La Ciudadela
by Carismai
Summary: AU La Tierra se ha convertido en una extensión desértica gigantesca. Sin embargo, existe la Ciudadela, llena de lujo controlada por un Faeri millonario y desidioso llamado Sefirot.Lógicamente, hay gente que quiere o unirse, o destruirla.
1. PRÓLOGO

¡Hola, encantada! Esta fue la primera historia yaoi que publiqué, y la verdad es que estoy muy contenta^.^. Antes de empezar, me gustaría señalar algunas cosas:

Lamentablemente, Sefirot, Cloud y todos los personajes de FFVII(el central, las versiones de KH, Crisis Core, etc) no me personajes de Bleach y referencias a videojuegos u otras series que incluya, por supuesto, tampoco. También hay algunos originales de otras historias escritas con mi novio(no sé si pasará por aquí, pero ¡Cielo, un abrazo!¡Guapo!;*).

Puede que notéis la influencia de Ai no Kusabi. Desde luego, no lo descarto. Además, si escribo esta historia es porque hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de amo- esclavo... pero claro, no pretendo copiar a Ai no Kusabi(aparte de que como veréis tengo el corazón demasiado blando para según qué cosas...pongo de aviso violación, pero de momento sólo las daré a entender...)

Antes de que luego chilléis, tengo que avisar de que ya en el prólogo hay una escena de sexo heterosexual. El hilo central va a ser yaoi, y pronto os vais a hartar de escenitas subidas de tono entre chicos(cadenitas incluidas); pero no me gustan las exclusividades: aparte de la pareja homosexual central, hay otras de chico/chica(e incluso una de chico/chica/chico, totalmente bisex) y, lógicamente, tendrán relaciones a lo largo de la historia. Si hay algún problema con eso, avisadme.

Bien, hechas estas advertencias, vamos con el prólogo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.^.^

**PRÓLOGO**

El joven rubio corría por la estéril llanura, con sus pasos resonando por la vacía espera del gris y frío amanecer. Su ala negra, que sobresalía por debajo de su capa, estaba empezando a entumecerse. Suspiró de alivio cuando encontró la suficiente luz para volver a consultar el mapa.

Perfecto... – murmuró para sí, sintiendo algo menos de alivio mientras se fijaba en la cruz del mapa – Estoy a cuatro pasos. – para volver a motivarse, leyó la carta del revés del mapa.

_Eres nuestro infiltrado, Cloud. Di que estás buscando trabajo de algo que no llame demasiado la atención, como en las cocinas o la limpieza. Ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que estás ahí. Les sobra la gente. Y si es demasiado difícil, sabes que tienes otra op... ._

Gruñó, pasando a otra línea. No. Ya tendría que estar realmente desesperado. Haría lo imposible por entrar en la cocina. Pensó que sería lo que más acceso le daría, dijeran lo que dijeran... .

_No hará falta que te recordemos lo que te puede pasar._

_Por eso, ten mucho cuidado. Entonces no podríamos ayudarte y tendrías que actuar como se te ha dicho quién sabe durante cuanto tiempo._

Espero que no, pensó Cloud, sintiendo un estremecimiento mientras volvía a guardar el mapa y seguía caminando hacia el sudeste, hacia el precipicio. A todos en los Yermos les daba asco siquiera el nombre de ese tío(por eso lo llamaban así), cuanto más lo que les pasaba a quienes caían en sus manos. Luego... no podían volver a su casa... .

Sacudió su cabeza. No, eso no tenía por qué pasarle a él. Nunca había llamado la aten-ción, había sabido esconder siempre su ala, ni siquiera los que le habían mandando lo sabían. Además, su aspecto pequeño y delgado siempre le había hecho pasar desaper-cibido.

Recordando eso, paró un momento, inspirando mientras se concentraba... .

Su ala entonces se ocultó en su espalda, sin dejar ni rastro.

Sonrió.

Ahora era un Humano como otros.

La Ciudadela apenas sí empezaba a despertar.

Pero hacía un rato que los cuarteles de ésta había ya movimiento.

El ya maduro Capitán de la Guardia, Angeal Hewley, suspiró, echándose para atrás su largo pelo moreno que contrastaba con su blanca ala de Faeri mientras miraba por la ventana la vista prácticamente frente a él. Las calles de abajo, rodeadas por el círculo montañoso en el que estaba la Cuidadela, desiertas. Ni siquiera habían empezado aún a limpiarlas. Sin embargo, a él esos momentos de quietud le gustaban. Eran los más tranquilos, y le permitían pensar en cómo podría organizar el día, así como coger fuer-zas para ello. A ratos pensaba que él no debía ser quien lo hiciera... pero realmente, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la total ausencia de órdenes, y más con una ciudad tan poblada como aquella, sabiendo cómo podía ponerse a ciertas horas del día, especialmente en esa zona en concreto. Además... .

Un soldado vino corriendo... y supo de lo que se trataba antes de que se lo dijera.

Otra vez, ¿no? – dijo, y suspiró cuando el soldado asintió.

Sí...su puesto lo está cubriendo Kunsel, pero... .

Dile a Kunsel que como vuelva a cubrirlo lo mando a la celda de castigo tres sema-nas – dijo Angeal sin perder la calma mientras avanzaba por los largos pasillos, ba-jando a los barracones donde algunos de los que acababan de despertar se le que-daron mirando con miedo al ver su expresión o decidieron que era mejor ir subiendo ya... .

Ajenos a esto, en una habitación una pareja retozaba alegremente en la cama, tapados por la sábana mientras el chico cubría con sus largos y encrespados cabellos morenos los suaves pechos de la chica que besaba con fruición, sonriendo al notar que ella le arañaba la espalda cuando lamió el dibujo de un ramo que casi ocupaba su pezón. Mientras, las alas de ambos, negra y marrón respectivamente, se enredaban como sus alegres y despreocupados gemidos. La chica, riendo entre jadeos, lo besó con fuerza mientras le rodeaba el cuello, la cintura, trayéndolo más hacia ella, más, aún más...

Y ambos casi cayeron al suelo cuando, de un fuerte tirón, la sábana desapareció. La chica gritó, del susto y la vergüenza, cuando vio que Angeal era el causante. El chico, azorado, la cubrió a toda prisa con su ala mientras trataba de sonreír al Capitán, pero éste ni se inmutó.

Buenos días, Aeris. Disculpa mi brusquedad. – dijo, tirándole una bata que la chica cogió con presteza mientras el chico la seguía cubriendo. – Zack, no tengo nada en contra, los dos sois mayorcitos...pero hacedlo cuando ambos tengáis el rato libre.

¡Venga, papá, si aún queda un rat...! – empezó Zack, ayudando a Aeris... pero se quedó lívido al ver la hora en el reloj de pared – ¡Joder!¡Joder! – gritó, levantándose y cogiendo sus pantalones a toda prisa. – ¡Hostia, papá, lo siento!

Para ti, ahora, tu Capitán. Ponte algo y acompáñame. Adiós, Aeris. – dijo escuetamente antes de salir a paso marcial por la puerta mientras Zack seguía luchando con sus pantalones.

Lo...lo sient... – murmuró Aeris, sin saber dónde meterse, pero Zack la besó.

¿deacuerdo? –dijo antes de salir corriendo mientras se ponía la camiseta. – ¡Papá! ¡Esperaaaaa!

Aeris sonrió débilmente mientras se ponía la bata. Esperaba... no haber metido a Zack en otro lío más... .

Zack casi queda pillado por la puerta del ascensor mientras alcanzaba a Angeal que, impertérrito, miraba cómo iba cambiando el plano ahora ya no tan desierto de la grisácea ciudad de abajo hacia las salidas de arriba, donde se suponía que su hijo tenía que estar vigilando... .

Al ver su mirada sombría, Zack supo en lo que estaba pensando. Sonrió, tratando de quitarle hierro.

Venga, papá, no te lo tomes así... .Hacía tiempo que no podíamos vernos y... .

Si realmente te quieres quedar en esta ciudadela, tienes que aceptar tus responsabilidades. Me parece muy bien lo que haces con esa chica, - Zack supo a qué venía realmente ese leve brillo de orgullo antes de que le dijera – pero la Ciudadela no es ella sola, ¿entiendes?

Sí, pa... estoo, mi Capitán.

No, me parece que no. – suspiró Angeal. – Sé que puedes ser el mejor. Cualidades no te faltan, me lo has demostrado... pero... .

Por favor, me sé el sermón – le interrumpió Zack, pero amigablemente – Venga, papá... Se me ha pasado, eso es todo. ¿Tú también cometías errores, verdad?

Claro que sí. Nunca dije que fuera perfecto – concedió Angeal, pulsando un botón cuando llegaron donde él quería. Zack siguió hablando cuando salieron del ascensor, sin fijarse por dónde iban ni la gente que se paraba a mirarlos. Estaba seguro de que ya se le estaba pasando el enfado.

Claro... y seguro que... .

Sí, Zack, yo también he tenido mis cosas. Lo sabes. – luego le sonrió levemente con algo de complicidad. – De hecho, si te digo la verdad... una vez me pasó lo mismo que a ti.

¿Y... qué te pasó? – le sonrió Zack, animado por esa confesión, siempre había podido hablar con su padre de todo... pero algo en la sonrisa del mayor le puso nervioso.

Lo que te va a pasar a ti durante estas dos semanas enteras. – le dijo sin perder la sonrisa...

...instantes antes de tirarle un delantal que Zack pilló al vuelo... y en ese moemtno el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cocina mientras los pinches y friegaplatos lo miraban risueños, algunos tapándose la boca con la mano.

Trabajo de cocina. Que lo disfrutes. – dijo Angeal antes de salir sin esperar respuesta.

Aeris, pasado el sofoco, salió de otro ascensor, aún pensando en lo que le podía haber pasado a Zack, esperaba que Angeal no fuera muy severo... y sonrió al ver que el sol ya empezaba a iluminar la placita de encima de la placa mientras algunos seres comenzaban, como ella, a ir a sus puestos de trabajo. Antes de salir del ascensor, escondió su ala en su piel.

Sólo Zack y Angeal sabían que la tenía.

Se le iluminó la cara al ver su floristería... y más al ver que ya tenía a un par de clientes esperando. Mejor dicho, _al par_.

¡Aeriiiis, neeeenaaaa! ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, reina?

Se sonrojó, pero sonrió a los dos Anicaballos que le estaban esperando, uno pequeño de color marrón y pelo negro que no sabía dónde mirar y otro grande de pelaje blanco y crines arcoiris, que era quien había hablado. En el pecho de ambos destacaba una gardenia.

¡Sí, lo siento, Lalo! – dijo jovialmente mientras abría la puerta, seguida inmediatamente por ellos dos, que le fueron encendiendo las velas mientras avanzaba. Normalmente pediría a los clientes que esperaran y se esperaría a que llegara Doral, pero sabía que Lalo Caza y Talión, el Anicaballo pequeño, sólo disponían de un rato por la mañana, el momento en que mejor podía atenderlos, además. Con diligencia, preparó los jaboncitos de costumbre para los Lirios y Lotos y el aceite para todos mientras dejaba que los dos Anicaballos cogieran los encargos de sales y perfumes que llevaban apuntados en una lista, murmurando nombres entre ellos – ¿Mucho jaleo? – dijo, al ver la enorme cantidad que cogían.

Uy, reina, si tú supieras...van a venir unos embajadores de no sé qué...y claro, sabes que Yoruichi y Deva son adictas a las cremas y que yo sin mis flores no puedo pasar... – parloteó Lalo Caza, el Anicaballo blanco. – Aparte de que causan muy buena impresión...

¿Habéis probado a echarlas en la cama? – comentó Aeris mientras empezaba a preparar unos ramos. – Queda muy bonito.

Sí que lo ha probado, sí – se sonrojó Talión mientras Lalo Caza reía animadamente, acariciándole la cabeza.

¡Y tanto! – rió mientras Talión recogía los ramos y luego se dio una palmada en la frente – Ah, también te traigo un encargo de la perraca de Rez... no sé qué de agua de rosas... Aunque no sé con quién va a utilizarla, pero bueno.

¿Ha vuelto Tifa a aislarlo? – preguntó Aeris, estupefacta. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya?

Sip. – suspiró Lalo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Le tiró un caldo en la cara a un comerciante. Quemaduras de primer grado. Para mí que va a volver a degradarlo, por caga bandurrias... .

Aeris hizo un cálculo mental mientras echaba agua de rosas en un frasquito.

Pero... entonces, sería un Ramo... ¿cómo yo? – frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de aguantar a Rez rezongando por la tienda o por cualquiera de los otros comercios... .

No, reina, como tú no... – suspiró Lalo Caza – Él sería un amargado de leyenda. – Aeris le sonrió por el cumplido.

Pero sí, sería un Ramo – murmuró Talión. – Eso le pasa por no conformarse con ser Loto, en primer lugar... . – dijo, y añadió tratando de que Aeris no se sintiera ofendida. – No es que os critique a ti, a Doral, Sheisha ni a ninguno , entiéndeme... cada cosa tiene sus pros y sus contras, eh... .

No, si ya lo sé... el ser un Ramo me ha dejado tener esta tienda. – y alguien más, pesnó secretamente para sí... Esperaba de verdad poder volver a verlo ese día. Le preguntaría a Angeal... .

¡Y que la tengas por muchos años!¡Hermosa! – sonrió Lalo mientras cogía todos los jabones y dejaba unas monedas mientras una campana sonaba. – Hale, Talión, cariño, que nos reclaman.

Aeris los despidió, suspirando cuando tuvieron que meterse por el pasillo lleno de rejas. Sí, Talión tenía toda la razón... .

De pronto un torbellino verde y rojo atravesó la tienda a toda prisa.

¡...!

Bueno, bueno, tranquila, Doral... – sonrió Aeris a la Anilagarta que, efectivamente, tenía unas enormes ojeras que atestiguaban el insomnio mientras se apoyaba jadeando sobre la pared. – ¿Te quieres sentar un rato? Te puedo preparar un café.

Selín te lo pague con un carro lleno de efebos y cocaína – suspiró Doral, derrumbándose sobre un taburete y dejando ver el ramo en su muslo – Por cierto, ¿sabes cómo se está poniendo la entrada de gente?

Pero si no son ni las ocho y media. – respondió Aeris desde dentro.

Como se nota que no llevas ni un año. – suspiró Doral. – Hoy se abre a todo el público. A todo.

¿Cómo un museo?

Sip, algo así...lo tienes que haber oído de nuestro augustísimo – suspiró mientras se ponía un dedo a modo de bigote – Dejaos absorber por la ciudadela, bah,blah,blah, la Ciudadela es el futuro, blah, blah, blah, la Ciudadela va bien, blah, blah, blah, soy un capullo...

Aeris se tuvo que reír por la imitación mientras le servía el café. De pronto, un chasquido brutal le hizo apretar los dientes... .

Tranquila, chiquilla... – suspiró Doral – Y mira para el norte.

Cloud seguía avanzando por el desfiladero hasta que vio una muy iluminada apertura, muy cerca de la X en su mapa, en la que destacaban unos postes bastante anchos.

Gracias a su capa, se descolgó por lo que resultó ser una enorme farola de luciérnagas, cayendo en un sitio aún elevado y todavía más iluminado... tanto que tuvo que cerrar un momento los ojos...

... y cuando los abrió...

...un brillo dorado le deslumbró primero, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ese brillo venía del sol ya presente que bañaba unos tejados de oro que ocupaban todo el círculo montañoso. También de oro eran las murallas, enormes murallas que sin embargo no podían ocultar unos fuertes murmullos de vida, de la inmensa cantidad de gente que rebullía en su interior o que salía hacia los enormes campos verdes florecidos, con agua pura latiendo por ellos, apenas tapada por los animales que se acercaban a beber.

Dioses... – murmuró para sí, llevándose la mano al pecho. Esto...era... .

Sacudió la cabeza. No. Sabía que no debía dejarse engañar.

Un fuerte chasquido le hizo volver a mirar: la puerta se había abierto... y un carro cargado de gente se acercaba cada vez más.

Suspirando, se volvió a deslizar con la capa.

Ahora o nunca.


	2. Cap1: Entablando conocimiento

**ENTABLANDO CONOCIMIENTO**

Cloud llevaba ya tres días en esa la Ciudadela...

... y aún no había asimilado todo lo que pasaba: el gentío se movía a su alrededor, en una continua fiesta de vivos colores: colores de tiendas, colores de bares, colores de banderillas, colores de ropa... .¡Por los dioses, si hasta los animales de carga y los perritos de compañía iban engalanados! Por si esto fuera poco, la música atronaba y la gente gritaba sin cesar.

Apenas llegar, había tenido que sentarse en el suelo, abrumado e incluso mareado. Incluso uno de los guardias le había llegado a tomar por un borracho. Pero... ¿Cómo no iba a marearse?, pensó para sí incluso tres días después. Esos tres días era lo que había necesitado no sólo para hacerse una idea de cómo era la Ciudadela, sino también para acostumbrarse a tanto barullo.

Le habían dicho que en el Festival de Apertura que hacían todos los años habría mucha gente de todas las razas que quedaban en la Tierra, pero no se había preparado para tantas voces y tantas caras, además de tantos festivales y tantos carros con rudimentarios megáfonos que iban anunciando a gritos los edificios enormemente lujosos o los acontecimientos de esas fiestas de autobombo a los que mucha gente con aspecto de hambre se apuntaba extasiada en unos barrios que luego Cloud había descubierto que eran "los bajos"..

Igualmente, una especie de lujoso grupo de seres(machos y hembras de distintas especies con unos Lirios y Ramos dibujados en algunas partes de sus más que visibles cuerpos) que hacían de guías y a la vez acogían generosamente a los turistas ricos en sus pechos y regazos o los llevaban a tiendas tan surtidas que la inmensa mayoría de ellas tenían que sacar su mercancía a la calle e incluso tirar fruta o comida podrida.

Al ver tanta riqueza, Cloud no podía evitar apretar los dientes. Hijos de puta, pensó para sí, adornáis hasta los perros y nosotros nos damos con un canto en los dientes si podemos beber agua... . De hecho, si había podido comer en esos tres días había sido por la cantidad de comida que la gente abandonaba despreocupadamente en las mesas, ¡incluso después de haberla pagado! ¡E incluso al principio los guardias le habían amonestado por coger algo que no quería nadie y que iba a pudrirse! ¡Había tenido que coger las _sobras_ a escondidas e incluso comérselas fuera de los sitios que les habían preparado para dormir! Desde luego, si alguna vez había sentido algún remordimiento hacia su misión, esos tres días lo habían disipado.

Pasado ese rato de furia, volvió a mirar su pendiente. Realmente era un comunicador con el que se pondrían en contacto con él según lo hablado después de que él les mandara la señal de que había llegado. Ya conocía más o menos la disposición de la Ciudadela. Como había supuesto, lo más sensato sería tratar de entrar en la cocina de Palacio: aunque también había un Parlamento y un Tribunal, perfectamente podían haberse ahorrado su construcción, porque había pasado unas horas viendo cada edificio y, aparte de apreciar que estaban muy descuidados si los comparaba con el Palacio e incluso el Harén, no había visto a casi nadie. Además, en Palacio... si se las apañaba bien, podría hasta eliminar a... .

Sonrió para sí, frenando un poco sus fantasías. Lo primero sería presentarse.

Se acercó a Palacio, sorteando al gentío como buenamente podía mientras se daba cuenta de que el edificio parecía una araña con tantas rampas y tubos. ¿Para qué serían?

Los gemidos del joven pelirrojo llenaban la habitación, así como los feroces tintineos de sus cadenas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, casi desgarrándolas por la fuerza de los embates que estaba recibiendo mientras las correas negras que sujetaban las cadenas a su torso se iban cubriendo de sudor, igual que su collar también negro.

Tan caprichoso como siempre, pensó Tifa, una voluptuosa mujer humana con una falda violeta y una escueta cinta del mismo color sobre sus pechos que dejaba ver una Gardenia dibujada su vientre, mientras esperaba en el recibidor de la Sala de Pruebas del Harén acariciando su collar de cuero violeta. A pesar de pertenecer al segundo escalafón(por encima de las Gardenias estaba la Abeja Reina), Tifa había sido designada como la encargada de todo el Harén, así como de organizar a la gente en las respectivas jerarquías aparte de la Abeja Reina: Gardenias, Lotos, Lirios y Ramos. Según la personalidad, el encanto, la resistencia u otras cualidades, cada persona del Harén había sido puesta en una categoría u otra: los Ramos eran prácticamente prostitutas públicas, pero irónicamente no eran despreciadas por la plebe porque podían trabajar y ganarse la vida con una tienda; los Lirios sólo trabajaban de guías y tenían una clientela más bien fija, siendo lo máximo comerciantes bajos. Para los de alto nivel, los comerciantes extranjeros y políticos menores, se confiaba plenamente en los Lotos; de los mayores se encargaban en exclusiva las Gardenias. Y todos los niveles podían pasar por las manos del Amo, más constantemente cuanto más altos estaban en la pirámide (lo que para muchos significaba más ganancia por menos esfuerzo), pero la Abeja Reina era la única que sólo había conocido sus manos.

Tifa volvió a suspirar al pensar en el Amo: no había hecho caso de Rez mientras éste había ido descendiendo en la jerarquía del Harén, y ahora que estaban a punto de mandarlo con los Ramos se le antojaba verlo. También sabía que a esa hora en teoría el Amo tenía una reunión con unos embajadores, pero eso ya no era asunto suyo. Como encargada del Harén, su función era sólo esperar a ver qué decidía el Amo sobre Rez. De lo otro, que se preocupara Angeal. Honestamente, pensaba que no se le daba nada mal... aunque pobre, menudo marrón, pensó para sí, lidiar con esa gente y con el capullo de Shinra.

Rez seguía gimiendo, entre el placer y la agonía, al límite de sus fuerzas, mientras su miembro ya dolorosamente hinchado rozaba las sábanas. Apenas fue un alivio cuando una fuerte y amplia mano lo cubrió, igual que lo cubrió una suave mata de pelo plateado y un ala negra que levandó más su torso mientras unos fuertes dientes acariciaban su hombro, mordisqueando su Lirio dibujado allí.

Con un grito estrangulado, el Lirio pelirrojo se vació, casi cayendo desmayado entre las plumas negras. Apenas hubo recuperado el aliento cuando el Amo le hizo engullir con fuerza su enorme miembro, que lamió con presteza mientras notaba su mano acariciarle la cabeza cada vez con más énfasis hasta que su simiente desbordó su boca hasta gotear hacia su pecho bajo la lujuriosa mirada de sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Tifa suspiró al oír la pesada respiración de Rez y el rumor de la bata de raso del Amo. Estaba prácticamente segura de lo que iba a decir antes de que su profunda y sensual voz dijera:

No le borres el lirio.

La mujer había visto ya demasiadas veces el perfecto y blanquísimo cuerpo de Sefirot para ruborizarse, por eso no se alteró cuando se presentó ante ella con la bata de raso negro abierta y su ala de un negro casi azulado totalmente erguida.

Con el debido respeto, Amo Sefirot– objetó Tifa – Rez ha causado muchos problemas, no sólo entre los políticos y los comerciantes– sé que eso nos la trae floja a ambos, pensó para sí – sino entre las distintas categorías del Harén.

Pues encadénalo cuando los cause. – sonrió levemente Sefirot mientras se encogía de hombros. – Mira qué bien se ha portado cuando lo he hecho.

Sabéis que prefiero no hacerlo a menos que sea imprescindible. – suspiró Tifa... y luego sintió furia cuando Sefirot se fue. Seguramente ni siquiera la había oído.

Al oír un gemido, a pesar de la hostilidad, entró en la habitación y frunció el ceño al ver que Rez aún estaba tumbado.

No vas a bajar más. No tienes ni idea de la suerte que has tenido – dijo, secamente. Luego al ver que no hablaba se preocupó – ¿Te traigo agua, o algo?

Agua... – suspiró Rez, recuperando el aliento. Mientras Tifa salía, se aferró a la almohada, sonriendo débilmente... .

Se había salido con la suya...le había costado, pero se había salido con la suya .

Jódete, Yoruichi, pensó para sí antes de cerrar pesadamente los ojos.

¿La entrada a la cocina de Palacio, por favor? – preguntó Cloud con toda la educación que pudo a uno de los guardias. Éste lo miró con atención y una leve incredulidad, como creyera no haber oído bien, que puso nervioso a Cloud antes de encogerse de hombros y señalarle una callejuela.

Ve para allá, al fondo a la izquierda. Puede que tengas suerte, siempre piden gente.

Cloud, más tranquilo, sonrió interiormente mientras le daba las gracias y caminaba. Como había imaginado, la entrada más fá... .

De pronto quedó sin aire.

Mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, Cloud trató de respirar, pero... .

¿Qué era ese poder...?

Tanto poder...

...poder de Faeri que nadie más parecía notar...

...y sin embargo parecía amenazar con aplastarle

Jadeando, miró alrededor, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el terror mientras sus sentidos dirigían su vista a un jardín de Palacio, donde desembocaba uno de los tubos... .

Se sonrojó al ver esa piel tan pálida por debajo de una bata negra que no le tapaba, lo que parecía no importarle mientras su ala erguida ocupaba todo el arco de una manera tan ostentosa que a Cloud le pareció terriblemente amenazadora y, de alguna forma, atrayente.

De pronto, le miró con sus ojos verdes.

Si veo otro palillo, chillaré, pensó Zack para sí, deseando no volver a ver una sola pieza de vajilla hasta por lo menos siete meses. Aeriiiiis, pensó haciendo pucheros, ¿cuándo te veréeeeee?. Tres días sin verla y ya se le estaba haciendo eterno. Pero sabía que cuando castigaba, y más en el aspecto profesional, era difícil que su padre cediera un solo ápice. Y, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta la época en la que estaban y el carácter del Amo, no estaría demasiado contento. No lo culpaba... claro que también podría haber dejado que se quitara el uniforme de la Guardia, pero noooo, ahí tenía que llevarlo, bien visible debajo del delantal... .

Dejó de regruñir cuando vio a un chico rubio muy cerca de la entrada de la cocina, con cara de terror. Apenas sí había empezado a secarse para acercarse... .

... cuando vio que el chico caía redondo.

Cloud notó su corazón latir muy deprisa, al borde de la taquicardia.

De pronto notó unas manos que lo elevaban.

¡Niño! ¿Estás bien? – le gritó una voz, pero no se notaba con fuerza para responder.

Entonces notó que le echaban agua en la cara. Tosió, y vio en seguida la cara de alivio de un joven moreno.

¿Qué le ha pasado? – se escuchó una voz extraña.

¿Estás bien? – le repitió la misma voz que le había hablado.

Eh... sí, sí, no ha sido nada. – murmuró Cloud algo azorado, y más al notar movimiento en la cocina... y ver su ala negra de Faeri. – ¿Te... te importaría bajarme al suelo?

Algunos de los otros friegaplatos se rieron mientras Zack sonreía con aire de disculpas.

¿Dónde puedo dejarte? - preguntó para sí.

¡Zack, aquí! - dijo un pinche, una Anicabra, que sacó una vieja tumbona de entre un montón de trastos mientras otros despejaban la zona.

E...estoy bien, de verdad... – acertó a murmurar Cloud cuando Zack lo echó suavemente sobre la silla.

Venga, venga, ya le habéis oído, se acabó el show. – dijo Zack, apartándolos para que le dejaran respirar. Sonriendo, le tendió la mano – Hola. Me llamo Zack. ¿Eres nuevo? – suspiró al ver su cara de susto – Venga, hombre, que aunque sea de la Guardia y un Faeri no muerdo.

Cloud y, sí, venía en el carro de hace unos días... –musitó Cloud mientras le estrechaba levemente la mano. Luego ocultó su preocupación bajo una máscara de estupefacción – ¿Tanto se nota?

Hombre, lo tienes escrito en la frente... – le sonrió Zack, tocándole la frente. – Vas por ahí como perdido, mirándolo todo... Y lo que te ha pasado... no eres el primero que sufre ese agobio al venir aquí.

Cloud suspiró, aún nervioso, mirando con atención el uniforme de Zack.

Zack...¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

¿Qué hace un militar en la cocina? – suspiró el militar – Nah, mi padre... que me va a tener fregando platos hasta que se le vean canas. Y para mí que el cabrón se tiñe... . – se interrumpió al oír la risita de Cloud – Me alegro de que a alguien le haga gracia...

Perdona... – murmuró Cloud, tapándose la boca – es por cómo lo has contado... . Aparte que tranquilo, pronto voy a estar como tú.

¿Anda? ¿Te quieres quedar?

Sí, había pensado empezar por la cocina... .

Zack lo interrumpió, serio de pronto.

Mira, niño, yo estoy aquí por castigo. ¿Lo pillas? Es muy duro... – y aparte de que a mí al menos los cocineros se me chotean y ya me tutean, pero bueno, pensó. – Pero si eres uno de esos que ha tenido un flechazo con la Ciudadela, adelante, ahí tienes al jefe de cocina. Pregúntale. Pero antes... - dijo, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua con azúcar - Bébete esto tranquilamente y espérate todo lo que debas, ¿de acuerdo, niño?

¡Deja de llamarme "niño"! - bufó Cloud, pero se sonrojó por el ofrecimiento.

No había pensado que nadie viniera a ayudarlo, y menos alguien de la guardia.

Aún en pijama, James Shinra, el orondo portavoz de la Ciudadela, se atusó el bigote, muy contento consigo mismo cuando pudo oír desde la ventana de su habitación en Palacio al gentío que entraba en la Ciudadela, incluso tres días después de la apertura. No sabía de qué se extrañaba, sonrió muy satisfecho para sí. La Ciudadela se había hecho famosísima en todo el mundo habitado... y todo había empezado con la contratación de unos pocos que darían su alma por un pedazo de pan. Pequeños desgraciados, sonrió suavemente para sí. Bueno, no conocía toda la historia al completo, pero sabía sólo que aquello había empezado siendo solamente el castillo de Sefirot: un reino feudal como los de antes. Él simplemente se había encargado de extender ese conocimiento a nivel mundial, como recordaba a ciertos estúpidos escépticos con las listas de las exportaciones y beneficios en la mano. Con eso, podían darse el lujo de ignorar a quien venía a verlos.

Muy ufano, se puso sus pantuflas y la gruesa bata de franela mientras cogía su pipa y se dirigía al comedor, bajando por las escaleras de la Torre Oficial donde se alojaban todos los políticos e invitados políticos. Las escaleras desembocaron en varias que se juntaban en pleno centro del palacio: las de la izquierda eran para otras personalidades y las de arriba eran las de Sefirot. El servicio y los depósitos estaban en la planta baja (aunque no tenían por qué pasar por ella pues en todas partes había rampas y ascensores que llevaban directamente abajo) y allí, en el centro, estaban el comedor, la lujosa biblioteca privada, un museo, un estudio, el teatro y la sala de audiencias. Shinra sonrió burlonamente cuando vio la puerta de la última cerrada. Vaya, parecía que Sefirot por fin se había dignado a ver a esa gentuza. Le parecía muy divertida la cólera que mostraban algunos. El Amo era el Amo. Su poder mágico era increíble. Sus riquezas, insuperables. Por tanto, tenía derecho a hacer lo que le diera la gana, y no rendir cuentas... .

¿No es un poco tarde?

Shinra notó su buen humor volar por la ventana al reconocer la severa voz del Capitán de la Guardia. Como buen humano, todos los Faeris(hasta el Amo incluido, pero eso no lo admitiría ni muerto) le inspiraban una profunda desconfianza... cuanto más Angeal, pues su aura era patente y se notaba aunque la disimulara.

Oh, Angeal... – sonrió forzadamente Shinra. – Tan madrugador como siempre... .

Son las doce. – replicó escuetamente Angeal, sin descruzar sus brazos. – A esta hora ya tendríamos que haber terminado, no ir por la mitad. Con mucha suerte, terminaremos esta noche.

Bueno, pero será a tiempo para el banquete y quedaremos como reyes, ¿no? – le sonrió Shinra, encogiéndose de hombros – Estos militares siempre tan marciales. ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Siempre tan serio... Estamos de fiesta, alégrate. Tómate un par de días, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te los tomaste?. – al ver que Angeal seguía en silencio, continuó, con falsa complicidad – Ve al Harén, ¿eh? Seguro que entre tantas chicas bonitas como hay en los Ramos, los Lirios o, por qué no, los Lotos, habrá alguna que te guste... – al ver que no contestaba, acentuó aún más la sonrisa para decir – ¿O... tal vez un chico?

No estoy aquí para hablar de mis gustos sexuales, sino para hacer mi trabajo. – replicó Angeal, ocultando su molestia. Después de lo que había pasado con Aeris, no pensaba volver a pisar ese edificio a menos que hubiese de un incendio para arriba, mucho menos para "divertirse". Además, le apremiaban otros asuntos– Además, no sé si lo sabéis, pero los embajadores de Trait han traído rumores de hostilidades en el Yermo. Han atacado un convoy creyendo que era nuestro que venía hacia aquí.

¿Y qué? – se encogió Shinra de hombros – Si no era nuestro, no nos incumbe.

Pueden no detenerse ahí. Os recuerdo que Trait está relativamente cerca y que lo atacaron por creer que era nuestro.

Shinra pensó que moriría del ataque de risa histérica que le estaba dando y que casi hizo que tirara la pipa.

Por favor... ¿El jefe de la Guardia nos está diciendo que una pandilla de muertos de hambre...? – preguntó antes de señalar ostentosamente la muralla y las tropas que se veían apostadas en ella – ¿...va a poder destruir esta bellísima Ciudadela?

Sólo digo que no se deberían menospreciar esa posibilidad. – contestó Angeal sin variar su expresión. – No sabéis lo que realmente puede la fuerza de la desesperación. Además, como demuestran esas cuentas de las que estáis tan orgulloso, el mundo, auqnue devastado, es algo más que la Ciudadela y el Yermo. Esta Ciudadela lleva demasiado tiempo encerrada en sí misma, y no todo el mundo la ama ni ve tan benéfico que les esclavicen a cambio de un chusco de pan como vos podéis pensar.

Capullo... . – siseó Shinra, fulminándolo con la mirada. Si no fuera porque las tropas eran tan eficientes... .

Pero unos leves aplausos les interrumpieron.

Sefirot, vestido ahora de negro, les sonreía a ambos con lo que podía ser un rastro de ironía mientras los embajadores que le habían seguido los miraban seriamente, comentando cosas entre sí.

¿Lo ven, señores? – dijo a los embajadores – Dos puntos de vista: la confianza optimista de nuestro querido portavoz, y la desconfianza cauta de nuestro capitán. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Uno de ellos carraspeó antes de responder:

Creo...que aunque debería confirmar esos rumores antes de hacer nada, razón no le falta. – los otros lo corearon, con lo que Sefirot los volvió a mirar a ambos con la misma sonrisa.

Bien, capitán, haced lo que consideréis. Y Shinra, mejor que esas cosas se hablen ahí dentro. Cualquiera podría oiros.

Sí, mi señor, claro. – se inclinó servilmente Shinra ante el Amo.

Angeal sólo dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de conformidad antes de saludar marcialmente e irse. Cuando Shinra quiso replicar, Sefirot ya se había ido, seguramente a su habitación, mientras los embajadores bajaban parloteando por la rampa. Shinra frunció el ceño y su vista se volvió a dirigir a Angeal, que estaba frente a la puerta de la cocina.

Lo vio hablar con su mocoso, que por una vez tenía cara seria. Qué vergüenza, alguien de la Guardia vestido como alguien del servicio. Aunque claro, sólo a Angeal se le podía ocurrir un castigo así. Si fuera su hijo, haría tiempo que le habría metido la bota en el culo de la patada para echarlo. Ese puñetero crío no daba más que problemas, a sus ojos sólo había entrado porque su padre era quien era, las notas se podían apañar y los testigos, comprar. Sintió verdadera repugnancia cuando Zack, lleno de grasa y todo, abrazó a su padre... ¡Y encima Angeal contestó al abrazo!

Vaya familia - bufó para sí. La pena era que no había soldados más capaces para sustituirlos en caso de...

De pronto, el sonido de protesta de su orondo estómago le recordó que había unas tostaditas con mermelada esperándole en el comedor y borró sus resentimientos por un rato.

Dos semanas.

Habían pasado dos semanas... .

Cloud, con el delantal y la ropa completamente grasientos, suspiró. Máaaaas platooooos.

Zack había tenido toda la razón del mundo: ese trabajo era mortal. De hecho, en las dos semanas que llevaba ya trabajando allí, sólo llevaba dos días más o menos bien: los demás habían sido de la cocina a su habitación y de su habitación a la cocina. ¡Se alegraba de que, después de la noche en que consiguió el trabajo, no se hubiesen puesto en contacto con él, porque no había podido hacer nada! ¡Apenas sí se notaba con fuerzas para ir a sus habitaciones, y estaban en la misma planta y a cien metros! ¡Sin añadir el follón que había todos los días, como ahora, entre órdenes, risas y sonido de vajilla rota y cubiertos entrechocando!

No se explicaba cómo Zack, que además del turno de cocina tenía sus obligaciones en la Guardia, podía salir canturreando tan campante... .

Tal como hacía ahora. Pero tenía que reconocer que ese día no le faltaba razón en absoluto.

¿Tu último día de castigo, Zack? – preguntó Cloud mientras metía una ensaladera en el agua. Lo único malo, pensó, era que ya no podría hablar con el militar. Su alegría era contagiosa y muchas veces se olvidaba de lo cansado que estaba hasta que se separaban.

Ahá. – sonrió Zack, aún más animado de lo normal – Y además hoy tengo tres horas para hacer lo-que-me-dé-la-ga-na. – luego lo miró. Pobre chaval, pensó para sí al verlo, dos semanas en la Ciudadela y estaba prácticamente encerrado ahí, los descansos se los había pasado dormitando en las tumbonas que había para eso. ¡El crío tenía dieciséis años, por los dioses! ¡No había salido de Trait!¡A esa edad él corría campos desnudo, con ala y todo! Además, Cloud muchas veces parecía demasiado asustado cuando le hablaba hasta que le cogía confianza y seguía las bromas... ¿Cómo podía...? De pronto tuvo una idea. Le guiñó el ojo– Ya verás. Cuando llegue el descanso y yo termine, te llevo a la floristería de Aeris.

No sé, Zack... – murmuró Cloud con timidez y reserva: aunque estaba sintiendo simpatía por Zack, era un guardia... y, también, Aeris era su novia, suponía que después de dos semanas... .Pero Zack le apoyó la mano en la cabeza con gentileza.

Todo el rato de la cocina a tu habitación no puede ser bueno. ¡Ni siquiera yo he ido directamente al cuart...! – de pronto se mordió la lengua y le dijo – Que no se entere mi padre o me escalda, ¿eh?

¿Y dónde...? – preguntó Cloud, y se ruborizó al ver la sonrisa de Zack – ¿¡De dónde sacas la energía! – exclamó, estupefacto.

¡Azúcaaaaaaar!– dijo Zack poniendo voz ansiosa, con lo que Cloud se rió. Zack sonrió. Sí, al niño le vendría bien por lo menos una hora de descanso... .

Cloud, con un abrigo prestado encima de su sucia y vieja ropa, inspiró, contento bajo la luz del sol de mediodía que iluminaba la calle.

Aaaah.

¿A que da gusto salir de la cocina? – le sonrió Zack, ahora vestido felizmente de paisano, mientras ambos caminaban entre el gentío de la calle de la placa superior: la gente aprovechaba para ir a comer y, aunque se notaba que ya no había tanta gente como el primer día que Cloud había cruzado la puerta, la zona de los restaurantes estaba de bote en bote. Pero no muy lejos, la zona de los comercios parecía más despejada, y habían retirado todos los armatostes de los escenarios.

La verdad es que sí – le sonrió Cloud. Zack tenía razón. Un poco de distracción no le vendría mal... . Además, tal vez gracias a eso, esa noche podría estar más despejado para investigar en palacio... . Sin embargo, aunque estaba decidido, la cara de alegría de Zack le hizo sentir un poco mal.

Zack se dio cuenta.

¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó, preocupado... y Cloud se sintió aún peor.

N...nada, Zack...que me ha pasado lo del primer día... . – mintió.

Zack lo miró un momento y luego le volvió a sonreír.

Bueeeno, ahora te sientas cuando llegue... .

¡Zaaaack!

Sin más, la muchacha castaña y vestida de rosa que había gritado se lanzó a los brazos de Zack, que la atrapó al vuelo y la besó apasionadamente, girándola en sus brazos y luego abrazándola con pasión entre los silbidos de la multitud y el sonrojo de Cloud, que no sabía adónde mirar.

¡Dejad algo pa después! - sonó una basta voz femenina en la floristería a la que respondió un coro de risas. - ¡Aeris, que lo viste ayer, jodía!

Ambos ignoraron esa voz para seguirse besando con fuerza, hasta que Cloud, incómodo, tosió.

¡Que estáis corrompiendo a un menor, leshe! – gritó la misma voz, que pronto Cloud descubrió que pertenecía a una enorme Anilagarta pelirroja con un ramo dibujado en el muslo que reía en la puerta.

Em, hola – sonrió la chica castaña, sin separarse de su novio para darle a Cloud un beso en la mejilla. Luego miró a Zack – Zack, ¿éste es Cloud?

¿Le has hablado de mí? – se sonrojó Cloud. ¿Qué pasaba en ese sitio?

¡Pues claro, hombre! – sonrió Zack y luego miró a Aeris – Le he traído para que tome un poco el aire.

Eeem... . – murmuró Cloud, algo nervioso de pronto al ver cómo se abrazaban. Realmente se habían echado de menos. Se sintió como un sujetavelas... – Estooo... no quiero mol...

La mano de Zack alborotándole el pelo lo detuvo.

¿Te recuerdo que te he invitado yo?

Eso, eso – le sonrió Aeris con amabilidad – Tenemos una cafetera de las metálicas. ¿Quieres un café?

Es que... - empezó Cloud...

... y casi se pudo ver una gota de sudor en la cabeza del rubio cuando Zack y Aeris a la vez lo miraron con ojitos de cordero degollado.

Tal para cual, ¿a que sí? - sonrió Doral mientras entraba a preparar una cafetera para cuatro.

Cloud caminó, en teoría hacia su habitación, pero realmente buscando la biblioteca privada. No sabía muy bien dónde estaba, pero por lo que había vislumbrado en los carteles turísticos se imaginaba que estaría en la planta central. Creyó que sería un buen lugar para empezar a ver si había algo interesante. Aunque había trabajado unas horas más y volvía a estar sucio, sin embargo lo de esa tarde le había animado lo suficiente. Zack había tenido mucha razón.

Al pensar en el soldado, se mordió el labio con amargura. No, no le haría nada a Zack, Aeris y Doral. Habían sido muy amables... y realmente...

...Zack, en tan sólo dos semanas, estaba comenzando a ser lo que no había tenido en mucho tiempo: su amigo. ¿De verdad alguien como él era militar? Y Aeris... .Qué buena pareja hacían... .Ni en todo el Yermo había visto una sola pareja que se quisiera tanto. Suspiró. Incluso había lamentado tener que volver al trabajo las horas que le quedaban y no pasar todo el rato con ellos. Ahora lamentaba haberle tenido que decirle a Zack que venía de Trait.

Sacudió tristemente la cabeza. No. No debía encariñarse. Si lo hacía, sería peor para él y también para ellos: no quería imaginarse sus caras cuando se dieran cuenta de que les había traicionado. Debía investigar lo que pudiera y marcharse en cuanto hubiese recopilado lo suficiente. Sí, lo mejor sería que les diese el informe en persona. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes terminaría todo eso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, siguió. Llegó entonces a la zona de las escaleras, y sonrió al ver que las luces estaban apagadas. Claro, pensó, seguramente la planta esté totalmente vacía. Bien, sonrió acariciando su bolsita de ganzúas... . La puerta de una biblioteca no sería difícil de forzar. Pegado a la pader, avanzó despacio por las escaleras, siguiendo por el pasillo que creyó más oculto de la planta intermedia... .

De pronto se ruborizó violentamente.

En una esquina oscura del rellano, dos Anicaballos relinchaban suavemente. A pesar de la penumbra, se veía perfectamente que uno de los dos, pequeñito y marrón, estaba subido amorosamente en el regazo del otro, blanco y más grande, que lo lamía con fruición mientras lo movía sobre... sobre su... .

Cloud, azoradísimo, retrocedió, tratando de ignorar los gemidos que se oían y la cara de felicidad del pequeño mientras el grande tiraba de su cadena para besarlo con pasión, ignorantes ambos del mundo que les rodeaba.

Nunca había visto... y nunca su cuerpo había reaccionado tan...tan... .

¡Dioses!

Sintió tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera se fijó en por dónde corría...pero a la luz vio en el suelo la sombra de su ala, totalmente erguida. ¡Mierda!, pensó para sí, ¡Me he puesto nervioso y ha salido sola!

A toda prisa, trató de guardarla mientras trataba de orientarse. Genial, pensó, me he metido en una rampa... al menos tengo excusa: que iba al comedor, sí, iba al comedor y me he perdi... .

Notó que alguien lo seguía.

Y... su instinto de Faeri le decía que no era alguien normal... .

Trató de moverse, pero quedó paralizado... .

¿Qué haces aquí?

Cloud se sintió petrificado...

...y más al reconocer ese rastro de poder.

...esa...esa sensación.

Sefirot estaba a su espalda.


	3. Cap2: Ese tío

**ESE TÍO**

Un tenso silencio siguió a esas palabras. Jadeando, Cloud se levó débilmente la mano al pecho, notando cómo su pecho le dolía, otra vez al borde de la taquicardia.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Date la vuelta y respóndeme. – dijo Sefirot con calma.

Me...me he equivocado. – musitó Cloud, tratando de sonreír mientras se giraba a sus ojos fríos a pesar de que notaba acercarse la taquicardia. – Lo...lo siento, creo que me confundí de ram... .

Para su sorpresa, Sefirot lo miró con ¿curiosidad? mientras sonreía muy levemente.

¿Eres nuevo? – le preguntó. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

... y Cloud se sonrojó cuando le acarició la cara.

Sí, señor. – musitó Cloud, tratando de ignorar su propia ansiedad – Me llamo Cloud.

Sefirot sonrió con lo que se podía interpretar como burla.

Estás muy lejos del Harén. ¿De verdad quieres que crea que es un error?

No "trabajo" allí – dijo Cloud, aguantando como podía su indignación, notando que iba superando a su terror. – Estoy en la cocina. Quería ir al comedor y me he perdido.

Contempló con nerviosismo cómo Sefirot lo seguía evaluando en silencio,

Ya decía yo que ibas demasiado sucio.

¡Al menos trabajo! – explotó Cloud ante esa sonrisa.

De pronto, Sefirot le cogió con fuerza del brazo

Eres demasiado guapo para trabajar en la cocina. – le susurró sin perder la sonrisa – Sólo quería decir eso.

Al joven rubio le faltó tiempo para volver a su habitación, saltando llos escalones de cuatro en cuatro y mandando a tomar por culo la cautela, sólo respirando cuando pudo echar el cerrojo.

De pronto Cloud se dio cuenta de que su oreja le estaba ardiendo.

EL comunicador.

Cloud al habla – musitó.

_Cloud, llevamos un rato intentando contactar contigo. ¿Qué ha pasado? Cambio._

Oír la voz de Biggs era casi tranquilizante.

Casi me descubren cuando iba a la biblioteca. He tenido un encontronazo... con Sefirot. Cambio.

A ello le siguió una espera larga para el todavía alterado Cloud.

¿Seguís ahí? – dijo con voz trémula – Cambio.

_Sí. Tranquilo, Cloud. ¿Se ha imaginado algo?Cambio._

No. Primero sí porque pensaba que estaba en el Harén – dijo, ignorando su rubor – pero luego le he dado una excusa factible – suspiró Cloud, notando algo de alivio. Luego recordó lo que le había dicho Zack en las charlas de la cocina y siguió hablando – Estoy... estoy pensando que mejor volveré a intentarlo en tres días: me he enterado de que una vez a la semana pasa unas dos o tres noches fuera. Cambio.

_Desde luego es lo más sensato. Ahora deberías extremar la cautela.. Nadie sabe qué le pasa a Sefirot por la cabeza. Puede que te olvide o que esté unos días pendiente. Cambio._

Cloud pensó un momento. Mierda, era verdad... y no le había gustado nada cómo le había mirado. Pero en fin... .

Así lo haré. En tres días os aseguro que empezaréeis a tener noticias. Cambio.

_Esperaremos tu señal. Corto y cierro._

Cloud dio un largo suspiro cuando quedó en silencio total.

Tuvo muchas ganas entonces de ver a Zack.

A la luz del mediodía, Sefirot terminó tranquilamente de teclear algo en el ordenador privado de su despacho, un viejo modelo algo rayado con una manzana dibujada en la pantalla. La Ciudadela era, por supuesto, uno de los poquísimos sitios donde se tenía aquello que se conocía como Internet, antes a disposición de todo el mundo y ahora sólo disponible ahí, en las contadísimas grandes ciudades que quedaban o en servidores clandestinos de puebluchos alejados de la mano de cualquier dios. Las comunicaciones por móvil iban más o menos igual, y lo único que más o menos funcionaba en lo que quedaba de la Tierra era una línea de teléfono que seguramente haría enrojecer de vergüenza ajena al tal Graham Bell. Comunicarse por paloma era incluso más rápido.

El Amo sonrió mientras esperaba a que se cargara su correo y, distraídamente, mientras esperaba la respuesta, miró las cámaras que daban a la zona de la planta baja, contemplando una de las pantallas con embeleso.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante – murmuró cansinamente. Quedó indiferente cuando Rez entró en la habitación, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Amo, disculpad si os molesto – empezó Rez – Pero... – pareció molesto al pensar en lo que iba a decir – Se... me han requerido... en fin, unos comerciantes de debajo de la placa, y... .

No me importa, Rez. Sabes cuál es tu trabajo – dijo Sefirot. Realmente, ni siquiera le había escuchado.

Pero... si vos dijisteis... . – empezó el pelirrojo.

¿Qué hace esta puta aquí?

Rez miró con odio a la mujer rubia que lo miraba con repugnancia.

Escarlata – gruñó Rez. Una guarra rubia que por ser la chófer oficial de Sefirot se pensaba que... .

El Amo no tiene tiempo para tus gilipolleces, ¿no lo ves? Esfúmate.

Para desesperación de Rez, Sefirot estaba mirando un mensaje en su pantalla. Antes de que dijera algo, dos guardias lo sacaron sin brusquedad de los brazos.

Tendrías que saberlo ya. – dijo uno de los guardias. – Ni siquiera le importa la Abeja Reina. Igual que te subió, le puede dar por bajarte.

El Amo sonrió cuando terminó de leer el mensaje. Parecía ni haberse dado cuenta de que Rez había salido.

Siempre dejando las salidas para el último momento... –suspiró Escarlata sonriendo levemente antes de cuadrarse - ¿Adónde vamos este fin de semana, Amo?

Vamos a Esfax.

¿¡Esfax! – Escarlata quedó de piedra. ¿Sabía el Amo lo que hacía?

Me has oído bien. Si te da miedo, coge el Pánzer.

Escarlata apretó los dientes, calándose la gorra hasta las orejas mientras marchaba marcialmente hacia el garaje, seguida por el amo. Ambos tomaron la rampa subterránea, que les condujo a un enorme espacio lleno de vehículos.

Escarlata avanzó hasta llegar a uno que era como una extraña fusión entre un todo terreno y un tanque, pues la cabina parecía la del coche pero los raíles eran iguales a los del vehículo blindado, mientras que la chapa era de adamantium y escondía múltiples armas.

Realmente, a Escarlata no le daba buena espina usar ese vehículo, y trató de intentarlo otra vez.

¿Pero... pero qué hay...? – pero el Amo ya había subido al asiendo de atrás.

Algo importante. – sonrió Sefirot. – Unos datos que necesito... .

Y se va sin avisar... – suspiró Reeve, el ministro de Trabajo y Asuntos Sociales, terminando de contar lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Pues como siempre – dijo Tifa - ¿Lo dudabais?

El ministro le sonrió débilmente. Se había encontrado con la mujer cargada de bolsas de camino al Harén y le había ayudado a llevarlas hasta la enorme cocina comunitaria del recinto, donde les saludaron un par de Lirios que salían. Lo conocían, era amable con ellos desde que había sido nombrado ministro y había reconocido a los del Harén como trabajadores. Además, desde hacía unos meses iba mucho por ahí... .

En fin, al menos después de la apertura estamos tranquilos hasta el año que viene. – suspiró, acariciándose la barba negra y corta que adornaba su bella cara. – No te puedes imaginar el caos que supone tanta gente pidiendo trabajo de golpe... . – se calló lo que pensaban los que ya lo tenían. Sabía que eso no le interesaría demasiado, aunque a él le preocupara... además, ahora otra cosa le preocupaba aún más.

Tifa, conocedora de aquello, finalmente dijo:

Bien, ahora preguntadme lo que realmente os ha traído aquí.

¿Cómo se encuentra Andrew? – preguntó Reeve, con inquietud.

La muchacha suspiró. Andrew era un jovencísimo Loto de pelo castaño... y que según los médicos, podía no cumplir muchos años más.

Ha preguntado por vos. – le respondió Tifa, sin aire de reproche: se imaginaba que este hombre había hecho lo imposible por llegar hoy hasta allí. – Pero... no os recomendaría que... en fin, está muy débil todavía. De hecho... – dijo, levantando las bolsas – pensaba prepararle algo de aquí y mandarlo a dormir.

La cara de Reeve mostró su preocupación. Tifa se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo en las manos... .

Mierda... – murmuró al darse cuenta de que eran unas entradas para el teatro esa noche– Con la ilusión que le hubiera hecho... .

¿Puedo entrar, al menos? – pidió Reeve.

Ya tardáis. – sonrió tristemente la muchacha, notando un puño en el pecho cuando escuchó la puerta de Andrew abrirse... y la débil voz de éste.

¡Sean! – sonrió débilmente el muchacho, apoyado sobre varias almohadas.

Hola, granuja – dijo Reeve... sonriendo para ocultar su tristeza ante su aspecto consumido y el que fuera visible que estaba luchando por respirar bien. EL pobre chico tenía los ojos brillantes de fiebre, una palangana colocada al lado y, aunque la habitación, incluso contando unas jeringuillas que sobresalían del cubo de basura, estaba impecable, parecía, de alguna manera, cargada de un aire lúgubre. Era más que evidente que sin las almohadas no aguantaría sentado. Entonces Reeve cayó en un detalle que pensó que podría animarle. Se sentó a su lado, besándole la frente – Tienes fiebre.

Estoy... harto de tomar medicinas... – suspiró Andrew, con aire cansado. – Para la fiebre, para los pulmones... para el estómago... .

Los que no toman medicinas, no van al teatro. – dijo Reeve, sacando las entradas... y sintió su pecho oprimirse ante lo poco que duró una luminosa sonrisa de alegría.

Mi..mierda... – murmuró Andrew. ¿Cuánto hacía que no podía ni levantarse de la cama?

Tu salud es lo primero – le replicó suavemente el ministro.

Pero... te habrán costado una fortuna... . – pero Reeve le puso suavemente los dedos en los labios.

No pasa nada, ya ves... Creo que dentro de un mes la repiten en Trait.

Reeve se sintió feliz de ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara. Menos mal que había podido caer en eso.

¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No lo dices sólo para que me anime?

Ya me conoces. – luego cogió la medicina para la fiebre – Pero tienes que hacer caso de lo que te diga Tifa, ¿eh?

Tifa sonrió dulcemente al ver que se abrazaban, secándose un ojo suavemente.

¡Puagh! ¡Por favor, que esos dos tórtolos se callen o echo las patatas!

Tifa suspiró al reconocer la voz de Yoruichi, una bella Loto con piel de ébano y pelo violáceo que masticaba una de las chocolatinas de la compra mientras su criada personal le terminaba de preparar la cena en la enorme cocina. De los Lotos hacia arriba, todas las categorías superiores del Harén tenían derecho a criados personales... y algunos lo aprovechaban a fondo.

Hola, Yoruichi – suspiró la Encargada.

Señorita Yoruichi, ya está. – dijo Ingrid, presentándole un plato de atún cocido.

Gracias, Ingrid – dijo Yoruichi, cogiendo el plato, y al ver que Tifa estaba empezando a calcular la cantidad de arroz , suspiró y le dijo a la criada – Anda, mete lo que Tifa ha dejado en la despensa.

Sí, señorita – dijo Ingrid, inclinando la cabeza.

¿Te duelen los brazos? – dijo Tifa con evidente tono de reproche al ver que se apoyaba a su lado e incluso dejaba el envoltorio del chocolate por ahí mientras comía despreocupadamente.

¿Es su trabajo, no?No sé por qué te manchas – bufó Yoruichi al ver que hasta se había puesto un delantal – Eres la Encargada de este sitio, podrías tener dos criados. Joder, hasta yo si me lo pidieras tendría que hacerte la comida so pena de linchamiento general... .

¿Tú? – sonrió Tifa, burlona – Aún me acuerdo de la vez que te intentaste hacer un huevo frito y te las apañaste para que Kiara y Dominic acabaran cubiertos de clara y la yema sólo pudiera sacarla Sheisha del techo.

Por detrás, se escuchó la risita de Ingrid, a la que Yoruichi fulminó con la mirada.

Fue un accidente. – suspiró, volviendo a mirar a Tifa – UN – PU – ÑE – TE – RO – ACCIDENTEEEEEE.

Que sí, que sí – siguió la Encargada, risueña – Te creo. Pero ahora en serio, Yoruichi. No creo que esto sea mancharse. Además... me encanta cocinar.

Qué rarita que eres, de verdad. – suspiró Yoruichi... y de pronto torció el gesto al ver que Rez entraba en el Harén. – ¡Mierda! ¡Ese capullo!

Tifa rió al ver que salía escopeteada a su habitación, seguida por una confundida Ingrid. Esas peleas de críos que tenían entre ellos dos tenían su gracia.

De pronto escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Andrew. Se acercó... .

... y vio cómo Reeve lo cargaba en dirección a los jardines mientras el joven lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Tifa sonrió tristemente para sí, pero en cierta forma sintió alegría. Reeve y Andrew. Lalo y Talión. Zack y Aeris. Deva y Lola. Scar y Sheisha.

Y... .

Sacudió la cabeza mientras echaba el arroz al fuego. Pero luego sonrió para sí.

¿Y por qué no?

Todo el mundo, sobre todo en esos tiempos, tenía derecho a ese pequeño milagro.

La muchacha de pelo moreno y corto corría, eufórica, por la extensión del Yermo, dando auténticos saltos mortales de alegría a la que contribuían más que de sobra las monedas que tintineaban en su cinturón.

¡El plan iba de puta madre!

¡El espionaje, perfecto!

¡Y habían conseguido fondos de sobra!

¡Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca!

Cloud suspiró, parando por un momento de dibujar. Esos dos días había podido investigar tranquilo... y memorizar en la biblioteca los planos de la ciudad y del palacio. Apenas sí había podido empezar con una sección... pero algo era algo, sonrió para sí, animado: cuando se había puesto en contacto el día anterior, parecían contentos... .

¡Abra la puerta! ¡Policía!

Suspirando, el joven se levantó, guardando con calma los papeles antes de abrir la puerta.

Hola, Zack. – sonrió Cloud. – A ver si varías un poco el repertorio, joder. – bromeó. EL primer día que el militar le había hecho esa broma por poco había caído fulminado de una angina de pecho, pero a fuerza de repetirla... .La verdad era que en los días siguientes que Sefirot le había encontrado, había agradecido mucho la compañía del soldado. Realmente, la cocina ya no era lo mismo sin su presencia, y los ratos que se habían visto le habían animado mucho. También había hablado más con Aeris y Doral. Casi a su pesar, tenía que reconocer que era agradable tener a alguien conocido.

Joder, es que así te inmunizo. Te veo un poco mejor – le sonrió Zack a su vez. – Oye, niño, te quería preguntar... .¿Cuándo cobras?

Mañana. Y descanso. – era un alivio. Por fin le daban un fin de semana.

Zack dio una alegre palmada antes de enseñar su cartera, ahora repleta.

¡Pues perfecto!¡Nos vamos tú, Aeris y servidor de farra!

¿Yo otra vez de sujetavelas, no? – bromeó Cloud. La verdad, era que al ver a esa pareja,sentía una verdadera envidia sana.

Joder, no me seas tan negativo... Que esta ciudadela está llena de hermosos mozos y mozas de buen ver. Y yo he visto HOSTIAS por gente que no era ni la mitad de buena que tú.

Cloud rió, más al ver sus ojitos de cordero.

Siempre te sales con la tuya.

Es que eres tan bueeeenooo...

Cloud bebió agua. Zack y él se habían adelantado a la salida de Aeris y ahora le estaban esperando en un banco del parque, a esas horas a punto de atardecer casi vacío.

El rubio tenía la boca seca. Notaba algo en el ambiente que le había inquietado tanto como para contarle a Zack lo que había pasado hacía casi una semana... .

De pronto una colleja le cayó en la nuca.

¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada, tontaco?

Para su sorpresa, Zack estaba totalmente serio.

No... no creí que... . – murmuró Cloud, pero entonces Zack le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

Aaaaay... – suspiró Zack. – Menos mal que no ha pasado nada.

¿Pasar?

Lo que no ha pasado. – concluyó Zack, tratando entonces de quitarle hierro. – En fin, no pensemos en el Amo. – volvió a mirar su reloj... y notó que tenía que ir corriendo al baño. – Oye, voy un momento al baño de ese bar, ¿ok? Dile a Aeris si llega que ahora vengo.

Cloud asintió, frotándose la cabeza. Au. Joder, menos mal que Zack iba de broma... .

¿Verdad?

No sabía por qué le había molestado tanto.

Suspiró, esperando a alguien de la pareja.

De pronto notó se frío. Se arrebujó en la chaqueta, aunque extrañado.

¿Te es familiar esta sensación?

De pronto abrió los ojos con terror: Sefirot, sonriendo, estaba frente a él. Buscando auxilio, miró hacia la calle...pero los transeúntes parecían no ver nada.

Es...estoy descansando - murmuró Cloud, tratando de nosonar asustado - Estoy...esperando a unos amigos...

Me parece muy bien... - le sonrió...

Y antes de darse cuenta lo había envuelto con el ala, como atrapándolo, mientras él quedaba paralizado.

¿Tienes miedo? – le susurró Sefirot – Pobrecito pequeño... ¿Qué voy a hacerte yo?

Sefirot... .

... lo estaba besando en los labios con dulzura, una dulzura insólita mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban en un tierno abrazo.

Horribles recuerdos de lo visto en el Yermo vinieron de golpe a su cabeza.

No... – murmuró Cloud, aún temblando tanto por el poder como por eso.

Shhhh... ¿Te asusta mi poder? Si es el tuyo... .

¡No sé de lo que me hablas! – gritó Cloud – ¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera un niño pequeñ...!

Un brutal beso de Sefirot lo enmudeció mientras una nube de plumas negras los desvanecía a ambos.

¡Cloud!

EL rubio no llegó a oír el grito de una desencajada Aeris, que había dejado caer sus paquetes de golpe... .

...pero sí lo oyó Zack, que apenas sí había podido correr cuando se desvanecían las últimas plumas.

Ambos se miraron un segundo...

... antes de empezar a correr juntos hacia el Harén, ignorando las protestas de la gente que atestaba la zona de los bares que iban al Harén.

_Zack respiró pesadamente, besándola con fuerza, con toda la fuerza y pasión que le cabía en el cuerpo mientras la notaba temblar contra él, notaba sus latidos acelerados, notaba sus dedos en su espalda, notaba... ._

_Aeris... ._

_Al ver su cara de felicidad, no pudo evitar vaciarse en ella con fuerza, sintiéndose pequeño y a la vez muy grande cuando vio que ella, sonriendo débilmente, se acurrucaba contra él. No pudo menos que abrazarla, aspirando entonces ese dulce olor a flores que siempre la había acompañado mientras sus manitas se perdían en su pelo... . Se sintió el Faeri más afortunado de la Tierra al tenerla así._

_De pronto... ._

_Aeris estaba temblando._

_¿Aeris? ¿Estás...? – de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando – ¡Aeris! ¡¿Estás bien?_

_Zack... – sollozó ella, abrazándolo con fuerza. – Ha... ha sido... . – luego sollozó aún más fuerte – No... no quiero que sea con nadie más. _

_Zack la miró... y, apenado, entendió lo que quería decir._

_No... no quiero que ese tío me toque... – sollozó Aeris. – Antes... me daba igual... pero...¡no puedo! ¡No puedo! Imaginar que voy a tener que... .Sólo... sólo te quiero a ti... ._

_Ella enmudeció cuando Zack la besó con fuerza, secándole las lágrimas con los dedos._

_Y yo sólo a ti. – le susurró, acunándola – No permitiré que te obliguen. _

_Pero... . – empezó Aeris, pero el muchacho le tocó bromeando la nariz._

_Shhh. Me metí en esto para proteger a la gente. – le sonrió. – Y voy a empezar a hacer mi trabajo... . _

El recuerdo les dio todavía más fuerzas para correr, esqueivando a todo el que se ponía por en medio, pero había demasiado borrachos o gente de juerga.

¡Joder, tenían que darse prisa!

De pronto vieron que el gentío era prácticamente impenetrable.

Se miraron un momento... .

¡ De las habitaciones me encargaré yo! – gritó Aeris antes de echarse a sus brazos.

¡De acuerdo, yo iré a los Jardines la Sala de Pruebas! – respondió Zack, preparando un hechizo.

Gracias lanzó a Aeris mientras ella invocaba un lévita, ajeno a las exclamaciones de los que estaban allí. ¡Ella era la única que podía entrar en las habitaciones! ¡Mejor que llegara la primera!

Zack, mientras, se las apañó para pasar por encima y debajo de los obstáculos.

¡Su deber era proteger a la gente!

¡No iba a permitir que le pasara nada malo a Cloud!

Tratando de zafarse, Cloud no se dio cuenta de que caía en una superficie blanda. Era una enrome cama de matrimonio, pero demasiado tenía con intentar huir del cálido peso que lo retenía.

Riendo suavemente, Sefirot le dio la vuelta sin dificultad, sujetando suave pero con firmeza sus brazos. Esa carita de miedo era realmente deliciosa. Mejor incluso de lo que había esperado cuando se lo había encontrado. Qué ganas tenía de oírle gemir... .

¿De qué tienes miedo? – luego sonrió, más para sí que para Cloud. - ¿No serás virgen?

¡A ti qué te importa! - gritó Cloud, tratando de escapar... pero jadeó al notar los labios de Sefirot en su cuello.

Mucho. No se trata igual a un virgen que a alguien que ya lo ha hecho.

¡No quiero que me trates de ninguna manera! – le gritó, tratando de zafarse... pero Sefirot le besó el cuello con aún más fuerza. Cloud jadeó al ver cómo lo miraba mientras sus manos vagabundeaban por su cuerpo, con una suavidad que contrastaba con la forma en que lo había arrastrado hasta allí. Gimió casi a su pesar cuando el Faeri lo abrazó, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Su peso...sus brazos...su calor... . Nadie... le había abrazado nunca, y menos con esa ternura... . ¿Ternura? ¿Era esa la palabra? No lo sabía, en el Yermo nadie se tocaba, que el supiera... . Y menos... . Notó que de pronto se detenía...pero jadeó al notar...

Sus manos acariciando su ala.

Desesperado, trató de esconderla de nuevo a pesar de que parecía no querer obedecerlo, pero Sefirot la cogió, firme y suavemente, con lo que podía ser delicadeza.

Todos pensamos al principio que se puede esconder – le susurró en el oído – pero, normalmente, sale... cuando el cuerpo la necesita... . – sonrió al ver su azoramiento. Sí, era virgen. – ¿No te ha pasado nunca estando solo? – añadió, sin burla.

No...no lo sé... – murmuró Cloud, rojo como un tomate. Tal vez sí, tal vez no... pero nunca se había fijado en...aunque, después de ver a esos dos, su ala... .

Sefirot sonrió, aún más complacido al ver su azoramiento. Era delicioso. Un pequeño Faeri Puro que no sabía para qué más estaba el ala... .

Cloud gimió mientras el mayor se lo demostraba, acariciando sus plumas con las manos mientras besaba su nacimiento del ala, con fruición, de tal forma que casi lo calmó y, por un momento, le hizo devolver el abrazo, jadeando pesadamente mientras notaba como si las suaves puntas de sus dedos se multiplicaran no sólo por sus alas, sino también por su piel. Sefirot, sonriendo, fue a besarlo en los labios... .

Pero con eso Cloud reaccionó, pateándole en el pecho con tanta fuerza que lo tiró de la cama mientras jadeando se preparaba para cualquier represalia.

Pero Sefirot, desde el suelo, sólo se rió.

Parecía muy divertido.

Me parece... que no lo haremos hoy. – dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aire, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa con los dedos. – Me das ganas de tomarme mi tiempo... .

Per... perfecto... – dijo Cloud apenas se recuperó del pasmo, aún en guardia, colocándose a tientas la camisa. – Otro día nos veremos. – que será nunca, pensó.

Ya lo creo. – sonrió Sefirot, acariciándole la cabeza. Cloud fue a zafarse...

...pero de pronto jadeó: una cadena con eslabones en forma de corazón se había enganchado a un collar magenta que de pronto había aparecido en su cuello. Enseguida, Sefirot la agarró, acercándole.

¿Te gusta?

¡Estás enfermo! - gritó el chico...pero jadeó. - Así... no podré moverme...

¿Quién ha dicho que quiero que te muevas de aquí? - rió el mayor, y un extremo quedó fijado a la cama mientras se levantaba. - En fin, pequeño, volveré mañana. Aprovecha para bañarte - añadió, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

¡No te vayas, cabrón! - gritó Cloud, echando a correr... pero en seguida un brutal tirón le dejó sin aire mientras la puerta se cerraba.

La medida de la cadena ni siquiera se acercaba a la salida.

Angeal despertó en su barracón, agitado.

Fue a la habitación de su hijo... y frunció el ceño al verla vacía.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Jadeando, Cloud se intentó quitar el collar, a tirones, luego con las tijeras que encontró en el baño... cuando se hartó, trató de usarlas para quebrar el enganche de la cama, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Trató infructuosamente de identificar el hechizo para anularlo, pero...

¡Mierdaaaaaaaaa! - gritó, golpenado furiosamente la cama. - ¡Mierda, mierda, mierdaaa!

Miró su ala con aún más asco que el de costumbre. Las veces que realmente había tenido ganas de arrancársela parecían meras pataletas en comparación con las que tenía ahora.

De pronto, oyó:

¡Aquí!

Esa voz... .

Pst, pst... Ey, niño...

Su corazón dio un bote al reconocer a Zack asomado a la ventana.

¿Zack? - murmuró. Y luego - ¿Aeris?

La pareja suspiró.

Voy a comprobar que está esto despejado - dijo Aeris mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Bien, yo intentaré romper esto... - suspiró Zack y luego miró a Cloud con preocupación. Oye, lo siento, no sabía que precisamente en ese momento Sefirot iba a venir... ¿Estás bien?

Cloud se sintió conmovido. Había pensado que a nadie le había importado... de hecho, ya se lo habían dejado muy claro en la nota. NO moverían un dedo por ayudarle. Y este chico que sólo lo conocía de hacía unos días... .

No mucho – murmuró el chico... y le enseñó su correa.

¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué no me contaste nada antes?– exclamó Zack...y Cloud vio que su cara reflejaba preocupación mientras deslizaba su mano por las rejas. – Lo siento mucho, niño. Creíamos que te llevaría al Harén, no a su habitación. Por eso he tardado... .

¡¿Su habitación? – gritó Cloud.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo realmente lujoso que era el sitio: la cama de matrimonio en la que había peleado estaba cubierta por una rica colcha roja, y las paredes y los muebles eran de suave madera blanca, incluyendo incluso una lámpara de velas en el techo... pero eso no importaba.

¿No... no lo sabías? - dijo Zack, impresionado.

¡No! Pensaba que simplemente me había metido en una aparte, no... .

Se silenció cuando Zack lo rodeó tiernamente con el brazo a través de la reja. Débilmente, le devolvió el abrazo, llorando en silencio.

¡Todo despejado! – se escuchó el susurro de la voz de Aeris.

Escucha... te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿vale? – le susurró Zack – Es más que obvio que no quieres esto...

No... puedo salir de la ciudadela...

Zack miró con asombro su ala negra... .

Cloud... pero... ¿entonces, por qué...?

Luego sacudió la cabeza.

Da igual. - dijo, mirándole a los ojos - No me lo cuentes si no quieres. Pero en esta habitación no te quedas como que me llamo Zack.


	4. Cap3: Los caprichos del amo

**LOS CAPRICHOS DEL AMO**

Zack bostezó. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Su padre iba a matarle.

Pero solo podía fijarse en que Cloud estaba cada vez más nervioso y acongojado.

Aeris se mordió el labio, con el ala de Faeri dolorida. Pobrecilla, pensó... . La suya también le estaba matando y no había hecho ni la mitad. Hacía horas que entre los tres estaban intentando romper la barrera de hechizos que había dejado Sefirot... y apenas sí habían identificado los dos más claros. Eso había sido como no hacer nada.

Zack... - casi sollozó Cloud. Si Sefirot volvía y los encontraba allí... - De... dejadlo ya...

Los huevos - replicó Zack sin alterarse, secándose el sudor de la frente antes de darle un poco de agua a Aeris.

Apertura... - murmuró ésta. - Hay... hay una apertura... pero... no...no puedo... .

De pronto todos quedaron congelados de terror.

El campo mágico se alteró brutalmente hasta volver a estar como al principio.

Es... - murmuró Cloud, y antes de que dijeran nada, invocó sobre ellos un hechizo de teletransporte.¡Al menos que se fueran ellos! - ¡Largaos!

Zack se mordió el labio... pero luego asintió.

Volveré. Te juro que volveré, ¿de acuerdo, niño?

Antes de que Cloud le dijera nada, el hechizo había hecho efecto y la puerta se había abierto.

Zack y Aeris casi cayeron encima uno de otro a una manzana de allí.

¡Por el campo, no ha podido llevarnos más lejos!¡Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que le haga nada! - gritó Aeris, y luego echó a correr - ¡Voy a la tienda a ver si tengo más libros de magia!

¡Buena idea! - le replicó Zack... y luego empezó a darse palmadas en la cabeza - Piensa... piensa rápido, Zack, joder... . - de pronto se dio cuenta de que los soldados ya estaban allí para la guardia - Mieeeeerdaaaa... .

¡Zack! - gritó un soldado, corriendo hacia él - ¡Joder, ¿dónde te metes? ¡¿Tú sabes lo que me ha costado que tu padre no se diera cuenta de que te volvía a cubrir?

Sï, Kunsel, tío...lo, lo siento, te juro que esta vez es una buena razón. - trató de excusarse mientras Kunsel le sujetaba del brazo y trataba de llevarlo a rastras.

¡Más te vale, o tu padre es capaz de cortarnos los huevos y lanzarlos para que cuelguen del cimborrio de la catedral!

Zack de pronto abrió mucho los ojos.

Kunsel, asustado, le pasó la mano por delante.

¿Zack?

Colgar... adornos... huevos... . - musitó Zack... y entonces rió, dándole un fuerte abrazo a un patidifuso Kunsel - ¡Kunsel, macho, te quiero!

Y antes de que Kunsel pudiera reaccionar, echó a correr tras Aeris.

Cloud, jadeando por el esfuerzo del teletransporte, se volvió, preparado para defenderse... .

...pero, para su estupefacción, dos criadas con delantal blanco sobre vestido rojo entraron empujando un carrito con dos niveles, ambos cargados. Sólo se podía ver claramente que en el nivel de arriba había unas bandejas.

El Amo, vestido sólo con la bata que le había visto la primera vez, le miró seductoramente.

¿Magia? – sonrió Sefirot. – Buen intento, pero creo que si no sabes para qué sirve tu ala aparte de para volar, difícilmente sabrás romper mis hechizos.

Cloud lo miró con sonrojo y furia mientras las criadas inclinaban la cabeza y se iban. Pero casi enseguida un olor inundó sus fosas nasales.

Las criadas habían destapado las bandejas... y ni siquiera en la coina Cloud había visto un desayuno así: huevos, panceta, tostadas, mermelada, una jarra hasta arriba de zumo de naranja, una cafetera a rebosar... .

Pero dejó de mirar la comida al ver que Sefirot se estaba sentando a su lado, ofreciéndole un trozo de tostada.

No soy un gato. No me da la gana comer. – dijo, a pesar de que su estómago opinó sonoramente lo contrario.

Sefirot sólo sonrió... y más al ver su inquietud cuando acarició su vientre, cogiéndole de la camiseta.

¿Seguro? Estás hecho un saquito de huesos. – testarudamente, Cloud se zafó, pero como Sefirot siguió agarrando, la ropa vieja se rompió. – Bien, si no quieres comer, entonces báñate. –se rió cuando Cloud lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se tapaba. – Te lo dije anoche. Aunque a lo mejor tanto tiempo intentando escapar ha hecho que lo olvidaras.

Estoy encadenado, te recuerdo. - le siseó, harto de las menciones hacia su suciedad - Y no tengo más ropa.

Sefirot rió con ganas.

La cadena llega al baño. ¿Y... realmente crees que ese detalle me preocupa?

Huyendo de su caricia, Cloud entró al baño y echó el pestillo, aparte de un conjuro de sellado. Casi rugió al ver la sombra de su ala, y la guardó con violencia.

¡No dejaba de meterle en problemas!

¡Primero en el Yermo, y ahora esto!

Pensó en sus contactos...pero el comunicador estaba más frío que una roca.

Y Zack y Aeris... joder, esperaba haberles mandado cuanto más lejos mejor.

Se cogió la cabeza con las manos, tratando de tranquilizarse... y le ayudó notar que la presencia de Sefirot había desaparecido, y que además... su cadena estaba entera con él, suelta. Por fin el cabrón hacía algo bien.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el baño olía muy bien... y sonrió débilmente al ver la bañera, una bañera enorme, casi tan grande como la cama, que destacaba en el baño también blanco. El último baño que había tomado había sido en las acequias... .

Abrió suavemente el grifo mientras metía los pies... y casi se derritió de gusto al notar que los cubría el agua caliente. Por costumbre, cogió una toalla pequeña y se la enrolló en la cintura, sentándose en el agua... y suspirando al notar cómo le iba quitando la suciedad. Se recostó, oliendo los jabones. Fue a coger una botella... .

... y quedó paralizado cuando la mano de Sefirot la cogió. El mayor se había puesto tras él, con la bata entreabierta.

Tienes buen gusto... - le susurró - Pero... ¿de verdad creías que no iba a saber entrar en mi propio baño?

Antes de que Cloud pudiera hablar, Sefirot deslizó suavemente el gel por su piel...

¡No necesito que me limpies! – gritó Cloud, azoradísimo, pero Sefirot sujetó su cadena, manteniéndolo cerca de él.

Si no querías que hiciera esto, podías haberlo hecho anoche... aunque me habría perdido verte así.

Cloud trató de zafarse, sin creerse... pero notó que Sefirot lo limpiaba con mucha suavidad, con detalle, sin sujetarlo con la brusquedad de la noche anterior mientras le enjabonaba todo el cuerpo. Realmente, sólo le estaba enjabonando lo visible... y el olor era cada vez más agradable.

¿No es tan terrible, verdad? – murmuró Sefirot, abrazándole la cintura.

Suelta...suéltame... – dijo Cloud, nervioso.

Si ayer te gustó – le susurró el Amo, acariciándole el vientre con la esponja... y sonriendo al ver su reacción – ¿Lo ves? – añadió, acariciando su ala con los labios cuando empezó a extenderse, casi acariciando su cara. Así, húmeda, era incluso más bonita... .

Nnnngh... pa... para... . – gimió, retorciéndose en el agua, pero las caricias seguían. Tembló tratando de zafarse al escuchar que Sefirot entraba en la bañera, tras él, pero la cadena lo siguió reteniendo.

No te voy a hacer daño... – le dijo el Amo, besando su cuello mientras lo envolvía con el ala, juntando con su cadena su cuerpo totalmente desnudo mientras bajaba con suavidad la mano, acariciando la mojada toalla mientras lo sentaba suavemente en su regazo. Sonrió al oír cómo gemía, más cuando su mano se aventuró... .

Aaah... - gimió largamente Cloud al notar la suave mano acariciando... - ¡No!

Una brutal explosión destrozó el cuarto de baño, con lo que el agua slió a presión de todas las tuberías rotas mientras ambos Faeris caían al suelo entre los restos de la bañera, burbujas de jabón y hasta madera de la puerta, que flotaba a la deriva en el agua sucia.

¡Todo lo que quieres, lo obtienes, ¿verdad? – gritó Cloud , fuera de sí, reventando con su furia hasta los espejos. – ¡Pues a mí no vas a obtenerme! ¡Ni siquiera aunque me obligues!

Un dolor agudo se clavó en su mandíbula: Sefirot le apretó la cara con fuerza, mirándolo fijamente durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, sin que sus ojos traicionaran sus intenciones mientras el chorro de agua iba disminuyendo y Cloud, furioso, le sostenía la mirada.

No, no te voy a obligar. – le siseó, en un tenso silencio mientras el baño se iba reparando por arte de magia y, con un fuerte chasquido, la cadena se sujetó de la cama. Luego sonrió – Tú mismo me lo vas a pedir.

En tus sueños. – escupió Cloud, pero siseó de dolor cuando Sefirot apretó más.

Aprenderás a ser bueno pronto. – susurró amenazante el Amo. – Yo me encargaré en persona. - le cogió con fuerza de las muñecas, atándoselas con la cadena.

¡Amo!¡Amo!

Ambos giraron la cabeza prácticamente al mismo tiempo... y Cloud pudo notar cómo un aura maléfica salía de Sefirot al ver a Aeris entre el agua que salía a chorro, colorada de pronto.

U...ups...lo...lo siento. - murmuró ella.

Más te vale que sea una buena razón... . - siseó siniestramente Sefirot.

Aeris recuperó a toda prisa la compostura para decir:

¡Lo es! ¡Pero tenéis que verlo! ¡En el Palacio de Justicia!

Sefirot con desgana se levantó... pero besó suavemente a Cloud, enredándolo en las cadenas.

Nos vemos luego. - y, poniéndose una bata por encima, se fue a la puerta, ignorando el hecho de que Cloud se fuera hacia atrás.

Antes de salir, sin que Sefirot se diera cuenta, Aeris, aunque preocupada, le guiñó el ojo.

Cloud suspiró de alivio.

Aeris... gracias... .

Se encogió,tapándose con una gruesa toalla y cogiéndose las piernas, fijándose en cómo se reparaba el baño para tratar de tranquilizarse mientras se secaba... .

... y se dio cuenta de que algo había quedado encima de la banqueta.

¿Un camisón blanco?

¿Desde cuándo estaba allí?

Aeris, cuando se aseguró de que el Amo la estaba siguiendo, suspiró mirando al frente, incluso sonrió. Zack había tenido buena idea. Algo de gamberrismo, claro: la figura de Sefirot del palacio de Justicia llena de huevos, una gallina con el cuello degollado que pasaría perfectamente por mal de ojo(y a ver si hubiese suerte y se lo diese de verdad, pensó siniestramente la muchacha). Si Angeal sabía que eran ellos se les podía caer el pelo, pero merecía la pena por haberle ahorrado un mal rato a Cloud. Luego, cuando los viera allí, Zack haría un hechizo de teletransporte y aprovecharía para sacar al chico y... .

De pronto se dio cuenta de que había demasiada gente cerca del edificio para ser tan temprano... . De hecho, pronto apenas sí pudo moverse ente el gentío que murmuraba.

De pronto Zack, desencajado, apareció, cortándoles el paso.

¡Aeris! – gritó – ¡No mires!

Zack, ¿qué pa...? – empezó a Aeris, pero un empujón la adelantó... .

... y lo primero que vio fueron las cuencas vacías de dos Faeris militares con las alas destrozadas que, colgando por el cuello de una de las torres, la miraban mientras otros dos... . La ... sus cabezas... .

... y, entre los murmullos aterrorizados de la multitud, algo rojo que salía de sus tripas caía sobre un muñeco de trapo con la cara de Sefirot... .

Aeris sintió que todo se volvía negro... .

¡Aeris!

Pero alguien se le adelantó.

Angeal, sujetando a Aeris con firmeza, miró un momento a su hijo antes de ordenar a todos los soldados:

Despejad esto. Que todo el mundo vaya a su casa u ocupación.

Bajad los cuerpos. – ordenó Sefirot, con la voz extrañamente solemne. Su expresión... cualquiera diría que... . – Pretenden ultrajarlos. Que no se queden ahí.

Angeal lo miró antes de asentir levemente y hacerles un gesto a los militares, que se dividieron para las dos órdenes.

Sin embargo, cogió con firmeza a Zack del brazo, sujetando a Aeris como podía.

Tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

Había un jaleo infernal en el cuartel, con muchos soldados, la mayoría consternados, preguntando a los testigos mientras estos entraban y salían durante lo que pudieron ser horas. Los teléfonos sonaban y Shinra estaba allí, entendiéndose a voces con una suboficial.

También había soldados hablando con las familias de los que habían muerto, tratando... .

Zack no pudo fijarse, porque su padre lo llevaba casi arrastrando del brazo con la fuerza de una tenaza, hasta que llegaron a su despacho. Al ver la silla vacía de fuera, sólo pudo pensar en aquella en la que habían dejado a Aeris, consternada y hablando con una militar.

Joder, le gustaría poder desdoblarse y abrazarla, ayudar a Cloud y aguantar la bronca de Angeal... .

Éste cerró la puerta, echando el cerrojo. Zack supo de su tensión porque no le ofrecía asiento, sino que lo miraba directamente a los ojos: lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba realmente furioso.

Vamos a ver. – dijo Angeal después de evaluar con la mirada a su hijo – Ayer saliste de juerga con tus amigos. Yo me fui a dormir. Esta madrugada me levanto y, salvo que Aeris estuvo haciendo maratón por el Harén, todo normal; me voy a dormir un rato hasta mi turno,... y me encuentro con una gamberrada que grita "Zack Hewley" sobre la que están los cadáveres de cuatro guardias Faeris y uno de trapo despanzurrado con la cara de Sefirot, para que luego como remate Aeris al borde de la histeria me cuente lo de Cloud. – tomó aire antes de volver a hablar – ¿Un poco fuerte para una noche de juerga, no, Zackary?

¡Nosotros sólo hicimos lo de los huevos y la gallina! – gritó Zack – ¡Como tú has dicho, queríamos distraerlo, pero para ayudar a Cloud!¡Lo secuestró, papá! ¡No podíamos sacarlo! ¿Cómo...cómo íbamos a saber...?

Eso ya lo sé. - replicó Angeal, con la mano en la frente mientras con la otra le hacía un gesto para que callara. – Y, dejando de momento el otro asunto hasta que los de homicidios me digan algo, no deja de parecerme una maldita chiquillada. No sé cómo con eso ibas realmente a ayudar a tu amigo.¿Crees, realmente, que a Sefirot le importa un huevo el Tribunal? ¿Sabes lo que le hubiera pasado a Aeris si lo hubiera llevado allí sólo por eso después de "interrumpirle"? – Al ver la cara de terror de su hijo, trató de calmarse un poco, pero... – Joder, quien no te conociera diría que tienes serrín en la cabeza. Como has visto, ese tío es capaz de cualquier reacción. De hecho, no esperaba que esto le impactase siquiera. Te tengo dicho que me informes. Es lo único que me irrita de todo este asunto.

Zack se mordió el labio ante la reprimenda... realmente, si le hubiera pasado algo a Aeris... .Ya se había quedado demasiado impactada de ver los cadáveres. Pero quedó de piedra al ver que su padre, hombre activo y con todo lo que estaba pasando, se quedaba reposando en la silla.

¿Qué haces?

Esperar una llamada de Tifa. Le he pedido que me compruebe unos documentos.

Zack no pudo contenerse más:

¡¿Crees que es momento de papeleos?

Para su sorpresa, Angeal le cogió de las solapas y le gritó:

¡Sé que estás preocupado por Aeris y Cloud, pero usa esa cabeza que tienes!¿Está registrado? – Zack enmudeció y su padre, tratando de controlarse, siguió – Si no lo ha registrado, es un ciudadano libre, incluso ante su jodida ley es un puto secuestro y puedo hasta romper la puerta de una patada para sacarlo y darle dos hostias a Sefirot si se resiste y por muy amo que sea no puede decir nada, porque ni él está por encima de la ley. – luego su semblante se nubló – Si lo ha hecho, aunque de todas formas sea un secuestro... .

Zack se mordió el labio. Sabía lo que quería decir su padre... . Si estaba registrado, Cloud sería de Sefirot y... ¡joder, el pensamiento le daba asco!. Pero luego agitó la cabeza:

No. Se lo llevó anoche. – sintió un levísimo alivio al darse cuenta de ello – Así que es imposible, incluso en el rato que estuvo anoche fuera de la habitación, que lo haya registrado. – sonrió, sintiéndose histérico por el alivio creciente – ¡Esos trámites duran días, incluso...joder, incluso tratándose de esclavos!

Su padre, aunque su expresión aún era de cautela, sonrió también al ver que podían resolver ese maldito secuestro.

Entonces, cálmate. Lamento... – le murmuró, acariciándole la cara – Lamento haber perdido los nervios. Gracias a que tú y Aeris estabais pendientes, todo habrá sido un mal rato para tu amigo y podrá salir de aquí sin mayores consecuencias. Además, Sefirot está fuera, en el parlamento. En cuanto Tifa me lo confirme, iremos. – recuperando el aire, se volvió a sentar – Ahora, el otro asunto... . ¿A qué hora habéis hecho la gamberrada?

Sobre... sobre las siete... . – murmuró Zack, aún un poco nervioso. – Tenemos... a Lola de testigo: le pedimos la comida a ella. Habrá sido...sobre las siete menos algo.

Angeal apuntó lo que su hijo decía en un papel. Bien, sabía que Lola era honesta y que se indignaría tanto de saber que su comida había sido usada en una gamberrada que no ocultaría a quien se la vendió.

Bien... los cadáveres han sido descubiertos a las ocho... . – siguió hablando Angeal. Dioses, luego tendría que tomar un alkasetser – Eso... da una hora. – murmuró extrañado para sí – A las ocho... – luego miró a su hijo – ¿Dónde estabas cuando Aeris salió?

Volví a mi turno. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera.

No sospecho de ti. – suspiró Angeal. – Sabes que debo hacer estas preguntas... .Y... una hora... . Pueden... haber usado las rampas... – sus ojos se cerraron solos.

Papá... – murmuró Zack... . Su padre parecía realmente cansado... .Apoyó la mano en u hombro – Lo... lo siento... .

Angeal apretó su mano.

El teléfono sonó y Angeal, algo animado por el sonido, sonrió a su hijo para inspirarle confianza mientras lo cogía:

¿Tifa? ¿Sí? ¡¿Qué? – el grito de Angeal dejó a Zack descolocado: muy raras veces había visto a su padre con tal expresión de estupefacción. – Pe...pero ¿estás segura? – su expresión se ensombreció aún más mientras Tifa decía algo con tono de pasmo al otro lado – No...joder, es que no me lo esperaba... ya, sé que es mutuo... . ¿Qué no te has enterado hasta...? Joder... . Mándame una copia... .

¿Qué...qué pa...? – tartamudeó Zack... .

... y, a modo de respuesta, por el oxidado fax apareció un papel. EL joven, tragando saliva, lo cogió... .

Y fue un alivio cuando su padre le apoyó la mano en el hombro. Así pudo mantenerse de pie mientras Angeal siseaba:

EL muy hijoputa lo registró hace una semana... y lo ha puesto al mismo nivel que la Abeja Reina.

Nadie más que Sefirot podría tocarlo.

No podían ayudarle siquiera como a Aeris.

No podían llevarlo a una tienda.

Ni simular listas de clientes.

No podían hacer nada.

Una criadita pelirroja joven, de unos quince años, dormitaba en el sofá que estaba fuera de la habitación de Sefirot. Le había emocionado mucho este su primer trabajo importante: criada de alguien con el mismo nivel que la Abeja Reina. ¡Y tan sólo a dos meses escasos de haber llegado!

Peeero la emoción se había ido por la ventana apenas comprobar que, aunque bellísimo(no le extrañaba nada que el amo lo hubiera llevado allí, le parecía una lástima que no estuviera disponible), estaba profundamente dormido.

¡Y hacía ya dos horas!

¿Cómo ha estado?

La criadita se puso erguida de golpe. Sefirot, visiblemente alterado por algo, irrumpió sin avisar frente a ella. Le sobrecogió un poco ver sus ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras que los adornaban por abajo.

Estaba dormido cuando llegué, Amo. Pensé... que lo mejor era esperaros.

Dormido, pensó burlonamente Sefirot al notar la magia en el aire, sintiendo que su humor se suavizaba algo. Lo que está es agotado de intentar escapar.

Entonces preguntó:

¿Ha comido?

S..sí, no quedaba nada en las bandejas. Las he sacado todas hace un rato.

Buen trabajo. Puedes retirarte. Recuerda venir mañana a las 8.

Sí, señor. - dijo ella, tapándose educadamente la boca para ocultar su bostezo.

Sefirot entró... .

... y sonrió, sintiendo cómo su humor cambiaba completamente al verlo dormir dulcemente, ahí, en su cama. Al ver a ese pequeño ahí, los cadáveres parecían una mera pesadilla, y el infierno en el parlamento un mal recuerdo. Era irónico, pensó. El primer ser al que dejaba ver su cama y su habitación, y aún no le había hecho gritar en el éxtasis. Pero tal vez sea lo mejor, pensó para sí. Quiero que él mismo reconozca que me desea.

Nada de eso tenía mérito con los seres del Harén. Había estado la noche anterior haciendo gritar salvajemente a la Abeja Reina, pero le había sabido a hueco auqnue ella lo marcara lujuriosamente con sus uñas, aún presentes en su espalda. Además, a la gran mayoría, por no decir todos, los habían instruido para eso, algunos habían venido de burdeles, otros ya se habían vendido antes por hambre, otros, como la Abeja, simplemente disfrutaban eso... .

Sin embargo, ese chico... nadie le había dicho nunca que no, nadie le había tirado de la cama, nadie había tenido nunca tanto interés en ocultar su ala de Faeri, nadie le había dado ganas de ir despacio... .

En definitiva, nadie le había despertado nunca tal interés.

Le acarició la cara. Le pareció precioso, sin rastro de agresividad. Su deseo por el chico aumentó, tanto que se tumbó a su lado, rodeando su cintura con su brazo por encima de la manta... .No hizo nada más, porque pensó que sería divertido cumplir su promesa.

Era el primero que realmente había conseguido que le prometiera algo, aunque fuera por orgullo.

Si tú supieras... – le susurró Sefirot. – Podrías tener lo que quisieras. Bajo mis brazos, no te faltaría de nada. Y no pararé – le sonrió – hasta que me lo entregues a mí, y además gustoso. - le besó la frente antes de entrar al baño. Tenía que ducharse y quitarse todo eso... .

Cloud entonces se revolvió en sueños, inquieto.

La... la pesadilla de siempre... .

Ma...má...


	5. Cap: Conociendo a Sefirot

**CONOCIENDO A SEFIROT**

_Dolía. Dolía mucho. En el ala._

_Lloraba._

_Cloud era muy pequeño. A lo mejor no llegaba a los dos años._

_Lloraba._

_Mamá también lloraba. Lo abrazó._

_Tenía sangre. Sangre por todos lados. La sangre era mala._

_Pero mamá lo abrazó._

_Cloud...Cloud, cariño... cariño, perdóname, creía que... - cuando lloró con más fuerza al notar cómo el ala se juntaba con su espalda, ella lo abrazó más – Creía que podía quitártela... .Perdóname, mi amor. Shhhhh... ._

Mamá...

_Tembló. Estaba solo. Se abrazaba el cuerpo para no tener frío. Apenas habían pasado unos años, pero mamá ya no estaba. Estaba solo. Solo por el ala que mamá había intentado quitarle. Y notaba mucho frío. Cadenas. Cadenas que lo sujetaban... ._

Shhhh... duerme.

_Tembló, pero unos brazos lo rodearon, acariciándole con suavidad el ala que incluso mamá,con todo lo que lo quería, evitaba tocar. Un suave calor lo tranquilizó, y en la gruta se hizo de noche pero no hacía frío y no notaba el suelo duro._

Abrazaba. Y le abrazaban.

Cloud despertó, menos inquieto de lo que solía cuando soñaba con aquello. Normalmente, se despertaba jadeando, muy alterado... pero...esta vez... .

Aún notaba la suave sensación de un dulce abrazo.

Miró con desconfianza la habitación. No se veía rastro de Sefirot por ningún lado, lo cual le tranquilizó... . Pero la cama aún estaba caliente en el otro lado.

¿Cómo...? No, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza, era imposible que ese cabrón... .

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y una criadita pelirroja entró, sonriendo, aunque un poco nerviosa.

Buenos días, señor.- dijo, haciéndole una reverencia para pasmo de Cloud – Espero que haya dormido bien. He sido llamada para ocuparme de usted mientras el Amo no pueda hacerlo. Soy su criada personal.

Perdona... pero...¿cómo te llamas?

Ella pareció sorprendida... y sonrió, algo más tranquila.

Me... me llamo Angela Maria.

No me llames de usted, no te llevo tanto... además... nos vamos a ver mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Eso terminó de tranquilizar a Angela Maria. Había oído verdaderas historias de terror de los otros criados, sobre todo de los de la Abeja Reina... . Ese pensamiento le reocrdó lo que tenía que hacer.

Tiene... tienes razón. Sefirot me ha ordenado también de que te informe de que tienes los mismos derechos que la Abeja Reina.

¿Y... cuáles son? – preguntó Cloud, preguntándose asimismo si realmente debía ilusionarse.

Poder circular por las plantas interiores y las rampas hacia el Harén a cualquier hora. – empezó Angela María – Disponer de hasta tres criados particulares. Tener comida a tu disposición sin necesidad de pagarla...

¿"Circular por las plantas interiores"..., derecho? – preguntó Cloud. La chica se mordió el labio.

Se me ha olvidado decirte que dispones de una hora de paseo, por los jardines. - dijo, sonriendo alentadoramente... .

... y se volvió a morder el labio cuando Cloud se cubrió la con las manos.

Esto es una pesadilla, joder... .

No la pagues con Angela. Ella sólo hace su trabajo.

Cloud lo miró con odio... y sí, era verdad. Lo sentía por la chica, que parecía tan asustada como él si no más.

Tienes razón... sobre todo porque el que se lo merece eres tú... ¡ Mmmmph!

Angela Maria se ruborizó al ver cómo el Amo abrazaba al muchcacho, besándolo con fuerza... y se tapó la boca con las manos al ver el ala negra que salía de la espalda de Cloud.

Ese ala, que se vea - le susurró Sefirot a un avergonzado Cloud. Luego le dijo a la chica. - Ve al Harén y anúnciale a Tifa que mandaré allí a Cloud en cuatro horas.

Asintiendo, aún bajo el pasmo, Angela María asintió antes de salir disparada.

¡¿De qué coño vas?! - gritó Cloud a Sefirot - ¡Ahora me tendrá miedo!

¿Y qué? - le sonrió Sefirot - Sólo es una criada, ¿no?

Bájame al suelo - siseó Cloud... y gimió cuando el mayor acarició su ala - ¿Pa...para esto...quieres que la saque...?

Sefirot lo rodeó con la cadena, de tal forma que sujetó sus dos brazos. Al ver la mano alzada Cloud explotó su magia, pero chasqueando los dedos, Sefirot la desvaneció, lo que dejó al chico indefenso y agotado por el gasto.

Para su sorpresa, la expresión de Sefirot se puso seria mientras le decía:

Vamos a jugar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

No. – jadeó Cloud – No me gustan tus juegos... .

Sefirot sonrió un poco.

Éste es necesario, tienes que entender algo... .

Cloud de pronto se vio vuelto de espaldas: para su terror, Sefirot había atado la cadena a la cama otra vez... y se le estaba acercando. Trató de resistirse, pero estaba demasiado cansado, apenas sí podía mantener el equilibrio. Sefirot le rodeó por el vientre con tranquilidad, acercando su espalda a su pecho mientras sus labios paseaban por su cuello, que Cloud apenas podía mover. Gimió casi a su pesar cuando sus manos volvieron a acariciar esa zona, cuando notó los labios de Sefirot mordisqueando su lóbulo... .

¿Te das cuenta de que ahora podría hacerte lo que quisiera? – le susurró Sefirot, mandándole un estallido de terror... .

Cloud abrió los ojos... y para su sorpresa, estaba desencadenado, ileso, aún vestido y echado encima de la enorme cama, con un plato de comida en la mesita. Se sonrojó un poco al notar cómo su cuerpo todavía... Agitó la cabeza. Sefirot, al notar su movimiento, sonrió, alzando la cabeza de una maleta que cerró.

¿Lo ves? Has pasado horas dormido por una explosión que no te ha servido de nada – le dijo.

Cloud lo ignoró, concentrándose en comer el rico almuerzo ... y se dio cuenta de que al lado de la maleta estaba su vieja bolsa de viaje. Eso le animó un poco.

Creía que la había perdido – pensó en voz alta para sí. Los libros... la foto de su madre... creía que lo había perdido todo.

Para su pasmo, Sefirot la estaba mirando, con lo que podía ser respeto.

Se nota que esta mujer es tu madre. Es muy guapa.

A pesar de que la frase era completamente sincera y Cloud tenía que reconocer que era un elogio, le irritó:

Encima me la habrás registrado. – replicó.

Te he quitado los trapos. – le sonrió el Amo. – No puedes irte al Harén con lo que tenías.

Cloud fue a gritar, pero vio a los pies de la cama una túnica azul marino sencilla pero sin embargo preciosa, con una banda granate que destacaba el brillo del terciopelo azul. Más abajo, vio unos sencillos mocasines azules.

Vamos, póntelo –dijo Sefirot, y sonrió maliciosamente - ¿O prefieres que te lo ponga yo?

Cabrón... - siseó Cloud, dispuesto a atacarle, pero Sefirot le dio suavemente unas palmadas en la mejilla.

Si sólo sabes usar tu poder cuando te enfadas, no te servirá de nada. Recuérdalo. - le dijo. Luego fue a vestirle, pero Cloud le quitó el traje y entró corriendo al baño para ponérselo.

Cloud se enfadó todavía más al notar que eso le había divertido.

Venga, venga, reina... Shhhh – susurró Lalo, acuando a una chica de piel plateada que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras el Anicaballo le curaba una larga cicatriz sangrante.

Había mucha agitación en la sala común. Muchos iban y venían, murmurando para sí mientras la pobre chica todavía no parecía haberlo asumido.

¡Estoy hasta el coño de sus malditos caprichos! – bufó Tifa, furibunda. Pasaba lo de ese pobre chico, se lo iban a mandar hoy, casi habían quemado la tiendecita de Lola y, para rematarlo todo, como había imaginado, Rez seguía dando problemas.¡Le había cortado la cara a Sheisha! – ¡Se acabó! ¡Traedme todo el disolvente que haya en esta puta casa!

Yoruichi sonrió triunfalmente, ignorando a la desconsolada Sheisha para ir corriendo a por el disolvente. Lalo y Doral, tras mirarla con aire de censura, le acercaron una mesa a Tifa, y otro Loto trajo apresuradamente cacharros de la cocina.

Casi en seguida, apareció un Anileón con un Loto en la espalda de la mano de Talión. Al ver a la muchacha, al Anileón le faltó tiempo para abrazarla, susurrándole palabras de consuelo mientras la mecía.

Una Anizorra de pelaje verde, sin casi ropa y con un Lirio dibujado cerca de su sexo entró, diligente, acompañada de un fornido Anitoro.

Ya está en el cuarto de aislamiento. - dijo la Anizorra. - ¿Te lo llevamos a la Sala de Castigo?

Yoruichi entró corriendo con dos bidones de disolvente, dejándolos al lado de Tifa y sentándose, esperando emociones fuertes.

Pensaba llevarlo yo arrastrándole de los cojones, Deva – bufó Tifa – Pero creo que ese honor os lo reservaré a vosotros dos. – añadió, mirando a la pareja mientras mezclaba el disolvente que le traía Yoruichi. – Sólo espero que esto le deje marcas y que no lo quieran ni los mendigos, joder. – luego se levantó, masajeándose las sienes... y se sentó al lado de Sheisha para abrazarla con cariño. – Tranquila. Yo me encargaré en persona de que todos los barrenderos de la ciudad le metan la escoba por el culo.

Sheisha rió débilmente mientras Scar, el Anileón, le lamía el lado bueno de la cara.

Por si fuera poco, tres Anicerdos jóvenes se asomaron a la puerta del Harén, algo cohibidos por esa amenaza de la Encargada.

Estooo... – murmuró uno – ¿Venimos en mal momento?

Éramos pocos y parió la abuela... . – dijo Tifa, llevándose las manos a la cara... y más cuando vio llegar el carro de Palacio. ¡Joder, menudo día había tenido que elegir Sefirot para traer al chico!

Doral se apresuró a abrazar a uno de los clientes.

Me encargo yo. - Tifa le dio las gracias con los labios mientras uno de los clientes chillaba.

¡Noo! ¡Cuidado, amigo, que ésa tiene sorpresa!

¡Y tú también corazón! – dijo Doral, lanzándole un beso imitando las maneras amaneradas de Lalo Caza que hicieron reír a casi todos.

No portestes, que estoy yo – sonrió Kiara, una joven anileona Ramo, y un chico, Ramo también, moreno de piel y de largo pelo rubio, sonrió antes de levantarse y pasarle el brazo por el hombro al que había protestado. Los tres les guiñaron el ojo a la pareja mientras se iban.

¿Y qué sorpresa tienes, guapa? - se escuchó que le preguntaba uno a Doral.

De pronto, a pesar de la tensión, la sala se llenó de una carcajada general.

Cloud y Angela Maria llevaban un buen rato en silencio dentro del carro. Habían tenido que retrasar la salida por problemas en el Harén, y desde entonces la chica añun no le había dirigido la palabra.

Angela... . – se atrevió a hablar Cloud.

¿Sí, señor Cloud?

No... no me llames señor... ¿Me tienes miedo? MIra... no... no sé cómo diablos se han liado tanto las cosas, pero...A mí me gusta el ala tanto como a ti.

No... no hace falta que te disculpes. No me lo esperaba. Perdona, es mi primer trabajo.

Aun así, la tensión siguió un rato. Cloud se notó la boca reseca... . Cuando paró el carro delante de la enorme puerta pública del Harén desde la que se vislumbraba un jardín, tosió y trató de volver a intentarlo... .

¡Niñoooo!

... pero ambos ocupantes pegaron un grito cuando Zack saltó de golpe, casi tirando también al cochero de la impresión mientras abrazaba a Cloud.

¡¿A qué vienen esas confi...?! - empezó Angela Maria, pero Zack la cogió y la puso en el suelo.

Anda, fresita, diles a los de dentro que ahora en un rato entra por la puerta de atrás...créeme, te lo van a agradecer.

Angela Maria quedó con la boca abierta y, cuando pudo reaccionar, lo hizo furiosa:

¿"Fresita"?¡Pero...!

Angela...hazle caso. - ordenó por primera vez Cloud.

La muchacha se mordió el labio...y asintió, entrando a regañadientes.

Jolín qué carácter... - dijo Zack poniendo voz de falsete logrando una imitación perfecta de la chica, sonriendo cuando con eso Cloud rió un poco. - No sabes lo que me alegro de oír eso.¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó, ahora serio.

Voy... Zack...Gracias...por lo de ayer, lo que fuera.

Zack lo miró... Prefirió no decirle nada a Cloud de lo de los homicidios. Bastante alterado estaba ya... y bastante malo era lo que iba a decirle.

No nos las des... .Cloud... lo malo...sacarte de aquí va a tener más miga de la que pensábamos...es que, no sé cuando lo hizo, pero estás registrado al nivel de la Reina- le dijo, apoyándole la mano en el hombro al ver su cara - A efectos legales, eres suyo.

Una mierda... - murmuró Cloud. Genial, pensó para sí. Estaba siendo un día magnífico, joder.

Ése es el espíritu. - dijo Zack, palmeándole la espalda.- Pensé... que mejor que lo supieras antes de entrar.. .

Me alegro de que me lo digas tú... - sonrió Cloud tristemente.

Zack, pasándole la mano por el hombro, le ayudó a bajar y a llevar sus cosas bajo la extrañada mirada del cochero. Luego, lo llevó hacia la puerta de los empleados del Harén mientras Cloud pensaba en algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Obviamente, esa puerta imponía bastante menos que la principal, pues era una puerta normal. Bonita, pero normal. Entonces, Zack le señaló un banco.

Créeme, tienen para rato.

Zack...una cosa... - le dijo Cloud cuando lo tuvo claro - Primero me registra, luego me mete en su cuarto, en su cama, ayer, si no llega a venir Aeris... - sacudió la cabeza - ¿Y hoy me lleva aquí para que me quede una semana?¿Qué clase de tío es?

Si respondes a esa pregunta, le harás un favor a toda la Ciudadela. - suspiró Zack. Él también había estado pensando en eso - Es un tío rarísimo, tan pronto esperas que haga una cosa y hace la contraria o una que ni un escritor colocado de maría pensaría. No lo sé... . Creo... que esto es porque es obligatorio y tarde o temprano tenía que traerte. De todas formas, aquí vas a estar mejor, menos mal que ha sido temprano. Por lo menos tendremos una semana... .

¿Mejor? - le preguntó Cloud entre la incredulidad y la extrañeza.

Sí, hombre... no sé cómo te lo imaginarás o cómo te lo habrá pintado ese tío, pero no está tan mal, hay gilipollas pero se pueden evitar, también hay buena gente, Aeris estará para lo que quieras, la Encargada es majísima y... .

¡Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! - se escuchó en lontananza una voz furiosa - ¡¿Te cubro y te vas "allí", cachocabrón?! ¡La próxima vez te va salvar el culo tu padreeeee!

Zack apretó los dientes al reconocer la voz de Kunsel cerca de su puesto en la catedral, y más cuando vio que sin más preámbulos Kunsel tiraba las armas al suelo y se largaba con obvio cabreo, acordándose hasta del loro de la bisabuela tercera de Zack.

Éste se giró corriendo a Cloud y le apretó los hombros.

¿Vuelvo en mi tiempo libre, vale? Dentro de dos horas. - Cloud asintió de prisa y Zack echó a correr - ¡Kunseeeeeeeel! ¡Te lo puedo explicaaaaar!

Cloud lo miró mientras echaba a correr y sonrió débilmente.

Luego, tomando aire, empujó la pequeña puerta.

Por el enorme jardín del Harén, Talión, el pequeño Anicaballo marrón, canturreaba mientras paseaba a Andrew en una silla de ruedas que tenía una bolsa de equipaje en el portacargas. Ambos saludaron a Lalo, que estaba soñoliento en una de las hamacas, antes de seguir canturreando a dúo.

_Oooveeer the hills and faaar awaaaay_

_she sweeears he will return one daaaay_

_Far from the mountains and the seas,_

_back in her arms is where he´ll be_

Animadamente, Talión llegó casi a la salida, dejando la silla bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cerca de la puerta.

¿Aquí está bien, Andrew?

S..sí, gracias, Talión. - le sonrió Andrew, visiblemente nervioso. - ¿Puedes... puedes comprobar que lo llevo todo...?

Eh, tranquilo. - le sonrió el Anicaballo. - Después de cinco veces dudo que me haya dejado algo. Ya verás como os lo pasais estupendamente en el teatro y te pones bueno.

No... no es eso... - murmuró Andrew. Era... era su primer viaje con Reeve. Realmente, el teatro y el médico le daban igual... . Estaba contando los minutos para verlo aparecer por la puerta.

Comprensivamente, Talión frotó su cabeza contra la suya, queriendo calmarlo.

A ver si va a venir ahora Sean y la tenemos... - bromeó Andrew.

Los Humanos os pasáis de celosos, afirmo - contestó Talión en el mismo tono, echándole suavemente aire caliente mientras Andrew se reía y le imitaba gracias a las manos antes de empezar a toser.

Cloud suspiró con alivio. Había esperado algo oscuro, con habitaciones cerradas y algún cliente esperando el turno... pero realmente, al menos esa zona, sólo lo recibían unos sencillos pasillos bien iluminados entre las celosías y las velas que le daban una luz cálida, con algunos sofás de aspecto más o menos cómodo, y la gente que se veía andar allí eran empleados que parecían hacer su vida tranquilamente.

Avanzó, tratando de ignorar que algunos se le quedaban mirando o comentaban algo... y respiró al ver a la fresi..., se corrigió, a Angela María.

A..aquí está - suspiró Angela... - éste es Cloud, señorita Tifa - Y tras ella vino Tifa.

Cloud se alivió aún más al verle la cara: aunque cansada, le pareció que su cara era muy dulce... y se lo confirmó el que, aunque suspirando de cansancio, le diera dos besos antes de decir:

Bien, hola, Cloud. Perdona si antes no he salido en recibirte, teníamos un buen follón. Durante una semana todo tranquilo y de pronto esto parece que se cae... .

Mientras hablaba, los condujo a ambos hacia la zona central, dede la que se podían ver varias puertas, algunas más iluminadas que otras. La luz de la zona central entraba por el tragaluz que coronaba la enorme bóveda de naranja.

No... no pasa nada... .

¿Te apetece algo? - suspiró Tifa, señalando una puerta desde la que se veía una enorme cocina - Yo me voy a a hacer una tila - porque si no, mataré a alguien, pensó para sí, pero no quiso asustar más al chico.

Si... me puedes apartar una... .¿Y... quieres algo? - le dijo a Angela que, ruborizada y sorprendida(más cuando Tifa pareció también esperar que pidiera algo), negó con la cabeza - Ésta... es Angela, mi...

Tu criada. - le ayudó suavemente Tifa y le dijo a la chica, sonriendo un poco - Por favor, lleva las maletas a la Habitación de Espera. Está al final del pasillo de la puerta verde.

Sí, señorita. - asintió Angela María antes de despedirse de ambos con una inclinación y coger el equipaje de Cloud.

Tifa se frotó las sienes, algo más tranquila. Le señaló a Cloud una puerta abierta donde se oía el teclear de una máquina de escribir.

Mientras hago la tila, entra y espérame.

Asintiendo, Cloud pasó a lo que era un enorme despacho, iluminado sólo con luz artificial que destacaba su color marrón. Deva, con unas pequeñas gafas de cerca, tecleaba.

Hola, guapísimo - le sonrió. - Coge las pastas que quieras. Las he hecho yo. - luego le señaló la silla antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Apenas se había sentado cuando entró Tifa con una bandeja con una tetera y dos tazas.

¿Cuánto azúcar quieres? - le sonrió.

D...dos... .

Tifa le sirvió la taza y el azúcar. Era evidente que estaba bastante menos alterada. La verdad, a Tifa le había gustado poder tranquilizarse: sabía que ese momento era muy delicado para los nuevos, y lo que menos deseaba era empezar gritando al pobre chico.

Verás, Cloud, tu situación no es demasiado típica. - empezó, juntando las manos cerca de la cara. - Normalmente, el grado se elige después de los días que vas a pasar aquí...y... creo que Zack ya te lo ha dicho. - cuando Cloud asintió tristemente, ella continuó - Sefirot me ha dado unas instrucciones - dijo , con lo que Cloud se mordió el labio. Para su sorpresa, Tifa tiró a la trituradora de documentos(que Deva accionó sin apartar la vista de su trabajo) todos los papeles menos uno que se quedó mirando con interés. Luego la Encargada le sonrió, reconfortante - Pero no hay prisa.

¿Y... por qué estoy aquí... si dices que como ya... ?

Tifa le interrumpió sin brusquedad.

Todos en el Harén, sin importar el nivel al que vayamos luego, pasamos por unas pruebas iniciales: un reconocimiento físico, un reconocimiento mental, unas preguntas sobre gustos y preferencia... . Aparte, también, como vamos a tener que vernos para algunas cosas y todos tenemos horarios distintos, el nuevo o la nueva pasa unos días en una habitación provisional, la Habitación de Espera que he dicho antes, para, aparte de las pruebas, poder conocer a los demás y poder conocer esto. Finalmente, antes de ir al nivel y a la habitación propia, se impone un dibujo. - volvió a mirar el papel que había salvado. Parecía realmente encantada - Normalmente, empezaríamos enseguida, pero... - suspiró - Como hemos tenido el día liado, mejor que hoy pasees y ya empezaremos mañana. Aunque Sefirot me ha insistido en que tendrás tu habitación en Palacio, dormirás dos semanas aquí. - luego le guiñó suavemente el ojo antes de añadir - Así podrás descansar una temporada.

Cloud sonrió, contento por primera vez en aquel día. ¡Bien! ¡Podía hablar con Zack! Y... se sonrojó al recordar lo de la mañana... . Al menos, ahí podría pensar en eso.

¿Pensar?

¿Qué coño había que pensar?

Gracias. - sonrió a Tifa con sincero alivio.

Tranquilo, es la norma. - le devolvió Tifa la sonrisa... y, mientras se alejaba, se dio cuenta de que Deva la estaba mirando. - ¿Sí, Deva?

Se te ve el plumero. - le sonrió la Anizorra.

Yo sólo aplico la norma. - le devolvió Tifa la sonrisa.

La norma dice que una semana.

Tifa se encogió de hombros.

Y Andrew y Salim estuvieron dos semanas también. Las normas se ajustan a los casos.

Y también el ajuste es directamente proporcional a cuánto te toque los cojones Sefirot. - dijo Deva volviendo a la máquina.

Mira, eso también. - suspiró Tifa totalmente en serio y luego le dijo a su secretaria - Deva, márcame una llamada y avísame cuando la atiendan, ¿ok?

No le va hacer gracia. Ninguuunaaaa... – murmuró Angela Maria para sí, saliendo directamente a la calle. El Amo le había dicho que estaría en su despacho . – ¿Y el chaparrón, para quién será? ¡Para Angelaaa, claaaaro!

Iba tan preocupada y concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que una Oruga paraba delante del Harén.

Cloud se sentía algo aliviado. ¡Dos semanas! Lo único que faltaría era poder hablar con Zack o Aeris... .

Pero también ayudaba a tranquilizarle el hecho de estar paseando por una especie de parque. ¡Incluso había un lago con puentecito!

Suspirando, se sentó, tumbándose... .

Y se incomodó al recordar cómo había notado las manos de Sefirot cuando... ¡Joder!

Se preguntó si iba a ser así siempre: Sefirot presionándole y él... .

¿Por qué le había elegido a él?

¿Por qué no podía dejarle en paz?

Y... ya había desistido del comunicador. Casi habñia estado a punto de romperlo de tanto que había intentado comunicarse el día anterior. La misión...ahora era lo que menos le preocupaba... .

Una cara preocupada se puso sobre él.

¿Estás bien?

Se sonrojó violentamente al reconocer al pequeño Anicaballo marrón que había visto cuando... .

Se incorporó.

S...sí, perdona...eeem... – pero, para su sorpresa, Talión le echó suavemente aire en la cara, confortándolo.

¿Eres el nuevo, verdad?¿Cloud, no? – le sonrió, comprensivo, mientras Cloud asentía. Luego, le tendió la mano – Hola, yo soy Talión. Ese que ronca ahí al fondo es Lalo Caza – le señaló – Y ése... - dijo Talión, alzando la voz mientras señalaba a Andrew al que Reeve estaba empezando a cargar a lo lejos- Es Andrew. - luego gritó, señalando a Cloud - ¡Andrew, este es Clooooooud!

Cloud se sonrojó, pero Andrew agitó animadamente la mano.

¡Encantadooo, Clooooud! ¡Perdona, pero me voy a iiiiir! ¡Espero verte prontoooo!

Reeve rió alegremente, besándolo con ternura antes de sacarlo en brazos hacia la Oruga que les esperaba en la puerta.

Cloud sonrió algo nervioso mientras Talión volvía a mirarle.

Se puede decir que es su novio. –le explicó. Y luego lo miró con más atención - No sé de qué...pero me suenas... .

Estooo - murmuró Cloud, ruborizadísimo - A... a él...y... a ti...os vi... .

Talión de pronto se ruborizó aún más que Cloud, más cuando Lalo Caza, despierto de pronto, gritó:

¿¡Y por qué no te uniste, buen mooozoooo!?¡Yo no me hubiera quejaaaaoooo!

¡Lalo, deja las verdulerías, que es nuevo! - gritó Talión y luego miró a Cloud - Per...perdónale. Es...espero qe no te asustáramos... .

No me lo esperaba, eso fue todo... . – murmuró Cloud. – Talión, ya que voy a quedarme dos semanas...¿me enseñas esto?

Claro. Te enseño la cocina y vamos a cenar... . – miró a Lalo, que, volviendo a la somnolencia, le tiró un cansado beso. Sonrió, le devolvió el gesto y luego le dijo a Cloud. – No sé si habrá tiempo a ver mucho con la hora que es, pero creo que como mínimo te podré enseñar eso y la Sala Común.

Ambos avanzaron, primero ignorando a unos operarios... pero Cloud los miró lívido al ver que cargaban con cadenas... . Y un látigo... .

Talión, entendiendo su ansiedad, se apresuró a tranquilizarle, pasándole la mano por el hombro y señalando una puerta negra.

Eso se queda en la Sala de Castigo, no sale de ahí. El único que va a llevarse latigazos aquí esta noche es Rez, pero se lo merece, no te apures... . Cuando te lo explique lo vas a entender.

Rez jadeó pesadamente, al límite de sus fuerzas, mientras estaba encadenado a una especie de cruz, de espaldas, con el cuerpo desnudo ante las paredes negras y la habitación sin apenas luz.

La Sala de Castigo era demasiado fría incluso en el caso de que le hubieran dejado ropa que ponerse.

Su espalda, abrasada, ya no presentaba el lirio...y no dejaba de inquietarle que Tifa ni siquiera le hubiese dicho nada de dibujarle el ramo.

Apretó los dientes al ver a una muy sonriente Yoruichi deslizarse a su lado.

¿Ahora qué? - le sonrió felinamente la Loto. - ¿Estás resentido, cariño?

Vete a la mierda... - escupió el, pero Yoruichi rió, cogiendo su cara.

Oooooi, mira cómo se enfada... Pobrecitooo, pensaba que Sefirot iba a quererle de Abeja reina...

A Rez el dolor físico le pareció una pamema al lado del dolor que le produjeron esas palabras en el pecho. Realmente... lo único que había querido desde que había llegado... lo único... .

Cállate... - siseó.

¿Pues sabes qué? - le ignoró Yoruichi - El amor de tu vida no sólo está ignorando tu castigo, sino que ha traído a otro chiquitín mil veces más mono que tú...¡Lo ha traído él mismo! Y no ha pasado ni un día y lo ha puesto al mismo nivel que Matsu...

¡Cállate!

Yoruichi gritó cuando Rez le mordió brutalmente la mano, casi arrancándosela. Sólo la soltó cuando un brutal latigazo cayó sobre su espalda

Yoruicihi, llorando de dolor, miró a la Encargada, que le devolvió una mirada dura.

Ésa te la has buscado, Yoruichi. Lárgate a que te lo curen - dijo Tifa sin admitir réplica.

A su lado, entraron Scar y una todavía alterada Sheisha. Tenía la cara algo mejor, pero era evidente que le quedaba bastante por recuperarse.

¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Rez? - dijo Tifa, seria – Has herido a una compañera... .

Era... una...

Gritó: Sheisha, con toda la fuerza que le cabía en el cuerpo, le había dado un latigazo. Apretando los dientes, le dio más, más, hasta que, llorando, lo dejó caer mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

Es tu compañera. - siseó Tifa, recogiendo el látigo. - El grado da igual. Ni aunque hubiese sido Matsumoto se libraría. Es más, el que sea un Ramo sólo te hace quedar peor. ¿Sabes lo que le va a costar conseguir clientes hasta que se le cure la cara? ¿Y si no tiene para comer por tu culpa, qué?

Con eso, otro latigazo, esta vez de parte de Scar, le hirió la piel con tanta bestialidad que Rez casi pudo oír un hueso rompiéndose.

¡Lo sientoooo! - gritó el pelirrojo, casi sollozando, pero eso no detuvo ni el llanto de Sheisha ni los golpes de Scar.

Tuvo que desmayarse, porque luego la pareja había desaparecido y notaba el escozor de su espalda siendo curada. Jadeando cuando la cura terminó, notó que las cadenas se giraban. VIo a Tifa terriblemente seria, mirándolo cara a cara. La luz se había encendido.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que su collar negro estaba en sus manos.

Rez... llevas seis meses aquí. - dijo, con furia sorda - Seis jodidos meses. Hemos tenido paciencia contigo. Algunos han intentado ser buenos contigo. ¿Y qué has hecho? Problemas y más problemas. Si tienes alguna frustración, págalo con quien la tengas, pero no con gente que no te ha hecho nada.

Tifa...yo... – murmuró Rez con un hilo de voz, pero Tifa le dio la espalda.

Ya no vas a tener más oportunidades. Pasarás toda la noche ahí... y luego irás a la cárcel. Ya nos hemos hartado, Rez.

Rez bajó la cabeza, notando cómo ya finalmente las lágrimas de rabia, dolor, impotencia y autoaborrecimiento manaban solas mientras Tifa se iba y la luz desaparecía.

Sefirot... .

¿Por qué...?

Tifa sintió algo de alegría al ver a Angeal, que había venido en persona a recoger a Rez.

Espera... Me temo... que tendrás que dormir en su habitación. Tendrás que esperar un rato... - le dijo Tifa.

No pasa nada. No sería bueno mandarle a la cárcel con esa espalda. - dijo Angeal. Luego la miró con preocupación - ¿Estás bien?

Créeme... - susprió la joven, negando con la cabeza - Ha...sido la decisión más difícil desde que me nombraron Encargada... .

Angeal inclinó la cabeza. Sí. No hacía falta que Tifa se lo jurara. Era la primera vez que tenía que recurrir a eso.

Entonces Tifa notó las suaves manos de Angeal sobre sus hombros.

Es tu trabajo. Y lo haces bien. Pero lo de este chico ya pasaba los límites. No es culpa tuya.

Tifa sonrió levemente, yendo a mirar a Angeal... .

... y se sonrojó levemente cuando el Capitán la rodeó suavemente con sus brazos, estrechándola gentilmente contra su pecho.

Cloud terminó de contarle todo a Zack, que había venido acompañando a Angeal.

Bien... – suspiró Zack, pensando. – Al menos, aquí estarás a salvo ... .

¿A salvo? - murmuró Cloud, nervioso. Se había enterado de lo de Rez... y le parecía justo después de lo que Talión le había contado, pero... si había gente así... .

Te repito que lo de esta noche ha sido una excepción. – suspiró Zack: ni a Tifa ni a su padre les había hecho gracia. - Podremos... mira, me estoy empollando la ley. Sí, no me mires así: la saqué de debajo del sofá... . Joder, no me extraña que sirva de pata. Pero en fin, a ver si así podemos hacer algo... .

Zack... te quiero agradecer lo que estás haciendo por mí... .¡Au!

Zack le había dado otra colleja, pero pronto le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

Vete al pijo, anda... .

Angela María, al verlo, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Zack, con su paraguas en ristre.

¡Señor Zack!

¡No está clasificado! – gritó éste, alzando las manos – ¡No está clasificado!

¡Da... da lo mismo! ¡Como pierda mi trabajo por su culpa...!

¡Dios mío, qué miedo, "La Furia de la Fresita asesina"!¡Escóndanse todos en sus casas!¡Tiene un paraguas!

Cloud no pudo menos que reírse mientras Zack le seguía tomando el pelo a Angela María, que sin embargo parecía furiosa de verdad.

En fin, niño, te tengo que dejar con la fresita, ahora tengo que ocupar el turno de mi padre. – dijo, frenándola con la mano en la frente mientras ella seguía gritándole insultos. Ignorándola, le dio otro abrazo a Cloud. – Prométeme que no vas a desesperarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Te lo prometo. – le respondió Cloud, devolviéndoselo. Se daba cuenta de la suerte que estaba teniendo... .

Angela, sin embargo, no lamentó tanto la marcha de Zack.

¡Es un impertinente! – bufó.

No, mujer, no... . Si sólo quería reírse contigo... . – empezó Cloud, pero enmudeció cuando ella le echó una mirada que hubiera acojonado a Bahamut con estado de locura.

Ella resopló, mirando su reloj.

Bien, me queda una hora... .

Bueno... yo... creo que me voy a ir a dormir ya. – le dijo Cloud. – Te... te puedes ir.

Angela Maria se mordió el labio. Acababa de liarla y... ¿estaba siendo amable con ella?

¿No... no quieres que te ayude con tus cosas?

No, de verdad, puedo solo.

Gracias, señor. Mañana a las ocho vendré. – dijo con educación, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

Pero Cloud la interrumpió con un último pensamiento.

Por cierto...una...una pregunta...Sefirot...¿estaba furioso?

Para su sorpresa, ella pareció sorprendida.

No. Realmente... ha sido muy chocante, no ha dicho nada. Incluso... parecía esperarlo.

Sí definitivamente es más raro que un perro verde, pensó Cloud, entre extrañado y aliviado mientras la muchacha ya definitivamente se iba.

Cloud quedó agradablemente sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta de la Habitación de Espera: era una habitación recogida, pero con una generosa ventana por la que entraba mucha luz(en este caso, lunar) y una cama sólida de un color azul que entonaba con el color del resto de la habitación, donde los muebles eran de un marrón suave. Vio su maleta y se dispuso a llenar un armario... .

...y quedó de pedra al ver lo que contenía la maleta.

¿Esa ropa era para él?

No podía ser, tenía que haber un error... . Era demasiado buena... . ¿Realmente Sefirot...?

Ante la duda, se puso el camisón que ya había usado la noche anterior, guardando la maleta debajo de la cama.

De pronto, notó dos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban tiernamente desde atrás.

¿Realmente creías que iba a estar dos semanas días sin verte?

Se giró y casi inmediatamente Sefirot lo besó con fuerza, intentando hacerle abrir la boca con su lengua acariciando sus labios, pero Cloud consiguió zafarse por susmagia.

¡Has sido tú el que me ha traído aquí! - le gritó Cloud, pero jadeó del esfuerzo.

Sigues malgastando tus poderes... . - le reprendió Sefirot, sin alterarse - ¿Qué te he dicho esta mañana del ala?

¡¿Por qué coño me sigue hablando como a un crío?!, pensó furioso Cloud.

Nadie sabe que la tengo... .

Tifa tiene que saberlo. Se lo he dicho en persona. ¿A qué viene esa mirada?

¡Pues a que a lo mejor yo no quiero que se sepa! – le gritó Cloud y luego se mordió el labio, como extrañado – Ha... ha sido amable...

¿Acaso no tenía que haberlo sido?

EL tono de pronto le sonó a Cloud demasiado serio... ¿Sefirot... quería decir...?

De pronto suspiró: Sefirot le estaba besando el cuello, con lo que podía ser cariño, mientras lo tumbaba en la cama.

¿Ha sido un día largo, verdad? – le susurró, acariciándolo con ternura por encima de la ropa, ternura que contrastaba con lo de los dos días anteriores y que dejó a Cloud confuso un momento. Cuando pensó en resistirse, Sefirot lo estaba besando, suavemente, en los labios, sin la brutalidad del día anterior.

Mañana... tengo un reconocimiento médico... . – murmuró Cloud, tratando de que lo dejara en paz.

Me parece perfecto. - dijo Sefirot, y luego fingió sorpresa - Ah, que lo dices para que no te deje marcas... Tranquilo, no te morderé...

¡No hablo de chupetones! - gritó Cloud... y luego gimió - O...oh... - suspiró, a pesar de su vergüenza - ¿Qué...?

Sefirot sonrió al ver su cara de placer mientras mantenía en su mano una especie de cuerdas mágicasque acariciaban su cuerpo, deslizándose suavemente por debajo de su ropa, despacio... . Instintivamente, Cloud lo aferró, gimiendo más conforme la cuerda subía y baja por sus piernas, sus muslos... .

¡Aaaaaaah!

¿Te gusta? - le susurró Sefirot, cogiéndole la barbilla.

S... sí...¡Aaaaaah!

Oírle admitirlo fue casi demasiado para Sefirot, que, después de dejar que las cuerdas se desperdigaran por su cuerpo, le acarició la cara antes de acariciar su miembro ya totalmente erecto.

Es preciosa... – le susurró antes de comenzar a acariciarlo, al mismo tiempo que las cuerdas que seguían desperdigadas por su cuerpo, incluso jugueteando con la cadena. Gimiendo, Cloud se retorció contra su cuerpo, totalmente ruborizado, pero... .

Gritó, vaciándose con fuerza en la mano de Sefirot, temblando por la fuerza de su primer orgasmo con alguien... y suspiró al notar que le besaba en los labios.

Por instinto, lo abrazó... y,furioso consigo mismo, fue a soltarle, temiendo que Sefirot se lo restregara... .

Pero el Amo sólo se lo devolvió, esperando a que se recuperara mientras las cuerdas se iban desvaneciendo. Con cuiadado, volvió a bajarle el camisón, sin soltarle.

Duerme bien – le susurró, besando su frente.

Cloud, bajo ese abrazo, notó cómo el sueño se le venía encima... pero... incluso cuando su respiración se fue ralentizando, un último pensamiento se las apañó para flotar unos segundos.

Ese abrazo... .

No sabía por qué, pero le era familiar... .


	6. Cap5: Los primeros días después

**LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Reeve sonrió, cubriendo a Andrew con su abrigo. Hacía poco que se había dormido. Desde luego, la suspensión de la Oruga era estupenda, cualquiera diría que estaban en pleno desierto del Yermo y que pasaban a toda velocidad por desniveles y colinas no naturales. EN eso se habían convertido realmente las carreteras, y de vez en cuando se veían ruinas de gasolineras que no invitaban precisamente a repostar. Hacía horas que habían visto lo que podía considerarse como "Pueblo" en esas zonas: un montón de chabolas alrededor de los viejos surtidores, o entre las ruinas de antiguos bares de carretera.

Lo único que le preocupaba era que Andrew recayera, pero el conductor, un hombre rubio con barba descuidada y con un paquete de tabaco atado a su cinta del pelo, le había tranquilizado.

Tranquilo, señor. Nos quedarán dos horas hasta Trait. Y si después de diez ha conseguido no vomitar y dormirse, seguramente nos digan en el hospital, "¿para qué coño han venido ?".

Reeve sonrió débilmente. A veces el optimismo de Cid era un poco exagerado... pero sabía que el hombre lo hacía con toda la buena intención.

Mire, ¿ve? – señaló Cid al frente mientras tiraba su cigarro. Esto parecía más un pueblo, porque había casas más sólidas e incluso algunos carros y coches circulaban por lo que podían considerarse calles – Kargo. Pararé a repostar.

¿Sería buena idea que bajara a Andrew a que le diera el aire?

Casi no había terminado cuanto Cid negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

No lo recomiendo: el olor mataría a una vaca, cuanto más a este chiquillo. Además, con su aspecto ambos están diciendo que pertenecen a la Ciudadela a gritos. – luego le sonrió un poco, mostrando el lado bueno de la situación mientras encendía el cigarro nuevo – Pero eso quiere decir que incluso hemos ganado una hora: Trait está a cuatro pasos.

Reeve suspiró mientras el hombre bajaba en lo que podía llamarse "gasolinera". Realmente, era una casucha en la que una desaliñada Aniosa guardaba varios bidones.

Mientras Cid regateaba, Reeve se fijó en que, a escasos metros, había una especie de espantapájaros al que un grupo de niños tiraba piedras.

Críos, pensó el ministro... pero, minutos después, se horrorizó al ver lo que realmente era ese "espantapájaros".

Casi enseguida Cid subió gruñendo por las escaleras de la Oruga.

Jodidos bárbaros... . Trnauilo, enseguida salimos cagando leches de aquí.

Lo primero que hizo Reeve fue asegurars ede que Andrew seguía dormido. Luego, en cuanto Cid arrancó, echó el seguro en todas las puertas.

El "espantapájaros" era en realidad el cadáver de un Faeri al que los niños llegaron a tirar del palo a pedradas.

_Ángeles._

_Los humanos querían ser como los ángeles._

Cloud medio despertó, sintiéndose muy bien, tan bien que no tenía prisa por despertar del todo.

¿Ninguna pesadilla?

Por una vez en mucho tiempo...

...su sueño había sido totalmente tranquilo. No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero tenía una sensación agradable.

Notó una mano que le acariciaba con suavidad mientras un suave calor a su lado lo seguía confortando.

Un ala acariciaba la suya, con más suavidad que una mano.

_Las alas... eran bonitas, no hacían daño...no eran de monstruo... ._

_Ángeles... ._

Protestó un poco cuando notó que el contacto desaparecía, pero enseguida notó una mano que le apartó el pelo de la frente mientras un suave beso se la acariciaba

Con eso Cloud se incorporó de golpe.

Vio la puerta cerrarse. A toda velocidad, se puso las zapatillas y salió, corriendo por los desiertos pasillos del Harén hasta la puerta de entrada, que también abrió... .

A la luz de antes del amanecer, vio destacado el suave pelo plateado de Sefirot contra su ala negra, caminando solo por la calle.

¡Espera!

Entonces Sefirot volvió suavemente la cabeza... y sonrió de una manera extraña antes de susurrar:

Vuelve.

Zack bostezó, delante de la pantalla del ordenador. Aún no encontraba forma de sacar a Cloud. Lo que más lamentaba era que no iba a poder verlos ni a él ni a Aeris hasta bien tarde. ¡Y eran apenas las seis de la mañana!

¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaah! - protestó.

Eres peor que un crío - gruñó un ¿chico? Faeri, menudo, de pelo y ala negros y vestido también de negro.

Hooombre, si es la teniente Kuchiki - sonrió Zack, saludándola marcialmente. Era la teniente más joven que tenía el cuerpo - Cuánto tiempo, Rukia. ¿Cómo se encuentran Renji e Ichigo?

Ella se ruborizó un poco acariciando sus dos alianzas, pero luego le sonrió.

Bien. Ahora se encuentran entrenando. - luego se sentó en la mesa de al lado, encendiendo el ordenador y sacando un DVD. - Y yo voy a ver planos de la Ciudadela. Quiero memorizarlos.

¿Os vais a quedar? - preguntó Zack, sin demasiada extrañeza: Angeal también había mandado llamar de fuera al equipo de investigación del Teniente Ishida el mismo día de los asesinatos. Hoy sería el Funeral de Estado, pero los cuerpos serían primero investigados y luego restaurados en la medida de lo posible para que sus familias pudieran enterrarlos según consideraran.

Rukia asintió.

De momento sí. Tu padre nos ha llamado. - luego lo miró, con tristeza - Lamento... lo de esos Faeris, me gustaría que no fuera su puesto el que ocupamos. ¿Cómo...está Aeris? Me dijeron que se desmayó.. .

Fue un susto. Ya está bien... . - notó de pronto otra mano con dos alianzas en hombro y sonrió levemente al reconocer al joven de pelo naranja. - Hola, Ichigo.

Hola. Espero que no le diera nada - dijo algo tosco antes de añadir con una sonrisita - ¿La gamberrada fue cosa tuya, no?

Joder, Kurosaki ¿tan mala fama tengo? - dijo Zack con cara de dolido.

De pronto, un brutal portazo les hizo girar la cabeza.

Angeal y otro oficial pelirrojo hacían fuerza contra la puerta de entrada.

¡No ayudéis, cabrones! – gritó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo mientras una Anirata conseguía asomarse un poquito por la puerta.

¡Sólo serán unas preguntas!

De un patadón, Angeal consiguió cerrar la puerta antes de plantarse al lado de la mesa de su hijo y beberse todo el café de un trago.

Papá...¿te encuentras bien?

Si hay algo que odio, son los periodistas... . No sé cómo Shinra los aprecia tanto. Además, ese asunto es demasiado delicado para que lo inflen y divulguen. Bastante tenemos con que sea hoy el funeral.

¿Las seis de la mañana y ya hay periodistas dando por culo? - exclamó Ichigo... instantes antes de que Renji le propinara una colleja con la mano en la que tenía también dos alianzas.

¡Esto por capullo!

¿Capullo?¡¿A quién llamas tú capullo?! - replicó Ichigo, devolviéndole la colleja.

¡¿Queréis parar de una vez, pareja de críos?! - bramó Rukia.

¿De verdad ha sido buena idea llamarlos? - preguntó Zack a su padre mientras el trío se enzarzaba en una discusión. Joder, luego soy yo el inmaduro, pensó.

Ojalá dejaran las peleas conyugales para el hogar. – suspiró Angeal, pero luego se sentó al lado de su hijo. – ¿Has encontrado algo?

Aaaaan. Naaada.

Cuando dejen de discutir, pídele a Kurosaki que te ayude. – dijo el Capitán, señalando a Ichigo que trataba de zafarse del triple tirón de pelo en que estaban los tres enganchados. – Es uno de los pocos hackers que nos quedan... – después de que su hijo y él se sonrieran, miró con preocupación la puerta al oír más murmurllos – De verdad, ¿no pueden esperarse a que pase el Funeral? – murmuró sombríamente, acariciándose la banda negra que llevaba en el brazo.

Zack suspiró antes de ayudar a su padre a cruzar una madera sobre la puerta.

Cloud despertó, incorporándose de golpe.

¿Sefirot? ¿Dónde...?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez en la Habitación de Espera, y no sólo eso, sino que la luz que entraba ahora era ya después de haber amanecido.

¿Qué narices está pasando?

Se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Eso... eso no había sido un sueño. ¿Y...lo otro?

¿Por qué no me deja en paz?, pensó Cloud para sí... pero no sólo molesto. Realmente, quería saber por qué deseaba tanto estar con él... . Había...por lo menos cien seres más en el Harén, ¿por qué...?

Pensó entonces en la extraña sonrisa... .

¿Tristeza?

¿Podía ser?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Lalo Caza que, abriendo la puerta de golpe, invadió sin contemplaciones la habitación con dos cafés con leche en un brazo, una bolsa de croissanes en el otro y un azucarero en la cabeza.

¡Buenos días por la mañanaaaa! - saludó jovialmente a un patidifuso Cloud antes de ofrecerle uno de los cafés mientras hacía equilibrios para dejar los croissanes, deramando un poco de azúcar sobre el tocador - Toma, rey, para ti...

Gracias... - sonrió, algo azorado... pero antes de empezar cayó en algo - ¿Y el examen médico?

Lalo, no lo perviertas ya de buena mañana - suspiró Aeris. – O Angela María cuando vuelva te dará de paraguazos.

Cloud rió de buena gana, alegrándose de ver a Aeris.

Se abrazaron.

¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Aeris, preocupada.

Psé... - se sonrojó. Le daba vergüenza decir delante de Lalo... .

Aeris lo miró y, con disimulo, escribió con el dedo en el azúcar antes de borrarlo:

" Solos"

Cloud entendió que quería decir que se lo dijera cuando se quedaran solos.

Oye, rey, qué mujer más guapa. - dijo Lalo encantado - ¿Es tu mamá?

Sí. - dijo Cloud. Había sacado la foto de su madre. La verdad, tenía que reconocer que salía muy favorecida, con un sencillo vestido blanco de lona, y el vientre un poco hinchado, lejos de afearla, le daba un aspecto aún más saludable, como la sonrisa de alegría que tenía a la cámara - El... que saca la foto es mi padre. Está embarazada de mí.

"Sshhh...no, no estés triste, cielo. Quédate esta foto. Quiero que, pase lo que pase, me recuerdes así, porque estoy muy contenta de haberte tenido. Recuérdalo"

Vaya... - sonrió Aeris, apoyándole la mano en el hombro reconfortante al ver su expresión - Sí que os parecéis, sí. - cogió el café y dos croissanes para ella - Voy a guardar esto y a decirle a la doctora que vas ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo. - dijo Cloud, pero cayó en la cuenta al ver el reloj de la pared - ¿Y Angela Maria? Son las 8 y 20.

No la he visto. - dijo Aeris. - Se habrá hecho un lío para venir. SI eres nuevo, estas rampas son mortales.

Con eso, salió.

Cloud se dio cuenta de que Lalo seguía mirando la foto, sujetándola con cuidado.

Es muy linda. Ains, deberías ponerla en un marco... . - suspiró, pero luego pareció que se le encendía una bombilla - ¿Quieres que te lo compre ahora cuando salga?

Hombre... - murmuró Cloud.

No es molestia, eh.- dijo Lalo sonriendo. Luego dijo - Si te da vergüenza, te lo compro yo y luego me lo pagas.

Cloud sonrió.

Pues... vale, de acuerdo... . - respondió, epnsando en el dinero que le quedaba de cuando había trabajado en la cocina. - Ya que estamos...¿Te importa conseguirme también una minicadena? - dijo, enseñándole unas cintas y CDs. Hacía por lo menos un año que no podía oírlas. - Antes no tuve tiempo.

Sosta hecho, rey - sonrió el Anicaballo, levantándose de la cama.

Cloud fue a decirle algo más...pero se fijó en algo.

Lalo.. creo que lo del marco no va a hacer falta... .

¿Por...?¡Ondia!

En la mesa, había un sencillo marco negro, de buena madera, más o menos del tamaño de la foto.

En el Recinto Médico, Aeris y Cloud se separaron... y ahí estaba esperándolo Angela Maria, con evidentes ojeras sobre sus pequillas.

Disculpa, me... me he quedado dormida. - murmuró, haciéndole una inclinación a Cloud.

No pasa nada... - suspiró Cloud. Aún no se sentía cómodo con el hecho de tener una criada.

¿Qué...qué quieres que haga?

Pues...

De momento, sal de la sala. Creo que no estará cómodo con dos mujeres mirándole.

Una doctora, morena y de apariencia amable, como de matrona, les sonrió mientras ambos se ponían colorados.

Buenos días, Cloud. Soy la doctora Unohana. - se presentó la señora, preparando una aguja para la extracción de sangre - ¿Lalo te ha tentado con croissanes, verdad? - le sonrió levemente mientras él, con la misma sonrisa, asentía- Ven, tardaremos un momento y ahora podrás desayunar.

Iré a prepararlo - suspiró Angela María, yéndose a pesar de que Cloud no le había dicho nada esa mañana.

Cloud, suspirando, se quitó la túnica bajo la mirada profesional de la doctora.

Bien, chico, vamos a empezar.

Aeris suspiró, y aceleró, mirando su reloj. Esperaba que Doral hubiera abierto ya... .

De pronto, tropezó... .

¡Aaaaaay! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaah!

No se hizo daño, pero se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con una niña muy pequeña, vestida de negro y con el pelo rosa, que hacía furiosos pucheros y a la que casi había enterrado con su cuerpo.

Perdona, perdona... - se disculpó Aeris, y le ofreció su croissan - Mira, ¿quieres uno?

La niña la miró...y sonrió.

¡Eres muy simpática! – pió, cogiendo el croissan – ¡Gracias, señorita!

Aeris sonrió, pero...era muy pequeña... y la zona de cerca del Harén no era muy recomendable.¿Dónde estarían sus padres?

Oye, no deberías estar en esta zona. - le dijo, preocupada - Hay... hay gente mala.

¡La gente mala no me da miedo! – rió la pequeña. - ¡Yo puedo a la gente mala!

Aeris se tuvo que reír al ver su cara de desafío.

Además, mis papás vendrán enseguida. - añadió la niña.

De acuerdo, pero mejor...que les esperes en la fuente. - le señaló Aeris - Ahí están los guardias y puedes ver de qué lado llegan tus padres.

La pequeña dio una palmada. ¿¡Cómo no había caído en ese detalle!?

¡Gracias, señorita! – dijo la niña antes de caminar hacia la fuente.

Aeris sonrió al ver que se sentaba...y volvió a mirar el reloj y entonces apretó los dientes.

¡Ahora sí que llegaba tarde!

Deva cerró a toda prisa la puerta del despacho y se sentó, tratando de ignorar lo que pasaba.

Tifa estaba que echaba chispas. Había leído un mensaje de Aeris mientras Cloud estaba en el reconocimiento médico. Ella se imaginaba que al pobre chico le daría vergüenza decírselo a ella, claro. Era comprensible. Ese maldito cabrón siempre tenía que hacer loq ue quería... .

Si las miradas matasen, Sefirot, al que había llamado, hubiera caído ahí mismo fulminado y con la cabeza reventada.

Pero el Amo no podía estar más tranquilo, dando vueltas con la cucharilla a su taza de té mientras miraba distraídamente la ficha de otra posible Gardenia, ahora Loto, llamada Fran.

Eso la irritó todavía más.

¿Qué diablos hacíais aquí? - casi gritó Tifa - ¡Ese chico está pendiente de la revisión! ¡A estas horas no sé si habrá salido siquiera del médico! ¡Y el psicológico lo tiene mañana!

¿No puedo venir a verlo? - preguntó casualmente Sefirot.

Según las reglas, ni siquiera debíais haberlo tenido en vuestros brazos antes de que saliera de aquí. – apuntó Deva consultando el libro que había conseguido Reeve que redactaran en el Parlamento según(o a pesar de) la "constitución" de Sefirot.

Nunca os ha importado cuando hemos traído a alguien nuevo. - dijo Tifa, totalmente seria.

¿Acaso sientes que te piso el terreno? - sonrió Sefirot.

Con eso Tifa estalló:

¡Lo que siento es que está asustado! - vociferó, fuera de sí - ¡Lo habéis cogido, le habéis puesto una correa, habéis dicho que era vuestro y lo habéis encadenado a vuestra cama! ¡Al menos el resto teníamos una idea de lo que veníamos a hacer! ¡No estábamos en otro trabajo hasta que a vos se os antojó!

Tifa inspiró después de esa explosión de ira, preparándose para lo que pudiera venir mientras Deva disimuladamente se agachaba detrás de la máquina.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Sefirot quedara pensativo.

Me estás dando otro motivo para venir.

La Encargada lo miró, sin entender. ¿Sefirot...un motivo para hacer algo? ¿Y decía que tenía más?

Si a pesar de todo, volvéis a venir... – dijo, tratando de llegar a una solución intermedia- no volváis a hacerlo como anoche. Haced como siempre, decídmelo a mí, yo le aviso y estará preparado. A saber el susto que le habéis dado al pobre chico.

Sefirot sonrió internamente. La verdad, la cara de felicidad y descanso que le había visto cuando se había ido de su lado no decía eso... . Pero a Tifa le dijo:

Está bien. Pues ya te aviso de que quiero verlo mañana por la tarde.

Tifa lo miró un momento y luego suspiró, mirando a Deva, que miró un horario y luego le hizo una señal afirmativa sin demasiadas ganas.

Bien... . – murmuró, derrotada...pero notó que Sefirot le ponía algo en la mano.

Dale esto luego a Cloud. No hace falta que le digas que he sido yo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se levantó.

Cloud suspiró. Angela había insistido tanto en que esa ropa tan buena no se podía quedar en la maleta que le había pedido que se la ordenara en el armario para que lo dejara tranquilo.

Te acostumbraráaas... - lo tranquilizó Talión, que había vuelto de trabajar con la radio que le había pedido a Lalo. De hecho, ambos estaban probándola en ese momento en el parque, recibiendo las miradas de algunos y algunas visitantes. Cloud se concentró en lo que decía Talión para olvidar la incómoda sensación que se los estaban comiendo con los ojos. - Tienes suerte de que esa chica tenga tantas ganas de trabajar. Yo con los míos no tengo problemas, pero no son los primeros que tengo. He tenido que cambiarlos varias veces... - ante la mirada interrogativa de Cloud, suspiró - La mayoría parecen no llevar muy bien el hecho de trabajar para nosotros. Algunos incluso se creen con derecho a insultarte... ¡A Scar una de las suyas le llegó a invertir los papeles! ¡Fue un show! - luego rió un poco para sí - Claro que al final fue ella la que acabó yendo a la Sala de Castigo.

Cloud no entendió la gracia. ¿Cómo podían hacer bromas con la Sala de Castigo? En el Yermo,Toshiro, un compañero suyo del grupo que había sido esclavo de un Faeri, le había contado cosas más leves aterrorizado, y su náusea al pensar que a alguien se le podía ocurrir que sería fácil espiar metiéndose en el Harén había sido muy clara.

¿En qué sitio me ha metido?, pensó el chico rubio para sí.

Supongo...que habrá de todo. - dijo Cloud, terminando de poner las pilas. - Oye, Talión, una cosa que te quería preguntar... Me he acordado cuando Lalo me ha dicho lo de que le pague luego: ¿Cuándo...cuándo recibimos nosotros el dinero? - que no sea lo que yo creo, rogó Cloud mentalmente, que no sea lo que yo creo... .

Pero supo que era eso cuando Talión se sonrojó.

Eeeem... - murmuró el Anicaballo. - Lo... lo recibimos en función de los trabajos que hacemos.

Al ver el rostro apesadumbrado de Cloud, se apresuró a encender la radio.

Creo... creo que ya he entendido cómo va... - sonrió nerviosamente Talión. - Pon... una cinta... .

Cloud no tenía muchas ganas. No sólo Sefirot lo acosaba, sino que... . Pero se animó un poco al reencontrar su cinta favorita. Por fin podría oírla... .

Voy...a poner esta. - le dijo, tratando de animarse. - No...no te rías, ¿eh? Admito que es un poco ñoña, pero es mi favorita.

Porque no has oído la música que le gusta a Lalo. Espero que no sea "Barbie Girl" porque si la oigo _otra vez_ chillaré y le daré una coz a la radio. - lo animó Talión antes de que la vieja cinta, aunque al principio de forma quebrada, empezara a sonar.

No sé si es amor

pero lo parece.

con él soy feliz

pero vivo sin él.

No sé si es amor

pero crece y crece

tan dentro de mi,

que se ve a flor de piel.

No sé si es amor

pero lo parece.

Y me temo que yo

estoy loca por él.

No sé si es amor

todo puede ser...

Es algo cálido, es algo íntimo

Pero...si es precio... - empezó Talión, encantado... hasta que de pronto vio algo que venía de atrás y se levantó.

Ya...ya sé que es de chicas, pero... creo que es bo...- empezó Cloud... .

De pronto notó una mano que acariciaba su mejilla.

Tengo que estar de acuerdo. - sonrió levemente el Amo. - Hola, Cloud.

Hola. - replicó, ignorando su sonrojo al contacto con la mano de Sefirot mientras apagaba la cinta a toda prisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No se fijó en el rostro horrorizado de Talión, que parecía rezar mentalmente para que no pasara nada.

Tifa se ha enterado de nuestro encuentro de ayer y me ha llamado para darme unos azotes. - luego sonrió risueñamente - Me odia.

Merecido te lo tienes. - replicó Cloud, visiblemente incómodo. Pero, sin embargo, tenía que preguntar - ¿Anoche... te quedaste?

Sefirot lo acercó con la cadena.

¿Tú que crees? - le susurró sensualmente.

No lo sé.

Pues cree lo que quieras. - le sonrió Sefirot, encogiéndose de hombros mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cara - No puedo quedarme hoy.

CLoud se molestó y sonrojó.

¿Y quién coño ha dicho que fuera a pedírtelo? - siseó al notar la brusquedad con la que Sefirot le cogió de la barbilla.

Vendré mañana por la tarde. - le susurró - Estáte preparado en la Sala de Citas.

Entonces lo besó antes de soltarlo sin contemplaciones, y hubiera tropezado de no ser porque Talión lo sujetó.

Capullo... - siseó Cloud mientras Sefirot desaparecía por la puerta principal. Pero para su sorpresa, Talión lo miraba como si hubiese bajado del cielo.

¿Qué le das? - murmuró estupefacto el Anicaballo, dejando a Cloud aún más estupefacto.

¿Pero es que no has visto cómo me ha cogido?

Talión negó apresuradamente con la cabeza, como restándole importancia.

Si hubieras sido otro, te habría soltado un latigazo en cuanto le has dicho "¿Qué haces aquí?" . - se apresuró a aclararle Talión, todavía impactado - Ni siquiera la Abeja Reina se atreve a hablarle así. Una vez le sugirió que fuera menos brusco y ... bueno, tuvo la espalda marcada una aviso de que le gusta mucho usar el látigo.

Cloud tragó saliva. Eso se ajustaba más al Sefirot que todos decían y al del baño que al que le había abrazado la noche anterior... . Pero... ese recuerdo... ¿Y... qué era eso negro que le parecía haber visto en su manga?

¡Aaaaaah!

Tratando de alejar su jaleo mental, cayó en la cuenta de una cosa.

Talión... llevo mucho rato oyendo hablar de esa...¿chica? - Talión asintió - Y.. aún no sé cómo es.

Es preciosa, pero no sé si llegarás a verla. - suspiró el Anicaballo - Se tira todos los días en su habitación. Cuando sale no es arrogante, pero se nota que no le gusta tratar con nosotros. Habla lo menos posible. Con la que más habla es Tifa, y creo que la respeta porque es la Encargada. Aunque... no te puedo decir cómo te tratará a ti.

Cloud inspiró, rebobinando la cinta.

Voy a ponerte otra. ¿Te suena "Show must go on"?

Escarlata saludó marcialmente a Sefirot y le abrió la puerta del vehículo, esta vez un sencillo pero elegante coche negro. Ella misma llevaba la gorra negra, aunque fuera más por respeto que por luto. Al ayudarle a subir, se fijó con sorpresa en que el Amo llevaba una banda negra. No dijo nada mientras empezaba a conducir.

¿Te sorprende que me haya puesto la banda, Escarlata? - dijo suavemente Sefirot desde el asiento de atrás.

No, señor, claro que no – respondió ella, aunque casi se le escapa un sí.

Sé sincera. No todos los días se va a un funeral de Estado.

La política es lo que tiene, pensó Escarlata para sí.

No se dio cuenta de que Sefirot miraba por la ventana como con nostalgia.

Pasa antes por la floristería – murmuró.

Reeve sonrió a Andrew, que estaba en la cama del hospital. Les habían atendido al día siguiente de llegar a Trait, así que habían podido hacer un poco de turismo. Tenía que reconocer que las instalaciones eran decentes teniendo en cuenta que Trait tenía que importar el instrumental, pero sí era verdad que tenía los mejores médicos. Si había un sitio donde pudieran curar a Andrew, tenía que ser allí.

¿Cómo te tratan? - dijo, besándole la mejilla.

Bien. - sonrió el chico.

¿Bien? Estás en el jodido Ritz, niño - sonrió Cid... para que ambos lo miraran. - Joder, del chaval lo puedo entender, pero ¿usted jefe no lee los libros de Historia?

Reeve iba a contestar cuando una enfermera Aniperra se asomó:

¿Sean Reeve? ¿Puede venir un momento?

Reeve le dio un beso a Andrew antes de mirar a Cid y que éste le hiciera un gesto de entendimiento. Luego cuando Reeve se fue el chófer se sentó en la silla y cogió un mando.

Bueno, qué, chaval, ¿ponemos la tele?

¿Crees que dará señal?

No la tienen de adorno con lo caras que van. - dijo resueltamente Cid dándole al encendido.

Nieve.

Nieve.

Nieve.

Andrew se rió disimuladamente mientras Cid parecía cada vez más y más contrariado.

¡Jodeeer, cagüenlosputos satélites de chatarra espa...!

De pronto le interrumpió una musiquilla de noticias, más nieve... .

... la imagen de un Sefirot contrito, dejando unas flores frente a los cuatro retratos hizo que a Cid casi se le cayera el cigarro de la impresión.

Pero Sefirot en la imagen realmente parecía serio mientras hacía una reverencia de respeto ante los retratos y los familiares ante la presencia solemne de la Guardia, todos con rifles ceremoniales que dispararon en el mudo silencio de la pantalla mientras Sefirot rezaba una oración que se perdió.

Igualmente, tras él, vino el Ministro del Interior, Gin Ichimaru , un Faeri con pelo y ala blancas y con los ojos casi cerrados, que realizó un discurso que no se pudo oír.

Mierda... . - gruñó Cid, que llevaba un rato peleándose con el volumen.

Prueba a ver la configuración – sugirió Andrew, cosa que hizo Cid sin dejar de maldecir hasta que el volumen comenzó a subir.

"...les aseguro que, junto a nuestro Capitán Angeal Hewley - la cámara enfocó a un solemne Angeal, con ojos apagados -, estamos trabajando conjuntamente para esclarecer quién ha cometido este asesinato. El dolor de las familias será recompensado."

Apenas sí se pudieron oír los aplausos antes de que la emisora cambiara a Shinra que, vestido totalmente de negro, hablaba con palabras exageradamente lacrimosas en rueda de prensa.

"Compungidos, señores míos, estamos compungidos. ¿Abrimos los brazos para recibir a nuestros hermanos de otras tierras, y éste es el pago?"

"Shinra, ¿quiere decir que el asesino es un inmigrante?" - preguntó una Aniloba periodista.

"Eso lo ha dicho usted, señora mía. " - atajó Shinra, rápido e imperturbable - "También hay gente dentro de los nuestros a los que les disguta nuestra forma de actuar. Gente que todavía no ha superado el resquemor hacia los Faeris por cosas que no se sabe si ocurrieron hace cien años y que olvida que, al menos en esta Ciudadela, se les puede considerar más que libres de culpa. Esa discriminación pasa dentro y fuera, señora mía. Nuestro propósito es que esas ideas sean erradicadas y que la horrible y desafortunada muerte de nuestros protectores no sólo no se repita, sino que sea muestra de cuánto hacen realmente por nosotros y de cuánto podrían hacer si les dejásemos y de que las cosas pueden ser muy diferentes."

Una ovación general siguió a esas palabras...

...pero Cid, furioso, apagó la televisión con ganas.

Gilipollas... - suspiró Cid, encendiéndose otro cigarillo tapándose para no molestar a Andrew - Anda que no se le ve el plumero. Si por él fuera, sólo hubiera dicho lo primero... . Todo lo demás es pura parafernalia sentimentaloide.

Dice lo que tiene que decir, Cid. Así salva la cara.

Sean...¿algo va mal? – preguntó Andrew, mordiéndose el labio.

No, tranquilo. Sólo que tienes que quedarte aquí una semana. En revisión.

Andrew lo miró. Lo conocía bien. Sabía que estaba preocupado. Lo abrazó.

Bueno, pero es revisión, ¿no? – le besó en el cuello. – No... hay que pensar tan mal... Si fuera grave, ya lo habrían... .

Reeve lo besó suave y largamente en los labios.

Cid prefirió callarse lo que estaba pensando.

Aprovecharé para darle un repaso a la Oruga. – dijo, sin esperar a ver si lo miraban.

Esa parejita necesitaba toda la intimidad que pudieran tener.

Hasta los cojones.

Sólo había pasado un par de días en el Harén, y Cloud ya estaba hasta los cojones.

Hasta los cojones de escuchar murmullos, hasta los cojones de ver cómo lo miraban, hasta los cojones de que le señalaran el ala cuando la sacaba... .

A saber cómo habría pasado el test psicológico de esa mañana... .

No les hagas caso - le había dicho Zack la noche anterior. - Están celosos.

¿Celosos?

¿Celosos de qué?

No había querido decirle eso a Zack porque parecía un poco sombrío.

Ya se les pasará, ocurre con tdos los nuevos - lo había tratado de tranquilizar también Aeris – Sólo trata de evitar a Yoruichi, Taum, Matsumoto si la ves y a los tres días serás uno más.

La verdad era que Cloud no sabía si quería ser "uno más".

Lo bueno, era que conocía a Aeris y a Doral y que estaba haciendo buenas migas con Lalo y Talión, eran bastante simpáticos, pero... .

EL tal Taum, un fornido Anitoro, le había tratado de abordar durante la cena: aparte de la cocina, había un Comedor Común, un sitio sencillo, amplio y bien iluminado donde comían cuando no estaban trabajando, y un Salón donde comían con los clientes. El Loto, apenas ellos cinco se habían sentado a cenar en el Comedor, le había lanzado la cadena a Cloud, y éste por puro instinto le había mandando una descarga que le había paralizado.

Tifa no me dijo nada porque me estaba defendiendo. Quedé derrengado, pero me quedé muy a gusto. Aunuqe... menos mal que no trató de contraatacar... . - le había dicho a Zack esa mañana. El militar se había quedado pensativo un momento antes de decir:

Mira... Sefirot tiene algo de razón. Si le atacas a él o a cualquiera y te agotas, será peor. - eso pareció curar a Zack para que volviera a aparecer su sonrisa de siempre - Creo... que mejor que te enseñe a controlar tu poder mientras buscamos una solución.

¿Puedes...? - a Cloud se le había iluminado la cara. - ¿Puedes hacerlo?

¡Pues claro, hombre! Mañana si quieres empezamos. Tengo el día libre. Bueno, por la noche no porque... - dio una sornisa tan elocuente que Cloud se abstuvo de preguntar.

Pero el caso era que al día siguiente por fin iba a poder aprender a usar bien su poder. Otra de las muchas cosas que tenía que agradecerle a Zack, pensó. ¿Por qué cuando le había preguntado por qué parecía algo preocupado le había desviado el tema con una broma? No le parecía justo... .

Ahora esperaba a Sefirot en la Sala de Citas, vestido con una túnica morado oscuro y sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones redondos mientras sonaba una música agradable y Angela María hacía calceta a su lado entre los ires y venires de miembros del Harén y clientes entre muebles y enormes pero elegantes ramos de flores. Se fijó en que los otros miembros del Harén iban con ropa que enseñara el dibujo que les había puesto Tifa: una falda muy corta o muy abierta por los lados si estaba en las piernas, la espalda descubierta, un escote muy pero que muy pronunciado o directamente sin parte de arriba, pantalones transparentes o un tanga si estaba en el trasero, el sexo descubierto en caso de Deva... . Hasta se había dado cuenta de que, dentro del Harén, Aeris llevaba camiseta transparente... .

Cloud se ruborizó al ver tantas formas de mostrar el dibujo juntas en esa sala.

¿Dónde elegirían Sefirot o Tifa...?

Afortunadamente el feroz chasquido de las agujas de Angela Maria le distrajo de esos pensamientos.

No tienes que seguirme a todas partes. – suspiró.

Discrepo. – bufó ella, tratando de desenredar las agujas – Puedes leer mi contrato. Claro que sería más entretenido si me mandaras algo. Me ha costado convencerte para que te cambiaras y no me dejas ni hacerte la comida.

Sé cocinar. - suspiró Cloud. Aún no se acostumbraba, ni a ella ni a los que de vez en cuando aparecían solos o pululando alrededor de los otros miembros del Harén, cargados de bolsas, ropa o cualquier otra cosa. De hecho, le parecía muy raro que pudiendo hacer las cosas él... . Le había parecido bien en el caso del criado de Scar, que más bien le ayudaba a hacer las cosas mientras éste le curaba la cicatriz y le compraba comida a Sheisha, pero aún tenía en la cabeza la imagen de una criada haciéndole la comida a un Loto mientras éste charlaba tranquilamente con Salim y Doral. ¡Y algunos Lirios y Ramos deseaban también uno!No le parecía normal. Además... Talión tenía razón, en los ojos de algunos veía un brillito de desprecio... y en los breves momentos que había podido vislumbrar a los tres criados de la Abeja Reina, tres Aniabejas hembras y macho, el brillito era de incertidumbre.

Angela María no tenía ningún brillo, sino carita de decepción mientras trataba de que no se le escapara ningún punto.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó por educación.

Pues... en teoría...una bufanda... – resopló Angela María, luchando con las agujas. – Pero... tendré suerte si me sale un paño... .

Silencio otra vez. Cloud entonces pensó y dijo:

Angela... Sefirot va a venir pronto... y no sé a qué hora se irá – espero que pronto también, pensó para sí – Tómate el resto de la tarde.

Gracias – suspiró ella, tratando de disimular su alivio mientras con disimulo tiraba la calceta, hacía luego una reverencia y se marchaba.

Cloud ignoró las risitas y las caras de extrañeza. Salim hizo el ademán de ir a hablar con él... .

Pero observó que quedaba paralizado y que las risitas se cortaban de golpe al mismo tiempo que un par de brazos y un ala negra lo rodeaban firmemente desde atrás.

Estás precioso.

Cloud se ruborizó, pero en seguida le enseñó la pequeña tarjeta de crédito que Tifa le había dado el día anterior.

Has sido tú. – afirmó. Sefirot sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Necesitas el dinero. Y yo no tengo prisa.

No pienso hacerlo contigo por esto. – se negó Cloud categóricamente tratando de devolvérsela, pero el Amo le atrapó la mano.

Eso demuestra tu integridad. No lo pretendo. – le susurró antes de besarle la mano de una forma que puso a Cloud muy nervioso. – ¿Sabes ya dónde está el Salón?

No he tenido curiosidad. - gruñó Cloud...

...entonces vio que Sefirot le tendía la mano.

¿Vamos?


	7. Cap6: La velada

**LA VELADA**

Cloud todavía no había visto el Salón.

El contraste de la suave penumbra rojiza con la luz de fuera le hizo guiñar un poco los ojos, y pronto se dio cuenta de que la única luz era la de las velas que estaban dentro de pequeños vidrios rojos en la pared y en las mesas, redondas, donde algunos de los habitantes del Harén que había conocido estaban con clientes, cenando tranquilamente mientras los camareros circulaban hacia otra cocina más pequeña que la comunitaria... . También sonaba música como en la Sala de Citas, pero ésta era...más sugerente, más íntima... . Tanto que invitaba a...

Sefirot rió suavemente con su sonrojo al darse cuenta de que no todos estaban sólo cenando. Scar tenía en sus rodillas a una mujer madura que reía alborozada como una colegiala, y Deva estaba abrazada a una joven, ambas besándose. Y... Yoruichi... con el importador de combustible... .

¿De verdad quieres que cenemos aquí? – le preguntó Cloud, tratando de ignorar su propio rubor.

¿Y por qué no? – le sonrió Sefirot. – Nadie va a prestarnos atención. - rió un poco al ver que Cloud se ponía aún más colorado.

Entonces le hizo una señal a una camarera Aniconeja, que se acercó sonriendo.

Trae el dos. – dijo escuetamente Sefirot antes de que la camarera abriera siquiera la boca. Azorada, ésta asintió y corrió a la cocina.

¿Qué tiene el dos? – preguntó Cloud, pero por toda respuesta, Sefirot se sentó y le hizo el gesto de ir a su regazo. Negó categóricamente con la cabeza. - No pienso sentarme en tus rodillas. Tengo mi silla justo... .

De un tirón de la cadena, Sefirot lo subió.

¿Decías? – sonrió burlonamente a su cara furibunda– Y... te dejas un detalle. – dijo, acariciando su omoplato derecho.

EL chico lo miró como si estuviera loco mientras la camarera dejaba dos platos de pavo con ensalada y una botella de vino.

No voy a sacar el ala aquí. - Se negó Cloud enérgicamente.

¿Quieres que convenza a tu cuerpo para sacarla?

¿¡Aquí delante?!, pensó aterrado Cloud. Puede que los demás aguantaran eso, pero... .

Sefirot sonrió un poco cuando de la túnica violeta salió el ala por una ranura muy, muy disimulada, como en todos los trajes que le había dado. Estaba tan disimulada que el chico sólo se dio cuenta en ese momento.

Como Cloud esperaba, algunos de los clientes se le quedaron mirando, comentando...

No te fijes en ellos. Son idiotas.

Cloud se giró, creyendo haber oído mal... .

... y un trocito de pavo rozó sus labios.

Te... te dije que no era un... – pero Sefirot le dio de comer en cuanto abrió la boca.

¿Está bueno? – le preguntó.

Sí. - tuvo que admitir Cloud.

Así ganarás un poco de peso. - añadió Sefirot, acercándole la copa.

Cloud refunfuñó para sí, pero lo cierto era que entre que el pavo y el vino tan suave que entraba como agua, pronto empezó a disfrutar de la cena, aunque tuvo que insistir un poco para poder cortar él su parte mientras Sefirot le seguía dando trocitos. Ignoró las miradas que sabía que estaban recibiendo al ver que en un momento dado Sefirot sólo lo miraba comer, imaginando que serían de extrañeza y burla. De lo que no se dio cuenta era de que sí, había extrañeza, pero también admiración... y un poco de envidia.

El Amo no tenía mucha hambre, pero estaba disfrutando de verlo comer. Con aire distraído, le acariciaba el collar. Lo que más le gustaba era que no era consciente de lo que provocaba. Ya había sentido algo así la primera vez que lo había visto. Realmente, nunca había disfrutado trayendo a nadie al Salón. Se había aburrido y había deseado ir enseguida a la habitación. Ahora, sin embargo... .

No tenía prisa.

A medio plato, Cloud quedó lleno, mirando lo que sobraba con lástima... y más al darse cuenta de que Sefirot no había comido casi nada.

Qué lástima, qué desperdicio... . – murmuró para sí, bebiendo un poco.

Escuchó a Sefirot reír un poco por encima de su cabeza.

Es verdad, tú no estás acostumbrado... . – le murmuró, acariciándole el pecho.

Pervertido – bufó Cloud, algo chispado, volviendo a mirar los platos con pena. Hizo el amago de seguir comiendo, pero Sefirot le dio un golpecito en la mano. – Lo van a tirar. – le replicó.

¿Y? – preguntó Sefirot – Tú no quieres más.

Explica eso en el Yermo, pensó Cloud para sí, notando que había estado a punto de decirlo. Pero era verdad: con lo que se habían dejado comía por lo menos una familia... . Si les contaba a Toshiro y Yuffie lo que se había dejado, lo colgarían de los pies y con toda la razón.

Se notaba algo mareado. Trató de separarse un poco de Sefirot, pero éste lo retuvo.

Tengo calor. – le replicó.

Pues quítate la ropa.

No te voy a dar ese gusto. – dijo Cloud, aunque se notaba tan acalorado que a punto estuvo de pensárselo. Sefirot le besó las mejillas y, curiosamente, notó algo de alivio.

La camarera se llevó los platos... y entonces Cloud se dio cuenta de que había poca gente, sólo un par de parejas cuyos miembros del Harén no conocía todavía. Para su sorpresa, aún quedaba gran parte de las cenas a medio terminar.

Se los han llevado a sus habitaciones – susurró Sefirot, besándole sugerentemente.

Yo ni siquiera tengo habitación. – atajó Cloud. – Es la Habitación de Espera. Y... en teoría, sólo puedes venir tú, ¿no? – le dijo con algo de resentimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Ni siquiera sabía aún si prefería a las mujeres o a los hombres. Y ese capullo le quería imponer... .

¿Quieres que vaya alguien más?

Encima se pondrá celoso, pensó Cloud para sí al darse cuenta de su tono, medio en broma medio en serio.

Yo ni siquiera tendría que estar aquí. – replicó, volviéndose a notar acalorado.

No me digas que no estás a gusto. – dijo Sefirot ofreciéndole otra copa.

Define "estar a gusto". – bufó el chico cogiendo la copa.

A ver... tienes ropa nueva, no pasas frío, no tienes que trabajar, aunque la cama no sea "tuya" es cómoda y ahora te acabas de dejar comida porque no podías comer más.

¿Y sólo por eso tengo que estar a gusto? – preguntó con desdén, apurando la copa – Además, los otros llaman a lo que tú quieres "trabajo".

También duermes mejor por las noches...Y...tú no tendrías que hacerlo por trabajo.

Cloud le desvió la mirada, sonrojado por la verdad de lo primero,harto de la conversación, y con la cabeza algo embotada. No le extrañaba que algunos le comentaran...¿¡Pero de qué forma podía dejar claro que él no quería ser...?!

Para su sorpresa, otro plato, pequeño y con una cosa amarilla sobre la que flotaba una galleta fue dejada frente a él.

Natillas. – aclaró Sefirot, y pareció muy divertido al ver la cara de confusión de Cloud. – El postre. Se come después de comer.

Ni que fuera idiota. – bufó Cloud. – Odio... que me hables... como a un crío... .

Eres un crío. Incluso para los humanos lo serías... – empezó Sefirot, esperando una réplica... .

Pero, para su sorpresa, Cloud cayó de golpe, de tal manera que hubiera chocado con las natilas si el Amo no lo hubiera sujetado y le hubiera mirada la cara.

Se había emborrachado.

_¿Qué es un ángel, mami?_

_Mamá se giró para sonreír a un soñoliento Cloud de tres años que la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina._

_Pues...unos seres muy buenos, tesoro – dijo, sonriendo sin dejar de fregar – Y muy bellos, con enormes alas blancas. Se decía que eran los mensajeros de Dios y que ayudaban a las personas. Si quieres luego te enseño algunos dibujos que me regaló papá. – dejó los platos y se secó las manos en el delantal - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas, cielo? ¿Dónde lo has oído? _

_He soñado con ellos. – ella le miró con un poco de extrañeza, pero entonces su carita se volvió triste. – Mami, si yo también tengo un ala, ¿por qué la gente dice que soy malo y...?_

_Mamá lo abrazó con fuerza._

_Shhh...no pienses en eso. La gente es mala._

Cloud apretó los ojos mientras despertaba del recuerdo...pero casí deseó no haberlo hecho. Su cabeza martilleaba de la resaca.

Ah...sí, la cena... y... .

Sefirot... .

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Dónde estaba?

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero... las formas que vio... ¿podía ser que lo hubieran traído a los Baños?

Notó que estaba tumbado en un diván acolchado. ¿Qué hacía un diván en unos baños?

Trató de levantarse, pero se mareó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía una toalla empapada con agua fría en la cabeza mientras su túnica aún olía a la cena. Algo mareado aún, se volvió a echar. Sabía que de Sefirot podía esperar tanto que le hubiera dejado allí como que volviera en cinco minutos.

Y si pasaba eso, no quería que lo pillara resacoso.

Aaaaaaang...

Notó la sensación de hacía unas noches: unas cuerdas mágicas volvían a deslizarse por él, pero no sólo por sus muslos, sino por todo su cuerpo, ala incluida. Notó entonces la mano de Sefirot acariciando su cabeza. Jadeando, giró la vista y, cuando se topó con sus ojos verdes, el mayor lo besó...

Pa...para... . - jadeó Cloud, tratando de soltarse...

... pero las cuerdas parecieron convertirse en una especie de vaporosas telas, tan vaporosas que acariciaban su piel y casi se podía decir que la atravesaban, deslizándose muy, muy suavemente, de tal forma que esa caricia era la única forma que se tenía de saber que estaban de lo transparentes que eran.

Shhhhhh... . - susurró Sefirot, sentándose tras él, abrazándolo. - Espera.

Notó que, al mismo tiempo que lo animaba, su cabeza se despejaba con cada avance de la magia, eliminando el alcohol... .

Totalmente sobrio, volvió a girar la vista... y gimió casi a su pesar cuando las telas siguieron con la caricia, como si fueran sobre piel desnuda aunque estaba totalmente cubierto.

Quí... quítalas... . - dijo, tratando de no aferrarse a Sefirot, aferrando en cambio el acolchado del diván. - Ya... ya estoy bien... quítalas... .

¿Por qué? - susurró Sefirot, cogiéndole la cara - Parece que te gusta... .

"_¡Mírala, si le encanta!"_

"_¡Cloud, por favor, no mires!"_

"_Parece que te gusta", te dicen aunque te oigan jadear de dolor. Y con eso se sienten con licencia de hacer lo que quieran. Te sientes mal incluso las veces que te gusta._

Él se notaba a punto de llorar por todos esos recuerdos del Yermo, por la vergüenza...

... y Sefirot le sonreía mientras le besaba la mejilla.

¡Se está burlando de mí!

¡Que las quites!

Sefirot pareció sorprendido por el grito de Cloud, tanto que perdió la concentración y las telas desaparecieron de golpe.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? No me gusta esto, y... y estás conmigo de todas formas. ¡De hecho, ahora estamos en los baños solos!

Sefirot sólo le sonrió.

¿No te gusta estar aquí? Dime por qué. Sólo llevas dos días.

No soy tu juguete, no me gusta tener que ir con cadena, ni que puedan verme... así.

Estás precioso. Los tonos de azul te sientan muy bien.

¡No estoy hablando de eso y lo sa...!

Sefirot lo besó con fuerza, mordiéndole un poco los labios. Cloud... pudo notar, de alguna manera, que estaba furioso... .

¿Te enseño otra lección?

Cloud sintió un escalofrío de terror al oír ese tono juguetón. Era el que había usado cuando le había encadenado a la cama y... .

No. No hace falta. – dijo con todo el aplomo que pudo, pero de pronto Sefirot le arrancó la túnica sin miramientos – ¡¿Qué haces?!

Estaba sucia – se encogió de hombros Sefirot... con lo que no contó fue con que Cloud le tiró los restos a la cara, cubriéndose con la toalla que había estado en su frente y huyendo hacia la puerta.

Pero Sefirot lo retuvo con la cadena. Cloud, furioso, repitió lo que le había hecho a Taum en el Comedor Común: lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica a Sefirot, sin cortarse y con la suficiente energía luego para seguir tratando de huir.

Pero, para su terrorífica sorpresa, Sefirot lo siguió sujetando y lo cogió suavemente de la cara.

Vas mejorando, esto no es mala idea – le susurró, y luego miró juguetón su toalla – ¿Por qué te tapas? Ya te vi.

No quiero que vuelvas a verlo - siseó Cloud... y entonces se sonrojó al darse cuenta de algo.

Sefirot estaba totalmente desnudo. Llevaba desnudo desde que había entrado.

No sé de qué te avergüenzas. Este cuerpo también va a ser tuyo.

Quítate esa idea de la cabeza - bufó Cloud... pero... recordó su forma contra su espalda.

Esto lo superaba: ahora, en la oscuridad del baño, se daba cuenta de que Sefirot tenía la piel muy blanca pero no enfermiza. Su cuerpo parecía una vigorosa estatua de mármol...era fibroso: delgado, pero fuerte, como demostraba su fuerte y musculado pecho...y... .

Cloud hizo el amago de girar la cabeza, pero Sefirot se la sujetó suavemente.

¿Te da miedo?

Era... era enorme, pensó Cloud, viendo su miembro, impresionado, y se dio cuenta de que empezaba a... .

¡Me largo! - gritó, pero Sefirot, riendo suavemente, lo acercó aún más con la cadena.

¿Cómo quieres que no reaccione si estás cerca y me estás mirando? – murmuró en su oído - Además...creo que no soy el único... .

Cloud miró con desesperación cómo se abultaba su toalla...

Y más cuando ésta cayó bajo el chorro del agua caliente mientras Sefirot lo enredaba con la cadena a las duchas de la pared.

El otro día me quedé con las ganas de bañarte...

No... no te... – murmuró Cloud, tratando de no sonar asustado... pero gimió al notar que Sefirot acariciaba sus costados con gel, dejando su piel suave con el oloroso jabón que asecendía con el agua. Gimió más fuerte al notar la erección de Sefirot contra la suya mientras sus manos los acercaban y el pelo húmedo del Amo caía en vaporosa cascada sobre él.

Sefirot disfrutó al oír sus gemidos de pajarillo mientras lo separaba un poco de la pared, juntándolo más y frotando suavemente su trasero al tiempo que acercaba tentativamente ambas erecciones, suspirando al ver su cara colorada bajo el vapor del agua caliente.

Voy... a enseñarte... otra cosa... – le susurró antes de besar su lóbulo. – Esto... te va a gustar... .

Cloud, jadeando, casi temió...

Pero gimió audiblemente cuando el ala de Sefirot se ternzó con la suya.

¡Aaaaah!...¿Qué...?¡Nngh!

Sefirot se movió suavemente, deleitándose con la respiración del chico mientras ambas alas estaban unidas y la suya acariciaba la de Cloud apasionadamente, haciendo que el chico temblara, temblor que aumentó cuando se movió, despacio, frotando ambos sexos. Notó en sus brazos que estaba deseando aferrarlo, aunque fuera a su pesar, cosa que ya estaba haciendo con fuerza con las piernas. Gimiendo, Sefirot lo besó, aferrándolo por los dos, levantándolo por el trasero mientras se movía más... .

Cloud gritó en el beso, sintiéndose a punto de desvanecerse mientras ambas esencias resbalaban por el agua. Escuchó su cadena soltarse y creyó que caería al suelo...

...pero notó que los brazos de Sefirot lo aferraban, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia sí mientras enterraba la cabeza en su cuello. Su cálida respiración, su firme abrazo que no lo dejaba caer, su ala que acariciaba la suya y su espalda... . Débilmente, le devolvió el abrazo, dejándose bañar por su calor unos minutos en los que el Universo fue sólo esa habitación, ellos dos. Se... se sintió muy pequeño, pero seguro.

¿Por...por qué le trataba con esa ternura cuando...?

¡Sabía que sólo era un juguete para él!

¡Igual que lo abrazaba, podía dejarle tirado!

Ap... apártate. – jadeó, confuso, concentrando un ataque... pero el beso de Sefirot en su mejilla lo paralizó.

Sssssh... – le susurró, acariciando su cabeza mientras lo separaba suavemente de la pared – Te vas a drenar.

¿Y... qué te importa...? – murmuró Cloud.

Notó que lo envolvía en una toalla seca, con lo que podía ser mimo, y ambos se desvanecieron en una nube de plumas negras.

Sefirot lo dejó en la cama de la Habitación de Espera, donde se prendió la palmatoria de la mesita.

Cloud no sabía... no sabía cómo se encontraba. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se quedara. Se abroncó a sí mismo. ¡No! ¿Cómo podía querer...? Eso... sería lo que Sefirot le había dicho al principio. Sería dejar que ganara... . No...no pensaba ceder y pedírselo... pero...

Pero... ese abrazo... .

Se sintió con ganas de llorar mientras se tapaba con la toalla. Por más vueltas que le diera, no podía ver... .

Sefirot... – al decirlo se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por el nombre – ¿Qué..."lección" querías enseñarme?

Sefirot sonrió un poco al oír su nombre de boca de Cloud, pero se extrañó con la pregunta.

¿No lo has entendido? Al ver tu carita mientras me abrazabas creía que sí.

Pues debo de ser idiota... – murmuró Cloud con voz queda, ignorando su propio sonrojo y tratando de enmascarar sus caóticas emociones – porque no lo he entendido, ni siquiera ahora.

El Amo barajó irse. Notó que Cloud estaba deseando que se quedara, pero...era demasiado orgulloso para pedírselo. Quería oírselo decir... .

... pero pronto se dio cuenta de que él tenía las mismas ganas de complacerlo si no más. No. Quería oírselo... .

Entonces, a la luz de la vela, ahora que veía la cara de Cloud, se dio cuenta de algo.

Cloud rezó porque no se le notaran las lágrimas... genial, lo que me faltaba, que un tío al que le importo una mierda vea que lloro por querer que se quede... .

De pronto Sefirot sopló y apagó la luz de la palmatoria, de modo que sólo les iluminaba la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana. Vio en la penumbra que Sefirot le ofrecía un pijama blanco, en silencio. Apenas se lo había empezado a poner, vio que Sefirot levantaba la manta, tumbado ya en la cama. Lo miró un momento, como dudando, pero no pudo ver ninguna trampa. Despacio, entró en la cama, casi suspirando de alivio cuando Sefirot lo rodeó con sus brazos.

La lección es que no eres un juguete, así que no vuelvas a decirlo- le susurró el mayor en el oído. Entonces notó que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, como un niño pequeño. Se moridó un poco el labio al notar que temblaba – No llores.

¡No estoy llorando! -replicó Cloud,ocultando su cara en el pecho de Sefirot. ¿No...no era...? ¿Por... por eso lo había...? ¿Por eso esa ternura...? Podría... haberle hecho daño si hubiera querido, estando borracho o encadenado, sabía que no era famoso por sus escrúpulos... .Y...sin embargo... . ¿Eso... quería decir...?

"¿No lo has entendido? Al ver tu carita mientras me abrazabas creía que sí."

Era...demasiado bonito...pero... .

La memoria del abrazo en el baño lo ayudó a dormir en el abrazo real de Sefirot, que sin embargo aún tardó en cerrar los ojos mientras lo acariciaba.

Je, pensó el mayor, viéndole ahora la cara sin rastro de lágrimas. Así está mucho mejor.

No le gustaban las lágrimas. Y menos en el rostro de Cloud. Lo último que había querido había sido verlas. Odio, enfado, desprecio...podía soportarlos. Pero... .

Estaba deseando tomarlo. Había tenido que contenerse en las duchas para no hacerlo. No. Le había parecido precioso ver cómo lo disfrutaba tanto, cómo gemía... .

Se dio cuenta de que no habría disfrutado que gritara de dolor.

Realmente... ¿para quién había sido la lección?

Si hubieras nacido aquí, te habría tenido conmigo desde el principio, esto no te sería extraño y no me temerías porque me conocerías, sabrías mis verdaderas intenciones en cada momento... .

Luego miró con respeto la foto de la madre de Cloud que estaba en el marco que había traído. Tal vez... . Si él hubiese llegado antes... . Suspiró con melancolía, susurrándole entonces:

No habría dejado que te fueras como aquella vez.


	8. Cap7: Descubrimientos

DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Bob...Robert...Bobbie... .

Tenía 18 años.

Se estaba muriendo.

El SIDA... .O, mejor, aquello ante lo que el SIDA le hubiese dejado indefenso... .

Le estaba matando.

Sabía... que era un conejillo de Indias. Un conejillo de Indias de ese absurdo experimento medio místico pseudo científico. Sangre de Ángel, pis de Júpiter, lo que fuera que quisieran llamarle... .

No, Bobbie, no...

Pero ya le daba igual... . Estaba tan acabado que ya le daba igual.

No, Bobbie, no... . Mira, mira la solución... .

EN la aguja, la solución brillaba como oro líquido. Fue lo único en que se fijó antes de recibir el pinchazo... .

Negro. Negrura.

Bobbie...Bobbie...despierta, puedes hacerlo... .

Los ángeles te curarán, Bobbie... .

Bobbie abrió los ojos...

...en la misma medida en que se abrió su ala marrón.

Angela estaba de un humor excelente, tanto que las ojeras en su cara parecían mero efecto de la luz e incluso canturreaba camino de la Habitación de Espera. Al llegar, inspiró, se aclaró la cansada garganta, hizo un par de gorgoritos y… .

• ¿Señor Cloud? - preguntó, tocando a la puerta, suspirando un poco. Si estaba dormido, debería esperarse.

• ¿Ángela?

La voz sonaba algo rara. Ella se preocupó.

• ¿Quieres…que entre?

• No, espera… .¿Puedes... traer el desayuno? Y...¿tú has desayunado?

• No, aún no, señor.

• Pues... trae para los dos.

Angela María se extrañó un poco...y se preocupó más. Sabía que el señor Cloud no le mandaría nada de no ser por no poder hacerlo. Haciendo una leve inclinación y murmurando un "Sí, señor", fue hacia la cocina.

Al chico no le gustaba tener que mandarle nada...pero es que, al menos en ese momento, no se sentía con ánimos para salir de la habitación. Incluso los sueños se habían vuelto peores. Siempre...había soñado a menudo con ángeles, pero...¿Quién narices era Bobbie? ¿Qué...qué era el SIDA? Esa enfermedad no le sonaba... .

Los sueños eran cada vez más confusos y, a la vez, más calros, desde que Sefirot... había dormido con él.

Cloud notó su propio cuerpo reaccionando al recordar lo que había pasado... . Normalmente, no se despertaba así, pero... .

Enrojeció, acariciándose un poco... y suspiró con algo de alivio, imaginando que era otra mano más grande, más pálida... . Se sujetó con un poco más de firmeza.

No, negó con la cabeza. ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Angela va a volver! ¡Y Zack vendrá en una hora!

Con diligencia, entró en el pequeño baño y, sin contemplaciones, cogió la manguera de la ducha y aplicó toda el agua fría que pudo sobre su miembro. Los dientes le castañeteaban, pero pensó que merecía la pena cuando se volvió a bajar el camisón y no parecía haber pasado nada.

Fue a la habitación y comenzó a arreglarla un poco, subiendo la persiana y haciendo la cama... a lo que Angela Maria, cuando llegó con la bandeja con una jarra de leche caliente dos tazas y bollos, frunció el ceño.

• Podías habérmelo pedido también. – refunfuñó.

• Estabas en la cocina. Y... gracias. - añadió, cogiéndole la bandeja antes de señalarle un lado en la cama con la cabeza.

Ella se ruborizó, por eso y por las gracias. Se sirvió una taza y cogió un bollo, y Cloud sonrió un poco al ver que lo comía con ganas.

• ¿Por qué quieres que te mande cosas? – le preguntó, extrañado.

• Es mi trabajo.

• ¿Y no te gustaría hacer otra cosa?

Ella se ruborizó... pero Cloud creyó ver una sonrisa enigmática brillar unos instantes en sus ojos azules antes de que ella replicara con aparente resignación.

• No... no hay mucho donde elegir, señor, y más para alguien tan joven. De hecho, todas consideran que he tenido suerte.

• Deja de llamarme "señor"... . –suspiró Cloud, cogiendo otro bollo él también. – No tienes ni idea de lo raro que se me hace. Yo sólo tengo dieciséis.

• ¿En ser...? No, no te ofendas. Pensaba... que eras más pequeño.

• Ahora va a venir Zack. Te aviso. – casí rió al ver su cara de indignación. La palabra "fresita" flotó un momento en el ambiente.

• ¿Cómo te puede gustar la compañía de ese...?

• Es... un buen amigo mío. Y sólo quería que te rieras.

• ¿Soy demasiado seria, no? Todo el mundo me lo ha dicho. – suspiró ella. – Pero, es que si no, me comerían. – no sabía por qué, ahora que estaban desayunando, se sentía más cómoda con Cloud.

Cloud también se sentía así. Parecía como si hubiese bajado la armadura de "criada"…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Zack entró cargado de trastos, como espadas de madera y otras cosas de entrenamiento militar.

¡Aquiiií estáaaa Zaaaaack! – sonrió…y ladeó la cabeza al ver las caras de pasmo de los dos - ¿Me he perdido algo?

¿Has asaltado una carpintería?

Ja, ja, niño, muy gracioso… Espero que Tifa no te oiga, son cosas suyas que nos ha prestado…

¿Tifa guarda eso? – murmuró Cloud, alucinado.

Ya, no preguntes… - se encogió de hombros Zack – En fin, espero que tengas aguante, porque creo que con lo que te pasa estaremos casi hasta que venga Aeris… .

Puedo preparar algo... - antes de que Cloud objetara nada, salió.

Vencido por una fresita. - bufó Zack, meneando la cabeza. - Na, muy mal. – al ver el aire sombrío de su amigo, su cara se puso seria. - ¿Cloud, qué pasa?

Quiero que empecemos cuanto antes.

No... pensó Zack, tragando saliva... ¡No podía ser, joder!.

No...no me digas que...

No... – se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Cloud - pero... - se sonrojó.

¡No!¡No sientas vergüenza! ¡El que tiene que hacerlo es ese hijoputa!

Pero... es que no estoy seguro de cómo me siento, Zack.

Mira... tienes razón, ponte esto - dijo, sacándole unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta - y empecemos ya. Tifa dice que nos dejará luego unas cosas si nos hacen falta. Tenemos hasta las cinco, he quedado con Aeris para ayudarla. Vale, no me mires así. Va a cerrar la tienda...

LO sospechaba... – sonrió Cloud, y esquivó la colleja.

¡Vas mejorando!

Cloud, Zack y Angela María fueron hacia el parque. Cuando la muchcacha había vuelto, entre los dos le habían convencido para que fuera a verlos... y ella había aceptado a cambio de que también llevasen la minicadena, "para entreternos", dijo.

Pero enseguida vieron que, a pesar de ser temprano, había muchos despiertos, mirándolos...o más concretamente mirando a Cloud. Algunos comentaban cosas en las esquinas.

Les oigo. Creo... que están celosos. - murmuró Angela María.

Lo que me faltaba... - suspiró Cloud.

Ignóralos. Pasara lo que pasara anoche. - dijo Zack por lo bajo. Luego se fijó en algo - Yoruichi a las tres.

Cloud trató de ignorar a la exagerademente sonriente Loto, que saltó casi a su lado, haciendo una cómica reverencia.

¡Eeeeeeeeeeeh! ¿No es magnífico? ¿Tenemos acaso nuevo favorito?

El trío ignoró las risas que eso causó en algunos y siguió avanzando, pero Yoruichi no se dio por vencida y siguió siguiendo a Cloud:

¿Qué pasa, rubito, no hablas conmigo? ¿Soy demasiado poca cosa para vuesa merced?

¡Déjalo yaaaa! - se escuchó.

No te paseeees... .

Yoruichi, harta de que Cloud la ignorara, sacó unas dagas de su traje... .

¡Oye! ¡Que te estoy hablando, moc...!

Zack apenas sí tuvo tiempo de verlo.

¡Niño, cuidado!

Se preparó para cubrir a Cloud y Angela María... .

...pero Yoruicihi salió brutalmente despedida por un ataque de viento mientras Cloud la miraba. La Loto, gritando, se golpeó brutalmente contra la pared... .

..y se oyeron algunos aplausos y murmurllos de aprobación.

¡Eso te pasa por cacho perra! – gritó Lalo, que acababa de entrar.

¡Eso! ¡Llórale ahora a Tifa si te atreves, a ver lo que te replica! – gritó Scar. No conocía mucho a Cloud, pero no le gustaban esos tratos. Él nunca había recurrido a esas artimañas para subir, y bastante había sufrido eso en sus carnes su pobre Sheisha, que, ahora con la cara menos hinchada, lo miraba todo a su lado con cara de terror.

Cabrones... - siseó Yoruichi frotándose el brazo dolorido y mirando a Cloud con odio antes de que Taum y unas Lirios le ayudaran a levantarse.

Zack se alegró por Cloud. Por las miradas y los comentarios que se oían, podía ver que por lo menos simpatizaban con lo que había pasado y que, los que tuvieran en la cabeza las ideas de Yoruichi, al menos dejarían en paz durante un buen tiempo.

¿De... de verdad quieres que te entrene? - le sonrió, bromeando... pero se dio cuenta de que Cloud tenía cara de pasmo. Pobre, claro, pensó, lo habrá hecho por puro reflejo Luego le apoyó la mano en el hombro. - En fin, tampoc ayuda mucho si sólo te sale de vez en cuando... .

No...no he... Zack, no he sido yo... - acertó a murmurar, con lo que su amigo rió, haciendo que se moviera.

Venga, no seas modesto.

Pero es que no había sido él.

Y... había notado... esa energía... .

Antes de que Zack le hiciera seguir, Cloud se dio cuenta de algo cerca del pasillo que llevaba a la puerta trasera.

Le pareció ver un reflejo plateado.

Shinra suspiró, en el despacho de Palacio. Sefirot se retrasaba...y no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar dónde estaría... .

Estamos en plena crisis y nuestro señor se va de putas. - al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, sonrió forzadamente y dijo - Oh...claro, entiendo que hay ciertas necesidades, por supuesto, pero hay momentos y momentos.

El Ministro del Interior, Gin Ichimaru, que también había llegado tarde para la reunión, sonrió. Sabía que Shinra cambiaba de chaqueta según soplara el viento, aunque tampoco era algo que le molestase demasiado.

Creedme... a veces lo que más apetece en estas situaciones es un poco de calor. - le dijo - Lo sé por experiencia.

¡¿Encima lo disculparéis?!

Pues... no tanto como eso... pero la verdad es que le entiendo. – sonrió levemente Ichimaru.

Realmente, no podía culpar a Sefirot por elegir un favorito así. Sabía lo que era tener un pequeño cuerpo apretado bajo el tuyo, bajo tu ala que podía cubrirlo totalmente; lo que era tener unas manitas que se aferraban a tu espalda, que temblaban bajo las cadenas, con unos dedos que daba gusto chupar de lo pequeños que eran; lo que era ver unos ojos asustados que lloraban mientras tú lamías sus lágrimas. Ojalá no hubieras podido escaparte, pensó para sí.

Depravado... sé en lo que estáis pensando. - siseó Shinra con aire de desprecio - No sé qué os pasa a los Faeris... .

Vos también habéis visitado el Harén alguna vez, así que no sé de qué os escandalizáis. – se encogió de hombros Ichimaru. - Ahora en serio... ¿Shinra, podéis tratar de no soliviantarme a la población? Aún no sabemos nada sobre el presunto, y ya hay protestas contra inmigrantes que pasaron incluso antes del Día de Apertura.

Yo no dije nada - se inhibió Shinra, levantando las manos.

Explicadle eso al Capitán y la Guardia y, más concretamente, al Sargento Abarai y a su patrulla. – sacó unos informes y los agitó delante de su cara – Me han notificado cinco incidentes xenófobos desde que a esa "señora vuestra" se le ocurrió preguntaros. Y fue anteayer.

El populacho es estúpido. - suspiró Shinra. - En nada que haga un discurso sobre unión, la cosa se calmará. Además, tampoco importa tanto... .

Importa más de lo que creéis.

Shinra compuso una rápida sonrisa zalamera al ver llegar a Sefirot.

Amo... – pero éste lo ignoró para ponerse al centro.

Disculpad la tardanza, he tenido un asunto.

Yo también he llegado tarde - lo animó Ichimaru, con complicidad, antes de entregarle las hojas. - Y Hewley no tiene nada claro aún. Pero soy consciente de que hace lo que puede.

Yo también - concedió Sefirot mientras leía los papeles. - Yo no accedí a formar este gobierno para que mataran a cuatro Faeris y ahora haya conflictos internos. Si la Guardia no tuviera que enfrentarse a esos disturbios, posiblemente ya tendríamos algo.

Shinra apretó los dientes. Conocía a Sefirot lo suficiente para saber que era una acusación indirecta. Y lo peor era que ese otro asqueroso Faeri estaba de acuerdo con él.

Ichimaru le sonrió... y luego sugirió a Sefirot:

No quiero restarle importancia a lo que ha pasado, ya me conocéis...¿Pero qué os parecería una cortina de humo? La Guardia podría investigar con más tranquilidad.

No me disgusta la idea, pero dudo que podamos encontrar un hecho lo bastante importante para tapar lo que ha pasado hace tan poco. - objetó Sefirot.

Yo... - murmuró Shinra, pero luego carraspeó - Yo podría. Si os parece, podríamos centrarnos en los ataques que han tenido nuestros convoys por la gente del Yermo.

¿Dirigir el miedo hacia fuera en lugar de hacia dentro? - sonrió Sefirot con ironía. Sabía que a Shinra los convoys le importaban menos que lo que consumía Escarlata en dulces, pero... - No es demasiada mala idea. Pero... ahyq ue tener cuidado de no caer en la histeria colectiva.

Sabré hacerlo. – dijo Shinra, inclinando la cabeza antes de salir.

Cuando el portavoz se hubo ido, Sefirot miró a Gin y le ofreció:

¿Una copa?

Gracias. – aceptó Gin mientras Sefirot chasqueaba los dedos y un criado les traía vasos – Si te digo la verdad, no creí que Shinra encontrara un motivo tan rápido.

Si sólo sabes hacer una cosa, la haces bien. – se encogió de hombros Sefirot cogiendo una botella.

¿Nos tienes a todos en tan alta estima? – ironizó Gin mientras se servía, aunque sabía la respuesta. Realmente, él, Reeve y Hewley habían sido llamados por él en persona cuando había decidido hacer un gobierno, Shinra había sido precisamente sugerencia de Ichimaru. En cuanto al trato, Hewley lo llamaba de vos por cortesía, y Reeve y él eran los únicos que le tuteaban, aunque, a pesar de los años que lo conocían, se podía decir que más bien "vivían en el mismo espacio". Bueno, a Gin tampoco le preocupaba demasiado. Luego sacó el tema que le interesaba – Sefirot... ¿Dónde vas este fin de semana?

¿Desde cuándo te interesa? – dijo Sefirot, sirviéndoles a ambos más antes de añadir con fingida seriedad – ¿Me estás proponiendo que nos fuguemos?

Gin se rió con ganas.

No te ofendas, pero sabes que no eres mi tipo. – luego volvió al tema – ¿Crees que no sé dónde conseguiste al rubito? Qué curioso que ese viaje tuyo a Esfax coincidiera con la fecha de su registro... .

Escarlata podría callarse... .Dudo mucho que le encuentres a él. – se encogió de hombros Sefirot. – Ahí no había esclavos, me limité a formalizarlo.

Vaya, hombre... – suspiró Gin, realmente contrariado. Había creído que, tal vez... claro que también habría sido mucha casualidad después de esos dos años. Además, el chico era listo, dudaba que se hubiese quedado tan cerca de... .

Además... se acabaron los viajes.

Gin lo miró con extrañeza cuando Sefirot interrumpió con esa frase el hilo de sus pensamientos... más al darse cuenta de que iba totalmente en serio.

Angela María parecía contenta mientras comía un bocadillo y cambiaba las canciones de la minicadena a algo más movido. Lo entendía, llevaban un rato con la explicación y lo de practicar algo como lo que querían no se podría hacer con baladas. ¿De dónde habría sacado la señorita Tifa todas esas cosas que les había dejado del trastero?

La música la soprendió de golpe.

People can no longer cover their eyes,

If this disturbs you then walk away!

You will remember the night

You were struck by the sight of,

Ten thousand fists in the air!

Ten thousand fists in the air!

Ten thousand fists in the air!

Bueno, pensó, si esto es el heavy también está bien. Sonrió al ver las letras que había apuntado en una libreta: "No sé si es amor", su versión en inglés, "Killing me softly", "Desert Rose", "Somebody to love", "Cada vez"...miró el disco: Warcry, vaya, más heavy... . Le gustaba la selección que tenía Cloud... y el hecho de que algunos discos fueran originales, le hacía muy fácil apuntar la letra... .

Sonrió guardando la libreta... y al guardarla...

Vio la larga melena negra de Zack calada de sudor moviéndose bajo el sol mientras Cloud, ambos sin camiseta, le lanzaba pequeños ataques que el militar esquivaba o recibía sin inmutarse en su musculado pecho moreno. Ambos jadeaban cuando a Cloud le tocó defenderse, esquivando como podía mientras su joven torso color azúcar se perlaba igualmente de sudor.

Sonrojándose, no pudo apartar la vista. Tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Lalo Caza se le sentaba al lado y cogía uno de los bocadillos.

No edez tonta, nof, deina - le sonrió el Anicaballo con complicidad antes de mirarlos - Ains, la verdad es que así, sudaditos, despeinados, cansados y sin camiseta da gloria verlos...Yo les cogía y... .

¡Lalo! ¡No seas grosera! - gritó Talión ante una sonrojadísima Angela María - ¡Están entrenando, hom...!

De pronto Talión gimió: Lalo, sonriendo con muchísima picardía, le apretaba el pecho.

Veeeengaaa, rey, ahora no te hagas el puritano, que nos conocemos...Como que tú no les has mirado el culo entre salto y salto...

Só...sólo a Zack... - murmuró Talión, más rojo que la grana - CLoud es...un amigo...

Zack...¿no tiene novia? - dijo Angela Maria, tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema.

Sí, claro. - dijo Talión, zafándose del abrazo de Lalo. - Es Aeris. No la verás mucho porque tiene una tienda, pero a lo mejor te suena. La que siempre va de rosa... .

Jodíos Faeris, que a veces se comportan como humanos... No quiero faltar a Aeris que es un sol, eh. Y tú no te ofendas, reina.

No pasa nada... . - suspiró Angela Maria, abriendo el termo.

¡Iiiiiiiiiih! – chilló Lalo Caza al ver lo que pasaba ahora... y Talión, abochornado, tuvo que sujetarlo.

Cloud cayó jadeando en el suelo, agotado. Zack, sonriendo entre jadeos, se dejó caer también a su lado, palmeándole el hombro.

Na... nada mal... ya lo haces mejor que yo al principio. – suspiró Zack.

No...no sabía que pudiera hacerlo tan deprisa... – suspiró Cloud, sonriendo. Pero vio que Zack parecía extrañado.

Parece que no sabes nada de tu propia raza.

Pues no... Ni conocía a mi padre y mi madre murió cuando yo aún era pequeño.

Joder... . – menudo día llevaba. Se giró, apoyándole la mano en el pecho. – Siento haberlo dicho así, niño. Pero...no sé por qué tenog que decirte que si tienes alguna duda, me la puedes preguntar.

Perdona... muchas veces me parece que abuso... ¡Au! – una colleja de Zack le había golpeado a traición.

Esta no la has esquivado

Estaba cansado, cabrón... . – pero le sonrió... hasta que vio unos pies conocidos.

Oye, ¿eso de estar tumbado en el césped descamisado y abrazado con tu amigo, qué es? – sonrió Aeris, burlonamente.

Cloud, al imaginarse la imagen que estarían dando, se sonrojó y se incorporó a toda prisa, pero Zack le pasó el brazo por los hombros para delicia de Lalo Caza y para que Ángela, abochornadísima, recordara que tenía que hacer algo en la cocina y se marchara corriendo.

Nada, Cloud, nos ha cogido... . – dijo, poniendo voz amanerada y haciendo la mueca de darle un beso hasta que Aeris le tiró del pelo – ¡Au! ¡Aeris, si sabes que...!

¿No hay beso para mí? – preguntó, sonriendo sugerentemente... y sin previo aviso, se tiró encima de Zack, besándose ambos en medio del césped entre silbidos de algunos clientes y Lirios y muecas de asco de Lalo Caza.

Abochornado, Cloud se llevó la mano a la cara al ver que no tenían ninguna intención de parar.

La sesión se ha acabado. – murmuró.

Joooo, ¿por qué no pudisteis tú y Zack hacer lo mis...?

¡Lalo, cállate! – gritó Talión, cogiendo entonces una de las espadas de madera- Mejor...que nos llevemos esto y dejemos a la parejita.

Los tres aceleraron el paso para dejar tranquilos a la pareja, que seguía a lo suyo. Entonces, mientras dejaban las cosas en una cabañita del parque, Cloud se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo… y abrió mucho los ojos al volver a ver… .

Ignorando que Talión lo llamaba, Cloud corrió, siguiendo el rastro mágico, ignorando las miradas mientras iba a la cocina, el Comedor… . Notó que el rastro se escapaba… .

Pero entonces se giró y atapó a Sefirot, que estaba a punto de teleportarse fuera.

Me has cogido.

Has sido tú. – dijo Cloud - Esta mañana. Has sido tú.

Si ven que te defiendo, no te respetarán. – dijo Sefirot con el peso de la lógica.

Tampoco me respetarán si se dan cuenta de que no puedo hacer eso. – replicó Cloud ignorando su propio rubor y cómo se aceleraba su corazón al saber que Sefirot le había... .

Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – sonrió Sefirot, yendo a irse... .

...pero Cloud le cogió del brazo, tragándose su vergüenza para decir.

No sé a qué tantos secretitos. Ya que te he cogido, espera. Quería...hablar de... . – al darse cuenta de que titubeaba, inspiró – Gracias por quedarte anoche... .

Sefirot lo enmudeció, besándole apasionadamente, más cuando, después de unos segundos, Cloud replicó. Era la primera vez que Cloud replicaba... .

El chico suspiró cuando Sefirot lo apretó suavemente contra la pared, apretando ambos cuerpos. La imagen de la noche anterior volvió vívidamente a la mente de Cloud, y al sumarse la posibilidad de que pudiera verles alguien... .

No, shhhh... . - le susurró Sefirot al notar su vergüenza, cogiéndole suavemente de la cadena.

Van a vernos... .

¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?

Entonces, el Amo chasqueó los dedos... y Cloud pudo ver cómo un campo de fuerza fluctuaba en torno a ellos dos.

Nadie nos verá ni nos oirá ¿Mejor así? – antes de que Cloud respondiera, Sefirot lo volvió a besar, y el chico, instintivamente, lo abrazó, suspirando al notar que lo alzaba y que esta vez podía rodearlo del cuello.

Cloud trató de decirse que no estaba bien, pero... . Gimió largamente cuando Sefirot volvió a trenzar ambas alas.

¿Ves qué bien? – le susurró Sefirot, besando su cuello, que expuso con un suave tirón de la cadena. - ¿esto te encanta, verdad?

A...ahá... - jadeó Cloud, suspirando... .

Pero abrió los ojos al notar que Sefirot deslizaba suavemente una mano bajo su trasero mientras lo levantaba un poco contra sí, acariciando suavemente su entrada. Jadeando, la apartó.

No...a pesar de lo de la noche anterior, aún estaba demasiado confuso, aún se negaba a darle ese gusto a Sefirot.

Eres un cabezota. – dijo el Amo al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. Luego, apretó su mano suavemente, llevándola contra la pared, sacando como una especie de trono donde Cloud quedó sentado– Pero... me gusta más así.

Vete a la mierda. – jadeó Cloud, pero Sefirot se rió suavemente... y Cloud gimió cuando notó cómo su lengua bajba suavemente por su vientre, con su cabeza y su pelo acarciando su piel, tan intensamente que cerró los ojos. Fue a bajarse la túnica, pero Sefirot le detuvo con suavidad... - ¡Aaaaang!

¡¿Qué le estaba haciendo?!

CLoud no se lo creyó cuando notó...la lengua de Sefirot acariciando suavemente su miembro, con la punta levemente recorriendo la cálida y endurecida carne, jugueteando en la cabeza... y gimió con fuerza al notar un calor que lo envolvía totalmente. Jadeando y tembloroso, acarició a tientas su ala, suspirando al oír sus gemidos amortiguados, al notar el temblor de Sefirot contra él... y al oler... . La boca se apretó contra su miembro, más aún... . Abrió los ojos... .

... y, al ver a Sefirot engulléndolo y penetrándole el alma con esos lujuriosos y profundos ojos verdes, no pudo evitar vaciarse con fuerza en su boca. Para su sorpresa, Sefirot, lejos de parecer molesto, engulló ávidamente su esencia... .

El chico le acarició agotadamente la cabeza cuando Sefirot la dejó caer en su regazo, y ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo, unidos por la agónica cadena y con el campo aún fluctuando. Cloud suspiró al notar que era Sefirot el que abrazaba su cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió un poco, permitiéndose pensar que esa imagen le gustaba.. .

¿Vas... vas a dormir aquí? - medio bromeó Cloud, señalando su regazo.

No veo por qué no... - murmuró el mayor, bostezando...pero luego se incorporó, mirando a Cloud a la cara. - Pero no puedo. Hoy sólo he podido venir un rato.

¿Y...esta mañana?

Dos ratos. - sonrió levemente Sefirot. - No creas que no quiero verte.

Cloud tuvo varias preguntas en la punta de la lengua:

"¿Por qué quieres verme?"

"¿Por qué te tienes que ir?"

"¿Por qué de pronto, conmigo, eres así?

"¿Por qué me defiendes y me dejas aquí?"

Pero todas pesaban tanto y Sefirot tenía tal mirada que sólo pudo acariciarle el pelo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el mayor lo besaba y lo volvía a transportar a la habitación, dejándole suavemente en la cama.

Vendré mañana y estaremos más rato. Buenas noches... - le susurró Sefirot, besándole la sien.

Buenas noches... – murmuró Cloud, acariciando su pelo mientras se desvanecía.

Luego se abrazó el cuerpo, dejándose caer en la cama. Se mordió el labio: ahora que estaba empezando a controlar su poder...no había sentido el impulso de atacarle. Qué irónico... .

Lo que no iba a confesar ni muerto era que deseaba que Sefirot se hubiese vuelto a quedar.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que, detrás de una celosía, los contemplaban dos pacientes ojos grises, profundos, que parecieron ancianos por un momento hasta que el campo desapareció y volvieron a ser los de una persona joven..

Como siempre, me subestimas, Sefirot, cariño. - murmuró esa persona para sí - Te quedas con que soy tu puta y te olvidas de mis poderes extrasensoriales. Lo he visto todo.

Con eso, volvió a su habitación... .

Ojos verdes abiertos tras formol.

Bobbie es feliz. ¿Lo ves, Bobbie? El SIDA tiene cura, y tú eres la prueba. Eres...

Además, eres un ángel.

Sylvia... ahora también lo es. Cómo te agradece que estés con ella, que le empujaras a hacer lo mismo que tú, que la abraces en el hospital, que le dejes abrazarte... sus plumas pelirrojas son preciosas... .

Como las de vuestro primer hijo... .

Ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

Lágrimas de ángel.

Ángeles... .

Cloud se despertó, jadeando... y echando en falta una presencia a su lado, unos brazos a su lado.

¿Por qué no se había quedado?

Se llevó las manos a la cara, medio deseando la presencia de Sefirot y medio furioso consigo mism por ello. No...hasta ahora se había apañado muy bien sin él... .

¿Por qué le había alterado tanto que no estuviera?

¿Y por qué los sueños eran ahora tan claros?

Aaaaaang... Oh, Renji, jodeeeeeeer... .

Renji suspiró al notar a Ichigo temblar bajo su cuerpo. Notó que trataba de retorcerse, pero eso sólo le dio más fuerzas para sujetarlo de los brazos: lo tenía de espaldas a él, tumbado en la cama mientrass Renji estaba sobre él, tomándolo con fuerza a la vez que las alas roja y naranja se mezclaban como una llama de fuego... .

Ichigo gimió, vaciándose con fuerza cuando notó que Renji salía de golpe y vaciaba su esencia violentamente sobre su espalda. Jadeando, se volvió y le lamió lánguidamente los tatuajes negros mientras el pelirrojo besaba su cabeza con fuerza antes de que sus labios se unieran y quedaran abrazados acariciándose en la enorme cama triple.

Ambos suspiraron al notar que se les quedaba un poco ancha.

Me siento un poco mal cuando no esperamos a Rukia para hacer esto. – murmuró Renji, aunque sabía que su mujer no se molestaría

Ya...yo también. – concedió Ichigo – Y ella cuando lo hace con uno de los dos a solas. Me lo dijo cuando nos quedamos los dos.

Somos tres idiotas, ¿no? – rió un poco Renji.

Pero... ha dicho que no la esperáramos.

Con la noche tan buena que hace era para que se la hubieran dado libre. Pero... la verdad es que el asunto trae cola. Y... ya la conoces para el trabajo. – dijo Renji, un poco preocupado. No sería la primera vez que volvería con ojeras y se les quedaría dormida en los brazos. - ¿Y cómo vas con lo que te pidió Zack? – le preguntó, por saber cómo le iba.

Bueeeno... me tengo que meter en el ordenador del jefe. Parecería que Sefirot no sabe nada de informática, pero tiene su terminal inexpugnable – a pesar de que lo dijo con fastidio, en sus ojos brilló una chispa de emoción. Le encantaba su trabajo- Como me coja, me va a capar. Espero que Zack me pague con un striptease como mínimo– bostezó Ichigo mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Renji. Luego se rió – Si el capullo de Ishida se enterara, le daría un ataque.

Na, le follen. –rió el pelirrojo, besándole la nuca - Esta Ciudadela ya tiene fanáticos de sobra.

La verdad, Ichigo y Rukia sabían que Renji no estaba nada cómodo con ir a la Ciudadela. Le gustaba más los Yermos, estaba más acostumbrado. Ya al ir al Funeral, mientras paseaba por las calles, le habían parecido demasiado claustrofóbicas. Y encima los incidentes xenófobos por culapa de la boquita de James Shinra, pobre Renji, pensó Ichigo... .

Estaría bien que nos dieran alguna vez un día libre a los tres a la vez. – dijo, cambiando el tema.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que yo soy sargento, ella teniente y tú un gilipollas que todavía ni ha subido de grado... . – un sonoro capón lo enmudeció y lo tiró encima de la cama.

¡¿Cómo que "todavía"?! – gritó Ichigo, saltando sobre él y sujetándolo auqnue trataba de zafarse.

¡Rukia tiene tu misma edad! – replicó el pelirrojo tratando de morderle, pero Ichigo le besó con fuerza antes de gritar:

¡Y tú eres el mayor y aún eres sargento!

¡Uy lo que me ha dicho!

¡¿Queréis parar ya, descerebrados?! Se os está oyendo por todo el cuartel... y yo no estoy de humor... . – se puso colorada al ver cómo habían quedado, totalmente desnudos y con Ichigo sobre Renji sujetándolo por los brazos... – Jo...joder, iba a decir que me dolía la cabeza, pero si me lo presentáis así... .

Ambos olvidaron la riña para reírse y ayudarla a subir, desnudándola muy, muy despacio, mientras ella, suspirando, quedaba sentada sobre el regazo de Renji y besando a Ichigo.

¿Has trabajado mucho? – le susurró Ichigo mientras abría su traje.

Aaaaaah... toda la puta noche... – jadeó ella, cogiendo la cabeza de Ichigo.

Pobrecita... – susurró Renji, apretando tiernamente sus pechos mientras ambos besaban su cuello.

-Aaaang... Renji...mañana...tú...

Lo sé... –susurró Renji.-Ni que fuera la primera vez que empalmo...

Zack suspiró al ver que Cloud en ese momento no parecía centrado para nada.

¿Te pasa algo?

Cloud se sonrojó, decidiendo no decirle nada de la noche anterior, pero decidió decir:

Zack... tengo... verás, no sé si es por venir aquí, pero... tengo, siempre he tenido unos sueños muy extraños , con una enfermedad rarísima llamada SIDA, que tenía algo que ver consobre los orígenes de los Faeris o algo... Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero... .

¿Has soñado con Bobbie, verdad? – dijo Zack como quien hablaba del tiempo.

¿Quién es...? – empezó Cloud, asombrado…pero su asombro aumentó cuanso Zack tomó aire antes de empezar:

Robert Sinclair, dieciocho años, raza blanca, Nueva Orleans, EEUU, nació con y desarrolló el SIDA. Se le aplicó la Sangre de Ángel, hecha con lo que se creía que eran los restos de un Ángel, y, voìla, ahí tienes al primer Faeri; se casó con la tal Sylvia y empezó la raza. – recitó Zack de carrerilla. Al ver la cara de pasmo de Cloud, suspiró – Ya, yo me quedé con la misma cara la primera vez que mis padres me lo explicaron. Se llama "sueño precognitivo", son sueños sobre lo que ha pasado en nuestra historia... todos lo tenemos más o menso desde los seis hasta los dieciocho. Y la verdad, después de la Decadencia, lo de Robert y Sylvia único que nos queda. No sabemos mucho más.

¿Y las Bibliotecas?

Tooooda la información quemada, sabes cómo nos quieren los humanos... – suspiró Zack, pero luego recordó - aunque a lo mejor si le preguntas algo a Deva, te lo pueda decir: la biblioteca del Harén, por lo que me ha dicho Aeris, es mejor de lo que parece.

Muchas gracias, Zack... – le sonrió, aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta - pero...yo...llevo teniendo estos sueños desde siempre.

Bueno, supongo que no en todos los casos será igual, igual. Bueno, ¿empezamos?

Así se parta los morros contra el suelo - maldijo Yoruichi, frotándose el brazo mientras veía desde el Pabellón médico el entrenamiento y la doctora Unohana se lo revisaba.

Nadie te llamó - respondió Tifa, seria. - Rez supo ya muy bien lo que opinaba de esas cosas. Él no tiene la culpa. De hecho, ya ves que quiere saber quitárselo de encima.

Pues se le vio muy a gusto en el Sa... - un ardiente dolor le cruzó el brzo que en teoría la doctora Unohana le estaba curando - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Doctoraaaaaaaaa!

Uy, lo siento - sonrió Unohana cambiando una mirada cómplice con Tifa - creo que te he echado demasiado alcohol de golpe... .

Mientras Yoruichi regruñía, Tifa suspiró, preguntándose por Rez. Angeal...no le había dicho nada. Si le hubiera pasado algo, me lo habría dicho, pensó, lo conozco... . Angeal... . Pensó... mierda, pensó, si ella tuviera más libertad para salir del Harén... .

Los gritos de Yoruichi la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

¡Me cagüen la primera generación de la madre que la parió! ¡Doctoraaaaaaaaa!

Vaya, cómo tengo el pulso hoy – suspiró la doctora, guardando la botella.

Para que recuerdes no volver a hacerlo – replicó Tifa – Bastante tiene ese chiquillo con convertirse en nuevo "favorito" sin quererlo.

Vaya, qué interesante. Ya decía yo que había sentido algo raro.

Todas se quedaron mudas al darse cuenta de quién había entrado. Era una mujer joven, de curvas voluptuosas, tapadas en su cintura por una falda de tiras que dejaba entrever sus muslos sin cubrirlos del todo. Era la única prenda que llevaba, pues sus enormes y jugosos pechos estaban descubiertos, salvo por varios collares de cuentas que sin embargo no escondían el rojo fuego de su collar de esclava. Sobre todos ellos, estaba su flamante pelo naranja, que no llegaba a esconder dos pequeños puntos negros bajo su flequillo.

Era la Abeja Reina.

Mat...Matsumoto... . - murmuró Tifa.

La Abeja Reina permaneció imperturbable mientras preguntaba:

¿Cuándo ibais a decírmelo?

Angeal escuchó pacientemente a Tifa a través del teléfono.

Deberíais haberla informado conforme Cloud llegó, aunque de todas formas Zack encontrase la forma de sacarlo. - dijo, pero sin tono de reproche. - ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

Sólo nos ha preguntado datos sobre Cloud. Luego se ha ido a su habitación - suspiró Tifa al otro lado de la línea. Al oírla, Angeal tuvo deseos de abrazarla. Sabía que el bienestar de los miembros del Harén le importaba mucho.

No es muy dada a las escenas. - apuntó Angeal.

No...aunque claro, nadie ha estado a su nivel desde que llegó, y nosotros tres, las Gardenias, nunca hemos estado interesados en relevarla. Así que no tengo ni idea de cómo puede reaccionar. De hecho, lo último que me esperaba era que se lo tomase con tanta calma.

Malo... . - desconfió el Capitán - Cuando ante una situación que puede ser tan radical para uno se reacciona con esa calma, es porque se está tramando algo. - pensó unos momentos - Creo... que una buena idea sería que dejarais que Cloud y ella se vean. A ser posible, sin Sefirot de por medio y contigo como árbitro. No sé qué hizo anoche ni esta mañana...pero ahora ha recibido una visita y va a informarse sobre los ataques de los convoys. Creo...que por lo menos hasta la noche no estará ahí.

No me parece mal... - dijo Tifa, sintiendo alivio. - Muchas gracias, Angeal, sé que esto no es competencia tuya, pero yo a veces no... .

Me gusta escucharte. - la cortó suavemente Angeal. - Sabes que puedes llamarme para lo que quieras.

Tifa sonrió, deseando tener al Capitán frente a ella y no por el auricular.

Angeal...yo.. . - murmuró, ruborizándose...¡No, idiota!, se amonestó, ¡Eso no se dice por teléfono!

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en los que Tifa temió que Angeal colgara.

Libro este fin de semana. - sonó de pronto la ronca voz de Angeal - Dime... lo que me tengas que decir desayunando.

¡C...claro! - exclamó Tifa.

Angeal, a pesar del trabajo, notó su corazón algo más ligero mientras colgaba. Le pasaba últimamente cada vez que veía o hablaba con Tifa.

Suspiró cuando los informes que Kuchiki le había dejado le recordaron que aún no iba a poder verla y que todavía tenía un caso por resolver.

Poniéndose las gafas de cerca, los leyó.

Tras una investigación exhaustiva en toda la muralla, no se han encontrado rastros de violencia en ninguna apertura, ni en ningún posible punto flaco. Tampoco hay antecedentes cercanos de infiltración(la última fue hace cinco años y recordemos que fue abortada). Es imposible penetrar la Ciudadela sin fuerza bruta, ni siquiera los hechizos de teletransporte desde el exterior funcionan.

Esto nos lleva a dos posibles teorías:

El presunto asesino es paisano. Esa teoría sería posible de no ser porque ninguno de los criminales fichados es capaz de atacar así. Y, viendo los cadáveres (aunque estemos aún pendientes de la resolución del Equipo de Investigación), dudamos que fuera su primer asesinato, por lo que no es posible que fuera alguien de a pie trastornado.

El presunto asesino es inmigrante. Entraría legalmente el Día de puede que esté registrado o trabajando. No le convendría destacar hasta el momento de atacar ni tener a la Guardia detrás. Si hubiese sido un vagabundo, ya lo habríamos podido localizar.

Por ello, solicitaríamos una copia del censo de inmigrantes de este año para luego compararla con lo que nos ofreciera el teniente Ishida.

Tras verlo, realmente pensó que la joven Teniente se merecía un descanso: había repasado toda la muralla y todos los posibles criminales en apenas tres días. Mandarían al día siguiente a Abarai a patrullar con un destacamento. Sabía que aquello se le daba muy bien.

¿Capitán?

Angeal levantó la vista de los informes para encontrarse con un joven de aspecto serio, con gafas y el pelo azul corto, vestido con una bata blanca que contrastaba con el ala, del mismo tono que el pelo. Angeal sonrió algo cansado al ver que le ofrecía un café.

Gracias, teniente Ishida. – dio un sorbo de café y luego preguntó. ¿Pueden trabajar a gusto?

Sí, gracias... de hecho, ya podemos decirle algo. Acompáñeme, haga el favor.

Angeal apuró el café y lo siguió hacia una estancia blanca, aséptica, donde varios hombres y mujeres terminaban de pasar datos o imprimir fotografías donde señalaban algo. Angeal bajó un momento la cabeza al ver los cuatro cadáveres, ahora siendo tratados por maquilladores para tratar de restaurarlos.

Llegaron, finalmente, al despacho que le había sido asignado a Ishida, seguidos de un ayudante que le dejó las fotos. Ishida, tras ofrecerle asiento a Angeal, sacó diligentemente una carpeta con datos.

La hora de la muerte ha sido fechada hacia las seis la primera mujer y hacia las siete la ú mató en una hora exacta a todos.

Ya estaban muertos cuando... .

Incluso las laceraciones se efectuaron postmortem en los dos que tienen cabeza: eso lo hizo por impresionar. No me mire así. Algunos asesinos están muy orgullosos de lo que hacen. – luego le enseñó las fotos de cuerpo entero. Verá, fíjese... .

Es una carnicería... . – dijo Angeal, entre la compasión y la repulsión.

Sí, pero vea cómo han recibido los cortes. Las heridas, incluso las de las cabezas cortadas, son total y absolutamente limpias. ¿Se imagina la fuerza que tiene que tener una persona o un Anihombre para cortar una cabeza de un tajo, más la de un Faeri? Además,por el corte, la hoja estaba gastadísima. Y ni siquiera intentaron defenderse, no tuvieron tiempo. Los pilló por sorpresa. Y mire, aparte de que son Faeris, no siguen un patrón: gusto, conducta o algo... .Son tres mujeres y un hombre, dos de las mujeres tienen la piel blanca y los otros negra y amarilla... .

Una de las mujeres era soltera, el hombre y otra mujer cabezas de familia y la última tenía novia desde hacía años...no... no se conocían entre ellos siquiera... . – continuó Angeal, tratando de pensar y darle más posibles datos. Le sobrecogió la frialdad con la que Ishida le asentía con la cabeza antes de concluir:

Ninguno tenía nada en común.

¿Qué importancia tiene lo del patrón? – apuntó Angeal.

Si siguiera un patrón, podríamos decir que es un asesino en serie, buscar historiales de alguien con manías por algo y empezar. Pero... .

Angeal no se creía lo que estaba oyendo.

¿Quiere decir... que cometió estos asesinatos al azar?

Más bien que eligió a las víctimas al azar. – corrigió Ishida marcando una ruta sobre el mapa- Todos estaban en la zona de la catedral. Esa zona...

Hijo de puta... – siseó Angeal – si los mató a las siete aquí, por eso tardó una hora: esa zona es perfecta para traficantes, y podría tranquilamente ir a su ritmo con cuatro cuerpos de 90 kilos durante este rato sin... .

Estaban todas donde le convenía cuando decidió darse a conocer. El propósito del asesinato lo tenía: eran Faeris, militares... . – concluyó Ishida – Eran... sólo un aviso, una muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Angeal lo miró.

El muñeco empapado de sangre.

Aviso... Muy buen trabajo, Ishida. Siga con lo de la hoja. Luego hable mañana con Kuchiki y Abarai. La teniente quería compararlo con usted.

Señor, sí señor.


	9. Cap8:Traición

TRAICIÓN

Acompañadme. Os llevaré a vuestra habitación en el cuartel – dijo Renji, serio, a la figura vestida de blanco y negro que asintió mientras Sefirot y él se intercambiaban una inclinación respetuosa de cabeza. Era un hombre de pelo moreno y largo con ojos grises, y tenía ese pelo sujeto con adornos blancos.

Mientras, Renji se encontraba… no sabía cómo se encontraba: les había seguido hasta ahí. Vale que todos los militares de los Yermos eran de su jurisdicción, pero… ¿No había más soldados de los que preocuparse o más Supervisores que mandar? Y lo más fuerte es que había estado charlando y tomando algo con Sefirot. Ya lo que faltaba, que encima fueran amigos... si como decían antes, Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

En fin, lo que sabía era que a Rukia no le iba a hacer ni puta gracia… ese cabrón no había dejado de machacarla desde que había entrado, y, aunque también machacaba a Ishida, parecía llevarse mejor con el estirado ese… . Cerdo machista, pensó Renji para sí, incluso se había permitido hacer comentarios cuando se había casado con ellos dos… .

¿En qué piensas, Abarai? - le cortó el hombre, con voz reposada.

En el trabajo que aún me queda por hacer. - gruñó una verdad a medias para no acordarse de su parentela... .

... cosa que casi hicieron Kurosaki y otros de los miembros del equipo de investigación cuando lo vieron entrar por la puerta.

Cabrón... .

Ni aquí nos libramos de ese hijoputa... .

¿Pues quién es? – preguntó Zack a otro militar. No es que fuera racista, pero le extrañó ver que estaba en las fuerzas un hombre que parecía un humano más o menos normal.

Byakuya, uno de los capitanes de fuera y uno de los supervisores para ver cómo va el trabajo dentro y fuera– aclaró Ishida, haciéndole una leve inclinación de cabeza que Byakuya devolvió antes de ignorar al resto del cuartel.

¿El Capitán Hewley? – preguntó con voz desdeñosa.

Hace un rato que acaba de retirarse. – dijo Renji.

Qué casualidad. – replicó el hombre.

No es casualidad cuando se lleva despierto veinticuatro horas. – no pudo evitar saltar Zack con tono de advertencia, pero Byakuya sólo sonrió.

Su hijo, ¿no? Eres su vivo retrato de joven. – dijo secamente antes de volver a mirar a Renji - ¿Y la Teniente Kuchiki?

Rukia está descansando, señor – dijo Ichigo, protectoramente, sujetando a Renji del brazo. – Ha estado trabajando muy duro.

Yo estoy presente, señor. Aquí tiene parte de los resultados a los que hemos llegado, señor. – atajó el Teniente Ishida, enseñando sus notas y las de Rukia mientras los maridos de ésta fulminaban al Supervisor con la mirada. Pero Byakuya los rechazó.

Enséñemelos cuando dejen de ser borradores.

Sin añadir nada más, se dirigió a la que era su nueva oficina mientras los que lo conocían murmuraban amenazas... .

Sí que es capullo, sí. – concedió Zack. – Si supiera lo que cuestan... .

Lo saaaabeeee – suspiraron Ichigo y Renji casi a coro.

Luego se miraron entre ellos como diciendo "¿Quién se lo dice a Rukia?".

Cloud, soy Ángela, ¿puedo entrar?

Sí, claro. – dijo Cloud, terminando de cambiarse a otra túnica. Tenían que reconocer que eran cómodas.

La señorita Tifa dice que vayas a verla. – dijo la chica cuando entró - Por lo visto...tiene que ver con la Abeja Reina.

Cloud tomó aire. Ya... había esperado y temido el momento en que le tocara verla. Aunque realmente, si estaba Tifa, podía ir algo tranquilo... . Talión le había dicho que todos la habían elegido por mayoría cuando Reeve les había dado la oportunidad de votar a un Encargado. Después de conocerla, no le extrañaba... .

Oye, Ángela...te puedes ir.

Siempre me mandas fuera antes de la hora. - dijo...pero no parecía contrariada, sólo sorprendida. De hecho, alegremente sorprendida.

No me voy a inventar nada si no tienes nada que hacer... – luego le preguntó, señalando su colección de cintas – ¿Por cierto, has cogido tú..?

¡Uy! - se sonrojó Ángela, devolviéndole con cuidado una cinta - Toma. Lo siento, se me pasó. No quería... .

No, mujer, mientras me la cuides... – sonrió levemente Cloud, guardándola cuidadosamente.

Sefirot sonrió, algo cansado. Había obviado la información de los convoys. La visita de Byakuya, después de tantos años sin verse, se había alargado más de lo que ambos habían pensado.

Ahora...quería buscar a Cloud. Había lamentado no poder quedarse, pero esa noche, después de la anterior... .

Tenía muchas ideas... .

Pero un aroma conocido lo detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

Hacía cinco días que no os veía, Sefirot, cariño.

Sefirot suspiró.

Matsumoto. – saludó, inclinando un poco la cabeza a la Abeja Reina, que salía de las celosías.

Qué formal. - medio bromeó, cruzada de brazos - Decidme una cosa…¿Cuándo ibais a presentarme a vuestro "protegido"?

No sabía que tuviera que presentártelo.

Matsumoto alzó un dedo.

Teniendo en cuenta que seguramente fuese la persona en la que realmente pensabais la última vez que nos acostamos, tengo que discrepar. – dijo, recordándolo: para ella, había sido un desastre, el - Os conozco, Sefirot, ¿ya os aburro, verdad? Diez años son ya muchos como vuestra Abeja Reina. Dado que llevo en ese puesto desde los quince, creo que por lo menos debería conocer a mi sustituto… . – siseó de dolor cuando un latigazo le chasuqeó en el brazo.

Los ojos de Sefirot eran totalmente fríos mientras sujetaba el látigo:

Cloud no es tu susti… .

¿Se...Sefirot?

El chico había oído el latigazo y a hora estaba paralizado en el pie de las escaleras, entre asombrado de la Abeja Reina... y aterrado por la mirada de Sefirot.

Era...la primera vez que lo veía con el látigo.

Así que éste es Cloud... – dijo Matsumoto,escrutándolo con la mirada – La verdad es que no está mal... y, mira, qué curioso, un Faeri como tú... ¿No llevabas años buscando uno? – pareció contenta al ver cómo eso le había llegado a Cloud. Se imaginaba lo que el pequeño estaría pensando, veía en su carita que incluso había llegado a hacerse ilusiones y esa frase le había hecho darse cuenta de que sólo era un juguete más, como todos. Pobre infeliz, pensó para sí - Hola, niño… - sonrió luego, frívola, apretándose amorosamente los pechos – ¿Te gustan? Amo, ¿créeis que al chico le gustan también las chicas? Podría ser divert… .

Para pasmo de Cloud, Sefirot, sin vacilar, acababa de darle un brutal latigazo en la espalda que la dejó siseando.

¡Déjala! – gritó Cloud.

Uy…porque no lo conoces… - jadeó Matsumoto- E...eso...pégame, que el chaval...vea lo que le espera... . Que vea que no sólo das mimitos... .

Cállate - siseó Sefirot. – Y en vez de ladrar, dale las gracias.

¿Que me calle? ¿Qué tiene de malo que el chaval sepa que te ibas los fines de semana para buscar nuevas cositas? ¿Lo has puesto a mi nivel, no? – luego miró a Cloud – ¡Eres su nueva joyita, niño! ¡Enhorabuena, no has tenido que hacer ni la mitad de lo que hice yo! ¡Tu ala le ha conquistado! ¡Es su puto fetiche! ¿Sabes los años que llevaba buscando un Faeri para meterlo aq...?

Otro brutal latigazo la enmudeció... .

¡¿Qué está pasando a...?! – empezó Tifa, corriendo hacia Matsumoto en las escaleras... .

...mientras Sefirot cogía con fuerza a Cloud del brazo y los desvanecía en una nube de plumas.

Ambos aabaron en la Habitación de Espera.

He pegado a una arpía que se estaba burlando de ti. – lo atajó Sefirot antes de que dijera palabra - Eres demasiado inocente. Yo he cometido el error de subestimarla. No lo hagas tú.

¡No es sólo eso! – gritó Cloud. Luego trató de tranquilizarse, trató de calmar la inquietud que ya tenía y que habían avivado las palabras de Matsumoto – Sefirot...¿Por qué me querías en este Harén?

Te quería para mí.

¿Pero por qué?

¿Es por lo que ha dicho Matsumoto?

No es sólo por eso. – dijo Cloud, tratando de ignorarlo...quería...quería oírlo de labios del propio Sefirot. – Niega.. niega que lo que ha dicho es cierto. Dime... dime que me ha engañado. ¡Ha dicho que tú buscabas un Faeri!

Y te vi a ti.

Lo que podía implicar esa respuesta hizo que Cloud, furioso, dejara escapar la amargura que lo consumía.

¡Y yo te recuerdo que me arrancaste de la calle sin contemplaciones cuando había salido a tomar algo con mis amigos! ¿Y si yo no quería? ¿No te importaba? – ante el silencio de Sefirot, perdió ya les estribos, notando un fuerte dolor en su pecho. - ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡No es a mí, es a mi ala a la que quieres!

Pues sí, quiero tu ala. Quiero tu cuerpo. – dijo S

Las botas de Sefirot resonaron en el pasillo del Harén.

¡Amoooo!

Una felicísima Yoruichi entró dando saltitos y se le aferró del brazo.

¿Dónde está Cloud? – dijo Sefirot, ignorando que Yoruichi se le estaba aferrando sensualmente. Sólo podía pensar en Cloud. Ese chico…hacía tres días que no dormía a su lado y ya se sentía solo, como si le faltara algo… y le había visto el día anterior y ya le echaba de menos. No había pensado venir hoy…pero no había podido esperar al día siguiente cuando se había despertado con el recuerdo de su cara llorosa, cuando durante todo el día había recordado su temblor, su miedo hacia él… . Nunca le había dado importancia a cuando alguien del Harén había llorado, a cuando se le habían resistido… . En el mejor de los casos, había sonreído con indiferencia.

Pero…ahora se sentía como lo que decían que era.

Tenía que arreglarlo. Como fuera.

Se ha pasado el día en la biblioteca... no quería que nadie le molestara. - ronroneó la Loto, cogiéndole suavemente la barbilla. - ¿Por qué no cumplís sus deseos y...? – sin contemplaciones, el Amo la apartó, con lo que ella quedó furiosa - ¡¿Pues qué os hace ese puto mo...?

Un violento latigazo la tiró al suelo mientras el Amo sin inmutarse se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Sefirot abrió la puerta... .

Los libros estaban amontonados y destrozados, como si alguien les hubiese dado brutalmente patadas. Un arrebato de furia, pensó Sefirot, buscando el rastro de Cloud.

La uerta de la Biblioteca se llenó de curiosos, que pronto comentaban cosas…y enmudecieron cuando Sefirot los miró.

Largaos o reparadlo. – les dijo antes de salir, siguiendo el rastro mágico del chico. Aún... era fresco, no hacía mucho que había pasado.

Corrió por los pasillos, cada vez más deprisa, hasta llegar a un ventanal roto cerca del Comedor donde faltaba una de las espadas que se ponían de adorno.

Un rastro de sangre purpúrea con la espada manchada sobre ella lo sobrecogió.

El mismo color que la suya.

Reconstrucción. – murmuró Sefirot para sí… .

Gracias al hechizo, una imagen fantasmagórica comenzó a formarse encima del charco de sangre… donde un Cloud, con los ojos enrojecidos, lo volvía a formar al cortarse con desesperación su ala con el sable… y bramaba entre el dolor y la amargura cuando el ala se unió, antes de salir desbocado por la ventana dejando a Sefirot sobrecogido.

Idiota…¿por qué lo has hecho? – murmuró para sí con amargura, pero enseguida salió por la ventana, ignorando los cortes y la violencia de la lluvia.

Tenía…tenía que encontrarlo… .


	10. Cap9:El ala de Faeri

EL ALA DE FAERI

Cloud corría sin mirar a dónde, enfebrecido, con la visión cegada tanto por sus lágrimas como por la llvuia que arreciaba, sabiendo que sólo podía correr, correr, sin rumbo, correr por los tejados, saltar, ignorar los golpes, los resbalones, los arañazos, el dolor de su oreja al arrancarse el pendiente, los atrancones con la cadena, correr, sólo correr... .

¿Adónde?

No lo sabía.

Ya no tenía ningún sitio.

En el Yermo no tenía sitio, nunca lo había tenido.

Sus propios colegas bendecían que lo hubieran convertido en puta.

Zack parpadeó un momento en sus pensamientos, tal vez escuchó su voz llamándole, pero su dolor lo apagó.

Y Sefirot… .

Notó su corazón a punto de estallar.

Ojalá…estuviera en sus brazos, ojalá le dijera que todo iba bien, ojalá volviera el que se le había abrazado a la cintura, el que lo había calmado en sus brazos, el que le había pedido que no llorara… .

No… lo que no fuera mentira de todo eso, nunca le iba a pasar.

Su ala aún le dolía, le dolía más por la lluvia, pero no era nada con el dolor de aceite hirviendo, de locomotora aplastando raíles que machacaba su corazón… a ver si hay suerte y se rompe, pensó Cloud, es la culpa de todo, ¡todo lo malo que me ha pasado es por…!

Resbaló en el tejado y cayó, cerrando los ojos… .

…pero milagrosamente aterrizó sin daño en una cornisa.

Cloud.

Alzó la vista… y lo vio bajo la lluvia, frente a él en la cornisa de enfrente.

Vaya, me has pillado. – dijo con sarcasmo – ¿Vas a castigarme?

Ya veremos. – replicó Sefirot. Luego le tendió la mano. - a casa.

Cloud rió con amargura.

Yo no tengo casa. Duermo en una habitación prestada, te recuerdo. Y cuando la deje, ocuparé tu cama hasta que te canses de mí y… .

Un brutal bofetón le hizo abrir mucho los ojos: Sefirot se había teleportado frente a él sin perder la seriedad.

A ver si así se te mete algo de cordura en la cabeza. - luego lo miró bien - Estás calado. La fiebre y el frío te están haciendo decir muchas gilipolleces. - fue a cogerlo - Necesitas cambiarte… .

¡Déjame! – gritó Cloud, tratando de no llorar mientras se zafaba. - ¡No me toques! - bramó al recordar...El toque se volvió más suave, casi suplicante, levísimo. Aun así, se fue a la esquina de la cornisa. - Estoy bien... . No necesito tu lástima... .

No seas tan orgulloso - siseó Sefirot, pero Cloud no pudo ver amenaza... ¿más bien..ruego? - ¿Qué ha pasado para que trataras de arrancarte el ala?

Mi ala... - murmuró Cloud con la voz quebrada - Mi ala... ¿Es lo único que te importa de mí, verdad? Lo que te faltaba para tu colección... - volvió a sisear de dolor al notar un tirón de la cadena.

Te dije que no volvieras a pensar de ti así - dijo Sefirot - ¿Es por lo de ayer?

¡Pues sí, ¿vale?! - gritó Cloud, al borde del llanto, explotando sin control - ¡Por lo de ayer y por toda mi puta vida! ¡¿Contento?! ¡Claro que no sé de qué me extraño! ¡Siempre es igual, vaya donde vaya!¡Soy un monstruo de feria, un puñetero engendro! ¡Tendría que estar acostumbrado a que la gente me usase, me tirase y se divirtiera a mi costa hasta que se aburrieran! ¡Total, pertenezco a una raza cometedora de crímenes! ¡No sé de qué me ex...!

Sefirot lo cogió fuertemente de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

¿Y qué crímenes has cometido tú?

¡Suéltame! - gritó llorando ya sin vergüenza... pero suspiró al notar que Sefirot besaba sus heridas, curándolas todas. Jadeó de alivio... .Y entonces notó que Sefirot le echaba la capa por encima, salvándole de algo del frío.

¿Qué crimen has cometido?¿Me lo quieres decir?

Cloud primero quiso golpearle la cara...pero se dio cuenta de que ésta no mostraba ni burla ni sarcasmo, sino seriedad.

Contéstame. - dijo serenamente Sefirot. - Eres casi un niño, incluso en cánones humanos. ¿Qué has podido hacer tan terrible para avergonzarte así de tu raza y de ti mismo?

Cloud recordó los gritos de su madre. Su padre muerto por defenderlos, aunque su madre nunca se lo echara en cara. Las veces que habían tenido que huir de su casa. La vez que la pobre mujer le había intentado quitar el ala para que lo dejaran en paz, para que dejaran de intentar hacerle daño. Las veces que la habían echado del trabajo por su culpa. Cuando su madre... había... .

No... no me gusta hablar de eso - murmuró Cloud... y notó que Sefirot estiraba de su cadena, atrayéndole fácilmente...pero se suavizó al rodearle con los brazos y el ala, dándole calor bajo la lluvia.

¿Tus padres eran los dos humanos, verdad?

Cloud notó cómo su corazón se encogía y su cuerpo se enfriaba de golpe.

No era una pregunta.

¿Cómo...?

Lo miró al notar que lo abrazaba con lo que podía ser cariño. Quedó estupefacto al ver que sus ojos habían abandonado toda frialdad.

Los Puros no somos como los otros Faeris. Los otros vienen de linajes de Faeris: hijos, padres, abuelos... . Vienen de Bob Sinclair, Sylvia y todos esos. Los Puros salimos de la nada, de humanos sin medicar. Para ellos, podemos pasar por monstruos.-Le acarició la cara, notando dolor al ver esa expresión tan ía... por lo que había tenido que pasar. - Lo sé...porque yo fui el primero.

El chico notó un nudo en la garganta al oírlo.

MI... mi madre... – murmuró Cloud con la voz quebrada – Ella... murió... la mataron por... . – Sefirot le puso suavemente los dedos en los labios.

Shhhh...pasara lo que pasara, no fue culpa tuya. Así que no vuelvas a esconder tu ala a menos que realmente quieras.

Cloud apretó los ojos.

Siempre...

"...no fue culpa tuya"

Eso... era lo que realmente había querido oír... .

Nunca pensó que se sentiría lo suficientemente bien en ningún abrazo como para llorarlo.

Temblando, enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Sefirot, que le acarició con ternura, notando que una garra apretaba su pecho al oírlo llorar, al notar cómo lo aferraba. Con suavidad, acarició su ala, sin interés sexual, sólo tranquilizándolo.

La quiero... pero porque es tuya. Quería decir eso. - le susurró, notando una humedad en su propia mejilla que no tenía nada uqe ver con la lluvia - Perdóname.

Zack corrió al Harén. Dioses, había visto a Cloud correr a toda prisa, le había hasta llamado, pero... .

¡Sefirot ni siquiera había notificado su fuga!

Abarai le había dicho que le había visto cogerlo, y que antes de que se acercara se habían desvanecido.

Esperaba que no... .

¡Esperaba que no hubiera empezado el castigo!

¡Me cagüen la putaaaaaa!

El grito de Yoruichi lo detuvo en seco. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en el Harén sonaba mucho lío,y, apenas cruzó la puerta, el parque estaba poblado con muchos de los miembros y sus criados asombrados y comentando entre sí frente a una de las ventanas del pasillo, rota... .

Aceleró el paso al ver que estaba lleno de sangre.

De pronto Aeris apareció, corriendo entre el revuelo.

¡No lo ha castigado! ¡Zack, no lo ha castigado!

¡¿Qué?! – gritó el militar mientras Aeris, entre nerviosa y excitada, le cogió de las manos.

Han salido los dos, han bajado por el tejado de la Catedral. Cloud...estaba sangrando y lo ha curado... .

¡Y luego lo ha cogido en brazos, como a una novia! ¡Dioses, no tienes ni idea...! ¡No tienes ni idea del revuelo que se ha armado! ¡Yoruichi y Taum están que trinan! – gritó Doral, que venía detrás. - ¡Y creo que cuando Matsumoto se entere le van a dar los siete males!

¡Esto nunca ha pasado! – gritó Salim tras ellos - ¡Nunca! ¡Joder, si yo cuando me escapé no me pude levantar en una semana!

¡Qué bonito es el amoooor! - gritó Lalo Caza, ilusionadísimo, con los ojos brillantes y lágrimas de alegría.

No...yo no me alegraría tanto, Lalo Caza - dijo pensativamente Scar. No creía que un milagro así fuera posible, al menos no tan rápido...y, mirando a varios, preveía muchas envidias... .

¿Pero qué coño le da...?

A saber... .Puto niñato... .

¡¿Por quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! - berreó Yoruichi a pleno pulmón, prácticamente pataleando como una niña chica.

Inadmisible... - murmuró una de las criadas mientras varios le daban la razón.

¡¿Queréis despejar esto?! - gritó Tifa, más preocupada por saber dónde estaba Cloud y qué le había hecho que por los cotilleos - ¡Se lo ha llevado, y punto! ¡Callaos, dejad de cotillear y largaos a vuestras habitaciones! ¡Mika, que te veo!

Zack no oyó nada. Aún no se lo creía. Cloud...¡ese cabrón no sólo no le había hecho nada, sino que...!

¡Joder, cómo me alegro…! ¿Dónde está?

No… nadie lo sabe. – murmuró Aeris – Se han desvanecido, pero... .

Un brillito parpadeó... y ambos quedaron de piedra cuando un papel doblado cayó en manos de Zack.

¿Esto...? - cautelosamente, lo abrió - Joder... Es...la letra de Cloud... .

Zack... .

No puedo explicarte qué me ha hecho intentar escaparme. No ahora, pero prometo que te lo diré.

Siento...no haberte hecho caso cuando huía. Lo siento mucho. Dile también a Tifa que cargue a mi tarjeta la reparación de la Biblioteca y la ventana. Está en la mesita de la Habitación de Espera. Dile... que estaba practicando. A Angela dile que venga mañana por la tarde contigo.

No... no culpes a Sefirot, al menos no del todo. Pero..lo importante es que me ha traído aquí. Te lo creas o no, me ha curado las heridas(no, no está leyendo la carta ni me la está dictando, puedes pedirle a Aeris que haga un hechizo de verificación).

No sé dónde estoy exactamente, creo que es una habitación de Palacio, pero estoy bien. De hecho...

Hacía mucho que no me encontraba tan bien.

Te juro que mañana te lo contaré todo, con pelos y señales.

Muchísimas gracias.

Cloud.

Postdata: Aeris, por favor, entra en la Biblioteca y busca mi pendiente. se ha tenido que colar bajo una estantería, creo que cerca de la ventana. Luego os lo explicaré.

¿Qué...?

Zack... todo lo que está diciendo es verdad – dijo Aeris después de haber realizado el hechizo.

Cloud estaba envuelto en un grueso albornoz, apoyando los pies desnudos sobre una suave sábana de seda y con una toalla sobre su cabeza mientras escuchaba cómo Sefirot se movía por la habitación a la que lo había traído, ahora en penumbra, mientras por la habitación flotaba el suave rastro mágico de Sefirot.

Éste prácticamente le había obligado a coger esa taza humeante de leche con un poco de miel y cognac... y el había aceptado a cambio de que le pudiera hacer llegar una nota a Zack. Le había oío llamarlo y no quería que se preocupara. Sefirot ni siquiera había hecho el ademán de leerlo. Tampoco le había preguntado nada. Se había dado cuenta de que Sefirot sabía más de lo que parecía o quería dar a entender, parecía saber que lo del otro día no había sido el únido detonante, podía haberle interrogado... .Pero...no le había hecho contarle todo eso...se lo había agradecido, lo último que quería era pensar en esos cabrones, por lo menos quería preparase para ver qué iba a hacer... . Sólo...al ver que ya no podía seguir hablando, le había abrazado, dejándole desahogarse bajo la lluvia, al llegar, en silencio, acunándolo con algo de torpeza, pero con la ternura que le recordaba... . Se tocó el collar, algo dolido. Aún no confiaba del todo, pero... .

Supo...algo le dijo que eso no podía ser un espejismo.

"Lo sé...porque yo fui el primero".

Si él había pasado por lo que había pasado, ¿por qué habría pasado Sefirot?

Se miró su ala, notando que ya casi no le dolía.

"El ala de Faeri no es sólo un apéndice: nos ayuda a volar, nos da nuestra magia, refleja nuestro estado, nos da y nos ayuda a dar placer... . Es parte de nuestra alma, no una maldición.", le había susurrado mientras se desahogaba. Más frases suyas bailotearon en sus recuerdos:

"Ese ala, fuera"

"La quiero... pero porque es tuya."

"Son idiotas".

"Ha...ha sido amable""¿Acaso no tenía que haberlo sido?"

"Perdóname"

Realmente... .

El cabrón retorcido, a su manera, había querido que no se avergonzara de ella.

Cerrando los ojos, se acarició el ala , como pidiéndole perdón en silencio.

Como pidiéndose perdón en silencio.

Una chimenea se encendió, calentando la ropa de Cloud que había quedado en la pantalla e iluminando la habitación. Entonces Cloud vio que tenía las paredes de suvae madera marrón, de una calidad evidente pero más acogedora que la habitación de Sefirot por su sencillez, por sus cortinas de tonos suaves y por la grande pero acogedora cama de sábanas rojas delante de la chimenea, que daba un acogedor calor mientras fuera sonaba y crecía la lluvia con un cálido olor a humedad mientras era mecida por una suave melodía que sonaba de un pequeño equipo de música ...

¿Dónde…? – murmuró Cloud. – Esto… no es la Habitación de Espera.

Demasiado revuelo ha organizado la salida. – dijo Sefirot, aún vestido, sentándose a su lado en la cama - Quería que te dejaran tranquilo.

Tampoco es tu habitación. – dijo Cloud, aguantando un escalofrío.

No. - dijo Sefirot. Sabía el mal recuerdo que le traería. - Quería que estuvieras cómodo. Pensaba que íbamos a venir aquí por primera vez cuando salieras del Harén, pero he tenido que adelantarme.

CLoud abrió mucho los ojos.

El...el rastro mágico... .

¿Me... me estás diciendo que la hiciste para nos…? -con cuidado, Sefirot posó los labios en su frente, interrumpiéndole.

No tienes fiebre, bien… . - El Amo, preocupado tal vez por primera vez en su vida, sólo vio su aspecto cansado. Ya al menos se estaba secando y estaba al calor, pero aún lo recordaba bajo la lluvia, lloroso... le costaría quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza... . - ¿Tienes hambre?

No…no me apetece comer nada… . – lo miró. Vio que Sefirot también estaba calado, pero ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Haz un esfuer… .

Se silenció al notar que Cloud le echaba la toalla suavemente por el pelo, secándoselo. Sonrojándose, empezó a quitarle la camiseta y siguió secándole el pecho, con detalle.

Tú…tampoco tienes que ponerte enfermo. – murmuró Cloud… tentativamente, le abrió los pantalones sin mirar, bajando suavemente la toalla…

... y suspiró al notar que Sefirot lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiese que se fuese a desvanecer.

No vuelvas a hacer eso. Nunca. - le dijo con firmeza.

Cloud supo perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo a su intento de... .

Eres perfecto como eres... . - le susurró el mayor en el oído. - No necesito más.

"Quiero tu ala. Quiero tu cuerpo. Te quiero tener en los brazos".

No...no había querido decir... .

Sefirot... creo... que estoy empezando a entenderte... - le susurró - pero joder, podías ser más claro... . Me dan ganas de ahogarte a veces... .

A ratos el sentimiento es mutuo. - le sonrió suavemente el mayor, acariciándole los pies descalzos. Lo escuchó tragar saliva un momento.

Por eso... - murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos - quiero... conocerte, Sefirot.

Sefirot, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, parecía no saber lo que hacer. Ambos latidos se escucharon mientras sus labios se iban acercando.

Cloud, cerrando los ojos, lo besó, a lo que Sefirot replicó. Pronto, lo estrechó contra sí, sin dejar de besarlo a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Notó que Cloud estaba muy nervioso, aunque realmente... deseaba... .

Lo necesito... – murmuró contra el pecho de su amante. - Sefirot...te...te necesito.

Entonces Sefirot le sonrió, acariciándole la cara.

No había nada de triunfal en esa sonrisa. Más bien... era...¿cálida?. Sus caricias le hacían pensar en lo del otro día y lo de sus "compañeros" como una pesadilla, algo que no volvería a repetirse… . Sefirot iba muy despacio, con un cariño imposible, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la piel que se vislumbraba bajo su albornoz.

Voy a darte otra lección. – le susurró, cogiéndole la cara con cariño – Ésta es muy importante, así que préstame atención, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que la entiendas bien... .

Cloud asintió, abrazando la cabeza de Sefirot mientras éste lo tumbaba despacio en la cama. Para su sorpresa, le quitó la cadena, sin atarlo a la cama como le había amenazado antes mientras lamía su cuello. La cadena de corazones quedó en el suelo como testigo mudo de sus suspiros, sus gemidos… .

Cloud gimió entre la vergüenza y el placer cuando Sefirot le abrió el albornoz, pero sin verlo desnudo, acariciando ambas pieles humedecidas que poco a poco se iban calentando en el calor.

¿Tienes miedo? – le susurró Sefirot, mirándole a los ojos.

No...– mintió Cloud, pero Sefirot le acarició con dulzura la cara.

Shhh... sólo duele al principio... Y... pararé si no te gusta...

Cloud tragó saliva, pero abrazó a Sefirot mientras éste le seguía mimando, haciéndole gemir mientras su mano le bajaba el albornoz bajo el olor suave de un enorme bote de aceite… .

¡Oh!Aaaah... . Sefirot... . - se ruborizó al oírse, pero Sefirot lo tranquilizó besándole el cuello.

Me gusta... Lección primera: no tengas vergüenza... .

Entrecerró los ojos, respirando pesadamente mientras veía cómo Sefirot acariciaba su miembro mientras lo abrazaba. Pronto, lo correspondió, gimiendo en el largo beso que compartieron.

Había... había temido que lo tomara a la fuerza... y... y esto... .

Gritó, abrazándole el cuello cuando el mayor acarició su entrada con los dedos empapados de esa suave esencia.

¿Te gusta? – le susurró, metiendo un poquito más su dedo cuando asintió, con cuidado. Era muy estrechito y no quería hacerle daño. Sonrió al ver cómo recibía el placer, ahora sin miedo, abrazándole. Notaba... un calor en el pecho... . Sabía que no se hubiera perdonado que fuera de otra forma, si el día anterior le hbuiera hecho daño... .

Cloud aferró más a Sefirot, abriendo instintivamente más las piernas cuando el mayor metió otro dedo. Siseó de molestia... pero ésta pasó cuando notó que ambas erecciones comenzaban a rozarse.

Ambos se besaron, con fuerza, mientras Sefirot se movía suavemente sobre el chico.

Lección segunda – le susurró – Abrázame todo lo fuerte que puedas.

Cloud, jadeando, le obedeció, deseando... gimió de frustración cuando Sefirot sacó sus dedos y su miembro, cubierto de esencia, sólo acarició su entrada.

Lección tercera – dijo Sefirot, risueño – paciencia... – luego lo besó, sintiendo que no podía contenerse más. – Cuarta: relájate.

Cloud había esperado un dolor horroroso... pero sólo sintió la invasión, incómoda, pero... jadeó, aferrándose a Sefirot mientras éste avanzaba despacio, muy despacio.

Ambos respiraron roncamente cuando el mayor hubo entrado por completo, notando el corazón del otor como un tambor por el pecho. Entonces Sefirot lo abrazó, besándole el cuello con cariño y suspirando al ver que su cara iba cambiando, coloreándose suavemente.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que así era cómo lo había querido desde el principio.

¿Ves como no duele? – le susurró dulcemente en el oído.

Oooh...no... – jadeó Cloud, abrazándolo. Era... casi... casi temía partirse, pero... . Todo el miedo que le había inspirado antes Sefirot se estaba desvaneciendo bajo su calor, su mirada... – Te... te noto mucho... .

Sefirot sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza y el ala.

¡Aaaaaaang! – gritó Cloud, retorciéndose, sintiendo que se le curvaban hasta los dedos de los pies – ¡Jo...jodeeeer!

Quinta: nunca ignores un ala Faeri haciendo el amor. – le susurró el mayor... .

Haciendo... el amor... .

Sefirot gimió cuando Cloud lo secundó, aferrando su enorme ala con sus pequeñas manos mientras su ala se movía inexpertamente a lo largo de la grande..

Ooh, Cloud... .

El pequeño gimió cuando Sefirot, envalentonado, se movió dentro de él.

¡Sefirot! ¡Aaaah! – gritó... y más cuando Sefirot repitió esos empujones, como si saborease su cuerpo por dentro. Lo aferró, besándole en los labios con fuerza, sintiéndose en el cielo cuando lo correspondió, cuando acarició con fuerza su miembro, cuando lo abrazó, cuando ambas alas se entrecruzaron, cuando notó su firme espalda bajo el abrazo de sus piernas, cuando vio el deseo aimentando como una llama en sus ojos verdes... .

Sefirot, al notar cómo Cloud, gritando, empapaba ambos vientres, no pudo hacer menos que seguirlo antes de derrumbarse en él, respirando roncamente.

Ambos abrieron pesadamente los ojos... y se sonrieron mientras Sefirot le apartaba suavemente a Cloud el pelo de la frente. Luego lo besó con cuidado mientras salía. Pero, a pesar de su cuidado, el chico guiñó los ojos.

¿Te duele?

Ahora...au... un poco... – dijo Cloud, quitándole hierro. Pero de pronto miró a la sábana y ... – Es...estoy... . – murmuró, lívido.

Shhh... Es normal. – lo tranquilizó Sefirot, curándolo suavemente mientras lo cogía en brazos y lo llevaba al baño.

Mientras por la magia la sangre desaparecía, el mayor lo limpió suavemente y le apretó con un poco de agua fría, terminándolo de aliviar. Cloud lo aferró, medio adormilado.

Se dio cuenta de que Sefirot volvía a alzarlo... y pasaban a su habitación. Cloud no sabía explicar cómo se sentía: nada de eso tenía que ver con lo que había oído, con lo que había visto, con lo que había temido... . Lo único que sabía seguro era que no quería soltar a Sefirot, que no quería descruzar su ala... .

Para su sorpresa positiva, Sefirot, sin soltarlo, separó las mantas y los tumbó a ambos antes de cubrirlos, con la piel del otro como único abrigo bajo las sábanas.

¿Te encuentras mejor? – le susurró Sefirot.

LO que tengo... es mucho sueño... – murmuró el chico, apoyando la cabeza en su cuello. Estaba... el ala de Sefirot, su brazo, su calor... .

Había... entendido perfectamente la "lección".

Pues duerme... .

Sefirot le sonrió con lo que podía ser ternura, acunándolo mientras se iba quedando dormido en sus brazos. Esto... .

Se dio cuenta de que si hubiera sido como había pensado al principio no lo hubiese disfrutado tanto como ésta. Puede que ni la milésima parte.

EL orgullo ya no había tenido nada que ver.

Nunca había pensado que pudiera ser así.

Lo besó con cariño antes de notar que a él también estaba comenzando a vencerle el sueño, un sueño agradable y placentero.

Hacía tiempo que había querido tenerte así. – le susurró a Cloud – No tienes ni idea de cuánto.

Mientras Sefirot se dormía abrazado al chico, el fuego de la chimenea se fue apagando muy suavemente, envolviéndolos en una dulce osucridad.


	11. Cap10:Principio de aceptación

Lo sé, lo sé, y lo sientoT_T, perdón por el retraso y por el cachondeo...

Creo que por fin ha mejorado algo la política de esta página en cuando a crossovers(al menos los personajes), así que, por fin, voy a seguir subiendo por aquí, a cosa de tres capítulos por semana.

De verdad, lamento el cachondeo. Hoy pondré dos, el sábado por la mañana subiré los dos siguientes, y ya lo normalizaré para el martes, jueves y sábado.

Un abrazo.

**PRINCIPIO DE ACEPTACIÓN**

Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro mientras terminaba de escribir lo que le estaba dictando Yryu Ishida. Bien. Por fin lo habían cotejado todo. Habían acabado llegando a la conclusión de que posiblemente era un inmigrante registrado, de complexión fuerte y, por el ángulo de los cortes, bastante alto y sin duda, diestro. No descartaban que pudiera ser un ser mejorado, pero eso, claro, era una teoría, sin muestras no podían decir nada.

-¿Y la parte de Renji?

-A eso iba- apuntó Ishida - " Según el Sargento Abarai, no han sido detectados movimientos extraños, por lo que incluso podemos afirmar que tiene un domicilio fijo. Esto cerraría el cerco, porque dudamos que hubiera podido actuar si trabajara en los trabajos que otorgan habitaciones, como la cocina, la limpieza..."

-¿Cómo hace estas deducciones? - preguntó Rukia sin dejar de escribir, entre extrañada y admirada.

-"... así que estamos repasando las listas de inmigrantes que trabajen en empleos que no den habitaciones, como administrativos. Seguramente sea una profesión que no levante sospechas y pueda servirle de tapadera.". Fin del informe - concluyó Ishida antes de decir - Simplemente... intento meterme en la cabeza del criminal. Pienso en lo que haría si fuera él.

-Simplemente, dice - sonrió Rukia sin malicia mientras sacaba la copia del papel carbón. - Bueno... ahora habrá que buscar un inmigrante muy alto y fornido que trabaje en una profesión que no llame la atención. Eso supone ya bajar a los unos cien individuos. Algo es algo. - con aire triunfal, sacó una cerveza de una neverita y le ofreció a Ishida, que la rechazó educadamente.

-No bebo alcohol, gracias. Además...yo no me daría tanta prisa en celebrarlo. Dudo que sea su último ataque.

-Como que le voy a permitir que lo repita. - murmuró Rukia. - Y la cerveza es porque llevamos horas. No veo el momento de que llegue mañan mi primer día libre aquí. - sonrió interiormente: por fin les coincidiría a los tres.

Ishida suspiró, cogiendo un refresco. Algo de razón tenía. Luego miró a la Teniente.

-¿Cuándo va a ir a hablar con Byakuya?

Ésta, sin prisa, terminó el trago. Se había imaginado que le haría esa pregunta tarde o temprano.

-Cuando me encuentre psicológicamente preparada. - replicó secamente Rukia, comparando todos los informes - Además, tengo trabajo que hacer y el señor "Tengounpalometidoenelculo" puede esperar.

Se escucharon algunas risas disimuladas. Ishida suspiró.

-Creo que lo juzga con demasiada dureza.

-¿Es usted masoquista? Le recuerdo que a los dos nos trata igual. – gruñó Rukia – Llevamos casi cinco días con esto solo, aún me duelen los pies de recorrerme esta puta ciudadela a ritmo de maratón, llegó un momento que mis ojos no sabía de quién eran de tanto repasar informes... y este tío te dice que como son borradores, no le valen, como si los produjeras. Además, no sé que co... – al sentir la silueta de Byakuya, suspiró – córcholis... .

-Le he oído desde ese curioso título, Teniente. – bufó Byakuya. Sin alterarse, Rukia le plantó una copia de los informes en la mano.

Le daré los originales al Capitán de esta zona cuando vuelva de su permiso, señor.

-¿Va a convertir este asunto en un problema personal? – dijo Byakuya con una sonirsita desdeñosa.

-Vos habéis sido quien lo ha insinuado. Yo sólo sigo el procedimiento. Os recuerdo que han muerto cuatro Faeris y que tenemos una reunión, señor.

-Señor – inclinó la cabeza Ishida.

Todo un carácter, sonrió Byakuya viendo cómo la pequeña teniente se alejaba de él con paso firme.

En cierta forma, se sentía complacido.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

Tifa bostezó, desperezándose en su vieja bata. Gruñó al ver su reloj. Las seis... y se había dormido a la una.

Puñetero reloj interno... .

Al menos, sabía que Cloud estaba bien y a salvo y había podido calmar a todos.

-Supiste llevarlo bien.

-¡Angeal!, pensó Tifa, turbándose al reconocer esa voz. ¡Había estado deseando verlo y con todo ese follón por poco lo había olvidado!

Se ruborizó cuando se giró para ver a Angeal... .

... y el capitán pensó que estaba preciosa, así, sin arreglos, sin maquillaje, con el pelo deliciosamente despeinado. Suavemente, le besó la mano.

-Estás preciosa.

-Es... es una bata vieja... – farfulló Tifa, sonrojándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mierda, con las ganas que había tenido de verlo y no le había dado tiempo ni a ponerse... .

-Da igual, muchas veces verás que yo me olvido y me dejo el uniforme – le sonrió el Capitán, ofreciéndole el brazo – ¿Vamos?

"¿Mu...muchas veces verás...?", pensó Tifa. Eso... eso quería decir... .

-Vamos – le sonrió, cogiéndole la mano.

Sólo tenía tres horas, y por todos los dioses que iba a aprovecharlas.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

_Plumas blancas. _

_Plumas negras._

_Ojos abiertos en el formol._

_Llora. _

_Está solo... ._

_Pobre ángel._

_Su mamá no viene._

_¿Dónde está?_

_Mami... ._

_Mamá lo abraza, pidiéndole silencio con el dedo. Cloud, aunque es pequeño, obedece. La casa está a oscuras, pero fuera se oyen ruidos... ._

_No le disgusta verles felices._

_Sabe que es bueno que sonrían, que es bueno que se besen, que es bueno que tengan bebés, que es bueno que Sylvia abrace a su bebé y le cante canciones._

_ Algo se lo dice._

_Pero... ._

_Hace frío... ._

_Los cables duelen._

_Y ni siquiera le miran._

_Calor._

_Gasolina._

_Gritos._

_Ojos verdes y pelo plateado saliendo de entre las llamas._

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

Se escuchó piar a los pájaros fuera.

Cloud, después de ese sueño que no parecía del todo suyo, guiñó los ojos a la luz del sol temprano que se filtraba por la ventana de la Habitación de Espera.

Sintió tristeza por un momento al reconocerla.

¿Todo...había sido un sueño...?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que algo plateado brillaba a su lado... .

Y un brazo rodeaba su vientre suavemente.

Notó su corazón dar un bote al reconocer la apacible cara dormida de Sefirot.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a la cabeza de Cloud mientras se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo aún recordaba todas las caricias anteriores. Se sonrojó, acariciándole la cara suavemente.

Si esto hubiera pasado en otras circunstancias, se habría sentido mal...pero...ahora... .

_Lo aferró, besándole en los labios con fuerza, sintiéndose en el cielo cuando lo correspondió, cuando acarició con fuerza su miembro, cuando lo abrazó, cuando ambas alas se entrecruzaron, cuando notó su firme espalda bajo el abrazo de sus piernas, cuando vio el deseo aumentando como una llama en sus ojos verdes... ._

_Las manos que lo acariciaban, los brazos que lo aferraban, los labios que lo besaban, los ojos que lo deseaban... ._

Se había sentido...

...especial.

Primero es un cabrito, me pone este collar, me mete aquí... y luego..., descubro que tiene un lado tierno, pensó para sí, suspirando. Luego...cuando lo necesito, es muy dulce y me consuela. Ahora...

_"Yo fui el primero"._

Aunque... ahora le entendía un poco. Él que había venido después, tal vez cien años después y... .

¿Qué le habría pasado a Sefirot?

Miró su ala. Se... . Se había sentido tan bien que se había olvidado de guardarla. Aún... aún se le seguía haciendo muy raro verla... .

Sabía que, aunque anoche se había sentido muy bine, le llevaría tiempo... Suspiró, acordándose de... ¿Cómo habían podido? No...no podía creerse que Biggs, Yuffie y, sobre todo, Toshiro... . ¿Cómo... qué le diría también a Zack? Sabía...joder, le debía una explicación.

¿Cómo... se lo tomaría?

Una suave caricia lo distrajo de esos pensamientos..

Entonces sintió que los brazos de Sefirot lo rodeaban y lo vio inspirar. Sonrió un poco al ver sus ojos verdes abriéndose... se permitió pensar que era muy guapo... .

Y se sonrojó cuando, sonriendo, Sefirot lamió suavemente su mejilla antes de besarle y ponerse de perfil, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Has dormido bien? – le susurró dulcemente el mayor en un tono que ya estaba aprendiendo a reconocer.

-Sí. – sonrió levemente Cloud, acariciándole la cabeza. - Aún... aún noto sueño, pero... .

-Es normal. Perdiste un poco de sangre y tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado...aún.

Se ruborizó por esa sonrisa pícara, un poco molesto.

-¿No tuviste bastante con anoche? – rezongó.

-Noooo... – sonrió Sefirot, muy pero que muy juguetón.

-Sefirot... ¿Por qué...ya no estamos en esa habitación? – le preguntó Cloud, tratando también de cambiar de tema.

-Tifa pediría mis huevos en bandeja de plata si te mantuviera mucho tiempo fuera de aquí antes del plazo, así que nos he traído aquí. – bufó, pero luego le sonrió - Me quedaré aquí esta mañana. Me tengo que ir un rato esta tarde, pero volveré esta noche. – le susurró.

Cloud admitió que se sintió contento de oír que se quedaría... pero... .

-No lo entiendo mucho... – le dijo - ¿No da lo mismo que esté en donde sea si te quedas...?

-No, créeme. – susurró el mayor.

-Eres rarísimo. - suspiró Cloud ...y pronto la nariz de Sefirot tocó la suya.

-¿Quién es más raro, el raro o el que se abraza al raro?

Cloud rió un poco, acariciándole la cabeza. Le... nunca había pensado que le fuera a gustar estar así con Sefirot, ambos tumbados en la cama, sin prisa... .

-Sefirot... si eres el primero, quería pregunt... .

La sonrisa de Sefirot se desvaneció mientras éste se tumbaba boca arriba.

-No me apetece contestar.

-¿¡Cómo!? – exclamó Cloud, pero Sefirot permaneció impertérrito.

-Estoy de buen humor. ¿No te apetece pasar un día tranquilo?

Cloud fue a protestar, cabreado... .

Pero... .

Sefirot no había esperado que él le contara nada anoche.

Además, al fijarse en la expresión que tenía Sefirot, notó algo caerle encima con el peso de un edificio.

Los ojos verdes de su sueño... .

Si... Sefirot había sido el primero... .

Sefirot suspiró al notar cómo el chico lo abrazaba, besándole el cuello, notando que su repentina molestia se evaporaba... más al notar que lo hacía como mimándole, con suave y tierna torpeza.

Sonrió cuando Cloud hizo el ademán de entrelazar las piernas… y levantó la suya, acercándolo. Ambos suspiraron cuando sus sexos se juntaron… . Y Sefirot sonrió al ver cómo el chico se le aferraba con fuerza al notar que se había despertado deseándolo.

Cloud jadeó al notar que su mano acariciaba suavemente su trasero… .

-No voy a tener nunca suficiente de ti… - le susurró el mayor – Hazte a la idea… .

-¡Ah! No… no estamos…no estamos so… .

-Shhhhhh… . - le susurró Sefirot chasqueando los dedos.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

Todos los que estaban por el pasillo de las habitaciones y habían tenido la idea de aparecer mientras una furiosa Matsumoto avanzaba a toda prisa hacia la Habitación de Espera, decidieron de pronto meterse a toda prisa de nuevo.

Nunca habían visto a la Abeja Reina dignarse a bajar allí… .

…y sabían que no significaba nada bueno.

Matsumoto no los veía. Tenía sus ojos de anciana.

Ese puto crío estaba allí… .

Y el capullo de Sefirot había usado magia para la puerta. No estarían precisamente jugando al parchís.

No…no voy a permitirlo, pensó, furiosa… .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

Cloud gimió con fuerza, levantando la pierna y arañando la espalda de Sefirot cuando éste entró, despacio, respirando roncamente en su cuello. Le…, pensó, le tengo que estar haciendo san… .

-¡Aaaaaaah! – casi sin quererlo, lo aferró más fuerte, arañándolo más, cuando se movió, con fuerza, con ansia, como si quisiera fundirlos. Lo…lo notaba incluso más que la noche anterior… .

Sefirot lo tomó con todavía más ganas, notándose aún más excitado por esos arañazos. Sabía... que esos arañazos venían con toda el alma.

Cloud gritó al notar que Sefirot se vaciaba en él con fuerza. Inconscientemente, protestó al notar que se separaba, sin querer que saliera... .

Pero, de pronto, volvió a encontrarse en sus brazos, gimiendo al notar que Sefirot acariciaba su miembro sin dejar de besarlo y... gimió al notar algo duro, apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que era algo negro formado con magia... y más cuando se movió en su interior casi igual que lo había hecho Sefirot que le sonreía sin soltarlo, acariciando su ala con ganas.

-¡Aaaaaaah!¡Se...Sefiroooot! ¡Sefi...roooot!

Las uñas de Cloud volvieron a clavarse en él mientras su esencia se esparcía con fuerza por su vientre.

El chico jadeó pesadamente...y más al ver que Sefirot lamía lo que quedaba sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Se puso algo nervioso al notar que su cuerpo no se quedaba indiferente.

-¿Piensas…piensas tenerme hasta la tarde así? Te recuerdo… que tengo que comer, dormir, esas cosas… . – medio bromeó Cloud, aunque sentía un poco de miedo de que sólo fuera eso… pero se tranquilizó al oír la suave risa de Sefirot en su oído y notar que lo abrazaba.

-Apártate un momento - le susurró. Cloud obedeció, notando que el mayor arreglaba las almohadas.

Se sonrojó pero sonrió al ver lo que quería decir Sefirot cuando apareció una bandeja con el desayuno. También a ´le se le ocurrió una idea.

Se inclinó y cogió su bolsa, sacando una edición viejísima de "Cien años de Soledad" y otra de "Doña Bárbara", ambos de antes de la Decadencia.

-Aún no he leído ninguno… - dijo el chico.

Sonriendo, Sefirot señaló "Cien años de Soledad". Entonces ambos se recostaron, con el plato del desayuno entre el libro y ellos y Cloud sujetando el libro mientras Sefirot lo abrazaba por detrás, con su pelo acariciando su cuello mientras, suavemente, el mayor comenzaba a leer:

-"Muchos años después, frente al pelotón de fusilamiento, el coronel Aureliano Buendía había de recordar aquella tarde remota en que su padre lo llevó a conocer el hielo…"

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

Un brutal tirón arrancó a la Abeja Reina de la puerta sin contemplaciones.

-¿A qué has venido? – la miró Tifa con aire de censura. ¡Hacía diez minutos que había vuelto de una cita estupenda y ya la estaban liando! - ¿No le causaste bastante daño ya? ¿Matsumoto?

Matsumoto no se sentía capaz de hablar.

Era como si lo hubiera visto todo.

Ese grito... .

No había sido fingido. Joder, si ni siquiera ella había gritado su nombre, ni siquiera en los orgasmos reales.

...y...la voz de Sefirot... .

-¿Desde cuando...Sefirot se preocupaba por su pareja después de terminar él? ¿Y... desde cuando...se quedaba al terminar, y más...?

Ante la estupefacción de Tifa, Matsumoto se llevó temblorosa las manos a la cara.

¿Desde cuando el Amo trataba a su pareja como a una persona?

-Injusto… . – susurró, comenzando a sollozar – Es... tan injusto... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

-Si veo algo más de color verde, gritaré – afirmó Andrew conforme hubieron cruzado la puerta del hospital.

Reeve suspiró frotándole la cabeza mientras Cid reía.

-Bueno, chaval, piensa que ya no vas a volver a entrar. Vamos ahora al hotel y podrás rascarte las pelotas todo lo que quieras.

Reeve quiso pensar lo mismo que Cid. Pero... no las tenía todas consigo.

-En fin, ahora vamos al hotel. - luego suspiró al ver la mil veces restaurada vía abarrotada, sobre todo por vehículos de tracción animal. ¡Incluso había carros tirados por cabras!. Claro que el que estos animales se hubiesen desarrollado hasta ser casi del tamaño de vacas ayudaba mucho... .

-Preferiría... mirar esto un poco – apuntó Andrew.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, Reeve y Cid se guiñaron mutuamente el ojo.

-Va, jefe, no se apuren. – se encogió de hombros Cid. – Pueden comer algo por aquí mientras yo reviso la oruga. Creo que el tráfico estará mejor en una hora.

Muy bien, Cid. Ese restaurante es buenísimo – le dijo a Andrew señalándole un edificio viejo, como todos, pero en relativas buenas condiciones si se comparaba con el resto, medio derruidos. Luego miró distraídamente su cartera. – Andrew... ¿puedes mirar si vienen coches?

A Andrew le extrañaría que vinieran, pero se asomó...

...y un enorme cartel de una silueta muy familiar que sujetaba una hermoasa rosa roja sobre fondo negro lo dejó sin palabras:

_LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA_

_El musical._

_Una historia de amor salvada de la Decadencia._

_Estreno este domingo a las 17:30_

Reeve sonrió, sintiendo algo en el pecho al ver su cara de ilusión. Andrew siempre le había dicho que sus padres le contaban la película de pequeño, y él nunca había podido encontrar una copia de la película... .

-¿Te acuerdas? Te dije que la representarían aquí. Hemos salido el día de antes, ¿no crees? Hemos tenido suerte.

-Sean... .

-¿Y... quién cumple los diecisiete mañana? – le sonrió, sacando entonces un paquete de regalo - ¿Creías que no había caído?

Andrew lo abrazó con fuerza, antes de besarlo con ganas. Reeve lo cogió tiernamente, secándole las lágrimas de alegría.

-Jefe, ¿quiere dejar de recordarme a una puta novela de Dickens? – gruñó Cid, frotándose el ojo con disimulo mientras mriaba al frente antes de cruzar. – Ya se me ha vuelto a meter humo en el ojo, cojones... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

Llega pronto, pensó Angeal, entre extrañado y contento, no sólo porque ya lo estuviera de por sí después de poder ver a Tifa. Habían sido tres horas magníficas.. Aún no había llegado Shinra y Sefirot ya estaba en el despacho para la reunión. Hacía dos o tres días que Sefirot parecía preocuparse aunque fuera un poco por el gobierno. Sabía que igual que había venido, podía irse, pero mientras tanto... .

Shinra mismo pareció estupefacto cuando llegó relajadamente y vio a Sefirot sentado ya a la mesa.

-Buenas tardes, señores – dijo Sefirot - Bien, Ichimaru, ¿se puede confirmar vuestra idea de la rueda de prensa?

-¿ Rueda de prensa? – se extrañó Byakuya mientras Shinra se frotaba las manos con ganas, como un niño delante de una tienda de dulces..

-Como no paran de llegarnos llamadas y avisos de las otras pocas ciudades, había pensado que sería buena idea hacer una rueda de prensa el lunes. - dijo Gin Ichimaru.

-Y sí, ha sido confirmada - sonrió Shinra, tendiéndole a Sefirot una lista. - Veréis, hemos recibido la confirmación de estos medios.

-Pienso que es una estupidez. - objetó Byakuya. - Aún no hemos avanzado nada.

-No sois vos quien debe llevar la investigación, os recuerdo, Byakuya - dijo Angeal, sin que se le pasara por alto su veneno. - Aunque yo también debo objetar: ¿créeis en serio que es prudente hacer eso con un asesino suelto? ¿No os importa la seguridad ciudadana? - dijo, mirando con severidad a Sefirot y a Ichimaru. - En las notas de Ishida se llega a la conclusión de que es un aviso. Ese cabrón quiere darse a conocer. Sólo faltaría que le pusiéramos las cámaras delante.

-Entiendo vuestra preocupación, Capitán. – dijo Ichimaru – Por eso no ha sido avisado ningún medio interno, sólo externo. La rueda de prensa se realizará en el interior del , por la noche.

-Y nuestra cara quedará lavada igual. - se encogió sonriente Shinra.

-Diréis la vuestra - rezongó Byakuya.

-Los ciudadanos no correrán peligro. - concluyó Sefirot, mirando entonces a ambos militares. - De hecho, os tengo que pedir que no lo divulguéis. En el cuartel, decidlo sólo a los soldados que os sean de más confianza, pues serán la seguridad. Tranquilizaos, Capitán. – Angeal se cuadró y se fue.

-Volved a vuestro permiso tranquilo - dijo secamente Byakuya, casi como acusándole de vago. Luego miró a Sefirot con lo que podía ser severidad - Hablando de no divulgar... ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

Shinra se quedó mirando a Byakuya mientras Gin se tapaba la boca para ocultar una risita. Sefirot, sonriente, le sostenía la mirada al Supervisor.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo parece interesado en mis asuntos personales?

-Lo secundo. - dijo Gin – Todos tenemos derecho a algo de intimidad, señor Supervisor. – luego inclinó la cabeza y se fue, arrastrando a un alucinado Shinra.

Al rato de quedar ambos solos, Byakuya inspiró profundamente antes de decir:

-Lo estáis haciendo muy bien. Hasta el gabinete se piensa que sólo es un esclavo más del que os acabaréis cansando. Pero, aunque no le quitéis el collar, a mí no me engañáis. Si lo fuera, no habríais ido ayer a buscarlo en persona y no habría salido ileso de su intento de fuga. Además... – se llevó el dedo a la nariz - huelo la sangre que os han hecho sus arañazos. Ni siquiera os habéis molestado en curarlos como siempre.

Sefirot rió levemente.

-Sois la persona que más me conoce, he de reconocerlo. – luego se frotó la espalda - Quiero que se queden.

Byakuya bufó con aire de censura mientras Sefirot miraba por la ventana.

-Así sólo proclamáis a gritos que lo amáis. – dijo - Sólo os digo que lo llevéis con más cautela si no queréis llorarlo luego.

-Creedme, eso estoy haciendo. No lo he dejado donde está por nada.

-No todo el mundo tiene vuestra forma de hacer las cosas. Os lo digo como amigo. – dictaminó – Olvidaos de él. Le haréis un favor.

Sefirot sintió la urgencia de destripar a Byakuya al oír esa sugerencia... El mero pensamiento de olvidar a Cloud hizo que su corazón se encogiera. No... antes que perderlo preferiría volver a... .

Sin girarse, le replicó al Supervisor:

-Lo que me pedís es como pediros a vos que os olvidéis de... - lo pensó un momento antes de decir sin malicia - ¿qué fue al final? Ni siquiera sé su sexo.

Byakuya apretó los dientes. Odiaba cuando Sefirot le recordaba a aquella persona para darle a entender que no debía meterse en sus asuntos... pero también supo que le daba a entender que su preocupación por ese chiquillo era la misma, si no más.

-Tenéis razón. De acuerdo. Yo tengo mis métodos, y vos los vuestros.

-Hablando de métodos... - dijo Sefirot, sacando una foto de su chaqueta - me gustaría pediros vuestra ayuda. ¿Créeis que será factible?

Byakuya miró la foto de Cloud que Sefirot le había dado... y enseguida entendió lo que le pedía.

-Admito que pensáis en todo. – dijo, tan a disgusto que no sonó como un halago - Eso sí... necesito un poco de su pelo, y si puede ser, una pluma... . – asintió cuando vio que Sefirot depositaba a su lado un mechón de pelo rubio y una pluma negra azulada. - ¿Al final, cuántos creéis que somos? – murmuró, guardándose distraídamente los objetos.

-Cuatro. – luego sonrió al acordarse del cuarto Faeri Puro que sabía que quedaba – ¿La habéis visto últimamente?

-No... . – bufó Byakuya, visiblemente molesto - Ni ganas, tampoco. No me gusta tanta energía.

-La juzgáis con dureza. Divertirse está bien.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

-Voy a aburrirme de que no me mandes nadaaaa... – suspiró Ángela María, sentada al lado de Cloud en el Comedor Común para estupefacción de muchos... pero realmente estaba preocupada: lo que fuera que hubiera pasado ayer, y esta tarde había oído gritos cuando había venido el señor Zack - ¿Cloud...seguro que estás bien?

-Estupendamente – suspiró el chico. – Ángela, de verdad, vete hoy también.

Ángela se mordió el labio, pero asintió.

Cloud, realmente, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie.

Había pasado algo parecido...pero no igual a lo que había temido cuando se lo había contado todo a Aeris y Zack.

_"Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Zack parecía realmente furioso:_

_-¡¿Por qué coño no me contaste nada antes?!_

_-¡No quería causarte más problemas! - le gritó Cloud a su vez - ¡No dejo de molestarte desde el principio, no quería que supieras que era...!_

_¡Plaf!_

_Se llevó con sorpresa la mano a la mejilla. _

_Zack le había abofeteado._

_-NO- VUEL-VAS... - siseó Zack, mirándole a los ojos - A-DE-CIR-ESA-GI-LI-PO-LLEZ, ¿ENTENDIDO? - cuando Cloud, mudo, asintió, Zack se llevó la mano a la frente, tratando de no gritar.- Siento la bofetada. Lo siento mucho, niño... . Pero...Joder, qué pasa, ¿no ves cómo los demás enseñamos el ala y no pasa nada? ¿No habías pensado que podía ser igual para ti? ¿Eh?"_

Había intentado añadir algo más, pero se había mordido el labio y se había ido, seguido de Aeris.

Cloud suspiró. No le había extrañado que se enfadara... .

Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste.

Se sorprendió de ver que Aeris, tranquilamente, se sentaba frente a él en la mesa.

-Holaaaa – le sonrió ella. – ¿Estás bien?

-Creía... que no os había hecho gracia... .

-Pues no, claro – suspiró Aeris – Nos habría gustado saberlo. Y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. – luego se encogió de hombros – Pero bueno, ya está.

¿No se enfada?¿y le ha sentado peor que no les contara lo que me pasaba que...?, pensó Cloud, mordiéndose el labio mientras Aeris con aire risueño colocaba su comida.

Al ver cómo la miraba, Aeris suspiró.

-Cloud...por favor, nos ha fastidiado porque somos tus amigos...aunque entiendo que después de lo que contaste te costara decirlo... – se mordió el labio – Pero... no toda la gente es así. Mira... hasta... hasta Sefirot... – al ver el sonrojo de Cloud, prefirió no seguir, pero a ella misma le sorprendía que semejante elemento pudiera hacer sentir bien a alguien... de hecho, juraría que Cloud parecía estar mucho mejor... pero luego, al ver que seguía preocupado, añadió – Tampoco pienses que Zack te va a dar de lado. Mañana seguro que se le habrá pasado, de hecho casi se le ha pasado ya. Se...preocupó mucho cuando vio la sangre, y cuando vio que estabas tan alterado que ni le oías.

Cloud se mordió el labio.

-Y... me ha visto autocompadecerme... . - Aeris le cogió suavemente las manos.

-Entiéndelo, por favor. No es sólo por ser su novia, pero...Zack se preocupa mucho por los demás. - De hecho... ya estaba lamentado el estallido con Cloud minutos después, recordó Aeris. Entonces... pensó que era mejor decirle... .- Aparte... . Verás, está teniendo mucha presión también. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando entré en la habitación de Sefirot?

Algunas miradas se giraron cuando Cloud, con cara de estupefacción, dejó caer los cubiertos en el plato antes de gritar.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijo eso?!

-Acababas de entrar aquí. – susurró Aeris – No quería preocuparte.

Cloud, a pesar de los nervios, trató de bajar la voz.

-¡Luego me dice a mí, coño! – Joder... ¿por qué cuando le había preguntado había desviado el tema? ¡Ahora entendía cómo se sentía Zack cuando él le ocultaba algo, joder! Estaba entre las ganas de darle un capón o un abrazo... . Y encima voy yo... – joder, me gustaría hablar con él... .

-Tranquiiiiloooo... – lo calmó Aeris. – Antes de lo que te esperas él mismo vendrá a verte. Ya lo verás.

-Pero Cloud no las tenía todas consigo.¿Y si...?

-¿Aeris, y si hubieran sido...?

-Dime cómo son esos traidores.

En voz baja, escudados por los sonidosdel comedor, Cloud se lo contó... y Aeris meneó la cabeza con alivio.

-No. Seguro que no son ellos, Cloud. Esto lo ha hecho uno solo... y... nadie se ha colado por ningún sitio. Además, tú dijiste que no les dijiste nada, ¿no? Incluso sabiendo algo es imposible entrar o salir de aquí sin que... .

-¡Holaaaaaa!

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y esbozaron unas sonrisas al reconocer a Lalo y Talión., tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-¿Qué tal la mañana?  
-Lalo, no tiene gracia. – le regañó Talión, sentándose al lado de Lalo y Cloud... y entonces le dio a éste un papel – Cloud, me lo ha dado Scar hace un rato – dijo en voz baja – Iba muy serio... .

Con curiosidad, Cloud desdobló el papel de tal forma que lo vieran sólo los tres que estaban con él... .

_Oye, Cloud, yo no tengo nada en contra de lo que pase entre el Amo y tú. No es asunto mçio ni de nadie... pero hay quien no piensa así. Así que... ten cuidado. Estaban diciendo esta noche de ir a tu habitación cuando las luces se apaguen. Te lo doy en nota porque se supone que voy a participar. Si no, te ofrecía mi habitación._

-Cojonudo... – suspiró Cloud – Ya lo que me faltaba esta tarde... .

-Pues sí... – murmuró Aeris – Cloud... Scar no tiene precisamente fama de mentiroso... de hecho, creo que ya le caías bien, está claro que esto lo confirma.

-Ains, pues duermes en la mía, nos ha jodío. - dijo resueltamente Lalo Caza.

-No sé si eso sería aún más peligroso. –bufó Talión.

-¡Tú lo que estás es celoso, rey! – se burló Lalo, sacándole la lengua.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

Y para mejorar su humor, conforme salió del comedor notó que cogían su cadena...

...y Sefirot lo atraía en un apasionado beso.

-Esta mañana no tenías esta cara. ¿Te ocurre algo? – le dijo.

Naaadaaaa, que mi mejor amigo se ha cabreado conmigo, me ha ocultado que estaba jodido por unos asesinatos que podían haber cometido los cabrones que me han dejado tirado y, para rematar, me quieren dar esta noche una paliza. Ya te digo, naaaaadaaaa.

Pensó todo eso, pero de eso sólo le dijo:

-Anda que no te he dicho como mil veces que me saques de aquí.Me están preparando una emboscada en mi habitación para cuando esté dormido. Me he enterado hace un rato.

Para aumentar más su enfado, Sefirot se rió con ganas.

-¿Tienes miedo de unas putas? – dijo entre carcajadas.

-Pues hombre, miedo no, pero tampoco es cuestión de que me tire toda la noche despierto con un bate. Eso de atacarte cuando duermes... . – bufó.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? – siguió el Amo, aún divertido.

-Dormiré en la habitación de Lalo.

Para su sorpresa, Sefirot recuperó la seriedad.

Así vas a tener que dormir todas las noches ahí. Verán que les tienes miedo.

Cloud bufó, desesperado.

-¿Pues qué coño quieres que hag...?

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿no?

_"Si ven que te defiendo, no te respetarán". "Tampoco me respetarán si se dan cuenta de que no puedo hacer eso_".

Cloud apretó los dientes. Le jodía que fuera a dejarlo... pero la verdad era que el cabrón tenía razón.

-No te preocupes.

Cloud lo miró, pero entonces Sefirot le puso algo en la mano.

-Tengo algo para ti. A lo mejor te mejora el humor.

-Esto... . – murmuró Cloud al ver que se trataba de un viejo libro.

_FAERIS Y ANGELES. ¿MITO O CIENCIA?_

_Doctor Jack Rector._

_Colaboran: Instituto Antropológico de Florida._

_Instituto Antropológico de Londres._

_Departamento de Cultura Clásica de Londres._

_Sylvia Sinclair._

_Robert Junior Sinclair._

_Isabel Martínez..._

Los últimos nombres parecían borrosos, pero a Cloud no le importó demasiado cuando empezó a ver las fotos.

Sefirot sonrió levemente al ver su cara. Lo abrazó con cuidado por detrás, deseando poder quedarse esta noche también.

-Preferiría... . – murmuró Cloud – Que me lo contaras tú. Pero... gracias. ¿Vendrás mañana?

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

Quiero que te quedes, pensó el chico, pero respondió:

-¿Tú que crees?

-No me imites la forma de responder – le sonrió Sefirot antes de besarle la frente. – Y recuerda, esta noche no te preocupes.

Gracias, suspiró con ironía Cloud, me acabas de recordar que tengo una emboscada...

... pero apretó con fuerza el libro contra su pecho.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccc

En la madrugada del cuartelillo, se oía el teclear caoda vez más furioso de un ordenador alrededor del cual se agrupaban varias tazas de café vacías.

Ichigo Kurosaki ya casi ni notaba los ojos.

Pero... estaba...a punto de conseguirlo.

Lo intuía.

Además, el que el día siguiente no sólo fuera fiesta sino que resulatabva que les coincidía a los tres por fin era un buen aliciente.

-Vamos... - gruñía Ichigo, con impaciencia, acordándose del tal Bill Gates y de la pésima calidad de la conexión. - Vamos, puta... mala puta... .Veeeengaaaaa...

De pronto un pitido le despertó más que el café.

-B...¡Bien! - exclamó, tecleando...y otro pitido le volvió a animar - ¡Bien, cariño, muy bien! ¡Vamos, princesa! - su teclear se volvió furioso, pero el que apareciera una carpeta de los archivos de Sefirot le animó - ¡Aaaah- jaaaaa, cabróooooon! - rió Ichigo, asegurándose de que podía acceder a la carpeta y que no parecía haber ninguna trampa - ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Ahora qué, capullo!?

Sonriendo feliz por el trabajo bien hecho, Ichigo le dio a abrir la carpeta... .

...y varios soldados del cuartel que estaban durmiendo fueron despertados por u berrido desgarrador.

-¡Arrancadme los ojooooooooooos!


	12. Cap11:Día de fiesta Por la mañana

**DÍA DE FIESTA: POR LA MAÑANA **

Serían sobre las cuatro de la madrugada en el Harén. A esas horas, todo dios estaría dormido o trabajando... .

-Bien, parece que el crío duerme. - susurró Taum al grupo de siete u ocho que avanzaba despacio a la Habitación de Espera, algunos con palos o directamente enarbolando las cadenas, tan bien sujetas que ni siquiera tintineaban.

-¿Y si está despierto, qué? Matsumoto podría ayudarnos más con esto... – susurró alguien.

-Se ha quedado encerrada, ya la conoces – susurró Yoruichi. – Bien, que alguien se adelante a las escalera para que no venga nadie y que otro se quede en la columna para avisar de si viene Tifa.

-Yo vigilo la columna- susurró Escar...

Pero, realmente, en cuanto lo dejaron solo, fue corriendo a la habitación de Tifa... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccc

-Ains, rey, ¿por qué no te duermes yaaaa? - bostezó Lalo, harto de oír a Cloud revolverse - Ya te enterarás mañanaaaa.

-Shhhh... .

Cloud, en la habitación de Lalo Caza, en el catre que le había montado, esperaba despierto. Apenas sí había podido dormir, y más ahora oyendo pasos hacia la Habitación de Espera.

Lalo también agudizó el oído.

-Serán cabrones...vienen por lo menos ocho... .

Cloud se mordió el puño. Si funcionaba... . Había sellado la puerta, y puesto descargas. Esperaba que bastaran. Por si acaso, no había querido arriesgarse y por eso había dormido con Lalo. Si no funcionaba, cambiaría la defensa, y si funcionaba, lo haría a partir de ahora hasta que se fuera o se cansaran... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccc

-¡Todo despejado! – susurró la Ramo de las escaleras.

-Me pido primera para meterle este palo por el culo - susurró Yoruichi amartillando su palo frente a la habitación - Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que lo que le ha metido Sefirot es mayor, no sé si será mucha tortura.

Se escucharon risitas contenidas mientras algunos le asentían a Yoruichi. Ésta llevó la mano al picaporte... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccc

Cloud notó cómo su magia comenzaba a chisporrotear. Bien, iban a tocar... .

Un momento...

¿Qué era esa especie de zumbi...?

¡Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmm m!

Todo el Harén pareció temblar no tanto por ese sonido como por los gritos despavoridos que se oían de los otros:

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡¿Pero qué cojones has hecho?! – gritó Lalo Caza, incroproándose del susto.

Pero Cloud se había teleportado a toda prisa.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccc

Apenas apareció, vio que Tifa arrastraba a dos de las cadenas a la Sala de Castigo mientras varios parecían catatónicos... y volvieron a gritar al verlo, huyendo ellos solitos hacia la Sala de Castigo.

-¡Vale, vale, no te volvemos a tocar los cojoneeeees!

-¡No nos hagas daño!

Scar lo miró con una mezcla de pasmo y respeto.

-No... no sabía que tuvieras ese dominio. Crear ilusiones de ese calibre... .

Mirando el rastro, Cloud supo que se refería a una ilusión de fuego... posiblemente, habían visto todo un infierno de llamas, con criaturas maléficas amenazando con consumirlos... . Eso asustaría a cualquiera.

-Gracias por avisarme, Scar. No voy a olvidarme... . - le susurró Cloud antes de que el Anileón le hiciera una inclinación y se fuera.

Él... no había puesto tanto... .

Y no hacía falta ser un genio ni identificar el rastro mágico para imaginarse quién había sido... .

-Con que "defiéndete sólo" – dijo para sí, entre extrañado y, en cierta manera, contento, antes de echarse a reír.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccc

Cloud, con aire soñoliento, estaba bajo un árbol del parque, con el libro en el pecho. Lalo, Talión, Doral y Aeris se habían ido a trabajar... y Angela Maria le había mandado un recado de que se encontraba mal y no iría posiblemente hasta pasado mañana. Lo sentía, ojalá no fuera grave…pero tampoco le era muy cómodo tenerla alrededor pidiéndole que le mandara cosas.

Y aquello ahora parecía una balsa de aceite, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De hecho, se había visto tranquilamente la introducción del libro que le había dado Sefirot. Nadie se le había acercado. Y los que Tifa había pillado corriendo cagados por el pasillo estaban ahora encadenados en la Sala de Castigo.

Aparte, claro, de haberse llevado el susto de su vida y por lo menos cuatro reencarnaciones.

Cloud suspiró.¿Si quería que lo hiciera, por qué lo había puesto?

Para protegerme pero que yo aprendiera también a hacerlo…se autocontestó, cogiéndose algo dolido la cadena. Si se preocupaba y...¿por qué no le quitaba eso?

Le… habría gustado poder hablar de todo eso con Zack…y también y sobre todo aclarar las cosas. Joder, esto de no poder salir de aquí es una mierda, pensó, si por él hubiera sido habría perseguido a Zack cuando salió del estallido de furia.

Zack... esperaba que Aeris tuviera razón.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Tifa y Scar estaban hablando. Se mordió el labio. Aunque apenas se conocían, el Anileón le había ayudado bastante. Esperaba que Tifa no le culpara... .

Fue hacia allí, y entonces Tifa se giró hacia él mientras Scar le saludaba con la cabeza antes de irse.

-Cloud, hola, ¿puedo comentarte algo?

-Scar no hizo nada... . – se apresuró a decir Cloud – de hecho, fue él el que...

-El que te avisó de que podía pasar. – imaginó Tifa, siendo corroborada por la expresión de Cloud. - Cuando vio que iba a pasar, se escabulló y me avisó a mí. Cloud, no te voy a decir nada porque te estabas defendiendo, sobre todo porque los capullos iban con palos... pero otra vez avísame. Sobre todo si lo sabes de antemano... . Los hubiera llevado antes a la Sala de Castigo.

De pronto, una voz conocida sonó entre alegre e irónica a sus espaldas.

-Joder, Tifa, si son unos capullos. Si los hubieras llevado simplemente, lo habrían vuelto a intentar. Seguro que el otro susto les viene que ni pintado. De esta no repiten.

Para sorpresa positiva de Cloud, Zack le sonreía como siempre y llevaba una cesta antes de añadir.

-Por cierto, "mami", alguien te espera en la puerta – sonrió a Tifa alegremente guiñándole el ojo.

Antes de que Cloud preguntara nada, Tifa se sonrojó y salió corriendo.

-¿"Mami"? – preguntó el rubio.

-Sip. Sabía yo que mi padre y ella... – sonrió el moreno. La verdad, se alegraba. Alegremente, Zack dejó la cesta a los pies de Cloud, parloteando.

-No sé qué pijo hiciste, niño, pero me alegro. Así que sepan que no te tienen que tocar los cojones. – ante su cara alucinada, se encogió de hombros y añadió sonriendo - He pensado que podíamos hacer un picnic. Así te presento también a unos amigos míos.

-Zack...

-...Aeris va a venir luego un rato, así que creo que estaremos bien, compraremos entre todos unas cosas y... .

-Zack...- le interrumpió Cloud suavemente - ¿no estabas enfadado?

Zack se encogió alegremente de hombros.

-Tú lo has dicho: estaba. – luego suspiró - Tú no te pusiste en mi lugar...pero yo tampoco me puse en el tuyo. – se moridó el labio - Siento… haber estallado así.

Aeris...

-¿Es una mediadora estupenda, verdad? - sonrió Zack, con una chispa de orgullo en sus ojos.

_-Zack, por favor, entiéndelo .Esos le han traicionado... . ¿Cómo... iba a confiar de buenas a primeras? Además... te lo ha contado todo._

Cloud se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento, Zack. No, no me interrumpas. Tú... también me podías haber contado lo que te preocupaba. Joder... . No me lo habría perdonado si hubiesen sido... . E incluso aunque no lo sean.

-Tienes razón. – suspiró Zack. – Pero... Cloud, de verdad... cuéntame... ¿por qué...por qué te sentías tan culpable?

Cloud tragó saliva. Zack... . Sí, pensó...se lo diré a él también. Se lo merece.

-Me... me echaba la culpa de que mi madre hubiera muerto. – no escuchó nada, pero por la sombra vio que Zack se había sentado frente a él. De alguna forma, eso le animó a continuar- La... mataron por defenderme. Eran... muchos, a lo mejor una docena. Ya nos habían tirado cosas contra la casa y nos habíamos ido... con...con lo que no contábamos era conque nos siguieran, en moto... muchas motos... . – se atragantó, pero la mano de Zack en su hombro le ayudó a seguir - Ella me empujó, y... sólo la oí gritar. Quedé...me quedé paralizado, pero...no...no me acuerdo muy bien, no sé cómo...las motos reventaron... .

Ya no pudo decir nada más...

...pero Zack lo abrazó.

-¿Qué edad tenías?

-Diez años.

-¿Cómo un niño de diez años iba a tener la culpa de algo así?

"Pasara lo que pasara, no fue culpa tuya"

Zack se quedó un poco sorprendido cuando Cloud le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. Sonrió un poco. Joder...¿cómo se habrían torcido tanto las cosas para que Cloud se echara la culpa de eso? Así, no le extrañaba que... joder, pensó, me tenía que haber dado cuenta al recordar lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho lo miró con seria preocupación.

-Oye… Cloud, quiero preguntarte una cosa. Lo que decías en tu carta era verdad, y se te ve mucho mejor,... pero… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres…lo que pasa contigo y Sefirot? ¿De que no es Síndrome de Estocolmo o algo? – como el hijoputa se haya aprovechado de que este niño estaba mal, me da igual quien sea que lo mato, pensó Zack por dentro.

-No. No se aprovechó. – lo tranquilizó Cloud con seriedad - No me hace hacer nada, Zack. Yo…quise lo que pasó ese día. Claro que... me gustaría no tener este collar.

Zack suspiró, digiriendo lo que Cloud le acababa de decir. Si, el niño le decía la verdad… pero seguía sin tener vergüenza eso de encadenarlo.

-¿Le has preguntado...?

-Varias veces, pero dice simplemente que aún no po... – se sonrojó – puedo salir de aquí.

-Qué tío más raro, coño... . – bufó Zack

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio... y Cloud le dijo a Zack una idea que había tenido esos días.

-Zack... ¿si... si yo quisiera delatar a los cabrones que...?

-Tendrías todo el derecho. – dijo Zack, tajante – Además, tendrías asilo político por colaborar voluntariamente. No te preocupes, no pudieron ser ellos porque nadie se ha colado y sólo fue uno, además... . Pero, aunque creo que a semejantes hijos de puta habría que colgarlos de los cojones en la plaza pública un día de llenazo, no te precipites. Piénsalo bien. Además...

-A ti algo tampoco te huele bien, ¿verdad? – suspiró Cloud - Yo también llevo un par de días pensando en que algo no encaja.

-Exacto, aunque no sé qué es... – pensó, rascándose la cabeza dolorida de pensar - Bueno, medio cambiando de tema, Ichigo y familia van a venir también porque me dijo su marido que había encontrado algo en el ordenador de Sefirot. No eran tus papeles, pero dijo que estaba para que le diera algo. Va a seguri mirando, eso sí.

-Espero que no te diera probl... – empezó Cloud, casi temiendo la colleja... .

...pero Zack lo abrazó con euforia.

-¡No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de volver a oír esoooo!

-¡Escándalo públicoooo! – se escuchó una voz de chica

Entonces Cloud se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Zack se dirigía hacia tres Faeris jóvenes que estaban entrelazados: dos chicos, uno de pelo naranja y otro pelirrojo vestidos con chaquetas marrones entre los cuales estaba una chica morena y vestida con un vestido lila que parecía felicísima de que el pelirrojo les estuviera tomando el pelo... mientras el naranja parcía haber dormido poco y miraba con cara de malas pulgas a todo bicho viviente.

-¡A ver, el trío de tórtolos! – les saludó Zack alegremente... hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ichigo le echaba una mirada asesina.

-Tu puta madre en bragas, Zack.

-No le hagas caso, lleva lanzándote maldiciones gitanas desde anoche. - suspiró Rukia y luego sonrió levemente a Cloud, tendiéndole la mano - Tú debes de ser CLoud, hola, yo soy Rukia.

-Hola - sonrió tímidamente Cloud, estrechándosela...antes de que el pelirrojo le palmeara el hombro.

-Y yo Renji, encantado. - sonrió... y luego, alborotándole el pelo a CLoud, le dijo a su marido - Ichigo, alegra la cara o te cambiamos por esta monada.

-¡Que os den por culo! – bramó Ichigo, despeinando a su mujer y su marido antes de señalar a Zack con un dedo acusador – ¡Zack, más te vale que me pagues bien o Aeris se quedará sin niños y tu padre sin nietos!

-Joder, tomemos algo y te calmas, ¿vale? – dijo Zack, algo cohibido ante la amenaza -Vamos tú y yo un momento al bar, compramos algo y volvemos a entrar. Que te recuerdo que mañana trabajamos... y¿quieres que Cloud se lleve esa impresión de ti?

-No...no pasa nada. - sonrió Cloud, apretando la mano de Ichigo, que dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Vale. Tomemos todos algo. - suspiró...para un día que los tres tenían el mismo rato libre, no iba a dejar que su cabreo con Zack lo jodiera...luego le sonrió sádicamente - Pero pagas tú todo por cabrón.

-¡Vale! ¡Mariscada, putas y cocaína!

-¡Renji, joder! - gritó Zack.

¡Sólo defiendo los intereses de mi tesoro! - se encogió de hombros Renji abrazando afectuosamente a Ichigo.

Zack fue a seguir gritando...

...pero tuvo que palmearle la espalda a Cloud, que estaba a punto de morir del ataque de risa asesina.

-Y ahora el mengajo que se mea... . - suspiró Ichigo llevándose la mano a la cara mientras Rukia canturreaba, separándose de ellos:

-No os conozco, no os conozcoooo... . - entonces se dio cuenta de que un azorado Uryu Ishida, parado muy cerca de la puerta de salida, le hacía señas. - ¿Ishida, qué pasa?

-Perdone que la moleste cuando se está divirtiendo - dijo, consiguiendo que se sonrojara e ignorando los guiñitos de algunos Lirios – Pero tengo que darle esto. – dijo dándole un sobre. – A usted y su marido Kurosaki.

-¿Es muy urgente? – se mordió el labio Rukia.

-No, señora. – la tranquilizó Ishida - Con tal de que lo abran mañana... .

-Bien, pues entonces lo abriré más tarde... . –suspiró aliviada antes de notar la mano de Zack en su hombro.

-Rukia, por democrático sorteo nos ha tocado a ti y a mí... –empezó Zack hasta que vio al teniente - ¡Ishida! – le saludó - ¡Hombre, tú por aquí! ¿Te quieres quedar?

-Estoooo... no, gracias, Hewley – se azoró Ishida, tendiéndole un sobre – pero... mire esto cuando pueda antes de mañana.

-¡Zaaaack, ¿flirteando con Ishida? ¡Se lo diré a Aeriiiiis!

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccc

-Payasos... - suspiró Angeal desde la puerta del Harén mientras se escuchaba cómo Zack se acordaba de toda la parentela de Kurosaki. Desde luego, se sabía por dónde pasaba su hijo. A ver qué cara ponía cuando leyera las instrucciones... . Suspiró. Aun así, sabía que lo haría bien.

-Están en la edad... . - le sonrió Tifa al hombre, desde atrás. Dos días... estaba teniendo la suerte de verlo dos días seguidos... .- ¿Querías...querías verme...?

Angeal miró su reloj.

-¿Te quedan dos horas, verdad?

¡Claro! – le sonrió la joven. - ¿Quieres que volvamos a esa cafetería? A mí me gustó... . – se extrañó cuando Angeal le tendió una bolsa de papel con el desayuno...y un ticket de algo. Se quedó con los ojos como platos cuando vio de lo que era. – No... no puedo aceptarlo...

-Puedes. – la cortó el militar. – De hecho... a esa tienda quiero llevarte. Y no admitiré un "no" por respuesta.

Tifa se mordió el labio, muy colorada. No... no estaba acostumbrada a los regalos... . Y más...algo así... . Hacía tiempo que había querido un portátil, pero... .

-Pero... . Angeal... .

Para su pasmo, el Capitán había empezado a echar a andar.

-Si no vienes, lo recojo yo solo... .

Sonriendo aún azorada, Tifa se dio prisa y lo cogió con fuerza del brazo. Angeal sonrió.

Le encantaba esa carita.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

-No me extraño de veros aquí.

Sefirot, molesto por haber sido sorprendido, se giró... y sonrió torcidamente al reconocer a Byakuya.

Y- a mí me extraña veros aquí.

Curiosamente, Byakuya pareció pillado en falta, pero se rehizo cuando miró a Sefirot a los ojos.

-Quería ver quién era capaz de robaros tanto la atención. – se encogió de hombros. Luego pareció algo sorprendido al ver cómo Cloud no sólo esquivaba un capón de Zack, sino que trataba de devolvérselo y Zack le revolvía el pelo ante el alborozo general. - ¿Cómo…puede hacer eso?

-¿Da gusto verlo, verdad? – sonrió Sefirot con un poco de amargura. Aunque cada vez le gustaba más, aún se le hacía raro verlo rodeado de otros y oírle hablar de lo que llamaban "amigos" de forma tan natural. – Sabe tratar con otros aunque le dé miedo. - luego dijo en el mismo tono, pero con un poco de envidia sana - Su madre estuvo con él.

-Entiendo. – dijo Byakuya, sintiendo melancolía – Tuvo.. por lo menos más suerte que nosotros.

-Relativa… - murmuró Sefirot, pero Byakuya tenía razón. Cloud había tenido la suerte de tener a su madre con él hasta ese día... .Quería encargarse de que esa suerte le volviera de alguna manera. - Será mejor que me vaya - suspiró – tengo algo que arreglar.

Byakuya no se giró para verlo marchar, sino que volvió a mirar a los jóvenes...

...y cuando vio que algunos se metían hacia dentro y que Ishida solo y Rukia con el llamado Zack se marchaban, los siguió.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccc

-¡El desayunoooo, señor Reeeez!

Rez alzó la vista... y sonrió un poco al reconocer a Yachiru, que le ofrecía un grueso bollo entre los barrotes.

-Gracias, enana – dijo cogiéndolo y dándole un mordisco con ganas mientras Yachiru se sentaba entremetiendo las piernas entre los barrotes.

-Si se lo come tan rápido, le sentará mal. – señaló al ver cómo comía - Es lo que dice mi papá.

-Tu papá no ha probado esta comida de mierda. – replicó Rez, pateando un plato con el pie antes de engullir lo que quedaba del bollo. – Aaaaah... .Cuando me saques, me voy a hinchar a comer... .

-¡Qué bien! – sonrió Yachiru - ¡Vaya diciendo dónde para que yo avise! ¿Es verdad lo que dice mi papá que hay restaurantes en los que no te cogen aunque avises el día de antes?

-Algu... – empezó Rez... pero al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir la chiquilla se la quedó mirando con pasmo unos minutos hasta decir - Venga ya... ¿Mañana?

Yachiru sonrió, feliz, meneando las piernecitas.

-Las promesas se cumplen, señor Rez.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccc

Cloud se lo estaba pasando genial.

Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto... . Incluso al tal Ichigo se le había cambiado la cara y se unía a las bromas de vez en cuando antes de volver a regruñir.

Y fue aun mejor cuando vino Aeris a eso de las doce y la cosa se puso mejor todavía. Entre risas y charlas, no tuvo ni idea de las veces que comieron o bebieron, sólo que estaba muy a gusto...

...y que aquí sí se sentía en un grupo, aunque fuera de momento por Zack y Aeris,pero también tuvo ganas de conocer más a los otros tres.

A eso de la una, la cosa se calmó un poco... .

Y Aeris se volvió a Ichigo, que otra vez estaba taciturno.

-A ver, Ichigo... Ahora que estamos todos tranquilos y relajados...¿por qué quieres castrar a mi Zack?

-Eso, deja de hacerte el interesante.

-Muy bien, pero como os cachondeéis os juro que habrá heridos. - gruñó Ichigo, llevándose la mano al bolsillo - El capullo de Sefirot tiene el ordenador que parece Alcatraz...y encima hay un huevo de desvíos. Lo siento, chaval, pero no encontré el documento. Resulta que me llevó a sus archivos privados vi…dos fotos tuyas durmiendo, pero tranquilo, no eran nada raro... . – lo tranquilizó al ver su cara – Pero... – suspirando, sacó una foto de la chaqueta y la puso sobre el mantel. - En fin, vosotros diréis.

Todos la miraron. Era una fotografía en blanco y negro, de las cámaras más comunes que quedaban ahora. EN la imagen, en una cama contra lo que podía ser una cueva, un ser con un ala negra aparecía con una bata con capucha que le taba la cara casi por completo, menos su boca que parecía torcida entre un matiz de preocupación, alivio y tristeza mientras un pelo que podía ser o negro u oscuro resbalaba largo hasta un bebé muy, muy pequeño, con alita oscura y con pelazo oscuro que tenía en brazos y que chupaba uno de sus pechos, aferrándolo con ganas.

-¿Y por esto quieres castrarme? Joder, macho, menos mal que no es una porno siquiera... - dijo Zack, alucinado.

-No veo tanto alboroto... . - bufó Rukia. – Teniendo en cuenta lo que ese cabrón puede tener en sus archivos... .

-Sólo es una foto... . - apuntó Aeris. – La encuentro hasta bonita.

-Es...¿una madre con su bebé, no? - dijo Cloud. - Si...si sólo le está dando el pecho.

-Macho, Ichigo, que te escandalices por una teta a estas alturas... . - suspiró Renji. – Y si dejamos embarazada a nuestra niña y le da el pecho, ¿te vas a poner igual si le hacen una foto?

-¡No me he escandalizado por una teta! – gritó Ichigo – ¡Ni siquiera tiene tetas!

-¿Cómo que no? - suspiró Zack - Vale que son pequeñas...pero... . - algo en la foto le chocó - Un momento... .

-¿Qué?

Renji, Zack y Rukia, sin saber qué les resultaba raro, empezaron a beber sus latas mientras Aeris y Cloud examinaban más atentamente la foto.

-Eso...¿es una nuez? - preguntó Aeris...y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Cloud se ponía colorado y miraba la foto estupefacto. - ¿Cloud, qué pasa?

-Esto... mirad... donde termina la bata... .

Mientras Ichigo asentía con suficiencia, sin dejar de beber, los otros tres miraron... .

...y el mantel se llenó de bebida cuando todos la escupieron de la impresión.

-Luego soy yo el exagerado, ¿no? - gruñó Ichigo ante el festival de estornudos general - Pues imaginaos ver eso en el cuartelillo a las tres de la mañana.

-Tiene...tiene...tiene po... .

-Polla, Renji, polla. – se burló dulcemente Ichigo - Si te sabes la palabra.

-Es...¿un hombre? - dijo Rukia, estupefacta.

-¡Pero si los hombres no pueden tener hijos! - gritó Aeris.

-¿No...no será un montaje?

-Ya, eso pensé, Zack... – suspiró el pelinaranja - pero no: mirad, se ve el nacimiento del ala, y, si haces una ampliación, se notan hasta los nervios. No hay ya ordenadores tan potentes como para fingir esto. Dudo siquiera que los hubiera antes. Oye, Cloud, a ti que parece que más o menos te hace caso... ¿sabías..?

-Sí, hombre. - bufó Cloud, aún estupefacto. - Hace dos días más o menos que me trata coherentemente y ya le he dicho"Sefi, he pensado aumentar la familia, ¿sabes si los hombres nos podemos quedar embarazados?".

-Sí, no tiene demasiada lógica. – bufó Zack y luego trató de tranquilizar a Ichigo - Bueno, mira, piensa... que es un montaje.

-Eso lo dices pa que no te cape, cabrón.

-Bueno, pero guarda la puñetera foto: como se entere Sefirot de que te has metido en su ordenador, la que se va quedar sin niños es Rukia.

-Ps, oye, que aún estoy yo, eh... - empezó Renji, pero Ichigo lo silenció de un capón asesino que por poco le hace comer tres kilos de tierra.

-Lo curioso... – murmuró Rukia, mirando la foto – es que... me suena... .

-¿Conoces a un hombre que haya sido "mamá"? – le preguntó Aeris, extrañada.

-No... vamos, no... serán imaginaciones mías.

Cloud aún se sentía estupefacto. ¿Qué hacía Sefirot con la foto de un Faeri que acababa de dar a luz? Más misterios, jod... .

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Deva le hacía una señal para que se acercara.

-Cloud, cariño…ha dicho Sefirot que vendrá a verte esta noche... y que le esperes otra vez en la Sala de Citas.

El chico se ruborizó al recordar...

...pero por eso su corazón latió muy deprisa.


	13. Cap12Día de fiesta Por la tarde

Sí...me he retrasado un poco, perdón...u.u...

Pero aquí están los dos;).

Antes que nada, quería darle las gracias a **19'Mika-chan'91**, mi nueva beta^^. Ha intervenido a partir del capítulo siguiente...creo que se nota;)(gracias de nuevo, Mika;)).

Y, ahora, sólo quería comentar una cosa: en el (AHORA),toca canción..."El más triste adiós", de Warcry...id poniéndolo en youtube...

Y nada, paso a subir el otro;).

**DÍA DE FIESTA: POR LA TARDE**

-¡Mierdaaaaaa!

-¡Yuffie, por aquí!

Yuffie y Toshiro corrieron por el desierto, cogidos de la mano, olvidando ya todo el sigilo mientras se escuhaba cómo se arrancaban los motores de las orugas.

¡Los habían pillado!

-¡Cazad a esos malditos desertores! – ordenó Kanard a gritos, subiendo de un salto a su oruga antes de encabezar la marcha de las siete orugas que cabalgaron violentamente entre los últimos rayos de sol.

-¡Su puta madre! – gritó Toshiro al escuchar las ruedas taladrando la arena, cada vez más cerca.

-¡A las dunaaas! – gritó Yuffie.Rápidamente, lanzó varias bombas de humo.

En los vehículos, un hombre con prismáticos no se lo creía:

-¡Se...serán suicidas! – gritó en la radio - ¡Se han metido en el territorio de esos engendros!

-¡Quieren que nos caguemos! – gritó Kanard - ¡Ni se os ocurra retroceder! - añadió a gritos al oír rugidos cercanos -¡Si paramos ahora, sí que estamos jodidos!

-¡Unos putos críos no merecen la pena! - gritó la Aniardilla desde otro coche, girando con fuerza el volante.

Los dos niños apretaron los dientes cuando, al rudio de los coches se unió un siseo, un gorgoteo... .

Tuvieron que usar todo el valor que tnían para no detenerse cuando unos ojos rojos brillaron a escasos metros de ello.

-¡Vuelve, Sally! - gritó Kanard a la Aniardilla que acababa de girar.

-¡Ni de coñaaaa! - gritó ella, aterrada al oír los siseos acercarse y acelerando a fondo cuando las espinas negras como aletas de tiburón salieron cada vez más rápido de la tierra.

Los de los coches escucharon los gritos de los críos, pero empezaron a disprar tratando de alejar a los engendros del coche de Saly...

...pero sonaron por encima sus gritos de agonía y los rugidos de los engendros cuando, slaiendo de la tierra, se abalanzaron sobre el coche, destrozando todo a pesar de los impactos de los disparos mientras los gritos se extinguían... .

-¡Joder! - gritó Kanard, más al comprobar que todas las blas se habían agotado inútilmente... .

...y, para cabrearlo aún más, vio que sobre la arena también estaban las ropas de los críos, mordidas y llenas de sangre... .

Ni siquiera se habían quedado vivos para que pudiera escarmentarlos... .

Apenas pudo pensar nada más antes de dar la orden de retroceder e intentar salir vivos de allí.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Un enorme hombre, tapado con una capa terracota, entró a toda prisa en una cueva y soltó la manta del mismo color de donde Tshiro y Yuffie salieron a toda prisa.

-¡Vuestra ropa! - ordenó el hombre, disparando a los engendros que pretendían acercarse - ¡Deprisa! ¡Mejor si la rompéis!

Los chicos obedecieron sin dudarlo, y el hombre cogió las ropas, las metió en un cubo lleno de sangre y salió al Yermo sin dejar de disparar.

Toshiro y Yuffie tragaron saliva, abrazándose por instinto mientras el estruendo de las balas y los rugidos y gritos de dolor atronaba el Yermo. Suspiraron temblando de alivio cuando se escuchó cómo los coches y los monstruos se alejaban... .

..y entonces se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de en qué estado estaban.

-Jodeeer... – suspiró Toshiro, separándose de la chica al darse cuenta de que iba en calzoncillos.

-¡A mí me hace menos gracia que a ti! – gritó Yuffie, tapándose sus diminutos pechos con un brazo mientras cruzaba con fuerza sus pieranas para que Toshiro no viera sus braguitas- ¡Pero sabe lo que hace! ¿O te crees que si no viesen la ropa se iban a creer realmente que nos habían comido?¡Y no me mires las tetas, so pervertido!

-Como si hubiera algo que mirar – bufó Toshiro, esquivando una piedra que le lanzó Yuffie sin inmutarse - La verdad... este hombre piensa en todo. Merece lo que vale.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

Toshiro se sonrojó al saber que estaba detrás... Realmente, Barret imponía: era un enorme hombre negro con poblada barba, de posiblemente más de dos metros y con una anchura a juego con su altura, con una ametralladora donde antes había estado su brazo derecho para rematar.

Pero Barret enseguida les tiró ropa y se dio la vuelta, esperando a que se vistieran.

-Bien, la primera parte ha salido bien. - dijo - Se han creído que habéis sido devorados por los engendros esos.

-Dinos que se han comido a alguno, por favor, Barret ... – suspiró Yuffie, subiéndose unos pantalones.

-Uno. – dijo Barret. - Y han agotado las balas para nada.

-Se joda – sonrió Toshiro, suspirando mientras se terminaba de poner la camiseta - Bien, ahora ire... .

-No. Os recomiendo que esperemos.

-¡Y Cloud, qué! - gritaron ambos... .

...pero Barret les arrojó unas cantimploras mientras él se dirigía a unos barriles al fondo de la cueva.

-Llenadlas todas. - dijo, abriendo la tapa de uno de los barriles y echando algo de carne en salazón en una tartera - Son por lo menos cuatro días a buen paso... y no sabemos si volveremos a encontrar agua pura..

Mientras Yuffie suspiraba y asentía,Toshiro apretó los dientes... joder, ¿qué le estaría pasando ahora al pobre Cloud? ¡No se lo merecía! ¡A pesar de su ala, era una buena persona!¡Era el único con el que había tenido la confianza suficiente para hablar de lo que le había pasado!

-¡Barret...te hemos pagado para que...! - empezó, pero el hombre le tiró un plato lleno que tuvo que pillar al vuelo.

-Sería buena idea que comierais bien antes de emepzar a andar. - replicó Barret -Además... sería un suicidio salir. Aunque he disparado contra esos bichos, ahora es su hora de caza. Dudo que a vuestro amigo le gustara saber que os habéis quedado en la arena por ir a buscarle.

Toshiro apretó los dientes con más fuerza... pero su estómago protestó y, además, se volvieron a escuchar rugidos fuera. Jodeeer...

Mientras le obedecían, Barret miró con interés la foto que le había dado Yuffie. UN chico tan joven... . Él también se estaba conteniendo para no salir corriendo a arrancarlo de manos de ese hijo de puta a la de ya. Si no estuvieran donde estaban y si no fuera la Ciudadela... . Tenía que terminar de limar un plan para sacarlo sin que el propio Cloud resultara herido. Hechizos protectores, barrera aérea... .No era para toamarlo a la ligera. Además, también estaba la seguridad de esos otros dos. No, no podían permitirse el lujo de entrar a las bravas.

Y ojalá esos bichos se hubieran comido también más de uno de esa gentuza. Qué manera de aprovecharse de unos críos. Realmente había tenido ganas de conseguir lanzarles a esos engendros al ver... . Pero no. Habría sido suicida. Y los otros dos críos le estaban esperando.

Pero pensó que al menos y por el otro chaval, aunque no estuviera en el contrato, caundo lo rescataran se daría el gusto de pegarle un tiro en los huevos a ese depravado.

Era lo menos que ese tipo de gente merecía.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

-Veintisieteeee...veintiochooooo... .

-Vaya, me alegra verte tan animada - sonrió la doctora Unohana al ver que la Encargada había sacado sus cosas de entrenamiento en el despacho. Tifa sólo hacía ejercicio o cuando estaba de un humor excelente o cuando quería desestresarse...

...y, a juzgar por la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja mientras levantaba la pesa de cuarenta kilos, sabía cuál de las dos opciones era... .

Aparte de que la rosa en el vaso también indicaba mucho.

-Veintinueeeeveee...hola, doctora...treiiiiintaaaaaaaa... . – le sonrió Tifa entre jadeos, con su pelo sujeto por una coleta. – En...seguida estoy ...treinta y unooo...con usted... .

-No, mujer, tú sigue. – agitó la mano Unohana antes de sentarse en una silla. Las dos palabritas... aaaah, qué milagros hacían ... . – EN fin, venía porque te quería preguntar una cosa: ¿ha llegado lo de Andrew?

-Nooo...treinta y tres...me...di...joooo...treinta y cuatro... Reeve me dijo que posiblemente mañana lo enviara... .

-Bien. En ese hospital trabajan muy bien. - sonrió la doctora, optimista. -Te apuesto lo que quieras a que serán buenas noticias. Desde luego, está siendo un día magnífico. ¿Y si lo conmemoramos?

Tifa, dejando ya las pesas, rió, incorporándose y secándose el sudor con una toalla.

-¿Y...qué se le ocurre? - rió más al ver que Unohana sacaba dos botellas de vino de detrás de su túnica - Doctora...¿usted...?

-Eh, no me mires así...quiero que toméis esto con mucha comida, ¿eh? De esa forma es digestivo, incluso bueno para el corazón, y no os hará ningún daño.

-¿"Toméis"?

-Bueno...digamos que alguien que me ha usado de Celestina...quiere aprovechar las últimas horas de su permiso...

Tifa dejó caer la toalla de la sorpresa... .

-¡Pero si se había prometido...! -se ruborizó mucho, notando...

Se tapó la cara, emocionada, mientras la doctora le apoyaba maternalmente la mano en el hombro.

-Shhh, shhhh...aprenderás cariño que un hombre enamorado es capaz de cualquier cosa por la persona a la que quiere... . - le susurró antes de sonreírle - Así que hale, date al menos una ducha... y vete para mi habitación que ahí no os molestarán.

Tifa se limpió sonriendo una lágrima.

La doctora tenía toda la razón...

...estaba siendo un día para conmemorar.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Cloud esperaba a Sefirot tumbado en uno de los divanes de la Sala de Citas, tranquilo y leyendo el libro para matar el rato...

...bueno, eso y por ver si explicaba algo de si era posible "un hombre embarazado".

Pero le detuvo una fotografía: unos huesos, fósiles, en los que se vislumbraban los huesos de unas alas.

¿Eran?...

Leyó la explicación a pie de página:

"Ángel fosilizado. Encontrado el 20 de mayo del año 2007."

Ángel...

¿De...de verdad que habían encontrado fósiles de ángeles?

Si él mismo no hubiera tenido ala, habría pensado que era de ciencia ficción.

Entonces, los sueños... .

Se fijó en lo que decía el tal doctor Jack Rector sobre la foto:

"Éste es un hallazgo, sin duda. Muchos creen y dicen que la ciencia y las creencias religiosas de alguna forma se han dado la mano...aunque, claro, yo me remito a los hechos, no a los "milagros". Al ver que los huesos contenían un curioso extracto que se resistía al análisis de un laboratorio normal pero que eliminaba ciertas bacterias nocivas, lo probamos primero en microscopio con una muestra de varios virus...e imaginen nuestra sorpresa al ver que eliminaba incluso el virus del VIH, a pesar de las múltiples mutaciones de éste último..."

A pesar de que parecía interesante, Cloud pestañeó...qué poco había dormido... . Trató de seguir leyendo.

"...pero, sin embargo, al probarlo en seres vivos como ratones de laboratorio, los resultados no fueron satisfactorios...se experimentaba mejoría...pero luego morían..."

Cloud notó que sus ojos cada vez le pesaban más.

"...irremediablemente...por lo que tuvimos que hacerle un tratamiento especial..."

El libro cayó suavemente al suelo.

_Sangre de ángel... ._

_¡Llegó la época de la felicidad!_

_¡Nadie muere de SIDA!_

_¡Ni de ninguna enfermedad!_

_¡La tristeza es historia!_

_Cloud lloraba, solo en la inmensidad del Yermo. _

_¿Y mamá?_

_¿Dónde estaba mamá?_

_Mamá... ._

_No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, ni siquiera después de los gritos de dolor de los asesinos de mamá, ni siquiera después de ese asqueroso olor. La explosión... ._

_¿Por qué no veía?_

_Pasos... . Intentó arrastrarse, pero estaba muy débil... ._

_Trató de zafarse a ciegas al notar que alguien lo cogía, incluso mordiendo, arañando a quien lo cogió... ._

_-Ssssshhhh... está bien... está bien, no te haré daño. Tranquilo... ._

_Un abrazo... ._

Inquieto, Cloud se despertó de golpe, ignorando algunas de las risas disimuladas mientras se separaba el pelo de la cara..

-Chico... ¿estás bien?

Aún confuso, Cloud se giró hacia el hombre que le había hablado: un hombre con pelo y ala blanca que, por algún motivo le inspiró enseguida confianza.

– Parecía que tuvieras una pesadilla...qué lástima... .

– Gracias...pero estoy... .

Cloud de pronto apretó los dientes, notando que algo no encajaba... .

Fuera por lo que fuera... .

No le daba ninguna buena espina esa sonrisa de zorro.

GIn parpadeó cuando su hechizo de encanto fue reventado de golpe mientras el chico jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

¿Cömo demonios ese crío...?

-Cloud... .

Sintió tal alivio al ver a Sefirot en una esquina apartada que fue corriendo hacia él, hasta cerrando la puerta, a lo que el mayor se rió levemente.

-Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Cloud se sonrojó, más al notar que Sefirot lo levantaba en brazos, cogiéndole de la cintura y elvándolo como si fuera un niño. Pero... a pesar de su molestia, le sonrió.

-Fuiste tú. Lo de anoche.

-¿Y? – le sonrió Sefirot a su vez.

-¿Por qué te haces el misterioso? - medio gruñó Cloud - Te juro que llegué a preocuparme.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho, no te habrías molestado en pensar una barrera.

-Cierto...

-¿No quieres que te mime? - le susurró, besándole con ternura el cuello.

-No es eso... - suspiró CLoud - pero... aunque Matsumoto me toque las pelotas, algo de razón tiene. PIensa...que muchos llevan años aquí y su mayor privilegio es poder salir un rato. Luego llego yo y en tres días ya me has dado ropa, dinero y... - se ruborizó, pero siguió hablando -..bueno, mira esta noche...te escapas aunque sea un rato para verme y me traes aquí. A mí me encanta...- se le escapó, pero enseguida siguió diciendo - pero eso a muchos les toca la moral. Aunque la mayoría me den lo mismo, en cierta forma...lo siento por los otros...y algo de razón tienen. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, también pediría una muerte lenta al que llegara... lo que no quiere decir que a algunos no les puedan ir dando por culo, como a los cabrones de anoche, porque eso de pretender atacarme mientras dormía... .

Sefirot quedó pensativo, acariciándole la cabeza. La verdad era que no le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasara al resto del Harén... . Pero...los ataques de Yoruichi y Matsumoto... y la noche anterior...lo único bueno era que por eso Cloud estaba aprendiendo realmente a defenderse y empezando a ver que podía hacerse respetar, que no tenía por qué dejar que lo pisaran, era uno de los motivos por los que le había llevado ahí. Pero... .

-Vaya, así que ése es Cloud... .

Además de su tensión, el chico casi pudo ver la que circulaba entre ambos hombres cuando el hombre de la sonrisa zorruna se acercó a ellos.

-Ichimaru... os recuerdo que tenéis cosas que hacer. - dijo el Amo con voz seca.

-¿Ichi...? – murmuró Cloud para sí.

¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre?

Trató de bajar de brazos de Sefirot, pero éste lo retuvo con firmeza, aunque sin violencia.

-Qué humor. - sonrió el hombre - Sólo quería hablar un poco con él.

-¿Y sólo para eso habéis usado un hechizo de encanto? – replicó Cloud mordazmente - Hay más gente en este Harén con la que "hablar".

La sonrisa de Ichimaru desapareció por un breve segundo.¿Qué desparpajo era ése?

-Vaya, vaya...qué vergüenza, ministro... - sonrió torcidamente Sefirot, apretando un poco más a Cloud con disimulo. - No sabía que recurrierais a esos sucios trucos...y más sabiendo dónde estáis .

-¿No iréis a creerlo, no? Estos esclavos...ya se sabe. Debería cerrarle la boquita. - volvió a sonreír Ichimaru - Yo puedo deciros có... .

Cloud apretó los dientes a punto de contestarle, pero para su pasmo Sefirot creó una larga espada negra que rozó la cara de Ichimaru.

-Vos no supisteis ocuparos de vuestros asuntos, ¿por qué pensáis que podéis ocuparos de los míos? – dijo Sefirot sin perder la calma.

-Repito que debéis aprender a controlar vuestro mal humor - volvió a recuperar la sonrisa Ichimaru antes de retroceder.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que le vieron salir del Harén ante las miradas curiosas de la gente que no sabía lo que había pasado..

-Es un buen ministro...- dijo Sefirot, recuperando parte de la calma aunque realmente estaba deseando decorar el Harén con las entrañas de Ichimaru- pero no vuelvas a dejar que se te acerque.

-Estaba dormido... . Pero otra vez intentaré no volver a dormirme aquí. Y... gracias. Por...lo de ahora...

-Estoy orgulloso de que pudieras anular ese hechizo. – le sonrió meintras lo bajaba, revolviéndole el pelo.

-Bueno...vamos al Salón, ¿no? - murmuró Cloud, algo azorado.

-Mmmmh... no, he pensado otra cosa...

Antes de que Cloud preguntara, Sefirot los transportó en una nube de plumas...

Y aparecieron nuevamente en los Baños, para turbación de Cloud...

Y más al ver las duchas de pared.

Cloud se ruborizó más al recordar... .

-¿Qué pasa? - le susurró Sefirot, abrazándolo por detrás.

-Pensé que querías cenar. - tragó saliva disimuladamente al notar que Sefirot le tapaba suavemente los ojos.

-Y quiero cenar.

El chico se dejó guiar... .

...y, cuando Sefirot le retiró las manos de los ojos, lo primero que vio fue unas luces brillando en el fondo de lo que parecía ser una pisicna pequeña, la única iluminada de unas cuantas. El agua parecía moverse alrededor mientras el suave vaho del agua caliente salía, acariciando suavemente una bandeja de madera que parecía puesta sobre el agua, sujeta firmemente, en la que descansaban unas bandejas.

-Aquí estaremos más tranquilos – le susurró Sefirot, abrazándole el pecho.

El chico quedó un momento encantado. Era... miró un momento al mayor y sonrió un poco.

-A veces...tienes unas ideas que... - murmuró, pero contento.

-¿Entonces te gusta? - le susurró el Amo...y sonrió más cuando, a modo de respuesta, Cloud comenzó a quitarle la ropa... .

-No te pienses lo que no es - bufó Cloud, entre molesto y alegre - Vamos, que se enfría... . - se sonrojó cuando su túnica se deslizó suavemente por su cuerpo.

Sefirot no dijo nada cuando lo vio ponerse la toalla antes de entrar. Incluso sonrió al notar ese tacto contra sus muslos desnudos. Al ver que parecía azorado, lo besó suavemente en el cuello mientras echaba un poco de champán en cada copa. Sonrió al verlo algo azorado, sin tocar todavía nada, como temiendo que entrara alguien..

-No te preocupes... .No se darán cuenta...

Cloud, a pesar del rubor inicial, no se sintió tan incómodo en la cena como la otra vez: incluso, aunque le costara admitirlo, se encontraba a gusto en el regazo de Sefirot mientras éste lo rodeaba con sus brazos y su ala en el suave calor de la bañera mientras, esta vez los dos, se daban langostinos de una bandeja, en suave silencio. Se sonrojó al notar el suave tacto de los dedos de Sefirot contra sus labios...pero no sabía si era mejor el de los labios de Sefirot contra sus dedos... .

-¿Natillas otra vez? - dijo, para distraer lo que notaba.

Sefirot rió suavemente al ver la cara de Cloud cuando descubrió el postre, metiendo suavemente un dedo en el cuenco y ofreciéndole

-Está bueno... - sonrió un poco Cloud, cogiendo él su cuchara y comiéndose el postre con ganas mientras el mayor lo miraba comer. - ¿Por qué...tú comes tan poco?

-No me hace falt... - empezó Sefirot...y rió un poco cuando Cloud, azorado, imitiba su gesto de antes, ofreciéndole las natillas.

Se sonrojó al ver cómo Sefirot engullía suavemente su dedo, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras notaba una suave caricia conocida bajo sus piernas... .Se giró, notando algo aparte de pasión. Ya...estaba empezando a lamentar que fueran por el postre... . Esa cena se le había pasado demasiado rá... .

Entonces notó que Sefirot lo abraza con fuerza por detrás.

-Mañana no voy a poder verte. – susurró Sefirot acariciando su pecho - Había pensado pasar toda la noche contigo... .

Cloud notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba... .

-¿Te parece bien?

Al oír eso, Cloud se giró, besándolo con fuerza...

Poco después, bajo la suave luz del agua, la toalla salió flotando... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

-¡Bella y Bestia sooooon!

Los dos reían a gritos, cantando mientras Reeve llevaba a Andrew en brazos a la habitación del hotel. Al principio se había aburrido un poco, no le hacían mucha gracia los musicales... pero tenía que reconocer que el montaje para los medios que tenían era excelente, el maquillaje muy bueno(no se habían limitado a poner a un Anihombre de Bestia), la historia era muy bonita, el hecho de que la actriz que había hecho de Bella hubiera sido la suplente no había supuesto problema ninguno porque era maravillosa e incluso había conseguido engancharlo pasado un rato... y, sobre todo, guardaría para siempre esa cara de felicidad, casi al borde de las lágrimas, de Andrew cuando la Bestia había dicho "Te amo" a Bella... .

Andrew rió de felicidad cuando Reeve los sentó a ambos en la cama, besándole el cuello... y rió más cuando dijo, con lo que se suponía que era una imitación de la voz de la Bestia.

-"Te amo" – al ver que Andrew se seguía riendo, siguió, riendo también aunque cada vez más con su voz – Te amo...mmmmh, te amo... .

-Ahh...jajaja, yo... yo también. – rió Andrew, sentándose. Sean... conseguía hacerle feliz . Sólo... había tomado las pastillas por ser la hora, pero no porque sintiera que le doliera el cuerpo, o se encontrara mal. Sean... le hacía olvidar lo malo... .

Reeve suspiró al notar que le besaba el cuello... pero jadeó al notar que empezaba a morderlo, suavemente, bajándole un poco la camisa... .

-Andrew... .

-Por favor, Sean... no... no hemos hecho el amor desde que llegamos... .

Reeve se ruborizó, excitándose nada más oírselo con esa carita... pero empezó, preocupado:

-¿Te...? – empezó, pero Andrew juguetonamente le puso dos dedos en los labios.

-Me encuentro muy bien, te quiero, eres un encanto, me estás dando un cumpleaños maravilloso... - y luego, sonriendo pícaramente mientras cogía su miembro, le susurró al oído - ...y me lo meteré yo solo como no me folles a la de ya.

-Tienes que dejar de tratar con Cid - rió, pero lo besó, suspirando. La verdad, en ese sentido lo había echado mucho de menos... .

Andrew gimió en el fuerte beso que le dio Reeve, con ambas lenguas luchando enseguida por el control. Notó que Reeve fue a tumbarlo pero, suavemente, negó con picardía con la cabeza, quedándose sobre su amante y... .

Reeve pensó que podría derretirse al ver cómo Andrew lo desnudaba, besándole a cada centímetro que le descubría...y se derritió totalmente al ver que, apenas hubo terminado con su camisa, el chico empezó a desabotonar despacio la suya...

Y no pudo contenerse al ver que, de alguna manera, Andrew se las había ingeniado para quitarse antes los pantalones, pues sus blancas piernas quedaban destacadas sobre su velloso torso como pedacitos de perla y olía a aceite. Eso quería decir que Andrew... . Apenas empezó a acariciar su miembro con su entrada... .

Reeve se arrepintió de su brusquedad al oírlo sisear cuando entró... pero notó que Andrew besaba suavemente su mejilla, abrazándole mientras le asentía. Con cuidado, besándolo, Reeve entró más, jadeando al notarse de nuevo dentro de su calor, pensando que podía perderse... .

Andrew gimió apasionadamente al notar las manos de Reeve en su trasero, animándole a moverse cada vez más deprisa mientras el mayor mordía con ternura su pecho... Se balanceó sobre él, abrazando su cabeza con cariño, besándolo con fuerza cuando Reeve lo abrazó contra él y se balanceó solo, acariciando su vientre con su miembro mientras el mayor le correspondía, tratando de moverse al mismo ritmo, de acariciarlo por dentro cada vez con más ansia, más, más... .

Andrew gritó cuando Reeve, de tan fuerte que empujaba, cambió las posiciones, tumbándolo sobre la cama y mordiéndolo con fuerza, casi sin dejarle moverse, pero con adoración, tomándolo con adoración, preocupándose sólo por él, paralizándolo cuando trató de complacerle...

-¡Seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Para Reeve fue más que suficiente ver su cara mientras se vaciaba, mientras se retorcía en sus brazos, gritado su nombre... .

Fue suficiente para hacer que su esencia se desperdigara por los muslos de Andrew mientras salía de él para abrazarlo.

Reeve no sabía si era justo para él o no.

Y, francamente, le daba igual.

-Quería... quería que tú... . – jadeó Andrew, sintiéndolo un poco por Sean.

-Shhhh... lo has conseguido de sobra. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

Andrew sonrió levemente antes de caer rendido en brazos de Reeve.

Era... el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

De pronto, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

-Jefe... – dijo Cid al otro lado – Lamento molestar, pero... Llaman del hospital.

Reeve notó cómo su corazón se comprimía. A toda prisa, se subió los pantalones, se puso la bata por encima... y le dio un fuerte beso en la frente a Andrew, arropándolo.

Cid no preguntó cuando Reeve abrió la puerta. Se limitó a decir:

-Abajo, en la cabina. – luego sonrió, alentador - A lo mejor son buenas noticias.

-¿Un domingo a estas horas?

-Mejor me lo pone, jefe. Los hospitales no cierran los domingos. Si fuera algo malo no lo habrían visto tan deprisa.

(AHORA)

Mientras entraba en la cabina, rezó porque Cid tuviera razón mientras éste salía, dándole intimidad y sentándose a fumar en las escaleras del hotel.

-¿Di...diga? – balbuceó, pero luego tomó aire. – Soy Sean Reeve, dígame.

-Buenas noches, señor Reeve. – respondió la doctora al otro lado de la línea - Perdone que le llame un domingo a estas horas.. pero creo que debían saberlo. ¿Puede ponerse el señor Andrew?

Reeve notó cómo una garra apretaba su corazón y empezaba a arañarlo... .

-No puede ponerse ahora. – dijo, con voz quebrada – Dígamleo. Yo se lo haré llegar.

-Verá... esta información es totalmente confidencial, creo que debería recibirla él. ¿Es su pariente?

-Soy... soy su pareja. – al notar que la doctora vacilaba, Reeve sintió que la garra clavaba las uñas sin compasión. Cogió temblorosamente el auricular, suplicando - Por favor... está... está...teniendo un día magnífico, es el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, ha ido al teatro por primera vez, ahora...acabamos de hacer el amor, está dormido... . Por favor, dígamelo a mí... .

Cid apretó los ojos al oír un brutal portazo que casi reventó la puerta de la cabina.

Mierda... .

Siguió fumando cuando ,furioso, Reeve le dio una brutal patada a un cubo de basura que salió despedido antes de sentarse a su lado, enterrando su cara entre sus manos, ajeno a los gritos lejanos.

Le ofreció un cigarro, que Reeve cogió con manos temblorosas y no pudo ni encender... .

-Seis... seis meses... – masculló Reeve, tratando de contenerse.

Cid inspiró en silencio, apoyándole la mano en el hombro, sin mirarle mientras el cigarro de Reeve resbalaba hacia el suelo.

Sabía que un hombre tenía derecho a llorar tranquilo.

Y que a un chaval que acababa de cumplir los diecisiete le quedaran seis meses de vida le estaba dando ganas de llorar hasta a él, joder.


	14. Cap13 Rueda de prensa

Y aquí el segundo capi de hoy;)(gracias de nuevo, **19Mika91...**creo que se notaXD).

El siguiente, el martes...

Y...sólo una cosa...

Desde el ahora hasta el final..."Requiem for a Dream"...¡NO, NO PIENSO DAR EXPLICACIONES!

Dentro, capítulo...

_**RUEDA DE PRENSA**_

Sefirot, jadeando pesadamente, aumentó su velocidad animado por el tintineo de las cadenas enredadas en los tubos de las duchas...y sobre todo por los gritos de Cloud, que, a pesar de la vergüenza, gemía con ganas atado con las cadenas de cara a la pared mientras sus rodillas temblaban bajo las embestidas de Sefirot y sus nudillos estaban blancos de sujetarse a las cadenas mientras el ala del mayor se enredaba en su pecho...

El mayor lo sujetó con fuerza en un último empujón que le hizo gritar aún más mientras se vaciaba, casi desvaneciéndose entre las cadenas y el fuerte abrazo de Sefirot, que por ello lo siguió.

Cloud no supo cómo se encontraba luego, jadeando, aún contra la pared, mientras notaba ambas esencias resbalando por sus muslos y a Sefirot todavía dentro.

_"No sabes cómo reaccionar cuando disfrutas por algo que te da vergüenza..."_

-¿A qué esa carita? - escuchó que le susurraba Sefirot, acercando suavemente su cara desde atrás mientras las cadenas se soltaban.

-Me da vergüenza gritar tanto. – murmuró Cloud, pero Sefirot le apoyó suavemente la palma en la mejilla.

-A mí me gusta oírlo. Me gusta saber que te lo pasas bien. – Ante aquellas palabras, Cloud se ruborizó todavía más.

-¿Y... verme así...?

"_Si supieras cómo voy a atesorar esta imagen_", pensó Sefirot, casi deseando capturarla para poder ver cuando quisiera esa cara colorada, ese cuerpo cálido perlado de sudor todavía unido al suyo mientras su ala negra todavía estaba erguida, tensa y enredada de la excitación, con el pelo deliciosamente despeinado. Pero no: Cloud estaba demasiado azorado.

-Estás precioso. - le susurró, separándose con cuidado y cubriéndole con el albornoz, cogiéndolo en brazos cuando notó que Cloud tenía aún las piernas flojas.

-Qué manía tienes con cogerme así... - gruñó Cloud ruborizado, pero notándose agotado, tranquilo entre los brazos de Sefirot que los desvanecía en una nube de plumas. No sabía cuántas veces lo habían hecho desde que habían terminado de cenar...

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, supuso que se había quedado dormido, porque ahora estaban en la Habitación de Espera, él tenía puesto su camisón y estaba sobre Sefirot, abrazado como una criatura, mientras el mayor le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza y el ala. ¿Qué se habría quedado dormido, unos minutos? Al menos eso parecía... pero... se encontraba... tan a gusto...

No... no había sabido que el sexo podía ser así. En todo el Harén, eso parecía simplemente un trabajo... además, lo que le había contado Toshiro... y en los Yermos... No, prefirió no pensar en eso. Suponía por lo que decía su madre que sus padres se habían querido lo suficiente para tenerlo, pero... Agitó la cabeza con fuerza. No, no lo arruines, Cloud, se dijo...

Esto...

Esto... estaba bien porque era con Sefirot.

Al contrario de lo que había temido en un principio, no tenía nada que ver con nada malo, no se lo pasaba bien haciéndole sufrir sino al contrario: antes le había hecho daño sin querer y había parado inmediatamente hasta incluso un rato después de que se le hubiera pasado...y lo que le había dicho hacía un rato...

Eso no quitaba que fuera más raro que un perro verde, le hubiera encadenado y tuviera la foto de un hombre embarazado en los archivos del ordenador...

Notó algo de rabia al pensar en el ordenador...su registro...

Cómo cogía su collar, sus evasivas cuando le había dicho que por qué no se lo quitaba...el mero hecho de que se lo hubiera puesto... Y luego lo protegía y era tierno con él.

A veces no sabía cómo encontrarse ante tantas facetas... Y no podía quedarse sólo con las que le gustaban...

"_¿Por qué es tan raro?_", pensó Cloud, medio dormido. _"¿Por qué tiene esos secretos, por qué hace las cosas de esa manera, por qué cuando hacemos el amor me trata así...? _

_¿Por qué...aunque sea así...estoy empezando a...?_"

Sefirot suspiró cuando el chico le acarició suavemente los costados del vientre, en silencio, cerrando despacio los ojos otra vez. Vio que, despacio, su ala se guardaba. Lo abrazó, dejándolo pasar. Los hábitos eran difíciles de cambiar. Además, el pobre sólo había dormido una media hora... y ahora se le estaba volviendo a quedar dormido. Notó el deseo de su cuerpo protestar, pero lo acarició, ayudándole a dormirse de nuevo mientras con cuidado los cubría con la manta y quitaba suavemente la cadena del collar para que no le molestara. Además...ahora tendría que irse por lo menos durante un par de horas. Quería aprovechar lo que le quedara.

Había tenido ese instinto desde que lo encontró malherido en el Yermo. Ahora se imaginaba que había estado demasiado confuso para recordarle luego. En fin, ya lo iría haciendo. No quería aprovecharse.

También había sentido cómo la furia se le subía a la cabeza al saber lo que había pretendido Ichimaru... Si Cloud no hubiera sabido anular ese hechizo, él en persona le habría arrancado la cabeza a Ichimaru por mucho tiempo que hiciera que se conociesen.

Más porque sabía que no era Cloud quien realmente le había interesado...

No sabía explicar esa... especie de instinto de protección que le hacía querer tener a Cloud tranquilo en sus brazos, que le hacía lamentar el recuerdo de su cara llena de lágrimas, que le hacía apreciar esa cara de tranquilidad de ahora, que le hacía apreciar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, que le hacía disfrutar incluso su cara de enfado con él, incluso cuando le replicaba...

O tal vez sí.

Tal vez sí sabía...

Sonrió para sí, apretándolo un poco más con el descubrimiento.

Claro que lo sabía.

Ahora podía ponerle nombre a lo que le había pasado conforme lo había visto y lo había tenido en brazos esos pocos días, cuando apenas tenía diez años.

Tanto tiempo y... se había dado cuenta de lo que era en un mes... y en tres días de hacer el amor... Dioses... nunca tendría suficiente de Cloud, ni aunque lo hicieran mil días más.

-Te amo. – le susurró. – No sabes cuánto.

Angeal abrió los ojos, pensando automáticamente que estaba en el cuartel...pero sonrió al ver un pequeño brazo rodeándole por detrás.

-Buenos días...

Sonrió más al reconocer la voz...y se giró para rodear tiernamente a Tifa con el ala mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios.

-Buenos días... ¿Tú también tienes reloj interno? - le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Siii... - rio ella, aún sin creerse...ese abrazo...ese pecho...esa mirada... Posiblemente...

...había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se había abrazado con alguien por amor...

El mayor suspiró al notar que un dedo de Tifa acariciaba suavemente su espalda, dibujando un corazón… Nunca... había pensado que se volvería a sentir así otra vez...

y, cuando Tifa...le había dicho... "Te quiero..." Esa palabra flotaba suavemente en el aire.

Ambos suspiraron cuando vieron que a Angeal le quedaba media hora para volver a trabajar. El deber era el deber.

-¿Te...te preparo algo? - le sugirió Tifa, yendo a levantarse - ¿Un café, un zumo...?

-Ya desayunaré allí. - le dijo Angeal, volviendo a tumbarla suavemente-. Voy a tener un día bastante movido y no puedo permitirme llegar tarde. Así que...ya que me quedan quince minutos... - suspiró, besando su cuello.

-Entiendo. - sonrió Tifa, jugueteando con su pelo. - Eres...cariñoso y muy responsable...

-Como alguien que yo me sé...- le sonrió el Capitán, besando su frente. - Yo también... - le susurró.

Tifa, al entenderlo, abrió mucho los ojos...Y, maldiciendo todos los relojes del mundo, lo apretó con fuerza, dispuesta a provechar los diez minutos que les quedaban de ese día.

Cid dio una larga calada a su cigarro cuando, a las siete de la mañana, comprobó que Reeve no sólo no se había acostado, sino que parecía haber asaltado la biblioteca porque estaba rodeado de libros y de tazas de café.

-Jefe...

-¿Sigue dormido? - murmuró Reeve, con la voz ronca y el rostro ojeroso. Apenas había parado de llorar, había asaltado todos los documentos de la biblioteca del hospital... podía ser una leyenda, de hecho había estado barajando seguirla hacía unos meses pero la había aparcado al enterarse del hospital de Trait...pero...si era lo único que quedaba...

-Sí...jefe, oiga...

-Sangre de Ángel... Lo...lo estuve barajando, pero como...como hacía años que no se sabía nada preferí ir al hospital... Si...si puedo encontrar el ingrediente o alguna pista antes de que Andrew desp... -Sin contemplaciones, Cid le cogió de las solapas.

-¡Jefe, escúcheme! ¡Yo soy el primero que está de acuerdo en no rendirse sin luchar! ¡Y no sabe cómo admiro que, encontrándose cómo se encuentra, tenga cojones de seguir buscando soluciones! ¡Pero Andrew merece saber lo que pasa!

-Cómo...cómo voy a decírselo... Cid, joder...

-Mejor será que se entere por usted que no por un informe que vea en el Harén. ¿Quiere que se entere de que usted lo sabía y no pudo decírselo a la cara?

Reeve se mordió el labio. Había pensado buscar el remedio y decírselo a Andrew cuando éste apareciera...pero...sabía que realmente no podría hacerlo. Andrew no se merecía que se escondiera de la realidad...y menos con su vida...

-Tienes toda la razón, Cid. - concedió, tristemente - Se...se lo diré esta tarde.

-Así me gusta. – sonrió Cid, palmeándole el hombro. – Él tiene que dormir y usted que coger fuerzas. Descanse, coma como Dios manda y dígaselo.

-Voy...voy a darme una ducha...dioses, me hace falta...

-Le sugeriría un wishky, pero cada uno tiene sus métodos – sonrió Cid mientras despedía a su jefe con la mano.

Pero su sonrisa se fue cuando el jefe entró en el baño. Entonces se sentó entre los libros, encendiéndose otro cigarro.

Cogió con interés el libro que había consultado Reeve. Era del año de la polca, sin duda, pensó Cid, pero... Parecía fiable. Él había leído esos nombres. Le encantaba leerse la enciclopedia, por eso la gente se quedaba algo descolocada cuando hacía referencias a cosas de hacía cientos de años. Esos libros también le sonaban de algo.

-Con que "Sangre de Ángel"...mmmmh – luego pensó un momento antes de dar una larga calada a su cigarro y tratar de hacer memoria - ¿Dónde he oído yo algo parecido?

Recordaba haber visto unas fotos raras con ese término...

Dejó con cuidado los libros como estaban y fue a mirar su colección de recortes...

¿Dónde...dónde había visto...?

-Zack... ¿podremos vernos hoy?

-No... - murmuró Zack, mordiéndose el labio - Lo siento, Aeris. Tengo que trabajar esta noche.

-¿Esta noche? - preguntó la chica. - Pobrecito...

El militar suspiró, abrazando con fuerza a Aeris antes de besarla con ganas. Ya le habían jodido una noche...pero lo peor era que, por la seguridad de la rueda de prensa, no podía decirle nada a Aeris ni a Cloud.

Entró maldiciendo en el cuartel, protestando para sí con más fuerza cuando vio que su padre estaba allí el primero, y encima con aspecto descansado.

-Antes de que digas nada - le espetó Angeal adelantando la mano- Yo tampoco he podido decir nada a Tifa.

-¡Pero si Aeris, Cloud y Tifa son de fiar! - gritó Zack.

-Sé que tus amigos lo son, igual que tú...pero... ¿y si alguien os oye, qué? Y no estoy de humor para aguantar tus rezongos. Así que desayuna y prepárate que tenemos un día muy largo.

-Sí, pap...señooooor... - suspiró Zack, derrumbándose en la silla apenas su padre salió.

-Te entiendo, Zack - le dijo Rukia que les había oído, apoyándole la mano en el hombro - Renji se va a quedar patrullando por la calle y no va a saber dónde estamos...

-Jodeeer... - suspiró Zack - Ishida... ¿a ti esto no te jode?

-No. No tengo familia aquí - dijo suavemente el Teniente, terminando de pasar unos documentos.

-Hablando de familia, ¿cómo se encuentran sus padres, Ishida? - le preguntó Rukia con sincero interés.

-Muy bien. ¿Y los suyos?

-Los llamé anoche, antes de abrir el sobre. También estaban bien.

Zack, tras eso y ver cómo se habían tratado desde que llegaron, le preguntó a Rukia mientras ésta servía unos cafés sobre unos vasos encima de la mesa:

-Oye, Rukia...Ishida y tú parece que no os lleváis mal del todo... ¿Erais vecinos de pequeños o algo?

-Ah, no... - murmuró ella, enrojeciendo un poco - nos conocemos del orfanato.

Zack se mordió la lengua.

¿Por qué tenía esa curiosa habilidad para caer en esas cosas?

-Vaya...siento haber preguntado...

-Naaah, si no pasa nada. - sonrió Rukia, quitando hierro - No me importa decirlo. Era un buen orfanato. Dices esa palabra y la gente se imagina a los niños muertos de hambre, pero estábamos muy bien, era un orfanato de Faeris dirigido por Faeris...la verdad es que, aunque no tratábamos mucho, nos conocemos desde que tenemos uso de razón. A mí me adoptaron con seis años los Kuchiki y hace unos años nos reencontramos en el cuartel. Por supuesto, no le pregunto por su vida privada. ¡Aaaaaaaay...!

Notó un dolor abrasante en la mano... y de pronto notó la mano de Byakuya apretando su muñeca con fuerza mientras el café se derramaba por toda la mesa.

-En las nubes. Buena forma de empezar.

-¡Joder, sólo ha sido un café y encima me he quemado yo! - gritó Rukia.

-Y luego será sólo una herida de espada, o sólo un corte... - rezongó el Supervisor. - No sé en qué estaría pensando Hewley -Zack se enfureció al notar el veneno en la voz del Supervisor.

-¡Oíd! ¡No faltéis el respeto al capitán! - gritó Rukia adelantándose al joven. - ¡Os recuerdo que el que manda en este cuartel es él! ¡La decisión es suya, no vuestra!

-Pues demuestre que no se equivoca y esté en lo que esté.

-Joder que tío más capullooooooooooo - siseó Zack, tapando con agua fría con cuidado la quemadura de Rukia. - Y todo por un café, joder...llega a ser ácido y ya ni te cuento.

Ishida se limitó a suspirar.

¿De verdad se pensaba el Supervisor que le engañaba?

-Así le hubiera caído a él en los huevos... - suspiró Ichigo, cabreado, mientras buscaba la pomada a toda prisa en el botiquín - Como nos jode pooooocoooo no poder decírselo a Renji… – No disimuló su cabreo aunque se dio cuenta de que el Ministro de Interior estaba detrás, limitándose a sonreír…

-Trae, Rukia, déjame ve... - empezó Ichigo con la crema mientras cogía con cuidado la muñeca de su mujer... pero curiosamente la quemadura había desaparecido casi del todo.

-Niña, sí que te regeneras rápido - silbó Zack.

Rukia, sin explicárselo, miró a Byakuya con extrañeza. No, imposible... Angeal miró con censura a Byakuya antes de golpear la mesa y llamar a los veinte hombres y mujeres que estaban allí…

-Bien, váyanse sentando. Vamos a empezar a ver el plan... -Se oyeron susurros de asombro al ver a Sefirot pasar por la puerta.

-Llego a tiempo. - luego miró a Ichimaru - Shinra parece que se retrasa.

Este comentario aumentó las murmuraciones. Sólo Ishida y Byakuya se dieron cuenta de la tensión de Sefirot hacia el Ministro.

-Que tendrá miedo de pillarse el culo con la puerta - susurró Ichigo por lo bajo, con lo que Zack se tuvo que tapar la boca y Rukia no pudo menos que sonreír.

-Sabéis...lo reacio que es hacia venir aquí... - lo disculpó Ichimaru.

-Claro, tanto Faeri junto... - ironizó Byakuya - Tendrá miedo de que nos dé por atacarle...

-Mira, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con este gilipollas... - susurró Rukia a Ichigo, que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, señores y señoras, vamos a organizarnos. - empezó Sefirot.

-¿Desde cuándo se preocupa por...? - susurró Zack a Angeal.

-Sssssh...que dure... - le replicó su padre en el mismo tono, sonriendo levemente.

En su habitación de palacio, Shinra se encontraba radiante.

-Lalalaralá... ¿qué me pondré? – se dijo para sí delante del espejo. Le encantaban las ruedas de prensa... y las notas de los de la Guardia sólo le facilitaban más las cosas. Seguramente en pocos días tendrían la cabeza de ese cabrón, y entonces todos (y él el primero, por supuesto) quedarían como Dios.

-Shinra... – suspiró pacientemente Kunsel. – Vamos a ver... ¿Habéis entendido el plan o nooooo?

-A las nueve... - canturreó feliz Shinra...

-Noooo...a menos cinco. - suspiró el militar. ¿De verdad que se lo iba a hacer repetir otra vez?

Casi se vio una gota de sudor deslizarse por su casco cuando Shinra siguió canturreando mirando dos corbatas distintas delante del espejo.

-Déjame a mí, Kunsel - dijo una militar algo bajita y con gafas con resolución. Shinra siguió cantando...hasta que vio un papel tapando el reflejo de su espejo.

-¡Oiga, soldado, qu...! - pero la joven sacó un puntero y señaló un croquis sobre el que se leía: 20:55/21:00

-A ver, Shinra - dijo la militar, resuelta, señalando un cuadrado aparte del dibujo general. - Su habitación. A menos cinco, vendremos al mando de Zack Hewley, ¿ok? - apenas el Portavoz asintió, con un rotulador dibujó rápido seis formas alrededor de una "accidentalmente" más grande...pero en el dibujo general, en un cuadrado pequeño - Le tele-portaremos entre todos hasta aquí, hasta la sala oculta de documentos confidenciales. De aquí... - dijo, dibujando una flecha, pero mientras dibujaba, Shinra le interrumpió:

-¿Tele-portarme…?

-Mira que se lo he dicho veeeeceeees - suspiró Kunsel

-¿Por qué no la rampa? - dijo Shinra, sonriendo nerviosamente. No... no le gustaba la idea de la magia... .

-Claaaarooo ¿Y por qué no le ponemos un cartel en el que se lea "Portavoz escoltado bajando a hora extraña"? - ironizó la militar señalando la flecha - No, la tele-portación es más rápida y segura, y es casi imposible de detectar...y una vez detectada, se puede saber de dónde viene, pero no a dónde va. - se ajustó las gafas - Bueno, sigo: de aquí subiremos con usted hasta el mismísimo estrado. No estará solo ni un momento. - luego replegó el croquis - ¿Entendido ahora?

-Cla...claro, señora mía, os expresáis con mucha claridad. - sonrió Shinra... aunque mentalmente la maldijo mientras salía canturreando por la puerta. ¿Se creía que era idiota o qué?

Cloud abrió los ojos, sintiéndose muy bien... Y quedó de piedra al ver la hora en el reloj. ¡La una! ¡¿Desde cuando dormía tanto?!

-Me gusta que te hayas despertado antes de que me fuera otra vez... Me habría dado lástima despertarte.

Sonrió un poco al ver a Sefirot sentado en la cama, aunque le extrañó verlo vestido muy formalmente mientras en la mesita había una bandeja con comida. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró cuando el mayor le rodeó con el brazo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía su ala guardada...pero Sefirot no le había dicho nada. Sin apuro, la sacó, lo que hizo que el mayor sonriera alegremente.

-¿Qué querías decirme? - le preguntó Cloud, de buen humor, incluso acariciando un poco las plumas de Sefirot. Sintió que se tuviera que ir...

-¿Hay algo que desees?

Cloud lo miró, sin creérselo, notando que su corazón daba un bote.

-A... ¿a qué viene...? – preguntó el chico. ¿Sefirot...le estaba dando la oportunidad...? - ¿Que desee...?

-Lo que quieras. Pídeme, lo que quieras... – luego cogió con cuidado su correa anticipándose a su deseo - menos esto.

-Pues vaya. – suspiró el chico, molesto, pero Sefirot lo acercó suavemente con la cadena.

-Un poco de paciencia. – le susurró. – Yo me pasaría todo el día aquí si pudiera, créeme. ¿Por qué tú deseas tanto salir?

-Porque... no te lo sé explicar. - replicó Cloud, algo tosco.

"Pídeme lo que quieras menos esto"...no le había hecho mucha gracia y había tirado parte de su buen humor por la ventana.

-Prueba a ver -En fin... suspiró Cloud, liberando su frustración:

-Pues porque tú no te das cuenta... pero yo echo de menos poder pasear libremente.

-¿No estás bien aquí?

-Sí, pero echo de menos salir. - bufó -El Harén ya se me está empezando a quedar pequeño, ya me lo conozco. Cuando oigo a Zack hablar de tal bar, de tal parque, o de la floristería, o de cualquier tienda... me da mucha rabia porque no puedo ir... - se decidió a decírselo - Y...de un tiempo a esta parte, me he dado cuenta de que me atrae la Guardia. Estoy pensando entrar.

Se preparó para defender su deseo pensando que se enfurecería, pero para su sorpresa pareció pensativo.

-Lo de la Guardia ya lo hablaremos...

-¡No te estoy pidiendo permi...! - empezó Cloud, furioso.

-Ahora no es un buen momento... - dijo en un tono tan sincero que lo descolocó - ¿Y dónde irías?

-No te rías. - advirtió - Me quedé... con las ganas de ir a los campos, aunque fuera para verlos. Sólo los vi cuando entré. Y... también me gustaría ir a una tienda... y comprar más cintas, pero comprarlas yo. Mis amigos no siempre pueden venir, me gustaría poder ir yo. Y a lo mejor tirarme rascándome la barriga en la fuente, me da lo mismo si luego la Guardia me echa. Echo todo eso de menos. Una hora por dentro de los jardines no me basta, Sefirot...

Sefirot se mordió disimuladamente el labio al darse cuenta de algo...

_"¡Déjenme salir!"_

_"Ahí dentro tienes de todo. No sé de qué te quejas."_

Y el recuerdo del otro día...

-¿Oyes que me ría? - le susurró, acariciándole la cara mientras lo abrazaba- Lo de las salidas...por favor, un poco de paciencia... -Cloud abrió mucho los ojos. Eso...en Sefirot...quería decir...

-Como lo estés diciendo para que me ca... - murmuró, pero Sefirot lo besó con suavidad, tanta que el chico replicó, devolviéndole el abrazo. No, entendió en el gesto.

-¿Ven...vendrás mañana? - se sonrojó un poco cuando Sefirot rió, pero se dio cuenta de que lo hacía con amabilidad.

..Por supuesto. Aparte de eso, te debo un deseo. - le susurró, besándole la frente. - Piénsalo. Esto no expira.

Y, dicho esto, salió. Cloud suspiró, quedándose quieto unos minutos. Bostezó, notando que aún tenía sueño a pesar de todo... pero luego encendió la mini cadena y, mientras sonaba su canción favorita, empezó a arreglar la habitación, para por lo menos arreglarse un poco antes de comer aunque luego se volviera a echar. Un deseo...

Apretó los dientes. Deseaba que le quitara la correa, eso deseaba... pero no era ya porque deseara irse… era porque...

Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que realmente deseaba estar al lado de Sefirot como algo más que un esclavo...

-Sí...ya está - respondió Byakuya con aire cansado al auricular - ¿Que lo lleve a vuestra habitación? No hará ni falta. Estas cosas son mi especialidad, lo sabéis... Por cierto...sí, las ocho y media... - entonces se puso serio - Eso es cosa mía, Sefirot. Yo no me meto en vuestros asuntos... Me alegro de que quede claro.

Cuando colgó, dio un suspiro prolongado, dándose un masaje en las sienes con los dedos.

-Lo de la Teniente Kuchiki os ha alterado más de lo que demostráis. -Byakuya abrió los ojos...y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Uryu Ishida, aunque algo tímidamente, le había hablado. Aunque por dentro notaba algo extraño en el pecho.

-Realmente estoy harto de todos ustedes. – replicó. – Y más de ustedes dos. Ishida no se inmutó. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo juntando valor para hablarle así al Supervisor como para echarse harás ahora. Además...

-A mí no me engañáis.

-Desde que está en ese puesto, parece que tiene ínfulas. – dijo Byakuya. Uryu Ishida sonrió un poco. Eso...era realmente una reacción a la defensiva...

-¿Me permitís que os lo demuestre? - dijo educadamente.

-Soy todo oídos. - dijo irónicamente Byakuya.

Ishida se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien... para empezar... ¿Si tanta animadversión nos tenéis a Rukia y a mí, por qué nos habéis recomendado para la vigilancia de esta noche mientras que no habéis intercedido en las otras decisiones?

-¿Y quién le ha dicho eso a usted? – le replicó Byakuya, algo menos seco.

-Nadie. El Capitán es un buen hombre y ya nos aprecia, pero, con toda lógica, ha preferido fiarse de los tipos que sabe cómo trabajan. De hecho, la inclusión de su hijo no ha sido por favoritismo, y Kurosaki entrenó en el mismo batallón que el Hewley menor: el Capitán conoce cómo se mueven y cómo reaccionan los dos. Igual que el 98% de los elegidos. Así que, ¿cómo podía aceptarnos a dos desconocidos si alguien no nos recomendara?

Le descorazonó levemente ver que Byakuya seguía con la misma expresión... pero de pronto el supervisor comenzó a aplaudir, mientras una lenta sonrisa recorrió su cara.

-Magnífico.

-Usted mismo dijo que no podía estar en la armada... pero lo dijo porque sólo me veía en esto. Y tengo que darle las gracias por ello. Me encanta mi trabajo.

Para sorpresa de Ishida, Byakuya pareció turbado... y se sonrojó levemente cuando el Supervisor estuvo a escasos milímetros de su cara, llevando su mano hacia ella.

Había... llevaba desde que había empezado a entenderle soñando con este momento...

-Allí usted no diría esto – le susurró el Supervisor. Byakuya notó su respiración acelerarse al ver la cara de ilusión de Ishida... sonrió un poco más...

"Gracias".

No pensaba que pudiera llegar a entender... Lo que sólo este joven era capaz de...

El Supervisor abrió mucho los ojos cuando Ishida lo besó, con tentativa ternura. Por un momento, se dejó llevar, replicándole suavemente, sonriendo cuando el joven cerró los ojos, lo que le llevó a entrecerrar dulcemente los suyos, acariciando con cuidado su pelo, su ala...

SU ala...

La tristeza lo golpeó... De pronto, todas las luces se fundieron.

-Vaya... – suspiró Ishida.

-Vaya a buscar bombillas – se escuchó la voz de Byakuya. – Yo arreglaré el panel.

Desencantado, Ishida obedeció... lo que no pudo ver era que el Supervisor huía mientras el panel quedaba en perfectas condiciones mientras Byakuya jadeaba en otra habitación.

Se había teleportado. N...no...aún era pronto... Aunque...hubieran pasado veinte años, aún era pronto... ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se dijo, llevándose las manos a la cara...iba...No...Se echaría a perder, lo sabía... ¿Acaso no había pasado aquella vez?

Estaba...

Tras él, estaba abierta su enorme ala azulada de tan negra. Estaba temblando...

Mientras el reloj de la plaza entre la catedral y el cuartel marcaba las seis, una niña pequeña daba saltitos en unos cuadrados de rayuela.

-¡Bum, bum, buuuum! ¡Seis,siete, ocho, nueveee!¡Nueve, ocho, sieeeeteeee, seiiiiiiiiis!¡Buuuum!

-¡Aaaay, pero qué moooonaaaa! - exclamó una Aniconeja pelirroja de plaje blanco, dueña de una tienda de comestibles, enfrente de la cual estaba Yahciru. Deva sonrió, besando a la Anconeja:

-¿Te encantan los niños, eh, Lola?

-¡Y tanto! ¡Oye! ¡La monada de ahí! -Yachiru paró de dar saltitos...

-Toma, para ti. - dijo la Aniconeja ofreciéndole.

-¡Gracias señora! - pió Yachiru antes de llevárselo a la boca.

-Bien, yo me voy - le dijo Deva antes de darle un tierno beso. - Que esperan la cena y encima, sesión de cine. - bufó.

-Vaya, hombre, pobrecita mía... - suspiró Lola, dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Venga, que la señal no dé mucho por saco. Intentaré llegar antes de la mitad de la película.

La Aniconeja sintió que se fuera... aunque al rato sonrió la ver que la niña, ahora comiendo el bizcocho, volvió a sus saltitos.

¡Nueve, nuve, nueveeeeeeee...!

Rez, desde su celda, sólo pudo sonreír siniestramente...

Reeve se mordió los labios cuando terminó de hablar, atento a Andrew... y se le partió el corazón al ver la serenidad con la que lloraba.

-Me... me lo imaginaba, Sean.

-Andrew...

-Yo...recuperé las ganas de vivir cuando te conocí...de hecho...las sigo teniendo ahora...pero no hubiera vuelto a intentar nada si no te hubiera conocido... Lo único que lamento... es... no poder... -Enmudeció cuando Reeve lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No...no mi vida, no... - le susurró, antes de mirarle a los ojos. - Hagamos un trato: éste...es el último intento. Vamos... a... probar durante un mes a buscar la Sangre de Ángel. Decían que era capaz de quitar cualquier enfermedad. Voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase...y si en un mes no encontramos nada...pasaré todo el tiempo del que dispongamos contigo.

-Pero...tu cargo...

-A tomar por culo el cargo. Tengo un sustituto. - dijo con firmeza - Y si tengo que sacarte del Harén a la fuerza, lo haré, pero tú no vas a pasar lo que te quede de vida en una casa de putas. Entonces... ¿aceptas?

Andrew sonrió entre las lágrimas, secándoselas con la mano antes de abrazar a Reeve.

-Claro que acepto. - Sean...el no ver sufrir a Sean le daba más fuerzas para seguir intentándolo...

Un brutalmente jovial portazo casi los despeinó mientras un Cid eufórico a más no poder entraba a toda prisa a la habitación con una vieja foto.

-¡Jefeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Jefeeeeeee! ¡Lo tengoooooooo! ¡Lo teeeeengoooooooooo! - para celebrar su alegría, tiró el cigarro y se encendió un puro - ¡Chaval, tú llegas a viejo por mis cojones! ¡Alegren esas caras y vayan empacando que nos largamos de viaje turístico!

_Los ojos verdes, cansados, se cierran._

_Duele mucho._

_La sangre..._

_Duele mucho cuando le sacan la sangre._

_¿Dónde se la llevan?_

_Mami..._

_¿Por qué no venía con él su mami?_

_-Doctor Rector. Doctor... -Un hombre calvo, con gafas, se veía borrosamente a través del formol, deformado…_

_-¿Sí, Winnifred?- dijo una voz grave._

_-La pantalla indica movimiento… _

_Rápido movimiento e indiferente encogimiento de hombros_

_-El feto se mueve. Es todo, Winnifred._

_El feto... _

_Un niño, feto…_

Cuando abrió los ojos, Cloud se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando... y enseguida Tifa, vestida de chándal, lo abrazó, tranquilizándolo.

-Shhhh, no llores, Cloud... es un sueño...

Sería un sueño, Cloud lo sabía... pero no podía evitar una puñalada de tristeza al ver de pronto cómo ese niño pequeño, apenas un bebé, de ojos verdes, lloraba en silencio al oír ese término, esa voz tan fría... Y más al reconocer su pelo plateado que le llegaba casi a los pies en el bote de formol.

Se abrazó el cuerpo... acababa de entender qué era lo que le habían añadido a los fósiles de Ángel para obtener la "Sangre de Ángel"...

"Yo fui el primero"

Dioses... No...no iba solo por Faeri Puro... .

Iba...iba incluso antes de... Temblando por la pesadilla y la revelación, no se dio cuenta de que Tifa se había ido hasta que la Encargada le puso suavemente sobre las piernas una bandeja con una tila.

-Tifa...eres un cielo. - suspiró - ¿Do...dónde está Sefirot?

-No...no lo sé. - replicó suavemente Tifa. - Creo...que tenía una reunión o algo, Angeal también trabaja... -Cloud apretó los dientes.

-¡Esto de no poder salir es una mierda! – gritó.

-Shhhhhhh... - le susurró la Encargada. - Cálmate...tómate la tila. ¿Quieres que me quede?

-¿No...no tienes nada que hacer? - le preguntó Cloud, entre preocupado y tratando de tranquilizarse...

-Ya he terminado con todo. Además, son ya las siete...no, no me mires así - le sonrió.- Haces bien en dormir todo lo que te pide el cuerpo. - se sonrojó al ver que Cloud también se sonrojaba. Vaya, no había sido lo más acertado... - En fin, tómatelo hoy como un día de descanso. Entre lo del otro día y los capullos esos supongo que no habrás dormido demasiado bien... Mira, esta noche echan una película muy buena de antes de la Decadencia, "La Guerra de las Galaxias: El Imperio Contraataca". ¿Has visto la primera?

-He leído el libro. - sonrió un poco Cloud, algo más animado. - Me gustó bastante. Aunque... nunca he visto una película.

-Pues las películas de esto son aún mejor, yo las vi todas y voy a ver esta otra vez.- le sonrió Tifa - Las echan aquí una vez por semana o así, aunque a veces tengas que bizquear por la señal y Deva tenga que estar al lado con el maletín, pero bueno. - le palmeó animosamente el hombro - Venga, a las siete y media te coges lo que quieras de cenar, te vienes y la ves con todos, que ya verás cómo tus amigos están. Así te entretienes y te distraes.

-De acuerdo. - sonrió Cloud, yendo a ponerse algo cómodo... pero decidió que lo primero que haría cuando volviera a ver a Sefirot sería hablar con él... .

Sefirot ignoró los aplausos y los murmullos cuando llegó al sótano.

Éste estaba lleno ya de periodistas, humanos y Anihombres, con libretas, arremolinados en las sillas entre un estrado con cortinas construido hacía años en la pared y lleno de micrófonos y una zona habilitada como palco y alrededor de las múltiples cámaras de televisión de distintos canales mientras los elegidos de la Guardia los vigilaban. Según lo establecido, ya llevarían una hora allí.

Entre Kuchiki y el Capitán, estaban reorganizando con disimulo a algunos de los que estaban de paisano. Ishida, con profesionalidad, estaba dirigiendo a los de la entrada, sin que su cara reflejara nada. Sólo faltaban los escoltas con Shinra.

Ignorando a la prensa que trataba de acercársele, Sefirot se dirigió a su palco.

Apenas se hubo sentado cuando a su lado se acercó Ichimaru, apoyándole la mano en el hombro...

-Esta mañana no hemos podido hablar. No sé por qué tuviste que ponerte as... -Casi le dieron ganas de saltar hacia atrás al ver la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el Amo.

-Oye, Gin, te lo diré sólo una vez: si quieres buscar a ese chiquillo, muy bien, búscalo... pero no lo hagas en Cloud. - dijo con firmeza- ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

-No sé por qué de pronto eres tan posesivo. – Se encogió Gin de hombros - Tienes el Harén para...

-Gin, vos también tenéis todo el Harén si queréis - rezongó Byakuya, sentándose al lado de Sefirot con tal expresión que Ichimaru con educación se fue todo lo rápido que pudo.

Ishida lo miró de soslayo antes de suspirar disimuladamente y volver a su trabajo. No, no le perdonaría que se distrajera por eso.

-Estáis obsesionado con ese chiquillo ¿Cuándo pensáis formar la familia? – le espetó Byakuya al Amo en el palco.

-Estoy tomando precauciones. - replicó Sefirot sin inmutarse. - Ya llegará el momento - luego lo miró: Byakuya no solía ser así de ácido con él. Incluso...no supo si mostrarse sorprendido o divertido de notar cierta envidia hacia él - ¿Qué os ocurre?

-Nada. El trabajo. - suspiró el Supervisor. Sefirot entonces se dio cuenta.

-Está aquí. -Byakuya miró al estrado en silencio por toda respuesta.

Sefirot sabía que cuando su amigo se ponía así no había caso. Miró entonces a Angeal, asintieron y éste le señaló el reloj.

Las nueve menos cuarto.

Renji suspiró, algo cansado de patrullar. Se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró ante la sorpresa general… y suspiró con desencanto al ver que, aunque había gente en el cuartel, faltaban dos caras que ya estaba echando de menos...

-¿Dónde andan Kurosaki y Kuchiki?

-De reunión.

Renji suspiró. Sabía que a ellos no les había hecho gracia callarse lo que fuera, pero... Joder, las nueve menos diez, aún le quedaban cuarenta minutos para descansar y estaba hasta las pelotas...

-Anda, pon la tele a ver lo que echan... Tranquila, si nos pillan, la he encendido yo. - luego sonrió levemente - Anda, mira, la Guerra de las Galaxias...

******AHORA******

El reloj marcó las nueve menos cinco de la noche.

-Shinra. - dijo Zack, cuadrándose en la puerta de la habitación del portavoz - La hora.

James Shinra sonrió, ajustándose el traje. Con diligencia, se puso en el centro del cuadrado que pronto formaron Zack y cinco soldados vestidos de paisano.

Estos lo sujetaron... y con un hechizo de tele-transporte llegaron hasta el sótano del Parlamento, hasta la habitación oculta.

-¿Para esto, tanto número? - rezongó Shinra, pagado de sí mismo.

-Shhh... - susurró Zack, rastreando...él no encontró nada y, cuando se intercambiaron las miradas, supo que los otros tampoco. Formando un bloque alrededor de Shinra, con dos soldados a cada lado, Zack delante y otro soldado detrás, avanzaron a paso ligero por el pasillo. Frente a una puerta automática, Zack marcó la clave y se les abrió un elevador.

En el salón, los murmullos se apagaron un poco cuando la luz se encendió y las cortinas se corrieron.

-Justo a tiempo - sonrió un poco Angeal mirando su reloj.

-¡Atención! - gritó otro soldado - ¡Silencio, por favor! -Dos más subieron con Gin Ichimaru, que se sentó tranquilamente frente a su micrófono.

-Probando. - dijo, frente al micrófono.

-Se ve regular... - dijo Cloud, guiñando los ojos. En la pantalla apenas sí se veía cómo Luke Skywalker era acolarrado por Darth Vader en "El Imperio contraataca".

-Pasa a veces... - suspiró Aeris. - Los satélites, ya se sabe...

-Ssssshhhhhh... - dijo alguien - Ya se oye bastante mal, par de cotorras...

Aeris y Cloud suspiraron y se esforzaron por seguir viendo la película...estaba muy interesante, la verdad es que era muy buena, pero si se viera mejor...

"¡Tú mataste a mi padre!"

"No, Luke, yo soy tu padre"

Se escucharon exclamaciones ahogadas... y de pronto fueron gritos de protesta cuando la imagen reventó en nieve.

-¡Me cagüen todos los santos del calendario! - bramó Doral - ¡No podía elegir mejor momento para escacharrarse!

Zack suspiró al oír las risitas que estaba causando Ichimaru al probar los micrófonos.

-Ya estamos arriba - sonrió Shinra. - Hale, joven, muchas gracias...

-Esperaaaad... - suspiró Zack. No se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que viera al público... Cosa que pasó en breves segundos, a través de las rejas. Sonrió, haciéndole una disimulada señal a su padre que asintió.

-Bien, Shinra ya ha llegado aquí - dijo Ichimaru al oír el ruido del ascensor. - Vayan preparando sus preguntas...

-Payaso... - bufó Shinra.

Habló, tuvieron ganas de replicar Zack y los otros cinco soldados, pero se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios mientras la rendija se retiraba y todos salieron en línea bajo las cortinas, quedando Zack el último para asegurarse de que Shinra le seguía. Se oyeron aplausos cuando los seis guardias salieron en formación. Angeal, Byakuya y Sefirot suspiraron. Bien, empezaba bien...

-Shinra, por favor - dijo Ichimaru sonriendo a la silueta que se acercaba...

En el Harén, algunos suspiraban de impaciencia mientras una cada vez más apurada Deva trasteaba con los cables...

-Reina, ains, date prisa...

-Ya, joder, yaaaaa... - suspiró Deva... Cloud y Aeris, sin embargo, no se preocupaban por la tele...

-Notas... ¿Notas algo...? - murmuró Aeris.

-Sí… pero...

-Esperad, que yo lo arreglo... - se ofreció Tifa, dando entonces un brutal golpe al aparato...

-¡Serás animal! -Pero, sorprendentemente, la imagen volvió...

-¿Qué es ese salón?

-Será el teatro de ant... -Toda esa gente...

-No es el teatro. - dijo de pronto Cloud...

De pronto se dio cuenta... ¿Zack...estaba en la pantalla?

Y... ¿Sefirot?

-¿Ichigo? ¿Rukia? - se preguntó Abarai en el cuartel al ver la pantalla.

-¿Qué hacen todos ahí? - preguntó otra militar.

Ichimaru se estiró con disimulo al ver que la silueta se acercaba, apartándole el asiento a Shinra... pero para su sorpresa, éste quedó parado.

-¿Shinra? - preguntó Ichimaru. - ¿Os encontráis mal?

Varios murmullos se oyeron al ver que Shinra llevaba parado unos segundos, sin expresión... Zack, haciendo un gesto, se acercó...de pronto, vio que por la boca de Shinra se deslizaba un hilillo de sangre... y, ante los gritos de terror de la concurrencia, la sangre explotó del portavoz mientras éste caía sobre la silla, quedando clavado al asiento por una espada que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo con los ojos abiertos e inertes. Sefirot se levantó de su asiento de golpe. Por otra parte en el Harén quedaron paralizados...

-No...no me jo... - murmuró Tifa... Y de pronto una brutal explosión los tiró a todos al suelo.

Abarai, en el cuartel, tosiendo y lleno de arañazos, levantó la cabeza entre los escombros... y lo primero que vio antes de volver a perder el conocimiento fue a una niña pequeña saltando con cara de felicidad y con una antorcha apagada mientras los rumores aumentaban.

-¡Las nueve! ¡Bum! ¡Bum! ¡Bummmm!


	15. Cap14:Confusión

**Siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic aquí, la verdad estaba desanimada al ver las pocas lecturas y reviews que tenía...  
**

**Por eso quiero agradecer a "guest"(;), me gustaría saber tu nombre) por el review y los ánimos, que me han decidido a continuarla.**

**Siento las molestias, en serio, y más sabiendo cómo lo dejé.**

**Ejem, poniéndonos ya en el capítulo, recomiendo como música, para todo el capítulo a partir del ****AHORA****, "The Kinslayer", de Nightwish^^.**

**Con ello...**

**Dentro, capítulo.**

**CONFUSIÓN**

Las lámparas de velas se bambolearon violentamente en el Harén durante un buen rato mientras en la pantalla reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Pero, pasados unos angustiosos minutos, los miembros del Harén se dieron cuenta de que afortunadamente sólo tenían que lamentar la caída y algunas velas que se había caído apagadas.

-E...¿estamos vivos? - murmuró una chica Lirio, aterrorizada y sin atreverse a levantarse.

-E...eso parece... . ¿Dónde ha sido la explosión? - preguntó Cloud ayudando a Aeris a levantarse.

-Creo...que no muy cerca... - suspiró Tifa, tratando de aparentar calma mientras se ponía totalmente de pie, intentando obviar lo que todos acaban de ver por televisión - ¿Estáis todos bien?

- A...ains, creo que sí... - tembló Lalo, cogiendo con cariño a Talión que no se atrevía a moverse.

-¿Qué...qué coño ha sido todo? - preguntó Yoruichi, tratando de ocultar su impresión - ¡Eso no ha sido una película, joder!

Tifa tragó saliva mientras escuchaba los murmullos aterrorizados de los Miembros del Harén...

Pero una voz seria y tajante en la pantalla cortó todos los murmullos del Harén y de la sala de la televisión.

-Sal al frente.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

El ambiente en el sótano estaba tenso.

Sefirot se había puesto de pie, como ignorando al resto de la sala.

Sin embargo, para los Faeris...

...era obvio que estaba oteando algo.

- Te he dicho que salgas. - siguió Sefirot en el mismo tono. - Sé que sigues aquí.

Se escucharon murmullos aterrorizados, pero el Amo de la Ciudadela siguió con la misma expresión, preparándose y acumulando energía en silencio mientras trataba de localizar... .

De pronto, abrió mucho los ojos.

Sintió como un pinchazo.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, como extrañado...

... y de pronto puso los ojos en blanco.

Entre los gritos de pánico de los asistentes, el Amo cayó como un fardo al suelo.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

-¡Cloud! – gritó Tifa en el Harén.

Aeris, temblando, miraba con angustia a Zack, incapaz de moverse.

-¡Aeris! - gritó Talión - ¡Reacciona!

-¡Cloud! ¡Espera! ¡No te precipites!

-¡Anda que le jo...!

-¡Calladita estás más guapa!

-¿Habéis perdido la chaveta? – gritó Doral. - ¡Joder, esperaos!

Cloud no les oía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Tifa iba tras él mientras corría con toda su alma.

Sólo...sabía lo que acababa de ver... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

De pronto Sefirot se convulsionó.

- ¿Sefirot? – gritó Byakuya...y de pronto vio que el Amo trataba de arrancarse algo. Tiró de un objeto plateado con fuerza... .

...y abrió espantado los ojos al ver que era un enorme dardo con tal cantidad de tranquilizantes que hubiera matado a un Faeri normal.

A toda prisa, se lo guardó en la chaqueta y empezó a ayudarlo a reanimarse, haciéndole una señal al Capitán.

-¡Está vivo! – gritó Angeal, con alivio apresuró a aclararlo al ver el pánico de los asistentes: sabía que si creían que había muerto... - ¡No lo han matado! ¡Cálmense!

-¡Mantengan la calma! – gritó Rukia. - ¡Que no cunda el pánico!

-¡Que le hagan caso, coño!

-¡Miren en el palco!

Pero los gritos continuaban.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

En el cuartel la televisión cayó por su propio peso, pues llevaba un buen rato pendiendo de un cable...

De todas formas los que estaban allí no lo habían oído, pues si no estaban todos los guardias inconscientes... .

...los presos estaban saliendo, festejando la bomba y apresurándose a la salida o mirando con sontisas sádicas a los Guardias que ahora estaban indefensos..

-¡Libres! ¡Somos libres!

-¿Qué me decís de penar la "brutalidad policial"? - rió uno.

Yachiru, subida sobre un trozo de piedra, sonreía. ¡Qué bien que el señor Rez había podido oír la hora exacta!

-¡Qué contentos se les ve!¿No, señor Rez?

-Claro, enana - sonrió el pelirrojo, revolviéndole el pelo...aunque con algo de reserva... .

Yachiru le había hablado de lo que pretendía su padre, y no le había imporado ayudarla a cambio de salir, ni siquiera cuando le había dicho que eso ayudaba aún más a "los planes de papá". Pensó que si luego se fastidiaban las cosas podía deshacerse de ella... .

Pero eso de verla bailando con la dinamita en medio de los escombros... .

Esperaba también que fuera cierto eso de que no le pasaría nada a Sefirot... .

-¿Dónde vamos ahora, señor Rez?

Rez entonces volvió a sonreír, siniestramente...

-A visitar a unos amigos míos... . Ven, Yachiru, vamos a ver quién quiere venirse con nosotros. - entonces subió sobre los escombros y, riendo, gritó - ¡Eh!¡Vosotros!¿Alguien quiere pasar un buen rato?

Mientras se oían gritos de alegría y algunos se quedaban, ignoraron que una mano reptaba débilemente para salir fuera de los escombros y alcanzar una katana... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Entre el pánico, Zack estaba tratando de reanimar a Shinra cuando Ishida saltó a su lado.

-¡Ishida! ¿Sigue...? – pero el joven Teniente negó con la cabeza, cerrándole los ojos al portavoz.

-Ha...ha sido instantáneo, Hewley... NI...ni siquiera se ha enterado... .

-Pero...si no ha llegado al segundo... – murmuró Zack, mirando hacia arriba.

Era imposible que... .

-Mierda... - siesó Byakuya, tratando de extraer todo lo que podía del somnífero de Sefirot... pero... - joder, es de efectos rápidos... .

-El techo... - murmuró Ichimaru, cubriendo con su ala el cadáver de Shinra mientras señalaba el ínfimo hueco en el pasillo- Joder, ha tenido que utilizar ese hueco...

Pero... .

Uan explosión aumentó los gritos.

-Atención, ciudadanos de la Ciudadela y habitantes del mundo.

Los gritos se frenaron de golpe ante esa voz distorsionada que no se sabía de dónde venía.

Sefirot abrió débilmente los ojos mientras Byakuya le sujetaba la cabeza, buscando también... .

-Lo que ven desde sus hogares es lo que está pasando ahora mismo en el sótano del Parlamento de la Ciudadela. No culpen a la escolta ni a la Guardia. Lo han hecho muy bien. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que yo necesitara nada más que un segundo para despachar al Portavoz. Este cerdo gordo sólo sabía hacer una cosa bien..y por eso tenía que morir. La Ciudadela necesita a su voz igual que necesita a su guardia..y, como veis, son mortales...son de carne y sangre...

Todos en el sótano contuvieron el aliento...

...pero Rukia ladeó la cabeza...

...el sonido...

...una distorsión venía de...

-Sefirot es más de lo que os ha parecido, pero muchos habrían muerto sólo de una gota de lo que le he lanzado. Por mucho que lo oculte, también es de carne y sangre...Ju, ju, ju...no tenéis ni idea de cuant..

Sefiort, aún débil, apretó furiosamente los dientes .

-¡Basta! - se adelantó Angeal, rompiendo bruscamente la tensión - ¿¡Qué coño quiere!?

Rukia se deslizó hacia la viga mientras la voz reía un poco antes de contestar con seriedad..

-Capitán...¿aún no se ha dado cuenta? Su especie...es hermosa, me ha dado mucho...casi tanto como me ha quitado... Lo que quiero...es que se vea cómo esa especie puede caer aun siendo tan hermosa... De hecho, ¿no se ha preguntado lo que está pasando ahora en la Ciudadela mientras ustedes están atrapados aquí en el sótano?.

Muchos sintieron como si un martillo les destrozara el pecho al darse cuenta de que... .

De pronto, nieve otra vez en las pantallas de toda la ciudad... .

Y un feroz estallido hizo temblar el sótano mientras una bengala de luz negra salía de detrás de las rejas.

-¡Rukia! - bramó Ichigo.

-¡Salga de ahí! – gritó Ishida – ¡Eso es lo que quiere!

De pronto se escucharon pasos acelerados por la zona de ventilación.

******AHORA******

Renji apretó los ojos, luchando por levantar su ala entre una buena montaña de escombros apoyándose sobre su katana... .

...y casi cayó al suelo cuando algo cayó sobre su espalda, resbalando pesadamente hacia el suelo.

No..._alguien._

Olor...olor a sangre...

...sangre de una militar a la que, medio inconsciente aún, un criminal había malherido con su propia katana entre carcajadas y burlas de los que quedaban y que estaban empezando a desenterrar militares inconscientes o malheridos con el mismo próposito.

-¡Ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿eh?! - rió el criminal, dispuesto a rematarla... .

...pero, con un violento bramido, la katana de Renji atravesó escombros y carne, atravesando brutalmente al hombre que cayó violentamente hacia atrás mientras los pocos que quedaban en el cuartel se giraban...

Para ver al Sargento Abarai con el ala pelirroja erguida de la furia que ya se veía en sus ojos negros bajo con su largo pelo suelto enmarañado por el sudor, sin parecer importarle tener el cuerpo lleno de arañazos... .

Con ese grito, unos pocos militares más recuperaron completamente la consciencia... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

-¡No intente matarlo: intente detenerlo! - gritó Byakuya tratando de hacerse oír - ¡Será suicida!

-¡No: lo está sacando del sótano! - gritó Sefirot, y, acto seguido, salió corriendo tras el ruido, a pesar de sus propios bandazos.

-¡Dividíos! - gritó Angeal - ¡Un escuadrón a la salida, el otro que saque a la gente de aquí!

-¡Los de la salida, seguidme! - gritó Byakuya, imitando a Sefirot antes de ser seguido por varios militares, entre ellos Kurosaki. - ¡Ishida! - le gritó cuando le vio hacer el ademán - ¡No venga, no hará nada!

Ishida se mordió el labio, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando Zack lo empujó con fuerza hacia un lado y Gin, con el cuerpo de Shinra, salió despedido hacia el otro.

Un pedazo de techo acababa de caer enterrando el estrado mientras la tubería rechinaba peligrosamente.

-¡Cojonudo, más presión! - gritó Zack, mirando el techo con preocupación.

Con la explosión de arriba, estaba comenzando a agrietarse... .

Ishida olvidó la rabia por un momento para considerar... .

-¡Todo el mundo a las jambas! - gritó Angeal.- ¡Zack, encárgate tú de sacarlos! ¡Yo iré en seguida tras el hijo de puta! ¡Gin: saque el cuerpo de Shinra rápido!

Gin asintió, diciendo:

-¡Llevaré el cuerpo a la morgue y estaré esperando a los evacuados en el estadio! - con eso, se evaporó, pronto a prepararlo todo.

Zack tragó saliva por un momento al ver cómo estaba la gente.

-¡A ver! ¡Que no cunda el pánico! – gritó, ofreciendo entonces sus brazos - ¡Que dos periodistas se agarren a cada militar! -sintió impaciencia al ver que no se faiban - ¡Joder, si se paran es peor! -..y tragó saliva al ver que el techo estaba cada vez peor... .

Los gritos cuando cayeron pedazos fueron ensordecedores... .

¡Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmm!

Como una telaraña, rayos de luz salieron del arco de Ishida, que estaba en el centro de la sala, entrecruzándose por debajo del quebradizo techo y conteniendo los escombros mientras el joven Faeri jadeaba, apretando los dientes del esfuerzo.

Suspiró un poco cuando notó que el Capitán le ayudaba a reforzarlo.

-¡Bien hecho, Ishida! - gritó Angeal, arrancando el cable del teléfono de la pared para poder hablar más cerca del joven - ¡Trataré de hablar con Abarai!¡Aguante lo que pueda!

Zack apretó los dientes al ver esa mirada que ya le conocía.

Sabía...que su padre estaba dispuesto a quedarse con Ishida si...

-¡A ver, no voy a repetirlo otra vez! - bramó - ¡Si quieren salir de aquí, tendrán que fiarse de nosotros! ¡Y cuantos menos viajes tengamos que hacer, antes estaremos todos fuera! ¡Por lo menos tendremos que hacer tres! – volvió a extender los brazos, con determinación, agarrando incluso a una Anigata muy asustada - Así que repito:¡Dos periodistas por cada militar!

Angeal asintió mientras lo veía llevarse a dos de golpe y oía la línea del teléfono.

Vamos... .

Vamos...

Que alguien lo coja... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

-¡Cloud! ¡Cloud, espera, que voy contigo! - gritó Tifa, casi alcanzándole.

Aeris, teleportándose, se puso en frente de los dos.

-¡Esperad! ¡Cloud, Sefirot sigue vivo! ¡Sólo...sólo lo han dormido!

Cloud suspiró, pero:

-¡Aun así! ¡Joder, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Además...!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! – gritó Tifa al recordar la cara de Angeal - ¡Los que queremos están allí! ¡Pero piensa un poco! ¡Están en un sótano! ¡En el Parlamento! ¡No podemos ir a pelo y no tenemos ni idea de lo que pasa en realidad!

-Bien...bien... – murmuró Cloud, tratando de pensar rápido – Aeris...y yo podemos teleportarte... podríamos... .

-¿Ir allí? - dijo Aeris.

-A lo mejor...en la planta de arriba podríamos apoyar más... . - apuntó Cloud.

-Sí, porque...estarán evacuando... . - apuntó Tifa - Abajo les daríamos aún más problemas.

-¡Y tanto que se los vais a dar, putas!

De pronto una onda de viento los lanzó a todos al suelo.

-¡Holaaaa, señor y señoritaaaaas! - pió una niña muy pequeña de pelo rosa que parecía pasárselo como nunca - ¡Hemos venido a verlos! ¡Y lo siento, pero nadie puede molestar a papá! ¡Está muy ocupado!

Esa chiquilla... .

-Pero...¿qué dice la niña esta? - murmuró asombrado Cloud.

-¿No lo has oído, putita? Dice que de aquí no se mueve nadie...

-¡Rez!- gritó la Encargada

-Hola, Tiiiifaaaa... - sonrió Rez, corriendo tras el muro cuando Cloud y Aeris hicieron ademán de atacarle. - ¡Yachiru, si les dejas detendrán a tu papá!

-¡Aaaaaah, no, eso sí que no! - chilló la niña... .

Y todos estuvieron a punto de volver a caer al suelo mientras un terremoto atronaba la zona.

¡Jodeeer!

Por instinto, Cloud lanzó un potente ataque de viento que pilló a la niña totalmente por sorpresa y le hizo caer entre los escombros.

-¡Aaay! ¡Te vas a enteraaaar! ¡Maaaalooooo! - se escuchó.

Lo que no les gustó a Aeris ni a Cloud fue que la niña, aunque en pleno berrinche, estaba preparando otro ataque... .

-¡Tenemos que distraerla! - gritó Cloud - ¡Voy a sacarla de aquí!

-¡Eso¡- gritó Tifa -¡Yo me quedo aquí!

-¡¿Pero...?!

-¡Hazle caso! - le gritó Aeris - ¡Yo también me quedo!

Cloud se mordió el labio, pero al verlas tan decididas asintió.

-¡Nos vemos en el Parlamento!

-¡Te seguiremos en cuanto podamos!

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Cloud saltó hacia delante... .

¡Tenía que sacar a esa criaja de ahí para facilitarles las cosas e ir al otro lado cuanto antes!

De hecho, apenas se acercó y la cría lanzó un potente ataque que apenas sí pudo frenar. Aprovechando la propia onda expansiva, Cloud lanzó un ataque de viento que lanzó lejos a Yachiru. Antes siquiera de que cayera, Cloud se teleportó a su lado, cogiéndola con fuerza de los brazos... .

...pero, ante los gritos de los ciudadanos, ella los separó chocando ambos contra los edificios.

Aeris y Tifa tragaron saliva por un momento...

Zack... Angeal... .

Pero Aeris cerró los ojos y su ala fue apareciendo cuando comenzó a concentrarse en crear un campo protector.

Tifa, a la velocidad del rayo, irrumpió en el Harén, tocando la campana de emergencia.

-¡Deva:trae a Matsumoto de los pelos si hace falta! – le gritó a la Anizorra en nada que la gente se acercó asustada - ¡Doctora, prepárese por lo que pudiera pasar! ¡Menos los que sabéis, id todos al sótano y oigáis lo que oigáis no salgáis!

Apenas comenzaron a obedecerla, Tifa salió a la entrada, decidida y sin desmoralizarse cuando vio que sus temores se confirmaban.

Ya había pasado algo así una vez... .

...y por Angeal que no iba a tolerar que se repitiera.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

"¡No intente matarlo: intente detenerlo!"

Era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo con ese capullo.

Rukia, jadeando, corrió por túnel a toda velocidad gracias a su pequeño tamaño y su ala oculta, sin girarse y guiándose sólo por el eco de la espada y de los pasos del asesino.

Lo había puesto furioso.

-¿¡Qué, a que te jode que te haya saboteado los quince minutos de fama!? – le gritó, deslizándose hacia un lado cuando el enorme hombre le tiró una ráfaga que le chamuscó el brazo. Apretando los dientes mientras se le empezaba a curar, siguió corriendo, tratando de estar atenta a los ruidos, a los rastros... Al notar dos en concreto, torció violentamente hacia la izquierda...

.. y el ruido de la espada del asesino encallándose contra la pared le sonó a música celestial.

¡Pero esto sólo era el primer movimiento!

Apenas escuchó que empezaba a volver a seguirla, volvió a torcer hacia la derecha, bajando, subiendo, dando volteretas, incluso teleportándose en el túnel cuando las piernas no le dieron para más... .

Y a punto estuvo de gritar de alegría cuando vio que el cuerpo enorme estaba totalmente encajado, incapaz de moverse, cerca de los tres rastros... .

Pero... .

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

- ¡Chico! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Dejadlo respirar! ¡Bastante que sigue vivo después de la hostia que se ha dado!

Cloud, sintiendo que entre dos o tres personas le ayudaban a levantarse, pestañeó, notando los múltiples cortes escocerle mientras se regeneraba...

...y lo siguiente que escuchó fue la risa de pájaro de Yachiru, empotrada cabeza abajo en el edificio de enfrente pero muy feliz:

- ¡Papá estaría encantado de conocerte! ¡A ti y a las señoritas de esa casa!

- ¿P...papá? - murmuró Cloud, tratando de levantarse mientras los ciudadanos la miraban con terror...

- No...no dejes que salga de ahí, chico... - suplicó una mujer, echándose hacia atrás... . - Se...se ha cargado mi casa con sólo caer sobre ella... .

- ¡Sí, mi papá! ¡Ahora está ocupado, pero luego te lo presento! ¡Le vas a gustar mucho!- gorjeó Yachiru, flexionando los pies... .

...y varios ciudadanos gritaron cuando, con los puños brillantes, dio una voltereta para levantarse...

- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

...pero la niña protestó ruidosamente cuando Cloud la enredó con la cadena en el aire.

- ¡Te aguantas! - gritó Cloud, sujetando la cadena por el otro extremo con ganas, dispuesto a darle una descarga si no dejaba de moverse... .

...pero gritó de dolor cuando fue Yachiru, haciendo berrinches, la que le lanzó la descarga.

Apretó los deintes, aguantando como pudo... pero la cría no parecía cansarse. Jadeando, trató de pensar rápido... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Rukia apretó los dientes de dolor, notando cómo una katana atravesaba brutalmente su omoplato.

Pero...aún podía sujetar su arma.

En la escasa luz, pudo ver frente a él la silueta de un enorme hombre con un extraño peinado que debía de ser tuerto, pues en la oscuridad sólo veía el brillo de uno de sus ojos... .

...y una sonrisa...

...el hijoputa estaba disfrutando.

- Vaya... así que la pequeña teniente se cree que puede conmigo... . Muy... muy hábil lo de usar mi tamaño en mi contra... .

- Estás rodeado – siseó Rukia, ocultando su terror mientras empuñaba la espada, acercándola con todo el pulso que podía a su cara oscurecida– Oponer resistencia sólo empeorará todo... .

La figura rió, con ganas, retorciendo la hoja.

- Los Faeris sois criaturas preciosas, ¿lo sabías? Os odio, pero sois preciosas. Y tú... no eres como la mayoría los de abajo...¿eres una mutación?... .

-Cállate – siseó Rukia, clavando parte del filo en su cuello... pero el otro ni se inmutó.

-Ooh, pero si no es nada deshonroso, querida teniente. Yo también lo soy, pero... peor que tú, lo mío no es natural. Ni el Capitán me hubiera ganadao corriendo. - entonces lo vio hacer una sincera y respetuosa inclinación - Me quito el sombrero, señori...no, perdón, señora... .

Rukia, jadeando, abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Cómo...tuerto y en la oscuridad...podía ver sus alianzas...?

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

La Encargada esquivó como pudo un ladrillo que le tiraron de un lado...

pero hizo lo que pudo para no gritar cuando otro le dio de pleno en la mejilla. Se llevó la mano a la mandíbula...

...y cuando pudo superar el dolor, se dio cuenta de que cinco hombres y Rez la habían rodeado.

-Hola, Tifa. - le sonrió Rez - ¿Sabes si esa putita rubia va a volver? ¿U os ha dejado tiradas?

-Vete a la puta mierda, Rez. - escupió la Encargada, lamiéndose la sangre del labio. - ¿Te crees muy chulito por venir aquí con esto revuelto? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que Cloud se ha llevado a la cría?

-Siempre me has comprendido muy mal, Tifa. Todos vosotros.

-Perdona que no me saque el pañuelo... . - siseó Tifa. - Pero eso de que aproveches el follón para soliviantar a la gente contra el Harén, pues como que no... .

-¡Sólo me estoy vengando! - gritó Rez. - ¡Y tú sólo eres una puta! ¡De lujo, pero una puta! - luego se rió - Tengo unos amigos aquí detrás que te quieren conocer... . - los hombres que la rodeaban se rieron - ¿Crees que tu querido Capitán se molest...?

...las risas cesaron cuando una brutal patada de Tifa lo proyectó volando contra la pared, reventando incluso ladrillos con sangre pegada. Para su pasmo, la Encargada adoptó una pose de combate mientras sus ojos despedían fuego.

-¿Alguien más quiere intentar tocarme los cojones? - bramó - ¡Que lo intente si es hombre!

-¡Só...sólo es una pu...! - gritó uno, lanzándose sobre ella por detrás y arrancándole la banda de los pechos...

...pero de un brutal puñetazo Tifa le reventó los dientes antes de proyectarlo hacia atrás de otra patada, ignorando su semidesnudez para abalanzarse sobre los otros hombres que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de empuñar las navajas antes de que éstas les fueran arrancadas a patadas.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Yachiru miró a Cloud con el labio tembloroso de rabia cuando éste cayó derrumbado al suelo, con lo que la cadena se soltó y ella quedó libre.

- ¡Eres malo! ¡Yo te alabo y tú me atacas! ¡Malo! - chilló en pleno berrinche, yendo a darle una patada... .

...pero gritó cuando el chico la cogió de la pierna, levantándola en el aire.

- Ahora te vas comport... - empezó Cloud, pero Yachiru se defendió furiosamente, lanzándole patadas con la pierna libre y arañazos...

...y eso no le preocuparía si no fuera porque con sus estallidos de furia estaba reventando los cristales de los edificios e hiriéndole brutalmente los brazos.

Yachiru, furiosa, al ver cómo adelantaba su mano para cogerla, lo mordió con ganas mientras concentraba otro ataque mágico.

Pero se mareó cuando de golpe Cloud echó a volar, alejándose de los edificios mientras la Guardia empezaba a llegar... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Una brutal explosión derribó la tubería, haciéndola añicos en lo que era ya el Parlamento... .

Y el asesino salió despedido contra la pared. Lo siguiente que se vio fue que Sefirot se lanzaba a por él aún en el aire, desapareciendo ambos por un momento en lo que quedaba de las tuberías mientras varios soldados las sujetaban con magia.

Antes de que Rukia alcanzara a gritar alguien la atrapó al vuelo, frenando la ola del ataque que lanzó el asesino... .

Quedó de piedra cuando vio que era Byakuya, con el ala negra azulada extendida... .

...pero éste sin inmutarse la llevó corriendo hacia Kurosaki mientras se oía el eco de la pelea por toda la escalera de la planta baja.

-¡Rukia! – gritó Ichigo, enloquecido, cogiéndola en brazos.

-Tenemos... le...le he dejado un regalo... – sonrió cansadamente Rukia, enseñando la espada, donde estaba perfectamente la marca de un chip de seguimiento cuya señal empezó a pitar en varias pantallas. Con la fuerza que le quedaba, se abrazó a su marido mientras él la besaba.

-Ya tendrán tiempo para eso - siseó secamente Byakuya, mirando primero a las pantallas...

...y luego a la habitación...

...esos temblores... .

Disimuladamente suspiró de alivio cuando, en un portal, apareció el Capitán ayudando a Ishida a tenerse en pie mientras se oía el temblor de la habitación de abajo terminando de derrumbarse.

-Zack lo ha conseguido - suspiró Angeal con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos, dejando con cuidado a Ishida en el suelo - No nos preocupemos ya por los periodistas, Ichimaru los estará tranquilizando... .Pero fuera tiene que ser un caos- una nota de aprensión brilló en los ojos de Angeal: sabía que Tifa sabía defenderse...pero eso no quitaba que estuviera preocupado, sabiendo que en conflictos muchas veces...

-¿Y qué pasa con los del cuartel? - preguntó Byakuya, concentrado en formar algo que los que no estaban apoyando a Sefirot se encargaron de fortalecer.

-Zack me ha dicho que trataría de llegar él al cuartel, pero... . - al ver que estaban ahí Rukia e Ichigo, decidió no decir nada más hasta que supiera algo seguro - ¿Dónde está ese cabrón? - preguntó ... pero el ruido ensordecedor de los golpes le contestó por sí solo.

-Estamos tejiendo una red. - dijo Byakuya mientras una especie de hilos brillantes salían de sus dedos - Sefirot va a encargarse de que caiga dentro...

Vio que, a pesar de su cansancio, Ishida empezaba a invocar también algo-

-No sea crío... . - empezó Byakuya, alterado...

-Encima de que le pretende echar un cable, jod... - empezó Ichigo, pero el propio Ishida lo cortó acercándose a Rukia.

-¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre¡¿Qué hace aún aquí?!

-Me...me encuentro... - empezó Rukia, tratando de quitarle hierro...

...pero abrió los ojos con susto al ver que suuniforme negro estaba empezando a ensoparse

-Eso os pasa por temeraria... - le dijo Byakuya... .

Pero Ishida juraría haber visto un rictus de preocupación mientras le imponía la mano libre en el omoplato. Inspiró, entendiendo y olvidando la rabia de hacía un rato, antes de sacar su arco y facilitar la tarea de extender la red.

BYakuya lo miró un momento con lo que podía ser agradecimiento mientras se centraba más en Rukia...

...no, joder, no... .

...pero la hemorragia no paraba.

-¡Joder! ¡Tengo que llevarla! - gritó Ichigo, preocupado.

El Supervisor se apartó.

-Vale, ahora aquí sobran. Llévesela.

Ichigo estaba tan preocupado que no lo insultó mientras se teleportaba a toda prisa al hospital.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

El timbre del teléfono del cuartel sonaba insistentemente... .

...pero Abarai no lo oía mientras arremetía con la katana y se giraba rápidamente en uno y otro sentido contra los que huían o le hacían frente.

-¡Que alguien coja el puto teléfono! - bramó, frenando un ataque antes de empujar a uno a su celda y cerrar la puerta de una patada.

-¡Sar...sargento, es el capitán...! – jadeó la militar de las gafas, haciendo equilibrios para sujetar el teléfono mientras golpeaba a diestro y a sniestro con el palo de la escoba descabezado.

-¡Pásameloooo! – gritó el Sargento, saltando por encima de unos cuantos inconscientes mientras sus hombres seguían - ¡Abarai al habla! – gritó, sujetando el auricular con el hombro sin bajar la guardia.

-¡Abarai! – se esuchó la voz de Angeal - ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

-¡Esto es un puto caos! – bramó el pelirrojo, golpeando a uno con la parte plana de la katana - ¡Una enana ha volado la prisión y se han fugado todos!¡Apenas ahora estamos consiguiendo que vuelvan algunos y ahora saldremos afuera a ver qué cojones pasa!

-¡Buen trabajo! Ahora mismo la situación aquí es parecida!

-¿Y qué coño ha pasado...?

En el jaleo de la prisión, Renji sólo pudo abrir mucho los ojos cuando escuchó lo que había pasado

-¡¿Qué?...- se le encogió el corazón al pensar... – No...no me joda... .

-¡La estamos llevando al hospital!¡Y Kurosaki está bien, es él quien la lleva! – se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Angeal - ¡Sé cómo se encuentra, pero no podemos permitirnos salir de aquí ahora mismo!¡Y ...!

Angeal soltó el teléfono en cuanto el hombre cayó en la red, preparando a toda prisa un hechizo de paro al que fueron a secundarle todos...

...pero de pronto, con una sonrisa, el hombre soltó una bomba que cayó entre los cables de la red.

-Un pequeño regalo... . - sonrió mientras mostraba muchas más saliendo de su túnica.

Sólo pudieron ver a Sefirot acercándose a toda prisa antes de que un brutal estremecimiento removiera los cimientos del parlamento.

La línea se cortó abruptamente.

-¡Capitán! – gritó Renji al auricular - ¡Capitán! – se mordió el labio al oír un largo pitido por respuesta.

-¿Sar...sargento?

-¿Qué..qué ha pasado?

Levantando la cabeza, vio que los militares había terminado y lo miraban, con aprensión. AL darse cuenta de eso, se tragó la suya propia, levantándose enérgicamente.

-¡Quedaos doce aquí por si acaso! – gritó,arrancándose su camisa destrozada y vendándose el brazo con un trozo de su traje - ¡Los veinte que mejor se encuentren que vengan conmigo! ¡Nos desplegaremos por la ciudad en abanico inverso siendo el eje de unión el Parlamento! ¡Los que pasen por las zonas menos conflictivas que se apresuren en llegar allí y empiecen a hacer lo que puedan sin esperarnos y sin esperar al recluta Hewley! ¡Hay compañeros a los que ayudar y ciudadanos a los que proteger! ¡Y por mis pelotas que hoy no va a morir nadie más!

Un fuerte clamor acogió sus palabras mientras salía a toda prisa por la puerta, echando a volar de un salto.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Los ojos azules eran de anciana entre el jaleo del Harén mientras se oía una potente explosión a lo lejos.

-¡A la izquierda! – gritó Matsumoto, lanzando su cadena casi al mismo tiempo que Yoruichi. - ¡Tú a tu derecha! – gritó antes de lanzarse a su izquierda.

Cuatro hombres cayeron al suelo sin dientes.

-¡Eres buena! - gritó Yoruichi, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Matsumoto la ignoraba - Joder, la alegría de la huerta, como siempre... .

De pronto Matsumoto supiró con alivio al ver llegar a gente de la Guardia...

...Aeris se lanzó a los brazos de Zack en cuanto éste corrió hacia ella.

...pero Tifa, apenas cruzó unas palabras con una militar y la situación estuvo controlada, cogió la chaqueta que ésta le había ofrecido y salió corriendo sin esperar a nadie.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Ishida sujetó jadeando su arco, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras el rumor de la explosión atronaba todo lo que quedaba del parlamento y notaba temblar la barrera que a toda prisa había levantado el Supervisor, al que aún oía jadear pesadamente del esfuerzo... .Joder, esperaba que el impacto no le hubiera... .

Trató de levantarse lo más posible al notar que había impedido que cayera al suelo... .

Pero...

...sorprendentemente, pudo hacerlo sin problemas, sin tocar techo.

¿Su barrera sola aguantaba todo el edificio y a él no le dolía?.

Tentativamente, abrió los ojos, invocando una bola de luz...

...y, si no fuese por la situación, se habría reído: el Capitán, Byakuya y tres o cuatro más, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y con una más que cómica expresión de estupefacción, miraban a un auténtico desfile de colores de las distintas barreras que sujetaban sólidamente todos los escombros, más teneazmente que unos cimientos de adamantium. Por no caer, no caía ni polvillo, e incluso algunas ventanas daban un mínimo de luz, pues no se habían sepultado todas.

-Joder...desde hoy mismo creo en los milagros... . - murmuró Angeal, alucinado.

-Sólo...sólo nos hemos tragado una bomba... - suspiró una militar

-¿Hemos? - rezongó el Supervisor, pero aun así su alivio era evidente. Ishida se dio cuenta de que aún no se separaba de él.

-Oye DIos...que la promesa que acabo de hacer de no volver a leer yaoi no iba en serio, ¿eh? - se le escuchó decir a una militar.

-¡Y yo la de no ir al Harén, tampoco! - gritó un joven.

-Hemos sobrevivido y se dedican a decir gilipolleces... - suspiró Byakuya.

-Cuando puedes hacer bromas de algo así, es que lo has superado... - suspiró Angeal.

-Dioses...¿alguien...alguien puede explicarme cómo coños lo hemos hecho? - se escuchó una voz acongojada.

-Se...Sefirot ha conseguido llevárselo antes de que tirara las demás. - suspiró Ishida, encendiendo otra suave luz y dejándola ahí mientras se limpiaba las gafas. - El...el derrumbe ha sido frenado...y - rió un poco - Sefirot y todos los que sabemos de escudos hemos puesto tanto empeño que desde luego esa barrera no hay quien la rompa... Me arriesgaría a decir que incluso sería fastidiado quitarla para derrumbar el edificio luego cuando salgamos. Tenemos... podemos recuperarnos tranquilos.

Se escucharon ecos de alivio por toda la sala.

-Bien... - suspiró hondamente Angeal, notando sus muñecas ahora doloridas del esfuerzo. - Bueno, algo es algo... . Ishida, dado que usted y yo somos los que mejor estamos, vamos a ayudarles a recuperarse a los demás. Si todo el grupo se teleporta como está, no haremos nada.

-Señor, sí señor. - se cuadró Ishida, procediendo a sacar su instrumental.

-Bien... - repitió Byakuya, frotándose las manos.

Luego jadeó, dejándose caer entonces de agotamiento... .

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto se notaba algo débil, y aunque había hecho esfuerzo no... .

No entendió lo que le pasaba hasta que Ishida gritó:

-¡Estáis sangrando!

Se miró...y apretó los dientes al ver su traje impregnado de sangre purpúrea... .

Joder...la vieja herida que atravesaba todo su vientre verticalmente se había vuelto a abrir... .

-No...no es nada... jadeó Byakuya, tratando de que esa herida que no debió haberse abierto se volviera a cerrar e impidiendo que el joven la viera bien. - Estoy bien, Ishida, en serio...

-No será nada, pero mejor que no os forcéis...

-No creo que os haya pedido vuestra recomendación... - siseó el Supervisor.

Ishida se mordió el labio...

...pero pronto se dio cuenta de que realmente sonaba como un animal acolarrado.

-Byakuya, los rezongos para luego – apuntó Angeal tras hablar con varios soldados que portaban unos paneles – En cuanto nos recuperemos tenemos... que seguir la ...señal que nos ha dejado Rukia... .

-Podemos disponer de unos minutos, señor - dijo uno de los soldados mientras veía un punto rojo brillar en la pantalla, a varios cientos de metros.

-Bien, aunque cuanto menos tardemos, mejor. - concluyó Angeal - Tres minutos, señores, y nos teleportaremos.

-Lo siento.

Ishida se mordió el labio, suspirando al oír la voz del Supervisor.

-No os disculpéis.

El Supervisor miró al suelo, sin saber muy bien lo que decir.

-Ishida... – suspiró luego, enseñandole el dardo plateado - ¿Cree...que Sefirot puede retenerlo hasta que podamos llegar?

Para sorpresa del Supervisor, Ishida puso cara de pánico mientras dejaba resbalar el dardo.

-Dioses... Hemos...hemos cometido un error muy serio... . Quería dormirlo, no quería ni que fuera capaz de seguirle... pero...

-Pero... - murmuró el Supervisor, sin saber si realmente quería saberlo. Angeal entonces giró la cabeza.

-Al ponerlo de esta forma contra las cuerdas... no parará hasta terminar sus planes aunque sea precipitadamente... .No contamos ni con tres minutos.. .

Angeal entonces se apresuró a coger una de las máquinas de rastreo.

-¡Terminen de curarse y vayan saliendo!¡Ishida: usted y yo nos adelantaremos y dividiremos para avisar a los de fuera!

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

-¡Eres malo! ¡Malo!¡Lo más bajo de lo bajo! ¡Teooodiooooo!

Entre gritos y pataleos, Yachiru le estaba lanzando a Cloud unos ataques brutales...

...pero el Faeri, cada vez que preveía uno, hacia maniobras en el aire de tal forma que el objetivo se perdía y, Yachiru, cada vez más furiosa, lanzaba otro, con lo que el proceso se repetía.

Cloud, si no hubiera sido por la situación,se habría abandonado a las ganas de reír mientras giraba a toda velocidad en el aire. ¡Lo que le había dicho Zack de repeler los ataques con el propio vuelo era verdad!

Bien, pensó, se está quedando sin poderes...pero...ni aun así puedo arriesgarme a dejarla suelta por ahí...

Al ver entonces el almacén, se le ocurrió algo... .

Yachiru, mientras, agotada, berreaba furiosamente, tratando inútilmente de reunir fuerzas...lo que le hizo berrear con todavía más ganas:

-¡Papá te va a dar la del pulpo cuando le diga cómo te ha sportado conmigo! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Chilló, agarrándose al brazo de Cloud cuando éste bajó en picado...

...y la dejó caer a poca altura, con lo que Yachiru aterrizó de culo en un suelo de madera.

-Adióoooos... - canturreó Cloud desde una abertura encima de su cabeza.

-¿¡Cómo que "adiós"?¡Te vas a ent...! - empezó Yachiru...

...pero la tapa del barril cayó pesadamente sobre ella mientras Cloud lanzaba a toda prisa un hechizo de sellado. Rió entre aliviado y divertido cuando escuchó a la chiquilla protestar.

-Eeeeeeeh! ¡Sácame de aquíiii! - de pronto hubo silencio un momento...para que la niña dijera en el más genuino tono de felicidad - MMmmmh...¡dulceeees!

-Vaya, también es casualidad... - murmuró Cloud. Bueno, así al menos estaría tranquila...

...y, ahora..

miró el Parlamento medio derruido, mordiéndose el labio...esperaba que Aeris y Tifa hubieran podido llegar y que Zack estuviera bien...

...y...sobre todo...esperaba no haber tardado demasiado...

Sefirot... .

-¡Cloud! ¿Estás bien?

Renji venía corriendo por la calle.

-Sí...¿Y tú? - le preguntó al verlo lleno de arañazos, pero Renji le restó importancia.

-Na, una puñetera cría se ha puesto a tirar fueguecitos artificiales en el cuartel y ha armado la del coño de la Bernarda. Me han dicho por ahí que te han visto pegarte con ella... .

-¡Sí, toma! - dijo, dándole el barril para pasmo del sargento.

-¿¡No me jodas que la has metido aquí dentro!?

-Hombre...los primeros dos minutos no me ha hecho gracia pegarle a una niña, ¡pero ésta es peligrosa!.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? - rezongó Renji, pero se apresuró a coger el barril mientras se escuchaban las furiosas protestas de Yachiru por el movimiento. - La voy a meter en la celda y me voy a tragar la llave, te lo juro...el caso es que a ver en qué puta celda la guardo... . Bueno, ve ahora para allá. Hemos traído a nuestro méidco, que te eche un vistazo por si acaso... .

-Renji... ¿Sabes algo del Parlamento?

-De ahí vengo...desde luego, va a haber que reconstruirlo...pero...han salido todos... .

Cloud suspiró con alivio.

-Me...me tienes que contar lo que ha pasado...¿Y...cómo están Zack, y Sefirot, y...? .

-Al tiempo...Zack...está muy liado, ha evacuado también a los de la zona norte...Sefirot aún está persiguiendo por allí a ese hijo de pu...¡Cloud!

-¡Diles a Aeris y Tifa lo que me has dicho...!

-Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Le va a patear el culo, no vayas!

-¡Está drogado!

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

El hombre tuerto corría amparándose en las sombras, tratando de pensar su siguiente movimiento mientras se metía en calles cada vez más estrechas, buscando gente. No había pensado que se complicara iba perdiendo a Sefirot , desde luego esa Ciudadela no le estaba decepcionando en absolu... .

Se ocultó al oír pasos.

Un chico rubio con un ala negra de Faeri Puro corría, con cara de preocupación.

Una cadena colgaba de su cuello.

-¡Sefirot!

El hombre se relamió.

Ése era el chico... .

¡Y él solito se presentaba en bandeja, buscando además a su amo que le estaba pisando los talones!

¡Esto le facilitaba un poco el plan!

Se lanzó sobre él:

-¡No es nada personal, chico! – le gritó a la paralizada figura...

...aunque casi sintió desilusión al ver cómo caía sin apenas moverse.

¿Ése era otro Faeri pu...?

Jadeó de dolor al notar el brutal mordisco de una larga espada cargada con magia en sus brazos, pues Sefirot lo estaba sujetando con fuerza desde atrás gracias al arma... .

-Primero los Faeris... - le susurró el Amo, con una voz preñada de furia latente - luego mi portavoz... no era difícil suponer a quién ibas a intentar quitarme...

A pesar del dolor, el hombre se fijó en que el "chico" se estaba deshaciendo...

...y, bajo lo que resultó ser carne falsa, apareció un compendio de cables enredados en una estructura de madera sólo cubierta por un puñado de cabellos rubios y una pluma.

El tuerto casi rió.

Había caído en un golem... .

-La especialidad de un buen amigo mío – se limitó a decir Sefirot.

-Aun así...os...os aplaudo la idea– sonrió feralmente el hombre bajo el mortal abrazo. - Sa...no se puede negar que sabéis proteger lo que os importa... .

Sefirot frunció el ceño...

...como esperaba, las heridas que Rukia le hubiera hecho casi habían desaparecido...

-¿Te importa decirme tu nombre? - murmuró en tono indiferente.

-Kenpachi Zaraki...Encantado de que os interese... .

-Un placer...Experimento FB, ¿verdad? – afimó Sefirot sin inmutarse mientras clavaba la espada en sus brazos con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz ahora...

...pero, como había temido, estos, en lugar de seccionarse, se iban reuniendo, con la carne volviéndose a juntar en pequeñas hilachas a pesar de la espada.

Mierda... .

...encima...había bloqueado la posibilidad del teletransporte... .

...en circunstancias normales habría podido desbloquearlo, pero...su habilidad...estaba mermando por momentos... .

-Efectivamente...FB...0001... – jadeó Kenpachi para sonreírle sádicamente – Ambos...somos los primeros, ¿no? - luego suspiró - Os juro...que no quería que fuera así, en un callejón dejado de la mano de Dios y con vos drogado hasta las patas, pero vos lo habéis querido... El que seais tan duro de roer sólo lo hará más divertido... .

Sefirot apretó los dientes cuando Kenpachi usó un atauqe de fuego, subiendo la temperatura por instantes. Apretando los dientes y sin soltarlo, Sefirot arremetió contra un edificio ya destruido, protegiéndose y encajando con fuerza a Kenpachi en los hierros de los cimientos, aprovechando el mismo ataque de fuego para que el hombre se autoencerrara dolorosamente en la estructura.

Sorprendentemente, Kenpachi ni siquiera gritó de dolor mientras liberaba su brazo derecho y lanzaba un atauqe del que Sefirot sólo tuvo que lamentar una herida en el vientre. Antes de darle la oportunidad de liberarse más, Sefirot le golpeó brutalmente la cabeza, moviendo con eso hasta las piedras que sujetaban los hierros, invocando él un hechizo de fuego en sus puños y golpeándole con cada vez más fuerza hasta que el olor a carne quemada fue casi insoportable y la lucha cada vez más débil... .

De una brutal onda de viento, Sefirot consiguió encajar brutalmente esos cimientos con otros que enseguida se fundieron, casi suspirando al oír el agónico grito de dolor... .

Bien, pensó, llevándose la mano a la sien, notando que con eso su mareo había aumentado. Incluso se tuvo que apoyar un momento en la pared, jadeando pesadamente.

A otro le habría matado, pero esos malditos FBs...

...era lo que tenía la inmortalidad...

Bueno, por lo menos con eso estaría entretenido un rato mientras la guardia llegaba. Esperaba que pudieran contenerlo.

Miró un momento el muñeco de Cloud, ahora deshecho...

...y corrió al notar algo que lo enfadó y lo preocupó sobremanera al mismo tiempo.

¡¿Por qué venía de patas al peligro?!

¡Si Zaraki escapaba antes de que lo sacara de allí... !

No se dio cuenta de que, mientras corría, iba dejando un rastro de sangre... .

Ni de que los hierros crujían peligrosamente... .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Cloud notó cómo el corazón quería escapársele por la garganta al oler la carne quemada de Sefirot en el lugar de la explosión.

Era todavía más siniestro por el hecho de que no quedaba nadie en las casas y sólo se oía el eco de sus pasos...

...de pronto quedó paralizado al ver un muñeco de manera con su ropa y su pelo.

¿Qué...?

Un brutal bofetón lo tiró al suelo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Cloud se llevó la mano a la mejila...y apretó los dientes al ver que Sefirot, lleno de quemaduras, estaba frente a él.

-¡¿A ti qué coño te...?! - empezó, furioso, preocupado y algo dolido.

De pronto Sefirot lo llevó bruscamente contra su pecho, abrazándolo con desesperación.

-Cloud... has elegido la peor noche para salir del Harén. - le susurró, apresuradamente - ¡Debías haberte quedado allí!. No sabes la que se ha liado, y no estoy de humor... .

-¡Me da igual tu humor! - gritó Cloud, tratando de separarse - ¡No iba a quedarme en el Harén mientras a ti... .!

De pronto... .

VIo que su traje se había llenado de sangre... .

-Se...Sefirot...¿qué...?

Una enorme mancha oscura en la camisa de Sefirot rezumaba sangre. Cloud mismo notó que la presa era débil... .

-Te... te he manchado... . - murmuró Sefirot... y de pronto se derrumbó. Hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Cloud lo frenó.

-No...¡No! - gritó Cloud, cogiéndolo y tratando de levantarlo - ¡No... no importa...! ¡Sefirot! ¡No...!

De pronto sintió algo en el aire... .

A duras penas sí consiguió poner su cadena a tiempo de frenar un brutal espadazo de Kenpachi, que ignoró sus propias heridas para seguir lanzando golpes cada vez más bestiales a la cadena, casi obligando a Cloud a retroceder mientras éste trataba de pensar en algo... .

Un brutal ataque mágico estrelló a Kenpachi contra una valla, derrumbándola, mientras reventaban todos los vidrios de la calle.

-¡No lo toques, FB0001! – bramó Sefirot, antes de toser sangre – ¡Es conmigo con quien te enfrentas!

-In...incluso ahora estás en condiciones... – jadeó Kenpachi, sonriendo torcidamente mientras apretaba su katana...

Cloud notó cómo el sudor se deslizaba en su nuca mientras los segundos le parecían minutos. No lo veía con esa oscuridad. Instintivamente, se puso delante de Sefirot. Se notó a punto de llorar. Idiota, idiota, ¡eres idiota!, pensó, ¡¿no me habías dicho a mí que no malgastara energía?!

¡¿Y si te mueres, qué?!

Apenas pudo oír un rumor lejano cuando vio un reflejo a la luz de la luna.

Kenpachi aulló cuando cayó derribado por un potente ataque mágico de Cloud, que cayó sentado, apretando los dientes mientras notaba que Sefirot luchaba por regenerarse. Aún le quedaban fuerzas, pero...si tenía que... .

Tenía...sin poder usar el teletransporte, tenía que darle tiempo o tratar de liquidar él a ese cabrón.

Y para lo segundo no se veía con fuerzas... .

Pero apretó los dientes al escuchar jadear a Sefirot. Si tenía que hacerlo... .

Giró la cabeza.

Lo notó venir y levantó un escudo a toda prisa...

Pero aulló de dolor al notar cómo, a pesar de eso, una espada atravesaba su brazo...pero, gritando, deslumbró institntivamente a Zaraki, que quedó parado... .

...y de pronto, con un rugido animal, Sefirot arrancó la espada del brazo de Cloud y atravesó brutalmente el cuello de un sorprendido Kenpachi sacándola incluso por el otro extremo antes de caer inconsciente al lado del chico.

Entonces, Kenpachi cayó a plomo tanto por la herida de su cuello como por la sangre perdida, con el ojo exorbitadamente abierto.

Zaraki...

¿estaba muerto?

-¡Cloud! - gritó Zack, corriendo por la calle, seguido muy de cerca por el Sargento Abarai y varios de sus hombres...pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Kenpachi se movía, muy débilmente, mientras el corte comenzaba a cerrarse -.¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sigue vivo!

A toda prisa, todos le echaron un hechizo de sueño...y suspiraron de alivio al ver que le hacía efecto.

-Y...juraría que le ha hecho efecto porque está débil... - murmuró Renji.

-Joder... ¿Pero...este tío qué es? - bufó Zack, impresionado.

-Ni...ni idea...– suspiró Renji, apoyándole la mano en el hombro. Para sorpresa de ambos, Ishida apareció, jadeando, y apenas verlo tumbado preparó su arco.

-Es inmortal. - dijo, y permaneció inmutable a las caras de los dos. - Ya, yo tampoco me lo creía cuando me lo ha contado el Supervisor...pero a los hechos me remito... . - dijo antes de desplegar una red con descarga sobre Kenpachi y hacer un gesto a los que habían preparado un molde especial. Ya respirando tranquilamente, lanzó una bengala que enseguida fue coreada por otra cercana - Muy bien hecho, señoras y caballeros.

-Por lo menos...así dejará de dar por saco un rato... . - suspiró Abarai. - Y gran parte del mérito es de Sefirot y el crío... .

Zack se dejó caer al suelo de pasmo y cansancio. Había sido una noche demasiado larga. Mientras se apresuraban a encerrar al preso, Zack empezó a hablar con su amigo.

-Vaya... vaya susto, ¿eh, Cloud? – silencio - ¿Cloud?

Al ver que no contestaba, Zack se levantó de golpe.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

La Doctora Unohana apenas sí alcanzaba a terminar mientras los timbrazos de rgencia atronaban su habitación. Finalmente, se puso la bata como supo antes de salir corriendo, casi tropezándose con la gente que el jaleo había salido a la sala, incluso cuando los timbrazos dejaron de sonar.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Tiene que ser serio... .

-¿Qué jaleo es es...?

De pronto, se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

La doctora se llevó las manos a la boca.

Cloud, jadeando por el teletransporte, estaba en medio de la sala central, llevando a un inconsciente Sefirot apoyado en su hombro, con un brazo colgando y ambos cubiertos de sangre.

- Doctora... – jadeó Cloud, con un hilo de voz... . – Ayúdelo... .


End file.
